Guilty by Association
by Riley Killer
Summary: Eric on occasion will let someone he's imprisoned go, but for V addicts it takes a little bit more than one might think. And he ALWAYS wants something back in return. As he said, "there are favors, and then there are Favors." To bad no one told me that.
1. PreTaste

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**Pre-Taste**

_"We Know when we've been wronged… do not believe everything the pretty blonde vampire on the T.V. says. We will have justice."_ The blonde vampire's voice struck a chord in my mind whenever I had recalled his words

Honestly if it hadn't been for the fact that my friends were all into some drug in their lives I wouldn't have worried about it. Particularly because I myself, that I recall, haven't really ever wronged a vampire. Not that I know of anyways, but the cold blue eyes of the vamp as they went through my mind definitely brought a fear to me of them. There was no doubt in my mind what so ever, vampires were definitely scary. It was only till just a few hours ago, when we had been in some bumpkin backwater bar that I had noticed this for the first time.

Fiddling lightly with the small necklace around my neck, I took a glance at the charm on it, the symbol of the god Anubis and slowly looked back at the ceiling placing it in my mouth. Sucking on the marble piece for a moment I ponder exactly why Shreveport in Louisiana appealed to my friends and college dorm roommate so much. I myself was never one for the country, my parents owned a farm back in Ohio, but living on a military base for the majority of my life, I had become accustomed to having close neighbors and being able to get anywhere with in five minutes. Instead of the country process of 'going into town' taking five hours.

So Shreveport and which seemed closer to an even smaller town, Bon Temps, were killing me. If my companions for the 'road trip ' I was on hadn't all ran off to some bar, I might not have been so perturbed at being left alone in the only motel that was for miles. But the motel itself was creepy, seeming to have that 'walk outside your room at night and the boogey man will get you' feeling. Popping the charm out of my mouth I sit up and grumble lightly. There had been a bed and breakfast in Bon Temps, and at least there I wasn't getting nearly as many creepy vibes as 'being surrounded by the crazies' vibes, but my friends had all insisted that we stay at the motel in Shreveport…

And then they all ditched me at the creepy rapist motel for a bar. All because I was 19 and not 21 like themselves.

_Losers… leaving me like this. I'm gonna chew them out so bad that instead of me bitching their ears off, they'll be attempting to practically sell them._ It could be that I was unfamiliar with my surroundings, that I was upset, lonely, bored, and only had my i-pod, which was charging, the T.V. which only had four channels, and the silence of the room to distract me. I had some left over food from the restaurant called 'Merlotte's' that I could eat, but I wasn't feeling to hungry. I wasn't tired either, despite being on the road all day so sleep was out of the question.

Sitting up I stared at the JVC T.V. that sat on the drawers in front of the room and shut my eyes as I let my fingers dig into the edge of the bed. Personally I had already had plans for summer break before returning to the University for my sophomore year, I was gonna go on a hiking trip with my parents in the Rockies, but when this road trip came up, my parents insisted I go on it instead. They urged me to 'see the sights' and get an appreciation for the beauty of the country….

_Some beauty, I think the nicest thing in this damn room is the window and shower curtain in the bathroom._ They both had a floral design that stuck out horribly and completely contrasted the one-night-stand feeling of the room itself. Attempting to keep my mind away from the place I was in though, I turned on the T.V. and blinked as I managed to get the news right off the bat. Blinking for a few moments I set the remote down and leaned forward with my elbows on my thighs and my hands clasped between my legs as they hung over the bed, leaning forward to give my full attention.

It seemed the Fellowship of the Sun, a vampire hating group of extremist bigots, as my friend Jack, who was also on this venture would so put it, was in another argument with the head of vampire-human relations, Miss blondie whats-her-face. Honestly when it came to this type of stuff, I didn't pay much attention except for the main point, their names were irrelevant to me. But the fact was what ever the Newlins did, that was their names I think, heads of the Fellowship of the Sun, seemed to affect the human race in general. Maybe it was just I, but for people like that I think a bit of population control just _might_ be in order. I believed completely in freedom of speech, just not getting us into genocide in the process of using that right.

I could agree with the Fellowship, vampires were unnatural, they were scary, but as I had not dealt with them personally, I had no say on the matter of whether or not they were horrible and cruel. I knew the vampire that was in Merlotte's… the three of them, they were scary as hell, even the woman vampire, and all of them had really cold feelings about them. They were much to suave and felt way to sophisticated, almost like their forms _commanded_ respect, obedience, and attention. But none of them I felt had been cruel on the spot. It was as though an elder of the family was walking amongst newborns to me… just if you pissed this elder off, you were drained. They were leagues ahead of us, and there was no way in hell for us to ever get up to their level.

Turning the T.V. up as I got up from the bed I headed quietly towards the bathroom and paused to stare at the 'young woman' looking back at me in the mirror. I had sterling gray eyes and a relatively tan complexion. My chin was a little firm and my nose was small and pixyish, and my long dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail so my bangs covered my forehead slightly. I had straight teeth, due to those painful inventions called braces, and though it never bugged me, slightly sharper than usual canines. On occasion I had cut my tongue on them and it was never fun to wait for that muscle to stop bleeding. Covering my teeth though were two light pink lips and a slight beauty mark I inherited from my Great grandmother right above the right corner. All blessed to be clear of any acne, it took years to get it like that.

My ears picked up the debate in the background.

_"Your religious organization is simply continuing to fan the hate for vampires everywhere! We are trying to coexist with you and all you are doing is being confrontational and irate towards that which you are afraid of."_

_"I am NOT afraid of a vampire, I simply do not understand why God would allow such creatures like you who feed on blood to wander the earth…"_

"Maybe cause we're the ones fuckin' up the Earth." I found myself mumbling as I let my mind wander to their argument. It was always a debate amongst my group of friends, someone would say that humans were here first, then another would say that vampires were and made humans cause they knew they needed food. Getting side tracked for a moment I wondered if it always _had_ to be human blood to feed them. Refocusing I sighed lightly running my finger through my bangs, the argument would always continue that the human became the vampire and then the humans were its food. Which took out the logic of how the vampire began all together because humans don't simply pop up as vampires with out any sort of catalyst.

I thought the set up of their food was absolutely genius as well, humans pollute and destroy the Earth, and vampires feed from humans. Now that Tru Blood was made, in all actuality, the vampires had no need for humans to be around. It was a cold, dark, realization. But it was one of the few that made a complete sense to me. Which made me curious as to why the human race was still surviving as it was? That answer was almost obvious, not everyone was going to conform and get with the program of drinking artificial blood; just like not everyone was gong to jump on the fang banger or Fellowship of the Sun bandwagon. There were plenty of people like me that had nothing against vampires except for the fact that they were scary, and thus we held back from association. Afraid to coexist, no, afraid to get to know them, perhaps. Vampire human relations was never my debate, but I was always up to listening to someone talk about an encounter. Afraid or not I was interested all the time, because really, could a vampire see a human as an equal or nothing more than food like we did with our cows or deer? As I used the facilities and had no answer in the silence I sighed pulling up my underwear and pants while getting to my full height of 5' 4" and washing my hands in the sink. The chinking of the bracelet around my wrist made me look at the cat that hung off of it. Bastet was another Egyptian symbol I wore on my person the majority of the time, this one from my grandmother who tried to play as a priestess in the cat goddess's teachings. The two pieces of jewelry I was so used to having on my person I would only notice it if it were removed from me.

Turning I headed for the room again and sat back down as the argument between the Fellowship of the Sun and the blonde vampire was over and my eyes slowly narrowed as I heard Jack's ringtone on my cell phone in the background.

"_Now I'm gonna make you dance, get yo' chance yeah boy shake that ass, oops I mean girl, girl girl girl, now you know you're my world."_

Fumbling in one of my jacket pockets that I had laying on the bed once my arrival I let out a soft groan and opened the phone immediately putting it to my ear. I didn't wait for a reply; I simply narrowed my gaze and snapped, "Jack you better have a damn good reason for calling me after you've ditched me at the motel! It's nearly two in the morning!"

There was soft breathing on the other line and I stilled for a moment before there was a shuddering breath, _"Ky." _I paused for a moment at the low voice, and how he only used the beginning of my first name when something bad was about to come up in the conversation. I slowly gulped and stared ahead silently.

After a few moments I finally asked back, "What is it Jack?" There was a soft inhale before it was let out.

"_Well you see-" _He was cut off for a moment and there was a brief pause before it sounded like the phone was shuffled and there was a crack before a scream was in the background. My blood ran cold and my body went hot, I felt my mind stop for a moment before rapidly picking up again as I heard someone put the phone close to their ear. A male voice came on that was cool and almost casual.

"_Your friends are in a very bad position right now. So I'll make this simple for you to comprehend." _I felt my mind stutter at this comment and clenched my hand tighter on my phone with a frown coming across my face. _"Bring every bit of V that they have in their motel room and van, and bring it to the vampire bar called Fangtasia if you wish for them to leave the state __**alive**__."_

I found my mouth moving before I could stop it, "How do I get into their room? They're the only ones with the keys." There was a pause on the other line.

"_Not my problem."_ The line went silent on his end and soon I saw the blinking letters on my phone that read 'call ended.' My hand slowly lowered as I continued to stare at the electronic device as though it was the most amazing and horrifying thing in the world.

_V – Fangtasia – Leave the state alive?_

What in the world had my friends gotten themselves into?


	2. Rescued Not

**A/N: **Thank you to the following for reviewing, **Vampire Hunter D's Girl**, **Becca**, **kmcracerx, DaniD32, xxericbitesxx**. I was surprised for you all to like it so much and I have more on the way!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Rescued… Not.**

The only sound I could hear in the room now was the treacherous sound of my own breathing. I felt so afraid and just by a phone call… slowly I let my shaky form take a perch and the end of the bed and shut my eyes letting my head fall back so my face was parallel with the ceiling and began to force myself to breath. With each breath I willed away the fear and began to clear my mind of it completely before shutting my eyes and shivering looking ahead.

My friends were in the hands of a vampire that was accusing them of having and using V. Vampire blood. Said vampire just called and just about threatened to kill them if I didn't bring in the blood. But in order for me to get the blood I had to find a way to open my friends' motel room door that I had a very good feeling was _locked_. I felt the air in my chest become hard to contain and exhaled, my eyes opening as I now felt quite a bit calmer than before.

We were in _big_ trouble, never in my life would I imagine myself in something like this… getting to my feet with this thought I let out a soft grumble and grabbed my socks and purple, white, and black Tony Hawks. Slowly I managed to pull them on and grabbed the van keys to the side. We had taken two cars on this trip, since there were about seven of us. The van could fit us all easily but David and Aims, as I called her, wanted a car to themselves. None of that was important though except that I would have to check the car, which was at the bar, too…. Well if it was at the bar it was likely that they already found the V. So I was gonna leave it at that for a moment.

"Those stupid bastards…" I found myself mumbling as I grasped the motel key and shoved it in my back pocket then collected my i-pod and charger stuffing them both into my black shoulder bag. The strap going across my chest as I made a soft sound while turning off the lights and shutting the door behind me. My luggage was still in the van… moving down the landing I was on though I moved to the door next to me and tried to open it. When I had no success I winced and inhaled between clenched teeth, sighing I turned and looked around.

Busting down the door didn't seem to be an option for me but…. Turning to it I threw my body at, my shoulder hit and I heard the sound of something breaking, but the slate of wood didn't give any. Biting my lip I shut my eyes then stepped back, very aware that my right shoulder was going to be bruised in the morning. Looking at my feet I slowly tried to think of another method.

Leaning back I put one foot in front of me before lifting the other and giving it a strong boot, there was another crack, as I tried my shoulder again the right side of the door gave. The rusty old hinges broken and immediately I shoved my foot into it again making a large crack that I slipped through. _Of all the things… gods where would they put it? _They hadn't wasted any time in getting comfortable when they had checked into their room I could see. Clothes were askew and in odd places, their suit cases thrown open as they had changed before they headed for the bar, and a cooler in the corner on the small square table. Thinking it my best option I immediately went to it and blinked.

It was an old one I could see, and I hadn't noticed it when we were packing up the vehicles before we left. It had to have been in David and Aims because I was the one who packed the van. I reached forward and pressed the red button on the white handle and yanked it back. What stared back at me were bananas, an apple, napkins, a few sandwiches, and a bottle of aspirin.

Shifting some of the contents around I blinked as a small black case was hidden amongst the ice and food in the cooler. Pulling it out silently I opened it and stared at the six black caps that were shining before pulling one out and blinking at the very dark crimson that reflected my face in the vile. A feeling of fear crept through my mind before I shut my eyes and put the vile back in and shut it grasping the food in the chest and throwing it away before putting the viles within the ice and shutting the cooler all together. Leaning against it with both hands on it I let out a slow steady breath.

_Easy Ky. _I cooed, _it's not yours, just find all the V, and get it to that Fangtasia place._ Nodding lightly to myself as I calmed down I moved through out the room searching for any other coolers or items that might have more V in it. Finally I found some in the refrigerator with in the very back hidden behind the booze and placed them with in the cooler as well. After doing a thorough sweep, leaving the room in a much more disheveled state than it already had been, I felt safe enough and satisfied enough to leave the room.

The van would be harder, there was more of those 'not so easy to get to' spaces and a lot of crammed stuff. Really they could have put it anywhere if they weren't to picky about spacing. Pressing the button so it unlocked on the keys I let out a low grunt and watched the trunk open as I pressed the little symbol on the small black device as well. Moving over I began to go through our stuff and blinked finding another cooler. This one I remember being put in the van, as I pulled the sleeves of my black v-neck up I pulled it out some and then opened it. I began to dig through it immediately, wincing as my fingers were soon going numb from the freezing ice. When I got towards the center of the cooler though I found exactly what I was looking for.

How my friends came across enough dough to afford this amount of V I didn't want to know. _Unless they drained the vamp themselves._ Another chill went through my body and for the next few seconds I slowly pulled my mind back in shutting out this thought and biting my lip in order to get a grasp on myself. Then I felt it, the slight warm chuckle going down my chin and let out a soft breath drawing my lip into my mouth and suckled at the blood that my canine had just released. Swallowing down the coppery liquid and soon stopping the blood flow I let my lip go and began to move the V in this cooler into the next. Just in case, once it was empty I proceeded to unpack everything.

Four vials later and my patience fully at its end from repacking I took the entire cooler and set it in the passenger seat. Shutting my eyes I grasped the wheel of the van and let my head bow, controlling my breathing to go in and out and listening to my heart beat as it thudded almost painfully in my ears to the point where I felt tears in my eyes. Slipping the keys into the ignition I buckled my seatbelt and used the back of my hand to wipe away the droplets with a soft shuddering breath.

I could already see the headlines for this one back at home. _Woman gives V back to vampire community! _It held no cheerful aspect for me as I stared ahead blankly before putting the large vehicle into reverse and pulling out of the parking spot. Switching the automatic to Drive then, I began quietly down the road. Thankfully because we had come in from a certain direction, I remember distinctly seeing a building with a big red flashing sign, it was the only one I could think of and using landmarks, I slowly made my way to it.

As I pulled into the parking lot that was empty except for only a few cars, all sleek and no way affordable in any paycheck I could possibly make, I took notice of a man standing silently outside of the doors of the bar. A big bright sign beside him reading, 'Fangtasia.' A cold chill went through me and I visibly shivered before pulling into a spot. Slowly the man approached the minivan and I looked through the window at him. The vampire staring back with his short black hair and lidded gaze. He tapped on the window and I slowly lowered it, "Do you have it?"

I forgot myself for a moment and replied back in the midst of my own fear, "Have? Have what?" He stared for a few moments then pointed at the cooler on the seat, I looked back at it and stared for a moment quizzically before looking back at him. Logic completely took over and I inhaled slowly then exhaled murmuring softly, "Yes." Nodding he grabbed the door and opened it. Unbuckling I considered not getting out, taking a glance at this vampire though, his face set in a simple frown that seemed to hold a hint of mild annoyance, I found that I didn't have a choice in the matter. Stepping out I felt my knees give out and stared silently at the ground from where I had fallen and then slowly got up. Relearning how to walk and shutting the door, I walked/stumbled my way to the passenger side and grasped the heavy cooler.

It seemed heavier than it had before. I leaned against the vehicle in a need to regain myself and heard a light chuckle. The light but deep voice of the vampire questioning, "Are you that afraid?" I felt a breath against my neck and my eyes snapped open, body tensing and that cold/hot feeling coming back through me, my palms starting to sweat immediately, "Well… maybe you should be. After the sheriff has a word with you, you might just be in the same place as your friends…"

"Get the Hell away from me!" I found myself shouting fearfully and lashed out immediately. But his hand shot out and caught mine before I could swing at him. I shiver in my fear before shutting my eyes and letting out a cry as my hand is bent back in an angle making me fall back to my knees. Staring at the ground the silence in the parking lot over takes my ears and my heartbeat continued it's thudding in them. Overtaking sound and anything that might have been worth noticing around me.

"Chow!" A female voice with an amused tone cuts through my steady heartbeat and I feel as my mind begins to slowly come down off it's fear high. I blink for a few moments shaking and breathing heavily before I gulp down the fear and pain in my hand and start to force my breathing to steady. I felt their eyes as I did this then shut my own in reply as I needed nothing to ruin my concentration. "…Eric wants to see her, I don't care if you drain her but not before he sees her."

The hand let go of mine and I yanked it back towards me like a snake after it's strike. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around before looking up at the man and the woman approaching. While this man is in a suit, she wears something that I could only think of the president's wife wearing or maybe even someone from Desperate Housewives. These two were the one's at the restaurant earlier today. I hadn't paid much attention to them as much as the blonde vampire… and it wasn't because I found him attraction either; he had felt the most dangerous.

With my new focus on the two though I notice the slight light that outlines their form, blinking for a few moments I study it with a frown. It was odd to say but since I was a child, I saw what I could only describe as a light aura that surrounded people, though instead of their energy, it was sort of like their moods. In other words, every person to me was a walking mood ring… her color was a barely noticeable red… she was amused and excited about something.

_Well if you were a vampire with six people imprisoned you may just drain dry, wouldn't you be a little cheerful?_ My mind questioned lightly as slowly I got to my feet ignoring the pain that was in my wrist and hand now best I could as I clenched a hand on the cooler. The pain reminding me of my assailant, I turn to the male vampire who had taken to glaring at me, staring at his shoulder where there was a light brown with white mixed into it, he was restless and bored… and as I noticed a hint of black.

I immediately looked at the woman approaching. Her long brown hair pushed lightly over her shoulder as she pulled her red lips back to reveal a small smile, I took a note of yellow in her aura and wondered just what she was thinking about. She was feeling particularly creative… a hand came onto my shoulder lightly and almost coaxingly.

"Let's not keep him waiting shall we?" I shivered at her cold hand watching her eyes narrow as I stared at her with a wide gaze before she made eye contact with me. We stared for a moment before she murmured, "Shall we?"

Something had changed about her voice, it was pulling and alluring, screwing my forehead up in my concentration I ignored the feeling and murmured softly, "Can't I just give you the blood and you send my friends out?"

Her head falling back in a cackle made me flinch away from her as her hand found a tight grip on my shoulder. With her fangs out she grinned, "No." The voice was firm, contrasting her face, "Because we might just keep your friends, and if you're not careful, we might just keep you too."

I stilled in my thoughts and stared at her silently, eyes wide as my fear was coming back in heavy waves. A sense of helplessness falling through as well and a trembling coming to my form. Her fingers came up to my ponytail and slowly pulled it out so my hair came down and shaped around my face. Moving in front of me I felt her fingers go through my hair and slowly her arms wrap around my head pushing me towards her clothed cold dead chest, "My my, you do scare rather easily don't you?"

My head rested against her for a moment as I felt my hand going numb from how hard I held the cooler and my breathing became soft before I felt her face in my hair lightly. There was a soft inhale, and then a loud sigh that exited her, the heat of her breath against my scalp before she murmured into my ear lowering her face, "Just make sure you don't wet yourself when you speak with the Sheriff, after all… we don't need a mess on the floor. The stench would linger for days."

I flinch away from her again only for her to grab my shoulder and shove me in front of her and through the entrance of what I could only presume is the sheriff's place of work.

* * *

A/N: This is gonna be interesting for me because I wanna hear suggestions from you guys on what happens with Eric and Kylie, I have an idea of how the meeting is going to go, but some input from you guys on what you might like to see would be interesting. So shoot me a pm or review or what not and lemme know.


	3. Hot Blooded

A/N: Thank you to **DaniD32****, xxericbitesxx, Jiffie **(And don't worry, I hate clichés)for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Hot Blooded**

_In… out… in… out, breathe Ky, breathe. It'll be fine for you at least; it's not yours right? Just play this right, and you'll be fine._ My mind counseled me in hopes of making it so I would get through the entire thing with out having a hysterical fit. The cold hand of the female vampire still on me and her comment about me soiling myself making me offended to the point where I was going to make it a point not to.

With a low breath I blinked as we entered the bar and let my eyes take in the area. There was a blonde behind the counter, her short hair curly as she was cleaning the top. It was eerily silent through as she only wore a strip of cloth for her breasts and a pair of really short shorts. I think she was anorexic as well… I didn't stare for to long as she looked up at me and immediately brought her eyes away.

I could see an almost light pink in her aura and then looked back ahead fighting back a gulp. What was she afraid of? She worked for these people! My hands tightened on the cooler again and then I relaxed my grasp as we turned towards a single door that read, _Manager: Eric N._ The woman reached up and rapped on the door making her immediately stare at her as a smile came to her face as she looked back at me. The red was getting darker and she was smiling more. Biting my lip I looked back ahead before there was a stern low voice that was almost holding a sensual undertone. "Send her in Pam."

'Pam' turned to me, smiling with her fangs slowly sliding out and brought her fingers up slowly and brushed them against my cheek. I immediately recoiled and attempted to move away before she grabbed my arm and pulled me forward with that inhuman strength. Staring up at the taller woman I heard her chuckle softly before murmuring, "Don't be to long now…" I pulled away before she opened the door and shoved me in. The door shut and it was silent for a moment as my hand was clenched onto the cooler and I looked around then my eyes made contact with narrowed blue.

The creature in front of me looked human, with his chin length blonde hair that was smooth and easy, his light mustache glowing in the light of the room as well as his hair and his fingers set up in a tent in front of him while his fingers rested on what I could only assume was a very expensive desk. He looked human, but he felt like a man-eating tiger. While the woman seemed like a black panther. Sensual and deadly.

I would be first to admit, the man in front of me that was definitely inhuman was beautiful, had I not been terrified I probably would have found this situation rather attractive. Hell if he were human I probably would have, but right now, I was afraid. For a few moments the staring continued before he questioned softly, "Are you going to sit?"

"I'd rather stand." It left me quickly and I found myself going back into my routine of controlled breathing before I hyperventilated, my heart rate steadied, my eyes lidded and I felt my hand loosen on the cooler so it was now in a firm grip instead of a vice. My tongue ran over my teeth in my mouth before I exhaled softly and then moved forward almost mechanically and placed the cooler on the desk. It was quiet for a moment before his fingers came up and pressed the button bringing the lid back.

For a few moments the silence remained tense and so thick I could feel it crushing down on me. My eyes would have loved to stay on him in hopes of breaking the tension, but they were trained on his aura instead. White was the main color in it, frustration. There were bits of black here and there signifying he was stressed and overworked, and a bit of gray in the mix as well, telling me that he was quite a bit tired. I fought back the want to bite my lip as he slammed the cooler shut; now I looked directly at him.

_Shit, he doesn't look happy._ The collecting of black in his aura informed me that he most certainly wasn't. WE made eye contact and he slowly placed the cooler behind his desk and rose. I tensed immediately as he did so and forced myself to continue my breathing exercises before clenching my sweaty hands into fists, digging my nails into my palms and watching him pause.

"…Are you afraid of me?" I blinked at this, the voice was almost curious and I inwardly twitched as I saw amusement in his aura, but kept silent as he all to slowly moved around the desk so it was no longer separating us. "Well?"

Keeping eye contact I let a gulp pass through me before slowly nodding. I watched him raise an eyebrow before leaning forward so we were at eye level. Considering the guy was at least six something I felt so much smaller than I actually was. His head tilted lightly to the side though as he held what seemed to be a curious look on his face. I saw amber in his aura stating that he was testing me though.

"And why is that? I sense no V in your body, you have done as I asked and brought it here and for the moment have done nothing wrong that I can tell aside from traveling with a group of desperate morons."

The silence held again except for the clicking of a clock in the background before I slowly found myself staring in those eyes and his hand reached up holding my cheek. Cold but not freezing as it felt almost like a cool compress. "Well, why are you afraid?" His voice held the same pull that the woman's did. I wanted to relax into that grasp; I wanted to trust that nothing would go wrong.

My body and mind slashed away these thoughts quickly reminding me that my friends were somewhere in this building, that the cooler contained an illegal drug, and that this man was the one who was threatening their lives. My hand came up and grasped his wrist watching his eyes narrow as I gently persuaded it to move from my cheek. I hopped back away from him with a cautious but also cross look.

"You're fuckin' Scary. That's why." I found it exiting my mouth and watched his face gain a blank look before he slowly stood up to my full height and chuckled softly. My hand clenched for a moment at this and I flinched as I blinked and found he wasn't in front of me. I felt breath on my neck though that made me twist and back away immediately. I tripped and fell back before a hand shot forward and grabbed my wrist, my hands clamped onto the back of my head after I had finally fallen and hit the ground because on the way down my head made contact with his desk.

"Ahhh…." I shut my eyes tight as my face screwed up in pain before the silence continued. Rubbing the spot I was relieved to find there was no blood coming out of my head and slowly looked up at the vampire whose hands moved into his pockets as he simply was hunched lightly staring at me now. I stared up before his hand came down and grasped my wrist, yanking me to my feet before he moved away and leaned against the door. His arms crossing over his chest and his hair slowly moving with his face as he leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

From my spot I fought back the urge to walk behind the desk and put it between the two of us again. I didn't like him close; I didn't like the feel of him either. I felt his eyes on me as he slowly leaned forward and then murmured simply, "A little bit of that V should help that nasty bruise." The way he said nasty was almost tauntingly and mockingly, I felt a small frown come to my lips as he stared at me again with those eyes. His voice holding that alluring pull as he murmured softly, "You should drink some."

Unlike before where I wanted to trust his voice, where I wanted to fall into his arms, I found myself blinking and looking behind the desk then back at him before raising an eyebrow. My fear remaining but the questioning look remaining on my face. His eyebrows lowered into a what seemed to be a look of concentration moving onto his face, "Do it, drink the V." I didn't like the command in his voice and slowly shook my head in refusal. His hands slammed down on both sides of me and his face was inches away from mine. My gray met his blue and my hands clenched into his desks, nails attempting to dig into the wood.

"….Drink the V." Was the low hiss that exited him while that same pull remained on his tongue while fear was flooding into my mind like waves. My hands shot up and immediately planted on his, what I would later note as, well muscled chest before shoving.

"Get the Fuck Away From Me!" I snarled watching him actually become taken off guard and stumble back a few paces while adrenaline gave me a momentary strength I didn't have, "I ain't drinking any of the Damn V!" The desperation I had since I got here as well as the fear mixed into anger and the feeling of being backed into a corner. I watched his eyebrows raise and that cross look return to his face as I snapped, "I brought you your damn blood now Gimme back My Friends!"

The silence held after I said this only being broken by the sound of my heavy breathing as my heart was pounding in my ears as well. My hand came up slowly onto the symbol around my neck and I tightened my hand around the cool marble immediately shutting my eyes as I used his desk for support. I didn't open my eyes as I heard him walking but blinked as I heard the unmistakable sound of a refrigerator door opening.

Looking to the side I saw he had a miniature one in the corner of his room before he got up with a bottle of water in hand. Approaching me in which I tensed, a hand came up and shot forward shoving me into a chair. A foot following up as the result of my impact made the chair go up onto two legs and the foot planted edge corner before shoving down so it sat on the ground flat. The bottle of water was dropped in my lap while he stood before me leaning against the desk with his arms crossed.

"Drink." Was the order that ushered from him, the silence unnerving as I slowly unscrewed the bottle of water and downed a good fourth of it with in seconds as my throat was feeling all too dry. Capping it for a moment I grunted as hands came down on both sides of the chair, much bigger than my own as his form bent down leaning on his hands and becoming once again eye level with me. The silence once again wafted into the air in between us before I watched his mouth open, his eyes capturing my own in the process.

"You're only getting this one warning from me girl." He murmured softly, but it might as well have been a hiss with how his aura flared with black and white, the amusement from earlier gone completely, "I will not stand for such actions, until I even allow you to approach your friends, you will answer my questions and you will do as I say. Do you understand?"

With a very small nod I understood why he had me drink the water. If it weren't for the new moisture I had gained I might have gagged at the dryness. "This time you were lucky, next time I will not be nearly as lenient to you if you should lash out again like you just did." His hand came back slowly and I felt it wrap my ponytail around itself before he yanked making my neck arch back. I felt his mouth near my throat as it hovered and my mind stopped for the moment. Leaning up to my ear he whispered, "Next time, I may just have to see if your blood is as hot as your temper."

Alarms went off in my head and my fingers dug into my palms again, then I felt something slowly running down my hands making me pause and look down. I must have been to afraid to notice the cuts that I had formed and slowly frowned looking at my palms as a light bit of blood had coated the with my fingers. Blinking I grunted as the vampire gave a very low and steady inhale and my eyes turned to him immediately before he had crouched down to my hands.

I stared wide eyed as his hands left the chair and moved to my wrists, yanking them harshly making me wiggle lightly before a surprisingly hot tongue came out and onto them. Flinching I attempted to pull them away now, "Hey! Stop that!" The response was his eyes flashing up to mine in a rather fierce glare making my own eyes widen before I snapped, "I didn't do anything so you can't have it!" With a yank I had my hands back flipping the chair in the process of trying to back up at the same time. But soon I was on my feet staring at him while his eyes were narrowed as he stared at me from his crouched position.

He moved so fast I was only aware of his hands finding my shoulders and slamming me against the wall stunning me. My form quickly turned and yanked with my back against his chest as I began to immediately struggle and opened my mouth to shriek. A large hand instantly clamped down and my own bloody ones came up and clamped on his hand digging my nails into it. An arm found its way around my stomach and I was hefted while I felt him lean against the desk. I did the last thing I could think of.

I bit down.

It didn't take long for me to taste blood in my mouth; in fact it took only moments. I felt the vampire pause before feeling his hand wrap up around my throat and my form slammed up against the wall beside the door in a throw before I dropped to the ground. I felt a shoe on my hand immediately and heard him snarl the words, "Spit it out!" I turned my head and did just that… though all that came out was a little bit and saliva. I could taste it all over my mouth, coating it, smeared on my jaw and lips…

Did I bite him that deep that it all just gushed out like that, or did vampire's blood have a knack for just flooding out automatically? I let out a shriek as his foot slammed hard down onto my hand and heard several cracking moments. I felt his hand grasp my hair and the door open as I began to kick, scream, struggle, and then shriek while he walked towards a door. My eyes seeing black completely outlining him as he opened the door and the smell of something rank and disgusting filled my nose making him silence as I gagged before continuing.

I saw him grab something to the side before I was thrown again. My form hitting a wall hard and then my head hitting concrete. I felt dizzy… the pain of his hand in my hair dragging made me groan as I felt my form being pulled down three more steps and something snapped around my neck. There was odd clinking and I felt a heavy feeling come onto my chest as something was dropped there. Then there were footsteps away from me and the slam of a door.

With my fuzzy hearing and sight from the impacts I took I heard someone calling my name if only for a moment. But as I stared around at the darkness that covered the room I found I could see nothing. Even if I could it wouldn't matter as unconsciousness was creeping through the corners of my mind as I was slowly shutting. Only one thought coherently leaving me before I completely blacked out.

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Alright, so satisfactory? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lemme know. Cause while if he thinks them useful, Eric is only half an ass at first, it seems to me that someone he see's practically useless would be shown little to no mercy, particularly if someone gets his blood and he didn't offer it to them.


	4. Power Outage

A/N: Thanks to the following. **Xxericbitesxx,** **Deadlyxpapercut**, **DecemberSnowfall, DaniD32**, **Kmcracerx**, **Margarita123**, **Anon. charhamblin** for all reviewing and giving me your opinion, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Power Outage**

I woke up some time later, the sound of water dripping in my ears as well as other people breathing. I wasn't sure how long I had been out but slowly I groaned and sat up holding my head, which was almost pleasantly numb with out pain. Looking around I noticed something was off guard, but let it go as I felt something cool around my neck. Reaching up in the darkness I let my fingers trail over it and slowly let them still.

I was wearing a collar, quickly my hands moved to the chain attached to it and tugged, my breathing quickening by the second as I followed the chain and found it sticking to a large pike pointing down from the ceiling. Biting my lip I felt my eyes adjusting and frowned, was I dead? Because logically speaking I should be feeling a lot of pain right now… I then paused thinking about how I had swallowed the vampire's blood and how angry he had become. A shiver going down my spine before I whispered, "Anyone in here?"

There was a pause in the breathing before there was a soft groan and I looked to my left where it came from. It was female and familiar, "Kylie?"

"Aims!" I almost rejoiced at my friend and moved towards her only for the chain to stop me, I bit my lip and then stared at the area she was in before blinking. Something was wrong aside from the situation, but as I couldn't put my finger on it I left it alone and immediately asked, "David in here?" There was silence before a moan of agony went through the air and soft sobs followed. My eyes widened for a moment, "Aims?" Confusion went through me, why was she crying?

"Dead." There was a pause and my head immediately swung to the left in search of the voice that I could only identified as Georgia, the slut, I'd hate to say, of our group. My breathing became still as I heard this, "Tried to attack them and they ripped him apart… I think you're by his left arm actually…" I stilled at this factor before biting my lip and managing to tear it again.

Blood trickled down my chin once more only to be ignored as I shivered at the thought before shutting my eyes, "Did they get anyone else?"

"The took Marco." A male voice murmured softly, mournfully it followed, "And Alexis… they haven't been back down here except when He dragged you in here since then though…" There was the quiet that followed Jack's voice that was sobering and fear filling. I slowly brought my feet up as there was little light in here.

_There should be more…_ I murmured in my mind looking around only seeing the bare outlines of people now as my eyes had adjusted. Shutting them I tried to understand why I was so bugged for the moment but once again let it go.

"What did you do Kylie?" Georgia's voice questioned, soft and almost whisky lathered, "He seemed kinda pissed when he chained you up…. He put David's head on your chest but we got it away before you woke up…"

"I….I bit him." Was all I could muster up to say, the area on my chest of my shirt making me very aware that it was now hard, stiff, and dry, no doubt from blood that had seeped into it. There were mutual pauses of breath and hisses, "And accidentally swallowed some of his blood."

"No wonder you're not screaming on the floor… you took a few hard hits down the stairs…" Jack's low baritone voice mumbled, "It heals… you know?" My eyes turned towards the area he was in, "It makes you feel something more than human…"

"But I'm just a human… I didn't mean to swallow any… he grabbed my throat though and all I could do was swallow." I shivered again feeling something on the corner of my eyes, I was going to cry…. Too late, I already was. I felt the warm tears moving down my cheeks and shut my eyes tightly before biting my lip harder deepening the wound. More blood dripped down my chin before I used my sleeve to wipe it away. "I was terrified, I still am…"

"Well Ky." I clung to Jack's voice as though it were life itself, "You screwed up big time… so you should be." I blinked at this though not finding any sort of solace in them and frowned, "…he might just kill us all now."

I buried my face into my knees and felt my shoulders shake in my sobbing before I found myself calming down after a while of simply crying. I didn't feel better, in fact I felt tired, but I wasn't going to do it any more… I sat cross-legged and then looked around before grumbling, "Fuckin' Shreveport." Mutual breathy chuckles moved around the cellar and then there was a sound of pulling. I felt the chain on me immediately go tight and rushed forward to get slack as my form met the pole. Clinging to it I shoved forward with the movement before it stilled again and stared, "What the hell was that?"

"Dunno, does that every now and then…" Aims voice replied to mine and then I slowly got to my hands and knees and moved around lightly. I wish there was light, more color in this area so that way I could see…

Then I realized what was wrong, I couldn't see color… everything was dark and I could only see the outline of my companions forms, I couldn't see color….

Their auras were gone.

_But where in the hell did they go!?_ I felt my heartbeat pick up and then fought back a soft whining sound as I tried to figure out why I wasn't seeing what I was supposed to be able to. Or rather what I was able to, it was something that had been around since I hit the age of six. Of course I didn't know what the hell it was then, and I wasn't sure if it was what I thought it was now, but never the less the fact it _wasn't_ there was making me go into a more fearful situation than I already was.

If I couldn't see what I had become so used to relying on, then I was going off of pure chance alone on what someone was feeling. On what a vampire was feeling, a human, a dog… I just wouldn't be able to know… I couldn't help it as I gave a really loud, "FUCK!" And it seemed to echo, I was torn between being frightened and pissed off. Why out of all the times for it to go away it chose to now!? My foot came up and I slammed it against the pole in front of me making the vibrations go up before I bit my lip harshly again making the blood come down a bit more. "FUCK!" I repeated.

"Shhhh! They can hear us!" Aims voice snarled in a hiss, "Shut up Kylie!" My head turned immediately towards her direction and I lifted my lips in the want to growl at her but then paused and slowly held back.

There was the momentary silence before the tension went away and I stared at the ground below me though I could just barely see it whispering softly, "Sonuvabitch." Exhaling, then inhaling I began my breathing exercises again and then shut my eyes. Slowly opening them after I calmed my heart considerably I looked around again in a search for the shiny light that should have been allowing me to see my friends and what was around them only to find that nothing was there in itself.

Holding my head with my arms I did let out a soft whimper to myself now, _I am so screwed…_ Seeing their emotions allowed me to play them, avoid confrontation, and gave me some sort of defense against their own thoughts. But I couldn't see anything… I was helpless like this, and I sure as hell didn't like it at all. For another moment it was quiet except for each of our own breaths, then there were footsteps. My breathing stopped completely as the door opened and light flooded down, hurting my eyes as there were light footsteps and the man named Chow came down them on the landing.

I let my eyes move away from him for a moment to look at my friends and almost screamed, blood covered almost all of them, Aims, her bright blonde hair tipped and soaked with it had it covering her face and it gathered at her neck, I noticed two big fang marks buried into it. Georgia with her jet black dyed hair and dark blue eyes had a bruised face and was shaking lightly, she wasn't quite as bloody but she had it gathered at her thighs that were uncovered by her black miniskirt.

My eyes quickly moved to the left to where Jack was and I felt my lip about to pull down in a soft sob. His arm was completely bent out of place, a bone sticking out of it that was no doubt by now infected. He too had bite marks on his neck and blood on his face while I noticed his form also hunched as though he were in pain completely besides the arm. His ribs had to have been broken. Then hearing a soft sigh I slowly looked back ahead seeing Chow reach the final step and stand quietly staring at the four of us.

That frown had turned into a slight grin and he moved across the floor moving towards Aims, ignoring the rest of us. His hand came down grabbing her arm and immediately she began to scream and shriek, struggling as he undid the metal collar around her neck. Her voice hurting my ears but my form wanting to lunge after the vampire with a hysterical violent fit. He held a toothy grin as he carried her up the stairs and her screams continued before the door slammed shut. I heard them muffled by the floor between us before a blood-curdling scream went through the air and then it went silent.

For a few more moments that silence continued before Georgia's voice let out a harsh sob and I turned towards her form as I saw it throw itself onto the floor, her face buried into her arms as she shrieked, "I Don't Wanna Die! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! Just Please Don't Kill ME!"

"Georgia!" I immediately looked where Jack was, the hysterical sobbing of my last female friend taking up the sound of the room as she continued, "Georgia Calm Down! They'll come back! Calm down! For fuck's sake shut up!" I felt my heart pounding in my ears again before a cold sweat had come over my body. A whimper moving through me lightly as I clung to the pole as it hung from the ceiling still. My head rested against it and I shivered again before shutting my eyes. I didn't mean to bite him, really it had been pure reflex… but I wasn't gonna let him just drink from me like a fountain.

The door opened again and we all stilled, there was the sound of dragging and Aims form came trailing behind Pam, her breathing shallow and considerably paler as new bite marks were on her. We all watched her rechain up the poor girl before she turned to me slowly and smiled lightly. She grasped my chin and asked softly, "What blood type are you? Eric said you taste different compared to the normal ones…"

"Don't tell her Ky!" Jack snapped in my direction and I immediately looked in his direction again before she yanked my chin back and stared at me. Her voice was laced with the pull and I felt my mind immediately flood to it, obsessing itself with full attention on her. Feeling completely passive and obedient…

"KYLIE! DO NOT LET HER GLAMOUR YOU!" Jack's voice raked through the air again and I snapped out of the stupor before yanking away and back against my pole staring at her wide eyed. That's what it was? Glamours when they had that pull? Well shit!

Pam stared slowly over at his form and I watched her slowly stand to her feet and take a step towards him, fangs extended. My voice worked before I could stop it, "No Don't!" I watched her pause. "I'll Tell you! Just Leave Him Alone!" There was a slow smirk on her lips and she slowly turned towards me, eyebrow raised and crossing her arms. She grinned revealing her fangs as they were slowly retreating back. Chuckling she reached forward and rested a hand on my head.

"Good girl, now answer my question." I stared slowly up at her and felt a chill go through my mind for the moment before the answer became loose from my locked lips. I didn't need to see the oh so reliable aura to see there was hunger still in her eyes.

"I'm O Negative."

There was a pause for a moment and she slowly blinked. I watched as a look of puzzlement came over her face and she murmured softly, "O Negative?" I nodded frantically before blinking as she brought her hand up and her thumb came onto my chin, I watched her slowly bring the blood from my chin onto her finger then up to her mouth. It was quiet for a few moments as she sucked it before she made a sound of understanding.

"…_Pure_ O negative…" She looked down at me with a smile that would have made a Spartan shiver. "…how rare. And I do believe that the Red Cross is in desperate need for O negative blood…. Do you donate?" I shook my head now and shuddered as she widened her smile to a toothy grin, "You might want to consider starting." I shivered as she turned and slowly moved away. Each step seeming more sensual and deadlier than the next. The door shut behind her and the cellar was once again dark as I leaned back against the pole behind me shuddering and bringing a hand to my face. The one that the vampire had stomped on. Blinking I flexed it finding nothing wrong with it before letting out a soft breath.

"…That is one scary bitch." I heard Georgia mumble, then paused hearing a shuffle before a hand rested on my side, "You okay Kylie?"

"No…not really." I whispered back and let my hand come up to her warm one for comfort. I couldn't see the auras which means I couldn't play people now. I couldn't sway in their favor in hopes of gaining their likeness reducing my chances to getting out of this mess mostly unharmed to near zero.

"…Why'd she want my blood type?" I decided to change the subject and looked over in the direction of Jack whose gaze I felt before there was a loud inhale from him.

"Virgin blood's very sweet to their pallet." He explained briefly, "And while AB negative has become almost easy to get for them in their ordering stock, O negatives tend to stay away since not only do the vampires like them, the Red Cross is after them as well as blood donors. There's never enough O negative blood just like there's never enough AB negative or O positive…. So it's odd for them to taste O negative."

"Plus, it's harder for them to get to." Mumbled Georgia, there was silence again and then I shut my eyes.

It was starting to look like not only was I way in over my head. I was one more vampire encounter away from being screwed.

* * *

A/N: Things aren't lookin' to good for Kylie, but they will pick up later and get better. Eric's not bein' a bad guy, he's just doin' his job and there's a human that just swallowed some of his blood. That's why he's freakin' out, he'll calm down in the next few chapters and they'll have another encounter. I guarantee it. But he's not gonna be all roses and daisies.


	5. His View Pt 1

**A/N:** Thank you to **pkp033,** **xxericbitesxx**, **Jiffie**, **DaniD32**, **Margarita123**, **charhamblin**, and **Anasticia Lynn** for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**His View Pt 1.**

Eric wanted answers that much was for sure. He had dealt with man humans through out the 1000 plus years he had been a vampire, and he was skilled in many different ways in how he could get them. He could attempt to glamour the fragile humans downstairs of his bar, but he was rather sure that the three V addicts were already to far gone for him to do that. The fact being that he could feel their minds jus barely together. He could beat them, drain them completely… but then they would be dead. Maybe with the lies he would turn them he could find out where they were getting their V.

There was nothing more annoying to the Sheriff of Area five than a drug addict that _loyal_ to his drug dealer. As the three had all been. The girl and the boy, he hadn't bothered with their names, that had proceeded to cuss him out as well as attempt to attack him were both some where in a river across the country. While he had of course sent the one boy, David… As what he could only guess was the boy's female shrieked so many times, on his own journey to the afterlife.

He had tried to question the blonde that was just barely clinging to her pathetic mortality down stairs, but it had ended with the fact she was screaming to loud all he wanted to do was shut her up. And thus the feeding frenzy had started. Her struggling exciting his nature rather nicely, he would have to feed on her again before this was all over, even if the V did make the taste of her blood a mixture between sweet and detestable….

And then there was the _innocent_ down stairs. The one that he was unable to glamour… the one that just barely made eye contact with him and was terrified as well as upset and desperate. Really she had only acted in her nature, but as he was going against his nature not to drain her on the spot after biting him, he expected her to do the same. He annoyed with this matter as there was none of the four that would talk, and only three out of the four that Could talk and tell him what he needed to know.

"Humans…" He growled softly as he sat in his office, eyes shut for the moment. He wouldn't kill off the _innocent_ until she gave him a proper reason to, he had sensed Pam heading down there earlier and wondered lightly if she was going to feed from the girl. Part of him didn't like that idea, while another part of him would rather be the to first bite her throat. Sighing lightly he opened his eyes. Either way he was annoyed with the bond the little human was sharing with him now. He could feel her frustration, rage, as well as her fear and worry. It was almost refreshing to feel such vividness in someone else's emotions.

It would make it easier to find her as well if she tried to escape him. He doubted that she would be able to do so, in her state of fear. But he knew from experience when one's life was on the line they had to think ahead. There was never much choice in the matter and planning as well as plotting would come into play quickly. He just wondered how long till she tried escaping… she would more than likely attempt to do it during the day. Her chances were better if that were the case.

It wasn't like he couldn't find her though once night came back and haul her back here. Short of keeping her in the spare coffin in the back though that had belonged to his old partner at the bar, Longshadow, he couldn't really control her during the day. The chains were only so reliable, and he knew for a fact that eventually one of them would figure out how to get them off. So of course if they found a way through the basement to the outside he wouldn't be surprised, but the most likely course was through the front door, in which he had already warned the simple minded Ginger, one of his workers to keep an eye out and let no human leave after the sun was up.

She was a glamour away from brain dead but at least she followed her orders with loyalty that he could commend. He heard footsteps and watched half focused as Pam entered. A hand on her hip and her eyes lidded but a smile on her lips making him raise a brow in light confusion and interest, "What's seemed to excite you?"

"The girl down stairs." He blinked lightly and wondered just what she could have done now to get Pam to smile like that. "She's an O negative." He paused and his eyes immediately focused on Pam completely as he stared with a simple blank face. "And she's Pure."

He watched her fangs extend as she said this and leaned back shutting the door, "Let's keep her Eric…. Fresh O negative is so hard to come by and even rarer when it's pure…" Keep the girl in order to feed on her every night? While he would usually by all means share with his progeny the fact the girl had his blood in her already made him slowly shake his head. "She'd make a good pet…" Was the soft murmur in response, the female vampire that held that quirky tone saying she was determined to get what she wanted. He again leaned back and brought his fingers in front of his face as his elbows rested on the desk interlacing them.

For a few moments all he did was continue to stare before murmuring simply, "She is bonded to me Pam." At the woman's eyes narrowing he shook his head, "The girl has my blood in her, whether I wanted it to be there or not." He saw fury go over her face and then slowly pause as she gave a lazy smile making him blink.

"So she is _yours_ then." He didn't think about that, in a technical sense of vampire nature, he supposed since his blood was in her and it wasn't his choice, but he didn't really think it was hers either, yes, she was his. But not his claimed, just his property. And the thought of her being an O negative and for all to disbelief pure, just meant that her value as his property went up. Not something worth protecting from other vampires like a dog and it's territory like that blasted Bill Compton, and his little telepath Sookie, who he had been slowly creating a plan to snatch up. But something definitely worth keeping under a strict watch.

And even if she wasn't pure, her being O negative made her still worth a pretty penny… He shut an eye as dust got in it and grumbled rubbing it, "Yes, I guess she is." The woman blinked.

"You guess?" He nodded to this while Pam simply continued to stare at him, "What do you mean you guess? Eric…"

He simply shut both his eyes in annoyance before she silence as he rose to his feet and murmured dully, "It was not my choice for my blood to go into her, and I can feel her…" He blinked as an odd calm came to him through the bond he shared with the girl. "…She bit me and swallowed a bit of it when I grasped her around the throat… so I guess she _is_ my human though I have not tasted her blood myself."

Sticking up her middle finger at him he stared at the red coating it. His progeny purring in reply, "That's why I brought you a free sample." He almost chuckled as she walked forward and slowly placed it in his mouth. He paused and let his tongue bathe her finger slowly before pulling away at the taste in his mouth. It was warm and tantalizing, filled with young strength and hope. His eyes slowly shut and he let out a low breath as it had an odd taste as well… he had tasted O negative before, and even pure O negative, but this taste was different. The blood was very sweet, just behind the line of _too_ sweet. But something in it was off. Not horribly off, it just made it exquisite to drink.

He looked up at Pam and mumbled softly, "It is a very good flavor isn't it?" At the nod he slowly looked off to the side. If he kept the girl, then he would have to take her out of the cellar immediately. But while she was down there, short of starving to death, soiling herself, and dehydrating (all problems which could be easily fixed by the way) she was safe from any vampire that might be in his bar at night.

"…How did her teeth get through your skin?"

He was yanked from his thoughts as he blinked and looked immediately up at Pam as she continued to stand in front of his desk. "What?"

"…Well the little blood bag's gotten a bit of your blood for her to heal up so nicely, so how'd she bite you so deep Eric." He hadn't thought about this and it was a bit true, humans rarely were able to bite into his skin when he allowed them to do so. Only perhaps once a female had, and she had filed her teeth down into sharp little fangs. The little female that he had noticed was not as so… there were distinct marks that filing left but he hadn't been looking at her teeth either. He had been much too annoyed when at times her eyes had been trained onto his left shoulder.

It brought up another thing; he had just barely noticed the reaction in her eyes when he would do certain things, particularly when she watched his shoulder. Slowly turning his gaze to his bare left one he let out a soft breath and shut his eyes in thought. Then rested his chin on them, "…hrm…" The pensive sound left him making the woman lightly roll his eyes before he slowly inhaled and got to his feet letting out a puff of air. Not really needing to but if he wanted to talk he needed to breath in some fashion.

Of course he didn't need it to live, just to talk. Either way it didn't matter as his mind turned to the subject of the girl again. She had indeed bitten him hard, but he was quite sure not as hard as it took for a human's blunt teeth to break skin. Slowly looking at his right hand he saw no marks but let the sensations crawl through his mind of what it had felt like. It had been two teeth first… the front…

No… it hadn't been the front. His eyes opened and narrowed. It had been the canines, and if he remembered correctly, they had been the first to go into his skin. He let out a soft hiss and then turned mumbling, "I'm not sure."

"You want me to go get her so you Can be?" He flinched and glared at her as she had an annoyed stare and watched her bring her hands up in a useless gesture of some sort before turning and exiting the room. Looking back at his desk as he sat back down in his chair he shut his eyes and rubbed the lids now, "Kids…" He decided quickly right then though, he'd wait for a bit before he talked with the O negative down stairs, that way she had time to stew.

The idea of keeping her though was strangely appealing to him, not simply because he would have a fresh source of blood, but also in the prospecting sense it was quite expensive to buy such blood. Drumming his fingers against the desk he looked to the side. He had never been one for O negative, but he did find the taste of her blood rather interesting, as well as delightful, but that was from the pure factor.

Something in his old Viking instincts also was murmuring something else to him. That the female was a spoil of war. His war against every damned V addict in the town. Meaning the Viking wanted some action. He didn't feel like listening to it at the moment how ever, as the girl was simply….

Fragile. Much to fragile.

She had a backbone when shoved into a corner, but other than that he could see she was just a frightened and scared little rabbit. If he was to keep her, that would have to change. And the chances were the trauma of it all would make it damn near impossible for that to happen.

He'd have to give this matter of her fate great consideration now. It wasn't a larger, important matter, but he did have to weigh the pros and cons before he decided whether or not he was going to let her just walk out of here, or become somewhat of his pet walking food source. Depending on how he was feeling, both sounded rather appealing. He didn't want to have to deal with the situation any longer than he had to, there was the matter of an entirely different V dealer living somewhere in Bon Temps and the vampire that was responsible for it.

There was also the situation of getting Sookie Stackhouse into his retinue and away from Bill. These were important matters that as his place as Sheriff and as Eric Northman he had to look into and take care of as efficiently as possible. Not to mention he needed to check on Bill's little progeny herself, as she had seemed rather obedient as of late to her maker. He held no soft spot for the child but it would amuse him and disgust him at the same time to see her flutter about to his patrons in search of blood to drink like a little vampire bat.

Getting to his feet and grasping his jacket he slowly put it on before moving outside his door and past Chow who was checking I.D.'s now with a bored look on his face. He slowly moved to the chair that was throne of his bar and sat down looking around. Maybe he would find himself a little spitfire to drink from tonight, or perhaps he would take from one of the four downstairs. The blonde's was getting old and the male had lost to much blood, but the little ebony haired one had a hot tongue and a rather interesting fire that made her blood particularly spicy…

He'd see as the night went on.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty, I figured I'd do the fifth chapter in Eric's view and the **His View** chapters will always be pt.s of something. Cause they will be placed randomly through the story. In edition to this there might be chapters where I switch views as well in order to get both sides of one situation. I've done it before and it seemed to have turned out very good, but I am determined to make progress as well. Anyways, as the usual shoot me a review, Pm, what ever and tell me what ya thought. See ya next chapter!


	6. Run

**A/N:** Thank you to **pkp033,** **JohnnynotSid**,** DaniD32**,** Jiffie**,** xxericbitesxx**,and **murgatroid-98 **for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Run**

_Gods I'm so hungry…._ I felt so weak, I didn't want to move, I didn't have the energy too. The auras weren't back either… I hadn't felt like this ever before. Almost sick… I heard the sound of the door opening though and my eyes slowly moved up and stared at the pipe working on the ceiling. It looked like one of them were coming down again. It was something that both had me anxiously waiting and terrified at the same time.

Would I get out?

Or would I be the next they fed on?

They had taken Aims from us again a good few hours, at least I think they were hours, there was no sense of time down here, after she woke up. Once she was gone there had been screaming and then a solid thud on the floor. Needless to say, they didn't bring her back down. Now it was just Jack, Georgia, and I. And things were getting nasty. Snapping, arguing, shrieking… It was mostly between Georgia and Jack, I was too afraid to get involved; as it was very likely they'd turn their attention towards me.

This cellar was a hell.

"Good news kids." The familiar voice of Eric went through my ears and my head slowly turned my head to the side towards the stairs from my laying position on the floor, "It looks like you just might be getting out." I didn't need auras to sense the excitement from Jack and Georgia. My mind was far to off center as it was, afraid to feel excitement, afraid to feel anything except one thing.

How I desperately just wanted to get out of this hellhole alive. I just wanted to be home, safe and warm in my own damn bed. Letting out a soft sound I slowly sat up though and stared at him. Blinking as he moved forward standing in front of all three of us. He slowly smiled at us though. It was not a smile I liked to see on anyone's face, his fangs were out and he chuckled softly before they slipped back in. "But we're still thinkin' about it." A laugh followed immediately as the sense of dread returned with a vengeance. I could almost cry, if it didn't take too much energy to do so. Groaning I let my head bury into my knees. The laughing stopped.

I felt a hand come forward and rest on top of my head, it didn't move forward and stroke through my hair, or grab it and yank. It just sat there for a moment. My nice smooth hair now greasy and dirty from lack of bathing and the filth of this basement. I had ended up cutting myself on something earlier as well and dirt had probably gotten in the cut through the piece of shirt I used to wrap it with. It was probably infected too… the state of my clothes was just like the rest of me, worn, torn, and dirty.

I didn't know how long I had been in here for, but I wanted out so bad I would have given this guy gallons of blood if that's what it took. I didn't realize my breathing was pants now as a cool hand moved across my heated head as I was having the hot/cold feeling again. I was getting so used to it now it was hard to notice. Whenever someone even approached the door to the steps it tended to flare up. I heard him make a sound from his mouth that could have been of puzzlement, thought, or some other thing, I didn't know or care before I sensed him closer.

There was fumbling on my collar and it was slipped off and I let out a sound as my form was yanked up and placed to his form. My legs felt so weak and my body didn't want to fight so I simply let myself hang for a moment before attempting what was a very futile struggle. I merely got a soft chortle before I was set down surprisingly gently and the collar placed back on, then watched him turn towards Georgia heading her way now, "Miss Lane, I think it's time you and I have a talk." The reaction was clear as day as it was about to get violent before he crouched down and she stilled. I watched them stare at each other for a few moments before his fingers came up and undid the collar. Offering her his hand I watched Georgia take it.

"What in the hell are you doing!?" I found the energy to hiss.

There was no response before Jack's own weak voice came forward and murmured softly, "Don't bother trying Kylie." My head slowly rolled over towards him and he murmured, "She's been influenced into a glamour, there's no way in hell she'll resist in her state."

"You should listen to your friend." My eyes turned immediately back to Eric as he held onto Georgia's hand lightly with no thought of her escaping apparent, "…I do not take kindly to interference." With that he moved up the stairs. I remained silent simply watching the shadows come back and stared in the darkness that it would take a while for my eyes to adjust back again.

Once I could see his outline again I stared at Jack's form, "What are they going to do to her?"

"You should stop worrying about her and worry about yourself." I frowned for a moment then slowly looked up at the ceiling.

The pipe outlines were starting to come back to my sight as I replied, "We need to stay together in this."

"We ain't together Ky." My eyes flicked over to Jack who I could see was glaring at the floor now, "If it comes down between you an' me and Georgia, it's gonna be me that gets the fuck out of here." I stared for a few moments completely hurt before I looked away. Jack had been somewhat of a mentor to me, he had taught me how to sing, how to play the guitar… he'd kept me out of trouble to….

I should have seen his decision a mile away. Silently I looked at the ground then slowly exhaled a long sigh before murmuring softly, "That how it is Jack?" There was a grunt that was saying that yes, it was.

I slowly relaxed back against the pole behind me now and shut my eyes. This place made you empty, part of me wanted to cry, another part wanted to throw a fit, but right now all I could really do is stare at the dirty ground.

I was on my own.

* * *

Eric stared silently at the female sitting in front of his desk now, her eyes glazed with the glamour, dried blood covering her dirt and face. The amusement he felt earlier was gone, having been able to hear what was going on down in the basement rather well. He was disgusted, but he also felt the lack of emotion, as well as the confusion as to what to feel as well in the little human. His blood was still well with in her system. Letting out a low breath he turned back to the girl in front of him. The one who's name he had found to be Amy over the past few days.

They had been in that basement near a week now, no food or water… it was surprising they were lasting this long. The male he smelt was near his death though, he would call in a doctor of sorts soon and have them take him away. As long as the woman in front of him would tell him all he wanted to know. He wasn't quite sure he was ready for the rabbit yet. But he could sense she was toiling with something, mulling over a few things right now as he slowly got to his feet and murmured softly with his voice just soaked in glamour, "Amy…" As her eyes immediately focused up on him he tilted his head slowly to the side, "Where did you get all that V from?" None of the others had talked, but none of them had spent as much time down in that reek pit called a basement.

When there was no answer at first he reached forward and grasped her chin lightly placing his face close to hers once he was in front of his desk, "Well Amy? No harm will come to you while I'm here…" He leaned forward lightly so his lips hovered near hers. This creature was detestable but also tasty. So he could stand being this close to this woman as long as he got perhaps a few drops afterwards.

"We got it back in Ohio, then some in Bon Temps." He paused for a moment, eyes narrowing, "A guy at Mer-some'in workin' there gave it to us… was a fag I think…" A few more moments passed and he stared quietly at her.

"…And was your friend there?" A few more moments passed as the glamour continued before the girl slowly shook her head.

"Kylie don' like drugs, can't even stomach anything that's alcohol and what not…, all she's ever done is a lil' pot… an' she's allergic ta it…" Her accent annoyed him, but he could deal with it for the moment.

Slowly tilting his head he stood up straight and then continued, "Have you ever imbibed directly from a vampire during a draining?" He turned with his back to her staring ahead at the door listening for a moment at her slow inhale before he looked over her shoulder as her head bowed in a nod. The silence remained for a moment before he slowly reached over and whispered, "Has the male?"

"Jack?"

He grunted in confirmation before slowly turning. As she nodded again he let out a soft sigh bring his fingers through his hair. His mind left with a decision. Draining a vampire was a much to serious crime to let them go unscathed. But hiding bodies was getting annoying. For a moment all he did was stare around in thought before slowly looking over his shoulder. Moving forward he released the glamour and extended fangs as his hands planted on her shoulders.

Justice served.

* * *

A scream ripped through the air making my bones chill and my mind freeze up. My eyes moving up to the ceiling before Jack let out a soft chuckle.

"Georgia's gone." I felt my mind start back up as I slowly looked over at him again with a wide gaze, his own eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness as he looked back at me, then stated softly, "I'm probably next."

Sure enough the door opened and the blonde himself was walking down the stairs. I watched as he moved in a blur though and I watched the collar be ripped from Jack. His hand grabbing the wounded man by the shoulder and his mouth slamming down onto his neck. Screams striking the air at once. My mind went into a state where I stared as the monster in front of me began to down the blood coming from what _was_ my friend, unable to look away. My hands shook as I clasped them around my Anubis charm and then I was able to shut my eyes.

Jack's screams slowly were dying out into chokes then silence. My breathing became heavy gasps for air as I was starting to hyperventilate. A hand came up and grasped my shoulder and I immediately shrieked, eyes snapping open and crab walking away from him as fast and far as I could with the chain. His blood smeared mouth down in a light frown as he stared for a few moments then I watched his posture slowly change. He went from tensed and glaring to having an almost bored look as he stood straight with his hands in his pockets. My breathing didn't settle until my mind started to get dizzy, I clenched my charm tighter and slowly began to force myself to breath. I shut out him and the body that was against the wall and with a great might shoved out everything.

My mind and body went peacefully numb with only one thought in mind as I opened my eyes and stared at him. His eyes baring down onto mine before he stated surprisingly quiet, "Survive one more day human." Something in my mind sparked and thoughts slowly began again but that numbness remained as the shock of the event held firm to my mind. "We will discuss your future tonight." Slowly he turned and headed up out of my sight, the darkness remained.

My breathing was the only sound now except for the footsteps above me, I heard many of them and as my mind focused on them, needing something, anything to grasp onto that wasn't terrifying. I found myself tracking them to make sure none of them approached the door. My body shivered as I felt an unmistakable chill and then shut my eyes tightly as eventually the footsteps faded completely. The sound of an engine starting in the background just barely audible to my ears. It faded soon enough as well.

In the darkness and silence I felt my mind working frantically, soon shoving out the emotions that had stirred, if I had any sense the moment I would have realized the full shock set in and my mind was blocking out the event. But of course with what I was thinking, I didn't have an ounce of sense.

Clacking from the ceiling took over and I immediately looked up. Someone with high heels was walking around. Reaching around me I tried to find something, anything that worked. My fingers were met with something wet and cold. My fingers wrapped around it and drug it to me. I stared at the hand with a steel ring around its finger.

Must have been David's.

Grasping the finger I soon found myself tugging and pulling until the ring came off, looking at it, I found it just thin enough as I stared down at the chain connected to my collar. Slipping it in between an opening in one of the links near the collar itself, I put it on the end and stiffened my neck, starting to pull.

The link gave all to easily, breaking from rust, just like the hinges at the motel. I stared and slowly moving to my feet. My knees gave out right under me and I hit the ground again. Staring I slowly shut my eyes and forced them back up, hissing as pain moved through my senses then moved ahead.

It took me 10 minutes to get up the stairs before reaching the door and sitting. Waiting. My breathing in soft pants I looked through the crack, staring around and seeing a bright light that was all to familiar and stung my eyes. I heard a soft voice that wasn't like any of the vampires with a southern twang. "Killed those kids then has me shut up the last one. What the hell, I ain't workin' for vampers no more, I swear to you, at some point I am going to QUIT this job."

_No time like the present._ My mind hissed lightly and I stared for a few moments looking around. It was odd, as I wasn't really thinking at the moment but my mind still had a voice of it's own. Getting to my feet again, I opened the door with both hands and proceeded to fall again, "OH MY JESUS!" The woman turned towards me and I stared up, her face didn't run familiar to me at first, but soon enough it came to me.

It was that woman that was cleaning the bar table… what was her name again….oh yeah.

Ginger.

I rolled over and with a groan hefted myself to my feet. Her eyes widened and she immediately stated, "Hey! Hey! Get away from me!" I stumbled towards her and found a surprising strength as I slowly found my hands around her throat. Nothing going through me as I stared at her.

"….You drive?" She frantically nodded. "Good." There was a yank and my knee slammed up into her abdomen before she fell to the floor gasping. I looked at my clothes, then her own for a moment. I ignored my disheveled state and continued for the door. Breathing heavy by the time I reached it before I heard a click. I slowly looked over my shoulder at the gun in her hands.

"They told me not to let you go if you got out!" She stated loudly, "You ain't goin' no where bitch!"

The numbness went away as I felt anger flare into my mind and boil the blood in the veins. I finally got out of that damn cellar and she was going to stop me? I watched her eyes widen as my hand came up and she slowly aimed the gun. I grasped a chair and she relaxed. "…Can I sit down?" My voice remained emotionless and while she slowly nodded. I gave one of my own thanks…

Then I threw the bar stool at her. A shriek left her as it hit and the gun went flying one way. I stumbled towards it, thrown off by the bar stool actually hitting her cause it was more like I tossed it, and soon had it in hand. I pointed the gun at her and then reached forward towards her pockets where I saw little bumps.

The keys were in my hand soon enough and I made my way for the door, throwing the gun in the garbage on the way out. The moment I stepped outside I stared quietly around at the sun and the clouds. Breathing soft as it was just starting to rise before I found the small corolla to the left. I heard shuffling and slammed the door shut behind me as I hobbled over to it and got inside. Hands shaking the keys were in the ignition and I started the car immediately. My mind didn't fill with hope, it filled with panic. The sun was out, but that didn't mean the crazy bitch couldn't get me. Putting the car in reverse I shot out and hit a light post in the process.

Putting it in Drive I launched out of the parking lot while that numbness came flooding back and giving me a relief from the panic that no doubt would have ensued. It ebbed away the fear that was trying to sink into my mind and then slowly settled itself as I reached a red light. Actually stopping at it I stared before looking down at the gas meter. It was at three quarters full… I didn't pay much mind as I continued as the light turned green and looked around for something, anything that might help me.

I found a cell phone in the passenger seat and hissed softly before reaching over and attempting to grab it. Once in my hand I opened it and stared at the screen as it was still off. Attempting to turn it on, I soon found out it was dead and at the next red light searched for a charger….

Finding nothing, once I hit the high way, I threw the fucking thing out the window. It seemed right now it didn't matter if I had communication, all that mattered was I run as fast as I could, any way I could, and put as much distance between me, and that hell hole called a Fangtasia.

* * *

**A/N**: Alrighty, so Kylie is definitely in trouble when Eric finds out. If anyone has suggestions for proper 'punishment' be kind and speak up. Though I personally think though pissed, he'd have a blast with a chase.


	7. Caught Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N:** Thank you to **pkp033**,** DaniD32**, **xxericbitesxx, Charlotte Temples, **and** murgatroid-98 **for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Caught Up**

He stared at Ginger's limp form asleep on the floor, his eyes narrowed and hand limp by his side as Pam and Chow stood on either side of him. A black man hanging casually from under Chow's arm while Pam was holding some red neck by the back of his shirt while he sat unconscious. Leaving the human where she lie he slowly made he way down to the basement and stared at its emptiness. Walking towards the collar she had been chained to he stared at the hand near it and the small silver band that had belonged to her male companion as it laid on the floor.

He didn't feel very angry, that was the part that surprised him, in fact he felt exhilarated at the fact the scared little rabbit got out of her cage and bound her ass as far away from here as possible. His lips pulled back into a small humored grin. He would have been disappointed if she had turned out to be stupid and paralyzed by fear like some of the others. He heard the Pam and Chow approaching and looked over his shoulder as he watched them place the two on the ground with a bit of a throw before Pam took care of the collars. Standing up she stared at the spot the O negat- No….

Kylie, had laid and then looked at him lightly. Her mouth opening as she asked in old Swedish, _"Should I get another collar ready or are you letting her go?"_

Still smiling he simply turned with no answer and headed up the stairs calling back, _"You're in charge Pam."_ He took another glance at Ginger and pushed her over onto her back with his foot. Staring at her almost peaceful form from her curled up position he chuckled lightly and felt through his bond with his soon to be prize. There was quiet and stillness in it. He stopped for a moment and looked off to the side. He felt no emotions from her for the time being except for an odd relaxed vibe that he sensed as shock, soon he lost the smile on his lips though as he sensed she was still moving.

He looked more into the bond and scowled as he sensed exhaustion and fatigue, she obviously needed to stop and here she was being an idiot and continuing. Staring off ahead of him at nothing in particular he let out a sigh. He needed to get to her before she did something stupid. She wouldn't be happy with him but for the moment he didn't really care what she thought. If she was smart she would have ran to the police, she was still smart…

But just didn't have a lick of common sense. Being bonded to a vampire sort of made running useless, but as she had so desperately needed to feel liberated, he would take his time tracking her down. There was much trauma to recover from and he would have to take care of that matter on his own. Shaking his head with a soft sigh but the smile continuing he moved out the door and slipped quietly into the black jaguar parked in the back.

Pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road he let out a soft sigh and began his chase.

It was two hours after sunset came that I found I couldn't see straight on the road any more and had managed to pull into what was a roadside motel. I didn't really think much about how it looked as all I really wanted to do, all I was desperate to do, was go to sleep and definitely eat something. Luckily I had found miss vampire slut's 'emergency' fund in the glove box. That had been able to get me full tank of gas and a bottle of water and still have a shit load left for a motel.

I wondered of a vampire could enter a motel room, I recall hearing rumors they couldn't enter a resident though of a human with out permission. Either way I shook my head and parked in the parking lot. Grabbing the large roll of cash I that I had placed beside me I got out of the car and sighed. I was still dirty and nasty as fuck. But the gas station attended hadn't really looked at me till he had to hand me the receipt. The look on his face had been priceless.

The only reason I said this was the moment I entered the woman glass window with the little speaker hole took one look at me and then snapped, "Get out of here! We don't' do charity!" This didn't really hurt me, I just wanted to bust the window open and beat her face in. I held back my wild temper though and held up the cash, her eyes were still narrowed on me and her lips pursed before I growled out, "One night."

Still seeming all too suspicious, which was less than what I would feel if I saw me, she slowly nodded and gave me the price. Taking out a 100 I got change back and handed the key. She gave me my room and with out thinking I immediately turned out of the lobby and headed my way down to room 49. I would have grumbled about shitty service if I had been in my normal state, but as I wasn't, her shitty service seemed pretty unimportant right now.

The numbness came back with this thought and I was relieved of my emotion and oddly at peace. Using the card key to the place, I opened it and then slowly stared around at the bed, refrigerator, and the bathroom.

Bathroom was first as _Get Clean_ was the only coherent thought I was having. My shirt was still worn and torn, filled with dirt and grime as well as dried blood and sweat. It was first off followed by my bra. The torn up jeans, shoes, socks, and underwear was next before I caught my reflection in the mirror. I paused to slowly stare at it.

The girl staring back at me wasn't the same one I saw a week ago, this girl looked close to death, haunted, and weak. She looked empty and alone, lost… My fist slammed into the mirror as anger came back to my mind and I stared at the blood that drained from my hand as the shards stuck painfully into it. I dug around in the drawer of the cabinet the sink stood on and found a toenail care kit with a pair of tweezers.

Using said pronged item I began to remove the glass in my hand before flexing it and turning towards the shower. Opening the door of the shower stall I slipped in and let the water turn on. Staring at the floor I felt my form shaking lightly at the weight of the water and I slowly looked up, the hot fluid coming down onto my face and my hand found a bar of soap to the side as I immediately began to scrub my form with it. Breathing all too soft for pants as blood came down my hand onto the floor only to be drained away from the water.

Once again I found myself oddly relaxed despite the twinge like pain and soon began to get gentle with the soap on my skin, a week's worth of dirt and grime falling down and down the drain before I was satisfied with my body and began on my face and hair. I paused feeling something hot moving down my face though and my tongue darted out and licked away the salty fluid as it was near my mouth.

I was crying? Sure enough, I inhaled and my nose my stuffy, my eyes hurt and were burning, and my lips had pulled down into that unmistakable crying frown. I listened to my breathing as it was from my mouth and stood silently in my mind as I heard soft sounds of vocal influence enter the air. I didn't feel sad though; in fact I didn't feel really anything. So why on earth was my body crying while my mind was at ease?

It was almost to trivial to think about. Despite my crying I shut my eyes and let the soap slowly travel over my face. Persuading me to go back into my cleansing ritual as I was done with my face proceeded to clean every bit of my skin once again. Soon the bar reduced to something flat and oval like, I set it back down and grasped the shampoo-taking note the crying had stopped. Running the small amount of sticky fluid through my hair I brought my hands up and with my chipped but now clean nails, began to violently rub it down to my hair with no prejudice. There was a soft hiss as I cut part of my skin with my nail and ignored it, it would stop bleeding after a few moments. Reaching over my back I used the shampoo to get the areas I could reach, simply cause the soap was no longer reliable and then as soon as I was satisfied let water pour down onto my head.

The thrumming of the droplets hitting at high speed nearly gave me a headache on the spot but it was ignored just like everything else as I got the soap out of my hair soon enough and then gave the conditioner the same treatment as the shampoo.

When my shower ended I felt ten times cleaner than I ever had through out my life. Using the towels I found myself soon dried and with it wrapped immodestly around my waist and nothing on my chest but another towel in my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and a wave of steam followed it. Taking a glance at the clock to the side I frowned and blinked. It had taken two hours for me to get all that grime off….

I took another step and a wave of dizziness hit me. Stumbling I got to the bed and crawled up onto it. The lights had been turned on but I was too thankful for it as once a pillow was hugged to me and I was curled around it, I was out.

* * *

Once he had sensed Kylie had stopped he was oddly relieved but slightly concerned as well. The little human would no doubt find a place to stay, he could feel that desperation deep with in her mind, but also he would have to make sure that she didn't crash or anything. He was getting close though as he drove usually a good 30-40 above the speed limit…

With the lights off.

In the dark…. Which didn't really matter cause he could see in it. Chuckling he did a turn and then another one onto a state road before seeing lights up ahead. Slowing it down enough to turn into the area he found himself in a small roadside motel parking lot. He looked at the windows that were on the side of the building and blinked for a moment before his eyes focused in on one of them with the lights still on.

That was the one she was in. Slowly he got out of his Jag and made his way towards the entrance after shutting and locking the door. The human woman from behind the door looked up and stared at him before slowly smiling. "What can I do for you sugar?"

He looked back at her and blinked for a moment, face carefully blank before murmuring, "A friend of mine checked in earlier, oddly dirty?" He watched her face get a cross look before a nod came from her, "I was wondering if you could tell me what room she was in and get a key for it. She was supposed to check in for two but I guess she only did for one." The woman said nothing, eyeing him for a moment before slowly, begrudgingly nodding.

"Room 49." With a few moments later a card key was handed to him and he nodded turning and walking from the lobby down the hall. He took in the bad carpeting, yellow painted walls and useless pictures that hung on them before he reached the room 49 and stuck his card in. He entered slowly and let the door shut behind him with only a click looking at the light covered room before slowly moving towards the bed where the limp form of his prize laid. He stopped once he was on the edge and stared down at her.

Silently he shut his eyes and sat before bringing his hand forward and running his fingers through her hair, he liked this sensation better than when her hair was completely filthy. It seemed that was all it took to wake her up from her sleep though. Her eyes opened and immediately took him in before she immediately attempted to launch away from him.

His hand wrapped around her upper arm and she let a loud scream making him wince before he yanked her to him and onto his lap. The towel around her waist coming loose and the one in her hair falling off. He wrapped both arms around her as she began to buck and struggle. Thrashing completely and unabashedly while he slowly whispered, "Calm down…" It did nothing to help the process before he let go of her and watched her fall to the floor, crab walking away from him against the wall. Letting his form turn towards her he stared at her silently then shut his eyes lightly murmuring, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bullshit!" Was the frightened shrill of a reply, "You killed Jack, you killed Aims, you Killed EVERYBODY! And you Say You're Not gonna Hurt me! You stuck me in a basement for a week!"

He almost chuckled before slowly opening his eyes and resting his hands on his knees then murmured simply, "You're alive aren't you?" There was quiet through out the room and his smile disappeared, "I didn't kill _you_ did I?" There was no answer as he watched her lips turn down and his form slowly rose. He could hear her heartbeat and slowly move forward as it was beating so hard she probably thought it was gonna burst out of her chest like one of those ridiculous sci-fi movies. He crouched in front of her and let his hand come forward. He looked her in the eye and laced his voice with the glamour.

"Calm down Kylie."

He got a surprisingly hard kick to the abdomen that knocked him on his ass as she shouted, "Don't Try That Glamour Shit With Me!"

He stared for a moment at her before relaxing on his spot on the ground before sighing softly placing his chin on his palm again as he ran his fingers through his hair grumbling soft Swedish to himself. Then looked at her again, he needed to be… not nice, but… well he most certainly didn't need her having a panic attack.

As she opened her mouth to probably shout at him he snapped, "Shut Up Woman!" Her hesitation made him stare at her with a hard glare and watched as slowly the defiance itself was hesitating, "Be grateful I haven't drained you of every bit of blood you have." There was silence before he was hit again, this time by the garbage can that had been beside her making him grunt and hold his head lightly glaring at her.

"Grateful? You DRAINED my Friends!"

"Some friends." He grumbled lowly to himself looking to the side, with out the power of glamour, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Excuse Me!?" It was almost like talking with another vampire and insulting them, growling he rubbed his eyes and then looked at her with a glare before grabbing her arm and yanking her up resulting of a yelp and a sharp, "Let Go Of Me!" Pulling her to him he picked her up and kept her from slipping away as he walked over towards a chair and pulled it out with his foot, sitting down he placed her on his lap and looked down as she was writhing and thrashing again.

Eventually she stilled, as any energy he sensed she gained from her small nap was completely gone. He shut his eyes and then murmured simply, "If you will act like a civilized being, I will let you go so we can talk. Afterwards I will go get you clothes so you do not have to leave this place _naked_ as I know you might have to as you're probably not going to put on your old ones. If you don't act civilized, I will tie you to the bed and then you will listen and be completely defenseless." Her heavy breathing she had gained immediately stopped at this statement.

He looked slowly down at her taking this silence as his que. "Will you behave?"

There was a slow hiss of breath between clenched teeth and then a nod, he decided right then, shock was probably a beautiful thing for the human mind. Letting her go she did how ever put as much distance between him and herself as possible in the room and he fought back the urge to roll his eyes as she sat on the floor staring at him quietly. The Viking grabbed a chair from the desk in the room though and yanked it to him. Opening the door to the refrigerator he stared around and found that disgusting but working Tru Blood. Sticking the bottle in a microwave after opening it he grumbled softly and shook his head. Turning to her he noticed her watching his every mode, tensed, ready to flee if need be.

The microwave dinged and he sat down on the chair again once collecting his drink and then downed lightly before fighting back a groan at the taste. He looked at the creature in front of him as she stared back and then sighed. He could sense a subtle panic, and it showed in her body but her mind didn't seem to quite keep up with it.

This would be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I think I'll be able to get one more chapter in before I head off on the 22nd to start my freshmen year in college. Updates will more than likely be really slow. But as I have the Sookie Stackhouse novels to keep me company, I will have more ideas and more times to think them over. So this is a heads up as this is more than likely the second to last, or third to last update I'll be doing for a while. So enjoy it all ya can.


	8. Contract

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N**: Thanks to **pkp033, xxericbitesxx, DaniD32, murgatroid-98,** and** Jiffie **all for reviewing.

* * *

**Contract**

I watched Eric, soon moving the towels after standing so they were around my chest and waist, trying to be modest to myself and not give him a free show. I watched him eying me now as he held the bottle of tru blood to his lips. It then bugged me a little before I mumbled, "Why are you drinking that?"

"Are you offering?" He asked lightly looking over the bottle at me. I shook my head frantically, "Hrm… pity. If you're not offering don't ask." The silence continued as he drank the synthetic blood then set it down shutting his eyes and leaning back in his seat. For a few more moments it was quiet before I watched him take off his long sleeved black jacket and throw it at me. I caught it out of reflex and paranoia but his eyes were lidded as he murmured simply, "Put that on."

I considered refusing but slowly went to the bathroom and pulled the item onto my form slowly after yanking the towel off. It went to just above my knees. Shivering I looked at the sleeves that went well over my hands before rolling them up and taking the top of the jacket shirt thing and popping the collar up so it covered my neck. I followed with then buttoning the item up and looking slowly out the bathroom at him. He was still staring with his back to me, fingers in that tent, one leg crossed up at his knee, staring ahead of him.

"Hurry Up." His voice growled making me pause and stare. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed staring at him now as turned his head and looked right back at me with a frown. I noticed how he was wearing a simple black tank top that seemed to cling to his form and his arms were very well toned. He seemed to have noticed my gaze before he turned his head again looking forward before murmuring, "See something you like?"

"No." I replied instinctively and as he looked at me raising a brow I continued to stare at him before changing the subject, "How did you find me so fast?"

"Your scent." I blinked for a moment and saw something hazy beside his shoulder in the air. My eyes widened immediately and my mouth opened slightly. I blinked, and then it was gone, I scowled.

I was seeing things apparently… or maybe the aura _was_ coming back… maybe what ever had been stopping it was slowly leaving. I looked back at him and then murmured softly, "You're lying."

"Am I?" I nodded, "How did you know?"

"Cause you're a bad man." There was a pause and then I watched his head tilt back as laughter began to leave him at this. The laughter slowly died into chuckles, then a chortle before it stopped and he looked over at me.

"And were your friends?" This made me stop and stare at him quietly, were my friends? I opened my mouth to snap at him before his eyes flashed, his blue piercing into my gray before I shut my mouth as he murmured, "Answer me Kylie. If I'm bad, are they bad as well?"

I was about to answer him when Jack's words drifted through my head, _"If it comes down between you an' me and Georgia, it's gonna be me that gets the fuck out of here." _The silence was unbearable and I slowly looked up watching him as he stared me. I felt the numbness leaving and my hands shook lightly. I tried to do my breathing exercises but soon was failing before I grasped the pillow beside me and hugged it to my chest burying my face into it as I felt the burning of the tears. This time I knew why they were falling.

I didn't know the answer, I really didn't know anything anymore. I felt the fear come back as the shock was wearing down slowly and sorrow for them come into me. They would never come back. I hugged the pillow tighter so it was almost painful. Though my stomach was already screaming while my head was pounding with the headache that had been ignored caused by the light coming down onto my eyes after being down in a basement for so long.

I heard him moving and felt weight beside me before a hand came up and gently pushed onto my shoulder. I wanted to shy away but the hand planted onto my arm keeping me there as my head rested on his thigh and his fingers came down moving through my hair. I let out a soft sob in the pillow and kept my eyes shut as I bit into it to prevent gritting my teeth to hard. For a while it was just like that until the tears managed to stop and I soon managed to get a hold of myself. Simply shaking now and then from where I lay clutching the pillow. I was still terrified of him after all.

The vampire looked slowly over at the clock and rose after moving himself from under my head and moving towards a door. I watched him open it and stared at the coffin that fell down. I blinked as he came back to me and grasped my hand mumbling, "Come. It will be sunrise soon. We'll talk when I awaken." I dug my feet in and he stopped staring at me as I looked at him with a wide gaze but also a confused one.

Why did I have to go into the coffin? He simply continued to stare at me and as though reading my mind murmured, "Do not think I forgot you escaped Fangtasia Kylie. Get in." He tugged me forward and I stumbled into his side before he got up and lifted a foot setting it down in the coffin after gently kicking the lid off with his foot. I began to struggle and squirm in his grasp as he lifted his other foot and got in and soon brought me with, a firm arm around my waist assuring me that there was no escape.

My panicked mind tried to think of an excuse, "I- I need to eat!"

"A few more hours will not affect you, and breakfast isn't served here till around 9 P.M. anyways." I stopped in confusion and blinked as he set me down then tugged, making me fall to my knees all too easily. He sat long ways now staring at me with a lidded gaze, "This is a vampire motel after all." I flinched and stared down at him, "…Why do you think there's a coffin?"

I had no reply as he threw an arm around my arms and chest making me squirm and try and knee him before he laid back yanking me with him. I lay for a few moments before my legs slowly moved out and felt my form relaxing unwillingly at the prospect of sleeping and once I was still he grabbed the lid shutting it.

I felt him turn to his side and two large arms grasped me around my shoulders and my waist, a chin resting on my shoulder making me shiver again before I heard him mumble, "This position is most uncomfortable…" There was shifting before I yelped and my head hit the lid's underside as I was pulled on top of him. Straddling one of his thighs and my hands instinctively on his chest as one of his hands was on the small of my back and the other was on my lower back before the curve of my backside began.

For a few moments it was quiet before he mumbled, "You're light…" I frowned as he said it in almost the same exact insulting tone as if he was saying instead of being light, I was fat. I shifted lightly causing the shirt to move lightly against my form before I found myself slightly relaxing as I let my legs stretch fully out and brought the shirt with it, making where it rode up slowly move back down.

Resting against him now I mumbled softly, "I was just fine in the other position."

"If you would like to be on bottom, just say so." His voice was soft, tired, but also teasing. I flushed, this murdering, blonde, bastard, vampire… THINGY was TEASING me after he put me in a cellar for a goddamn week! Forgetting my fear I let my fist come up and bang down on his chest harshly. All I got was a chuckle in return. "Easy."

"I only paid for a night…" I continued trying to get him annoyed so I'd be thrown out of the coffin. This only got me another chuckle. His hand came up onto my head and I let out a 'omph' as he shoved it into the skin between his neck and collar.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He was still amused but as though his words were the trick I felt sleepy. The cool creature beneath me surprisingly comfortable as fingers drew through my hair again as though attempting to help the process.

"I…I might try and kill you in your sleep." There was a pause in the movement before it started again.

"You're too weak at the moment to do anything girl, shut up and go to sleep." I let out a soft attempt at a growl at this before I felt exhaustion finally take me.

………..I woke up to find myself alone in the coffin, which was sadly surprising as it was rather comfortable and my form was curled into a small ball conserving warmth. Opening my eyes I took notice it was now open as well and I heard the sound of cell phone buttons being pressed. Shifting, and slowly sitting up I stared at the blonde vampire that was now texting on a cell phone, his legs out in front of him with his legs outstretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles.

I almost wanted to laugh if I still hadn't been sleepy. For a moment he paused and looked up, quiet before pointing to the left. I followed his finger and stared at the brown bag. Slowly I got up and moved to it, managing not to trip over the coffin ledge in the process. My eyes turned towards the clock and stared as it said it was 1 A.M. I didn't bother looking through the bag; I just dumped it out on the table and stared at the clothing.

"You went back to Fangtasia." I speculated as I stared at the Fangtasia t-shirt. Slowly I pulled on the underwear then the black sweatpants that had been grasped and tugged them on finding them a snug fit. I didn't take off the top and I didn't put on the T-shirt. There was no way I was going to do such a thing. There was silence before I grasped the socks and the new sneakers how ever and put them on, "…Thank you." I got a grunt in reply as I put the t-shirt back in the bag and lifted it off the table smelling something.

I looked at the plate to the side and since I was damn sure the eggs, bacon, biscuits, and milk weren't for him, I tugged it to me and had no thoughts about digging in. I was half way through when his hand shot out and caught mine with bacon about to go into my mouth though and murmured, "You're going to kill yourself." I slowly looked at him with the best glare I could pull of, hate rushing through my veins before he continued very simply, "If you eat to fast, your digestive track won't be able to keep up. Eat slower." Begrudged, but making sense of his logic, I lengthened the time I took to put the food in my mouth, chew, and swallow.

Satisfied by this, I observed him look back down at his cell phone and continue before slipping it in his pocket after no doubt sending the text. Noticing I didn't wear the Fangtasia shirt, he commented simply, "Not going to give me my jacket back are you?" I slowly shook my head before biting into a piece of bacon with a grudge to confirm my agitation with the mere thought of putting on the other shirt. I got a chuckle back in reply.

It was when I was finally staring at an empty plate with sorrow and using my finger to pick up the crumbs only to get the ceramic dish taken away I slowly looked at him. Throwing the plate in the garbage with out much thought he sat back on the chair before murmuring simply, "Now we talk."

My eyes narrowed and I slowly turned the chair making it fall onto the two back legs as the back of the chair itself rested on the wall. He stared at me as I lifted my feet up and sat cross-legged with a small look before letting my head rest against the wall.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm going _home_." It left me in a firm no arguing voice.

He simply raised a brow before stating softly, "With the cops tracking the stolen car you're moving in?" I paused for a moment then shrugged before nodding again. "Interesting."

The silence came through us before I slowly shut my eyes and sighed, "What do you want to talk about?" It was said in the 'oh shit' voice. Opening my eyes I looked at him again still tired but focused enough to listen and understand… for the most part.

Leaning forward he smirked, I didn't like the looks of it though it did look attractive on his face, for a few moments the quiet came through and then he murmured simply, "You're going to work for me."

I stared for a moment wide eyed before I leaned forward and the chair fell to the floor. My hand came up and I slapped him. Getting to my feet I headed towards the door only for an arm to slam around my stomach and yank me back, I was soon pinned to his chest and kicking, struggling before I opened my mouth and turned my head biting down harshly on his arm. I heard a grunt before he fell back onto the bed and began squeezing.

I gasped in pain then began a coughing fit as blood slipped down my throat while I had inhaled. Paralyzed with the fit I felt him let go and as soon as my fit ended I was shoved over and pinned. A finger dug into my mouth and pried it open. I felt his finger press up to my canine and soon felt blood dripping into my mouth again. I shook my head and soon his hand was away from my mouth as I turned my head to the side and spat out the blood immediately.

Hands still held my shoulders down but I let my eyes turn up and stared at him now with an angry glare. His eyes being shut how ever made me stare before he slowly let out a shuddering breath and then got up moving across the room and stand in front of the door. "Let's try… again." He breathed out. Slowly I sat up and coughed into my hand then looked at him before shutting my eyes and pulling my feet together then looking at him as I wrapped my hands around my ankles.

For a few moments we stared before he murmured, "O Negative blood, actual O negative is a rather rare substance in vampire society." I found my eyes narrowing as I glared at him now, "When a vampire comes across a human with it, that human usually disappears after a few days... they're hunted these days because of their value actually…" I felt an odd chill go through me at this and clenched my nails into my ankles, "Pure ones go missing particularly fast."

"….The only ones who know though is you, Pam, and Chow." I replied softly looking at him now with a frown, "Unless Chow doesn't know." He slowly blinked, "So what does this have to do with me?"

"…Well there is the fact you're also the accomplice to a vampire's murder." I flinched and immediately bristled.

"I am Not!"

"Guilty by _association._" He murmured simply, eyes lidded.

"I had nothing to do with that and I didn't even know about it!" I was shouting now and angrily staring, he slowly gained a wicked smile. One that made my blood chill and immediately made me quiet and slowly shrink best I could from him.

His eyes were lidded before he murmured softly, "Yes but the vampire judicial system doesn't really know that do they?" He chuckled softly, "They'll be looking for you as an associate of a few drainers." He pointed at me, "You're actually safest with me."

I stilled for a few moments simply staring, a shock going through me before I slowly lowered my head, "…What do you want me to do?" I had a sobering feeling moving through me now and a soft tremble had taken in its body.

"Well…" He moved forward lightly soon crouching down and staring up at me, grasping my chin, "....First you start working for me. You provide me with your blood when it is needed and you _willingly_ give your blood and allow Pam to place it in those little annoying Baggies." He stopped for a moment letting this go through my mind and then continued, "And you stay with me and work at Fangtasia when needed." I felt hate go through my mind as this went through my head.

His hand rested slowly on my shoulder and his other came to my hair moving through it. I stilled as I realized what he was doing and yanked away from him snarling, "How the FUCK do you know what I'm Feeling!?" I watched him pause and his eyes narrowed.

The silence held for a few more moments before he tilted his head, "How did you know I knew?" I slowly clenched my hands into a fist and then grabbed hold of the blanket under me.

Changing the subject I snapped, "What else? Is that all!?"

He kept a scowl on my face and then murmured very easily, "You will obey me and do as I say as well. Though if you fight…" He gained a rather large sneer, "I don't really mind putting you in your place. I think it'd be fun…"

"And in exchange for doing this?" I watched him pause before chuckling.

"I'll keep you alive and safe." I shook my head, watching his eyes narrow, "…Then what else do _you_ want?"

"I'm supposed to return home summer, with what you're saying there's no way possible for me to do this, correct?" He slowly gave a nod. "Fine." I pointed at him, "The vamps in Ohio, as few as they are, will track me down there if I return and you're not with me, once again, right?" He gave another nod.

I was silent for a few moments, I could convince my parents to let me move, tell them that the college down here I could continue my schooling. I could commute…. I was actually considering this? Was this meaning that much at the moment to me that I was willing to put in the hands of the same asshole that put me in his basement and let me starve and lay in my own and other's waste for a week?

We stared at each other before I slowly murmured, "What would happen if they caught me when I was with my family?"

His lips gained a small line instead of a smile before he stated simply, "They would no doubt kill your family in front of you, and torture you till they learned you honestly didn't know any thing. Then they would find out what you were because of your nasty little fangs and how a glamour didn't work." Again I waited for him to finish, "In the end you would be a pet, or you would be drained dry providing they didn't torture you out of entertainment to death."

I slowly looked down at the ground, "And if I went into hiding?"

"They'd find you anyways." The moment held me still before I sighed and shut my eyes.

"No other options huh?" He shook his head, "Or are you just telling me what you think will make me do as you want?"

"…." He smiled lightly and didn't answer.

Shutting my eyes I fell back and stared at the ceiling quietly in thought. I bit my inner cheek before letting out a dog like growl before then biting my lip lightly. "….I don't like this." There was no response and I most certainly didn't expect one. Shutting my eyes and rubbing them with my hand on my face I mumbled softly, "I want it in writing." I heard him chuckle. "With these conditions." Sat up and stared him with a small glare.

"Conditions?" I slowly nodded and watched him take the chair to the side and sit down on it. He gave a wave of his hand signifying for me to continue.

"First of all, if I'm staying with you, I'm not stopping my life for you." I found myself growling out, "Shreveport has a college does it not?" Frowning he nodded, "You let me transfer and take classes during the day, night's are yours unless a class is involved. On that note my stuff moves to your place then." He glared at me now, "You pay for my schooling." I pointed at him now. "Second of all, what ever you make off my blood, I get 25% of the profit into an account and any night I work at _Fangtasia_." I spat the bar's name, "What ever 25 percent is of my blood's cost, you double that and that is my pay for that Night."

"…Rather high conditions don't you think?"

"With out my blood I die fucker." I replied angrily, "You're not getting it for free what so ever. You need it from an outside source, I need it IN my body." I crossed my arms lightly and let out a low breath and relaxed slowly, "I lost six of my friends as well. Consider my high price compensation." The twang I gained in Ohio was coming in slowly before I watched him. He leaned forward.

"I do not NEED you _Kylie_." I stared for a moment watching him then leaned forward as well.

"Yeah? But you don't like something you can't have _Eric._ I'm not going to play your game for free. That's my deal, take it or leave it."

The quiet sunk back in as we were both left to stew in our own thoughts. He seemed to lose his scowl and slowly smiled looking up at me, "You're ruthless."

"I'm not ruthless." I slowly shut my eyes and sighed, "Just tired, terrified, and pissed off. And I want you to pay for everything you did."

"I could have done worse."

"And I can always make my price higher."

I opened my eyes and stared at him quietly as he slowly got up and moved towards me. His fingers came and grasped my chin lifting my head up. His eyes were lidded as he stared down at my own before murmuring lowly, "Lower your price." The pull in his voice as there, but unlike with Pam my mind was to upset with the situation to deal with it.

I yanked away from him and poked him in the head quickly, "Don't try that Shit." Crouching down he stared at me.

"What are you?" I looked back at him for this comment and looked at him with my brows furrowed.

"A human." His eyes narrowed before he chuckled softly.

"Now…." He exhaled grasping my jaw in his hand and pulled me forward, "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

I put my hands on his shoulders and shoved making him let go.

"The same way I have a hard time believing that you tracked me down just by scent." There was a pause before I continued, "And remember, I want it writing." His lips pulled back into a grin.

"Fine." He turned lightly and moved towards the window staring out of it. His fingers moving the curtain and looking outside, "We will seal it in a contract… legally and vampires way." I paused looking at him now, "…How ever…" He pointed at me, "The moment you are unwilling to let Pam take the blood, and it will be Pam that takes it, I put you in isolation and will take what I want by force." He moved over to me and his hand came out. "Give me your hand."

Hesitantly I did so then let out a shout as his form pulled my own to his. I felt his breath on my neck as I was lifted and his hand yanked at the collar opening it. The quiet held before pain entered my neck and I let out a groan, his fangs causing the heat of pain to move through my form going to all parts of me. My eyes shut as I felt his arms support me as my hands had clenched on his chest. His tongue moved over my neck cleaning the blood before he slowly released me. Panting my head rested against his chest as he held me quietly.

I hoped making the contract wasn't nearly as painful.

* * *

**A/N:** All right! This maybe my second to last, but probably my last chapter I post before I head out on the 22nd. I hope you enjoyed this one, it was fun to write, particularly trying to get his reaction as well as trying to figure out reactions. Hopefully I did a good job. Well tell me what ya thought and what not in the usual fashion. I'll start, finish, and post chapter nine tomorrow if I got enough time after packing and what not.


	9. Ohio

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N**: Thank you to **xxericbitesxx**, **DaniD32**,** murgatroid-98, pkp033**,** BrightDarkLight, Urun **and **poplar-kat **for reviewing. As it turns out I do have a little time.

* * *

**Ohio**

Really, I didn't think Eric would go for it, I didn't even think he'd allow me to fly home to get my stuff. When he agreed in the motel room after calling a woman he said was his lawyer and setting a meeting to draw up our contract, I was needless to say so surprised I could have fainted. I didn't, but it was just how shocked I was.

He didn't seem thrilled about it though, not that I really cared, but I supposed if I was a vampire that was now in a flight cabin enclosed with several humans that kept staring at me, as well as a few other vampires that were staring at what he claimed was 'his property' I wouldn't be to happy either. But here we were on a jet heading straight for the Columbus, Ohio airport moving at who knows miles an hour…

And to think it was only 3 A.M. The vampire was a psychotic driver, and that wasn't something I was happy to know. But as he could see just fine in the dark, I guess it was acceptable for him to keep the lights off…. Pass in front of semi's…. And terrify his passengers as he kept an almost amused grin on his face the entire time.

If I could help it, I never wanted to drive with him again. I let my eyes move towards the window as he insisted on having the isle seat. My only reasoning for this would be that he wanted to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Part of me knew this to be the truth, but another part of me didn't know what to think. I had actually spent the time in silence between us to think of my life and what it was amounting to on a scale of 1 to 10.

Right now I was thinking my rating was a 2. Selling my blood off to a vampire but at the same time keeping myself, and my family safe.

_Hopefully._ I shut my eyes leaning back before Eric's voice went through my ears with that soft as silk whisper, "I already have a lot of your clothing." My eyes moved over to him and I stared for a moment as he was reading a flight catalogue, I raised a brow at it before slowly looking back out the window, "And you're guitar, do you play?"

"Not for you." I replied back coolly before hearing a soft chuckle and the shifting of our shared armrest. An arm move around my waist and my seatbelt strained as the blonde vampire pulled me close to his side.

My eyes flicking up as his head bowed and he breathed in my ear, "Watch it Kylie, this is a _favor_. I do not enjoy flying but as it takes less time…" He moved his head back and forth in a 'you get the idea' gesture. His fingers dug lightly into my hip, not causing pain but making me most certainly uncomfortable, "I expect you to pay me back at some point."

He held me a little longer than necessary and I pulled away from him turning so I sat sideways on my seat with my back and head against the window glowering at him. His eyes simply watched before he turned his gaze back down to the catalogue, "What is the point of these things?"

"Spend money." I replied back with a lightly irritated tone, it was ignored before he slowly put it away and leaned back with his arms crossed. The silence held for a few moments before he looked at me immediately.

"Entertain me."

I blinked with my mouth open for a moment and eyes wide at this ludicrous order before shaking my head in confusion and staring again, "What?"

"Entertain. Me." He repeated, eyes holding a glint of something I couldn't quite place. I slowly looked up at the ceiling and glared, as though asking the gods "why?" Then looked back at him with a simple frown.

"You're a vampire…"

"So."

"Shouldn't you have like… centuries of experience on how to entertain yourself?" I questioned simply tilting my head, "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I do not like flying and I am only here because of _you_. Here to for I have cooperated with you, now humor me and entertain me." I blinked and slowly relaxed back against the jet's inner wall and simply lidded my gaze. A scowl came to my face but I brought my feet up on the edge of my chair and rested my hands between my legs interlaced.

"Fine. How?"

"…Answer my questions?" I tilted my head at this and then rubbed my eyes. If it weren't for the fact I slept all day I would have been out by now. Running a finger through my brown hair my other hand came up and fiddled lightly with my charm before I sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

He was pleased that she agreed to play his little game, he could tell that being this close to him, as well as feel it, was making her a tad frustrated and annoyed. Not that he cared really… if anything it amused him to see her squirm like a small child being told to sit still for hours on end. The bite mark on her neck hidden by his collar, which was outrageously high, did irritate him a little though. So slowly he reached up and across her form and pulled it down. Eyes narrowing on her as she reached up for it only for his hand to gently pull it away making her glare at him again.

He let his hand come and rest lightly on her knee though seeing her immediately flinch at the touch before settling again as he drug his hand down her shin then away murmuring simply, "How long have you lived in Ohio?"

"Three years." He blinked at this and then frowned looking at her. Bringing the armrest down he rested his arm on it before leaning forward and planting his chin on his elbow watching her now closely. Taking in her reactions.

"Where did you live before that?" There was a simple blink giving a signal to him that she was very prepped in doing this. Apparently she had been asked this question many times before.

"I lived for a few years in Arkansas, about five in Alaska before that. Spent four in Utah and before all that three years in England."

She was well rounded in places she had lived then, chuckling softly he murmured, "I take it your parents were of an occupation that required such moving then?" She didn't seem amused but nodded anyways. He felt through their little bond that she was actually quite annoyed. "Why does that bug you?"

"Stop reading me." Was the immediate hiss, he paused at the defensiveness and raised a brow at her glare.

Reaching forward he grabbed her shoulder and yanked her, causing her seat belt to strain again and hold her close mumbling, "Now about that, how did you know I was?"

"None of your business Eric." He glared immediately and his hand came up to her neck's back and pulled her closer. Making eye contact and smelling as well as feeling her fear he murmured softly, "You are my property Kylie, that makes _you_ my business." Slowly he released her and watched as she practically threw herself backwards against the wall laying flat to it away from her.

He heard her heartbeat pounding and also felt the gaze of about three other vampires, which made him slowly turn his head and glare at them. Immediately watching them avert their eyes before he turned back to his frightened little human. Grasping her hand he felt her tense and keep the scream inside her, he would thank her for that as it would be bad for her to cause a ruckus, and slowly, coaxingly turned her so her back was forced against him after he lifted the arm rest.

His arm tight under her chest, feeling the heartbeat through his shirt beat a mile a minute he murmured very softly, "Calm down…" Though he had no need to but had observed her do the basic methods before, he began to do a trained breathing, soon feeling her start to move with it instinctively. "We do not need you causing a panic or having an attack of one on the plane…"

There was a slow nod and he let his arm go loose before watching her slowly move away again, his eyes lidded as he fought back a small smile at her shaken but slowly calming form. His vampire nature found it almost comical while his Viking nature growled that the little female was much to temperamental and needed a large male to protect and conquer that fiery nature she seemed to have. Deciding his vampire nature was better for this moment, once again he ignored the Viking that snapped and snarled angrily. He would tend to his other needs that his former human self was concerned with later.

"Do you like me?" He questioned randomly.

"Hell no!"

A grin came to his face at this and he chuckled before leaning, acting as though her near panic attack never happened. It was fine with him to continue his game now that she was no longer near causing a problem. He still wanted answers though on how she was able to tell he knew her emotions, but like before, they would wait. The subject was touchy and he didn't want to stir up another commotion with her.

He would do it when they were at his home, or even her home. But not right now in close quarters with dozens around them. He had kept his voice low so others wouldn't hear him before, and with the chance of a yelling match that no doubt her temper might bring about he wasn't going to risk it.

"How long have you been playing the guitar?" He blinked as she looked at him for a moment with a raised brow.

"About eight years." Now that was interesting, he wondered why she began to begin with and at a young age. But not wanting to dig much into that subject he looked ahead.

"Who taught you?"

"Jack."

Not that didn't add up, unless she had known him for a while and they moved the same place several times… he left that alone too and tried to think of something else before looking at the charm around her neck holding the Egyptian god. Then the one on her wrist holding the Egyptian goddess. He was quiet for a few moments before he simply questioned, "Where did you get them?" Her eyes flicked down at his wave of hand before she looked off to the side and then sat up a little straighter. He noticed as she let a little bit more of her guard down, which of course just fascinated him. The idea of questioning a simple object making her react in a way was a curious prospect.

"I found the necklace… and my great-grandma gave me the bracelet." He slowly nodded before looking up at the sky as it passed by through the window across the isle.

Looking back at her he remained silent then continued, "and do you believe in their silly tales?"

There was no answer as she stared at him for a few moments with a distant look then shrugged looking off away from him at the seat in front of her's back. He held the quiet for a few more moments before opening her mouth only for her to interrupt his process of talking saying, "Do any of us know?"

He shrugged and then leaned back in his seat replying, "The Christians think they do, just about every religion does."

"Well I'm not like every religion. I don't know… but…" He watched her stare at her lap, "I'd like those tales to be real… everyone wants at least something to grasp onto that's not always changing in their life."

"And your life changing Kylie?" She looked up at him with a scowl now and turned with her back to him after sitting in the chair correctly.

"I've entertained you, now I'm going to sleep." He chuckled lightly at this comment and shut his eyes bringing his fingers up and dragging them through her soft hair again before she snapped, "Stop touching me."

He, as usual, ignored her.

* * *

……….. I managed to get only a little sleep on the plane ride home. Mostly because of the fact I knew the bastard was staring at my back the entire time was unnerving and his question kept going through my head. Was my life changing, Of Course It Well Bloody Damn Was! I was now not only part of the bastard retinue it seemed, but also a prospecting factor in his income! I felt like a product now… and it made me irate and annoyed, as well as objectified and small.

When we had exited the jet, walking down that bright yellow line onto a trolley while still on the flight line, and then carried into the airport, I felt relieved to be around actual people again. It was almost lovely to smell the pollution in the air and the sounds of arguing mixed with that dull roar of talking and people yelling in happiness to see each other. Eric couldn't seem less thrilled if he tried I guess. His hand wrapped around my own and dragging me with to the luggage bay where he grabbed a black bag and threw it on his shoulder and then proceeded to once again walk out.

Either he was really hungry, or he just didn't like people. Turning to me however once we were out of the airport and on a bus. Soon we got off at a rental dealership and he walked in, only to walk out minutes later, he held a dead serious look. Slowly he handed me a pair of keys and murmured simply, "While I'm asleep you will drive to your home." This made me stare for a few moments in thought before opening my mouth, "The trunk." I silenced at the mere mental image of it and fought back a grin.

"What if I wreck?" In his aggravated mood a hand grabbed the back of my neck again and he yanked me forward staring at me with a silencing, take all your good feelings away, glare.

Lifting my head back so I could stare up into his very cross, strict eyes, he ordered, "You will Not Wreck. I will beat you if I wake up only to find myself in a wrecked car. And for that matter, do not attempt to destroy it either."

Clearly he didn't trust me. Our eyes holding for a moment, as the silence was intense before I slowly nodded and he let go. Digging in his pack pocket he took out the small black object and handed it to me…

He had my wallet. I opened my mouth to snap at him but a hand came up and I silenced as his eyes expressed he was in no mood for it. I just had to ask as it was starting to bug me.

"Why the hell are you so pissy suddenly? I thought getting off the plane would have put you in a good mood." He looked up and around then back at me with a raised brow.

"Dawn is less than half an hour away… and I'm _Hungry._" His eyes held that craved look before I slowly frowned at this and felt fear edge up my spine making me shiver and back away slightly. A hand shot out and grabbed my arm, as he stared down at me he growled lowly and almost feral, "Do not try and run, it will tempt me." I nodded and he shoved me along holding the bag before standing at the back of a silver Lexus, using the keys I opened the trunk and watched him throw the bag in and using it for a pillow slowly slipped in. I blinked and tilted my head.

"You gonna fit in there?" He simply rolled curling lightly with his back to me. For a few moments all I did was stare before it left me, "Alright then, sleep tight Eric." I shut the trunk and stared at it for a moment before skipping to the front of the Lexus and opening the front door. Once in the driver's side I shut it and buckled up before adjusting the mirror, seat, and everything so I could see.

"IF you weren't a vampire, I'd hope you'd suffocate you bastard." I mumbled staring at the overhead mirror.

"I Heard That!" A muffled grumble from said vampire came from behind the back seat.

Looking over my shoulder I couldn't help it as I snapped back, "I Meant Ya To!" Looking back ahead I sighed lightly, "…Bastard."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! This will probably be the last chapter till next weekend, I'm hoping to update once a week, and if I can do that, I'll be as good as gold! Hope to see you then! Once again, gimme a shout on what ya thought in the usual fashion.


	10. Hunger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N:** Thank you to **DandiD32**, **poplar-kat**, **xxericbitesxx**, **Jiffie,** **mrs. Dean Winchester **and **murgatroid-98**.

* * *

**Hunger**

It took me a good hour and half to get home from the airport, once after a good ten minutes of quiet had instilled in the vehicle I was pretty sure the vampire was very asleep… if he was asleep… maybe since he was dead he just stopped being animated. Either way, as I had pulled the car up the steep drive way I knew to be my parent's house. I managed to get up it and then to the front of the garage where I knew the one floor, one basement house to hold it. Shutting the car off I opened the door and slipped out, looking up and around.

Nothing really changed here, the garden was nice and pretty, the two pastures that were on both sides of the drive way were all grown but not unkempt from lack of getting them cut. And the chickens were running about from the old broken down shed that was becoming their house. I suppose everything was rather neat compared to how I knew it could get.

With a small smile I inhaled then looked off to the house and reached in my pockets. There was a moment of pause before I frowned. I didn't have my house key… no matter; there was a spare in the fake rock. Moving into the garden I found the small thing near the corn and began to tug and pull on the slate that had to be moved for it to open. It was always a pain in the ass to get the retarded thing open. Soon it did though and the shiny key was in hand.

I moved to the door and soon opened it with a smile. There was a loud meow and something like a squeak before I looked down and immediately collected the two cats. (Rather large cats) that were coming to me. The first was a dark calico while the other was an orange tabby. The calico climbed up my neck immediately and began to sniff my hear, squeaking loudly while I held the orange to my chest as he began to purr, which was more of a soft, quieter roar.

It was a pain in the ass to deal with when you were trying to get to sleep and he was near you. Shutting my eyes I let out a soft sound burying my face into his fur murmuring softly, "Good to see you too Apollo…" The orange tabby's response to me was to attack my hair lightly and then chew on the strands he did. I looked up and kicked the door shut behind me in curiosity at my house and if anything changed. Nothing in particular did, with this seen, I go ahead and let out a groan.

When it was dark, I wondered if Eric would simply come through the door and walk over finding me then drag me out. Who knew how the prick might be feeling at the time? Shutting my eyes I felt the two cats get off after my hands came up and I rubbed them behind the ears. Smiling lightly I watched them brush around my legs and then walke down the hall and to the left into my room. The door open and the room smelling fresh.

My mom must have cleaned before I left. Shaking my head I gave a soft yawn and entered before looking at the clean carpet sleepily. I was still so tired from the flying, the little nap I had wasn't doing much for me. Moving towards the bed I fell down onto it and crawled slowly before laying. Looking over at the two cats that jumped up onto the bed I blinked as Apollo laid down by my head while the dark calico, Artemis, moved slowly onto my lower back curling up into the hot spot. Shutting my eyes tightly for a moment I found my mind immediately drifting off again.

………I woke up to the sound of loud banging and grunted, slowly looking up at my window that my bed sat in front of. I looked at Eric's scowling face before I slowly opened the window and he growled, "Invite me in." this made me blink as I watched him for a few moments.

"Why? Can't you just come in?"

He crossed his arms with a simple blank face before replying very simply, "Obviously not or I would be inside now wouldn't I?" Now I frowned before yawning lightly and leaning forward to stare at him. Getting up I sat back with my legs crossed before hands habitually on my ankles.

Leaning forward I released one hand on my ankle and brought it to my hair pulling it out of the ponytail it had been up in. Tilting my head I mumbled very simply to him, "Well now I ain't gonna, be mean to me will ya?" I glared off to the side with a pout. There was a very soft sound from him and it made me turn my face to him.

His eyes were in a sharp glare and a soft growl was from him before I slowly frowned. Something was different… what though? He eyes turned to me again, his voice laced again with glamour as I felt the pull.

"Invite me in Kylie…" I gained a lidded gaze before I let out a yawn and leaned back shutting my eyes and putting my hands behind me letting them support me. I watched a flame burn in his eyes and visibly flinch, then shake for a moment before getting myself under control. Slowly I relaxed and forced myself to calm down as I watched the flame lessen but remain.

"Come on in." I replied softly. I watched him disappear then grunted as the door opened and breath was on my neck with weight behind me. The area was silent for a moment while I heard the two cats hiss then run out of the room. Arms slipped around my arms and his mouth far to close to my neck

"I am _very_ hungry." Was the very soft whisper that moved through him, my eyes widened for a moment before I felt my body instinctively tense, his arms tightened in turn pulling me closer to him. I fought back the want to struggle before it soon was pulling at me to the point where I felt my arms press into his own as I tried to bring them up to grab his own and remove them. His left arm moved under my breasts and his hand moved lightening fast to collect my wrists. I felt my heart beat start to pick up and my eyes shut as I began to thrash and flail.

There was no movement to get me to calm down as his mouth moved onto my throat and I felt his fangs pierce into me. That white hot pain moving through me completely again as I let out a yell but his arms remained tight and his hand remained easily on my wrists keeping me from fighting to hard as I gave it my all. Not like it really mattered. There was a few moments where my mind went blank as I continued to fight before slowly my form fell limp and I shut my eyes letting out a soft sound. I felt extremely light headed and on the verge of having a hard time breathing before I felt his mouth separate from my neck.

The quiet was held for a few moments as I shut my eyes with the pain in my head of dizziness. I felt his mouth against my neck and his lips press; the sound of a kiss moved through the air as he lightly sucked on my skin before I slowly opened my eyes. Painfully I turned to stare at him to see a simple dark look of satisfaction in his eyes. My sight was going blurry as I looked away from him. The slight movement of my head making me shut them tight as more pain moved in them.

There was a slight sound before something warm and wet pressed to my lips; I weakly opened my eyes before his voice murmured breathlessly to me, "Open." My eyes shut as I felt his hand work my jaw gently then slowly opened my mouth, flesh pressed to my mouth and his other hand not attached to his left arm planted onto the back of my head.

I tried to shut my mouth again but I bit down on accident instead. More blood came out and soon I coughed weakly as it had flowed down my throat. Swallowing I felt more come and once again swallowed. After three gulps I felt the hand move away making me yank my head away leaned back against the wall of cool muscle that formed the torso of the vampire behind me. I felt hands collect my weak form and curled instinctively as the bastard leaned back keeping me to his form.

Fingers came up and drew through my hair as I uncurled after a short amount of time passed before letting out a hissing breath as a hand came up and brushed against my throat and then the sore, stinging, bite mark making flinch. It moved down from my neck at this and over my shoulder onto my back rubbing in circles slowly. I clenched my hands down onto the shirt beneath me and then heard him mumble, "Still feel weak?" I blinked noticing that the pain in my head didn't feel hurt much any more. A whine exited me slightly as his arm wrapped up around my stomach letting my arms hang out over them.

"I _really_ don't like you." I found myself hissing as I curled slowly again, a hand shot down onto the back of my shins as soon as they were in his arms reach keeping me from fully curling up.

I felt the room seem to go still as a soft sound exited him immediately and he murmured lowly, "I could have sucked you dry and given you _none_." His hand came down over my throat and pushed my head back so I had to look at him, "Don't complain. You would be weak for days if I did that though… and I'd rather get back in a timely fashion." I opened my mouth to respond but the only reaction I got was his hand creeping up my leg and then slowly moving over my hip to my side. I felt no affection for this creature and I was sure he felt none for me…

_He's male. _My mind reminded me simply, making my eyes shut for a moment before I slowly unclenched my hands and remained still letting my breathing steady. There was the sound of hissing and I looked at Apollo as he sat on the floor, tail flicking back and forth in anger as his hair was completely bristled.

* * *

Eric simply watched the feline, contemplating the feelings from the girl as she remained on top of him in such a submissive fashion. She was upset of course that he drank from her, but it was their agreement, there was no reason to complain. He was sedated for the moment as well, which left him very, _very_ pleased. Virgin blood had that affect though… he clicked his tongue and beckoned the cat making it pause and continue to remain bristled. His eyes turned down towards the girl again registering her pale state but let his hand continue to stroke at her side now.

He wouldn't tell her he was very pleased with his feeding, she didn't need to know it of course because his business wasn't hers like hers was his. But he did love an unwilling donor. The squirming hot form again his own, the smell of fear and panic in the air, the harsh breathing and the feeling of a heart pounding against his chest and arm as they were against his own form….

It was a lovely and empowering feeling for him to physically dominate a female in such a rough fashion. He let his eyes drift past her where her small form didn't reach and considered the effects of letting her know exactly what a good feeding did to him… He simply shook his head inwardly for the moment and slowly let his hand rest on her ribs and chuckled softly as the cat had approached slowly now. Sniffing at his shoes and then Kylie, he was not moving past his feet but staring at them licking his paw.

He looked down and noticed her eyes focused on the large orange feline and blinked as her hand came out and beckoning. There was a clicking of her tongue before the creature moved forward immediately and planted its front pause on his chest as it lifted it's head and touched noses with the girl.

He felt amused at seeing the two greet like this before the cat moved and climbed onto her hip, he looked down as it laid itself over it and soon shut its ways, the purring beginning and falling asleep. He didn't attempt to touch it. With a soft sound he looked off to the side before groaning and rubbing the back of his neck. He slowly moved her up and off him before looking around the room, taking it in now.

There was a decent size bookcase in front of him on the wall, filled with several different volumes of fiction that he slowly got up and browsed. He was amused to see _Grendel, Harry Potter 1-7, _the _House of Night_ novels as well as _Interview with a Vampire_. Letting out a grunt and turning he blinked, as she wasn't there…. He heard the sound of a toilet flushing and then immediately turned his head to the doorway to see her exit into the room from the hallway.

Surprise took over him for a moment before he covered it and tried to use his warrior's mind to analyze the situation. She had exited with out him hearing it, that was something that wasn't supposed to happen… he was supposed to be able to hear her. At least getting up from the bed… he looked off to the side before letting out a soft sound and turned to her crossing his arms. Her eyes flicked up to him holding an almost clueless look and then something else. She glared at him for a few moments now as he stared back before he chuckled and looked off to the side.

His mind how ever was trying to figure out why her footsteps and breathing was almost silent to him now. It was unusual and completely off balance, something about her was worried but another part of her was angry at the event that had taken place. That was fine though, she could be angry as long as she didn't act on it….

Then he would have to put her in her place and he would much to much like that… it was part of his original nature to press his dominance and command respect in his presence… she didn't do it much, but she was still submissive in nature due to her fear of him unless he pushed her on it. There was a few moments with a simple line for his lips before he murmured simply, "Seems my blood is doing its job…" She had a healthy sheen to her hair now and her face was rather lively as well as her eyes were bright and vivid. She was thankfully reacting quickly to it… almost too quickly.

He smirked as there was a flash in her eyes though that made him almost want to move in on her again as there was a defiance in them before murmuring, "What? With how you bit into me I would have thought you liked the taste of it."

"I'm no -…." She paused for a moment then looked down, he looked at her for a moment and raised a brow.

"No what?" He prodded before he tilted his head at her.

"I'm no fuckin' vampire." Was the simple reply that went back, he blinked several times in effect before looking around then back at her letting his arms uncross.

"Now…" He breathed, "Did I say that?" She simply looked back at him as he chuckled lowly. Then exhaled for effect again, "Do not put words in my mouth little girl…" He held a deadly voice that he watched made her quiver and a light tremble come to her as her foot stepped back. She didn't flee though, her foot tensed as she forced herself to hold her ground to him.

He inwardly felt a little respect for this mortal creature that thought it wise to stand up to him, so he didn't move forward or move behind her like he had before, he just took hold of her eyes and kept them locked in his gaze. "You won't like the results if I get irritated from it." With that he released her gaze and moved to her bookcase again as she immediately fled the room swiftly. He could still scare her a little bit on simple matters, things that were here and now, not in her temporary future that was called life.

It was something he would have to use in his power to keep her in check, but he wasn't stupid, he knew for a good fact as a warrior, fear only held bonds to something for so long. She'd face it just as she had with the contract and then she wouldn't back down, it wasn't in her nature.

He chuckled lightly as he reached up and grasped _Grendel_ moving out of the room with it and heading towards the room he had passed in the hall holding a large fire place. Sitting down on the blood red armchair beside it he opened it and used the dim light of the artificial beams coming from the ceiling to his advantage.

Humans were such an amusing thing, but with the adding of his blood and her reading of his actions… he wasn't sure if that was what she completely was. And from how she reacted to each time he asked her about it, he was guessing – he paused hearing her in the kitchen he had also passed and looked up staring ahead, then looking back to the book's first page.

That she didn't know what she was either.

* * *

**A/N: **As promised, the first chapter to be posted, I think I can keep up with the once a weekend gig, so here's Hunger, and we'll see what my mind managed to cook up with the next.


	11. Tears and Fury

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N: **Thank you to **DaniD32** and **xxericbitesxx **for reviewing.

* * *

**Tears and Fury**

I was crying… again. I wondered if I should have seen this coming. After I had been in the kitchen making food, I had remembered a sleep over at the dorms back at the university where my friends and I ended up waking up in the middle of the night and me making scrambled eggs and sausages for everyone. Next thing I knew after I had finished eating, my eyes had been hot, my breathing had been unsteady, and I had been walking for the bathroom.

So here I was, sitting on the floor with my head buried in my knees, the full trauma slamming into my face for the time being of the events in the basement.

They weren't coming back… they just weren't. And as my nails dug into my shins, I took this for all it was worth and tried to swallow down the pain in my throat and keep my sobs silent. The door shut and locked and the lights off of my shower/bath, toilet, and sink equipped bathroom. All I wanted to do was forget it all… but it was something I definitely wouldn't ever forget. It was burned into my mind, the smell, the sounds, the fear…

I felt a burning feeling in my throat that made me crawl over to the toilet and throw up what I had ate, everything being tinted in red as I stared at it then flushed it. Why had it hit when I was at home? Why here? I clenched my hands on the seats as my tears spilled down my face and sluggishly I made my way towards the door but decided to keep from exiting as I let myself sink back to the floor. Curling onto the black fuzzy carpet I fought back a soft moan of anguish.

_Please keep it together…_ I begged with myself and attempted a slow breathing, but as it didn't work I soon gave up and continued my soft sobs. Biting the inside of my cheek accidentally I swallowed the blood that came out on instinct and then gagged and rushed back over to the toilet once again spilling my contents.

A wave of weakness came over me as I hunched there. Hand raising and fumbling around for the toilet handle then pulling it down and flushing the blood that had been in my system. My eyes shut as I simply listened to the sound for a few moments and my breathing was steady and easy. The porcelain base pressing against my skin as my arms hung on either side of it before I slowly with drew from it and laid back down on the long black bathroom rug, facing the door ahead of me that connected to the laundry room.

I felt so dizzy, grief held my heart, tears continued down my face at what seemed like a never-ending process, and I felt my body shake and breathing heave with the sobs that exited me unheard and silent. Curling into a ball I buried my face back into my knees. I should have just gone to the damn Rockies; I should have just stayed with my mother and father, and convinced them that a road trip was a bad idea…

The knock on the door was soft but it was ignored even though it was very audible. Then it returned a few moments later with a light wrapping to be ignored again, I don't think he liked it much but I didn't really care what the vampire thought right now as I had shied away from the door immediately and into the tub. Form shaking like a leaf and grabbing the curtains and pulling them back so they blocked the door as another wave of weakness hit me and dizziness came to my mind again. I leaned my head against the cold tile of the shower as there was silence beyond the curtain and door.

"…Let me in." It was a brisk but also neutral order from Him, and I didn't want to see him at the moment. As the silence of my sobs and voice continued, there was a soft sigh of annoyance that went through the air. "Kylie Let me In."

There was no way I was going to do that at the moment, doing so might make me wet myself, or even go into a hysterical fit faster than I was already making headway on. Biting my lip tightly I felt that warm trickle of blood move down my chin and opened my eyes. Slowly I looked ahead into the darkness that was filling the majority of the room and felt my form relax if only a little in it…

The laundry room door connecting to my bathroom opened and I clenched my body down immediately to keep from screaming. There was shifting and it shut quietly before there was a stilling again and no movement. The tears still flowed as freely as ever and I shut my eyes tightly as my head buried into my knees again. There were the soft footsteps but no other movements as the curtain moved only a fraction and I felt a gaze on me.

He didn't say anything to me at first, just stared before I heard him move quietly and with a soft sound sat down before I heard the thump with his back against wall of the tub. Then his voice moved through the darkness lightly and with an odd annoyance, "You humans grieve so much, get sick too easily, and are often no good for anything but food." Was this his way of trying to cheer me up, or make me more upset?

"You're often heavy, lazy, and know nothing of your world, weak, and likewise minded, at least here in America." He sounded almost like he was pondering this, "Often times I wonder if there is any use for you what so ever besides being livestock." I felt fury mixing rather quickly with my tears and my hand clenching onto my pants. "Very few of you have any abilities worth noting.."

"Shut up Eric." I found myself murmuring softly in my soft sob now as another wave hit me. But he simply continued.

"And even less of you know where your place is in this world…"

"Shut. Up." I felt that anger rising again rather quickly at these comments, I didn't know why either, but the mere sound of his voice was making me mad. The fact he was here in the bathroom was making my blood boil, and sitting so close to me was making me livid. My tears were getting lighter by the second with each word he'd said. But once again, he carried on his lecture.

"And you all never know when to hold your tongue."

My tears stopped and I felt my voice croak out, "So?" And this made the vampire of course pause. My wet face was reduced to damp as I used the back of my hand to wipe it up, the back of it that I would so like to bring across his face just because I wanted him hurt so bad.

"…Exactly like that…" Was the breath that continued, I felt my hand reach for the curtain and move to grab it before I made it stop and clenched it into a fist. Was he trying to break me down? Beg? I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head back and forth forcing myself to stop before I did something extremely stupid. "You're all impulsive, you don't think things through Kylie." He let out a sigh I noticed that was for affect. "Besides blood, and the occasional exception, you're mostly useless… even you, all you're good for is your blood."

It was my sneakered foot that slammed into the area his head was and a snarl of anger exiting me as I did so. I heard him grunt as the curtain rod was yanked down but my legs crashed into his form making him hunch as I straddled him. My mouth opened and my first instinct came through as my mouth planted on his neck and planted down.

I was rewarded with a snarl of surprise while I tightened my bite and then jerked my head away tearing out what was in my mouth. This ferocity new to me but so damn wonderful as I was up and moving past to the light, spitting the flesh out in the sink as I turned it on and immediately turned my gaze to the vampire staring up at me with a wild look in his eyes….

And a big smirk on his face. For a few moments I simply stood staring at him before clenching my hand into a fist then bringing it up and slamming it down, his hand catching it and yanking me forward, slamming me hard, but not his hard, against the tub making me let out a grunt as my arm was twisted behind my back and he was breathing softly in my ear. His wound already healing which was totally unfair…

We just maintained this position of him hovering over me for a few moments with his form pressed closely to my own, keeping my form pinned over the tub wall and his hand clenched on my wrist as it held my arm-twisted. Myself on my knees and his knees on either side of my legs as I breathed heavily facing down into the tub.

"…" His hand came up and moved down my face before he murmured very simply, "You have a very bad Temper Kylie."

"You have a Very fucked up Mouth Eric." I spat back immediately slowly moving to struggle and a soft sound moving from him making me stop, "Le'go!"

"No." He replied back, the amusement not in his voice as he pressed as close as he could on me, I shut my eyes tightly and tried to pull my face away from him as he kept his now free hand down and on my hip. "…You're not crying any more now are you?" I slowly glared at him now turning my face.

"Does it Look like I'm Crying?" He twisted my arm a little more making me wince and hiss, "Owowowow…." I slowly looked down at the tub and felt the tears starting to come up again at the thought of my situation and helplessness before my hair was grasped and he yanked my head backwards. The silence holding for a few moments as pain went through my head.

"Kylie." His voice drew my eyes immediately to him, "If you want to cry, I can easily give you something to cry about." This made my eyes narrow and my lips pull into a frown, "Your grief has no place in my schedule, your friends died, I killed them as the little parasites they were."

His voice was cold liquid to my blood and I fought back the soft sound wanting to run through me as he slowly loosened his hold, "These are facts, you may react how you wish, but as you are bonded to me I _will_ feel them. I do not care what you feel little girl, and make no mistake on that, as you are nothing more than prophet and a figment of interest to me as of right now… But as long as you do not act on your emotions, I will more than likely Never care what they are. So save your tears for when they're worth something as you will not get much more coddling from me." He let go and my head slumped forward as I stared at the tub's shiny clean bottom.

Shutting my eyes I let the tears be locked away for the moment, then clenched my hands into fists, his hand let go…

And I nailed him in the face before stomping out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind me. Soon enough I was up on the roof of the house, staring at the starlit sky as a soft breeze moved over me.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, this one was shorter than the others because I posted in the same day for one, and two, the next is going to a His View pt. So I hoped you enjoy the double update, I'm off to bed as classes start today. Hope to see you next chapter.


	12. His View Pt 2: I Order You To

**A/N:** Thank you to **dearfirstlove**, **DaniD32,** **xxericbitesxx**, **murgatroid-98, Poplar kat**, **Kat**, and **Jess** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**His View Pt. 2**

**I Order You To**

His hand slowly moved up to his jaw where her fist had made impact, a breath exiting him for a moment before he slowly turned and began after her. He wouldn't hurt her more than he already had, but he was a little annoyed with her reactions now… as curious as they were. He paused as he stepped outside and slowly inhaled before finding her scent on the air. It was high… he walked out and stared up at the roof to see the outline. His eyes tracing up her stomach to her chest to find it rise and fall steadily… she had fallen asleep on the roof.

His eyes slowly moved up to the moon and blinked as it held its station at full before letting out a low breath and moving slowly up towards the female. He found himself hovering over her and stared quietly before slowly sitting down. Her temper was interesting, but it was how she moved and acted with it.

Like a beast that was out of control and then when she had turned the lights on, even before that, his blood on her lips, her eyes wide, bright, and holding a dark joy, and her breathing escalated with the thrill of hurting him. He had felt it too, a most invigorating experience, he wouldn't have been surprised if a feral growl had exited her in the process of it all. He wondered if he should buy her a studded collar and a leather leash that they used to place the partially domesticated dogs of his time on….

He watched her eyes snap open and stare up at the sky at nothing but clouds for the moment. The quiet came through the air before it was broken by the muffled sound of the phone ringing. He blinked at this and then moved after her as she stumbled down the roof and jumped off the ledge to the ground closer to the roof. Like a dog smelling food she was moving after the phone as it rang and then stopped. Moving inside after her once again he looked around as she reached the kitchen and the answering machine pick up.

"_You've reached the Scotts, we're not home at the moment, leave a message after the beep."_ The beep went through the air and a male voice came on.

"_Hey kid! I know you're home."_ Eric's eyes slowly moved over to stare at the girl who was simply staring at the device with a lidded gaze, there was no sound for a few moments before the male voice continued softly. _"I saw the car in the drive way… if you're interested in making a little quick cash, I need you and your guitar down here for a few songs. Not asking for a show, just a few songs… Bring your friend along if ya want. That's most certainly not any pretty thing You'd own." _He decided he didn't like this human, but he could tolerate him, he saw her moving away from the answering machine though with out much thought. He also sensed nothing in her that was giving a hint of compliance with this request, crossing his arms he slowly turned to stare at her back, "…Aren't you going to go?"

There was a moment where her steps paused and she slowly looked over her shoulder at him then shook her head looking back ahead stating, "It's better to ignore it completely." This took him by surprise as he felt something dark with in the girl. He felt a little more intrigued before he moved forward and grasped her wrist making her pause and immediately glare at him. He watched those gray eyes for a moment and then tilted his head slowly in curiosity.

Slowly he leaned forward keeping a tight hold of her then began to pull her towards him. He watched her feet dig in and her frail form resist before he all to easily had her form in front of him. He grasped her chin and pulled it up, staring for a few moments at her he smirked before murmuring very softly, "I want you too though."

Her hand clenched for a moment before she slowly tensed. His eyes took in her form and he inhaled softly. He didn't need to smell the fear but it was nice all the same… he felt that caution, the hate, and the anger. The panic… Like a scared dog…. He slowly let out a breathy chuckle then grasped hold of her shoulders and pulled her forward and up. "I don't care…" It exited her in a slow hiss before his eyes narrowed as he looked down into her own and smiled happily.

"I'm ordering you too." Her eyes widened for a moment and she stared at him, he felt that want to shoot forward and deny him again. The very need not to submit to him immediately but also the slow soothing feeling of her mind attempting to find a loop hole before slowing and giving up completely. The silence held in the turmoil he sensed before he slowly released her and smiled standing up. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Good girl…" He breathed watching her eyes hold something in them, using their bond he heard her silent scream of fury all to clearly before turning and moving out of the kitchen, hearing her shuffle out of it moment's later and head for the basement. He heard muffled sounds of movement and lifting things before looking over to the side to see her coming up moments later with a large black rectangular case. A brow rose as he watched her exit for the bathroom. He supposed she could follow orders quite well when the time came…

It would be a very useful trait for her to have, and more important keep when the time came. Letting out a small sound he watched her enter her bedroom and then slam the door. A long crack appearing on the wood making him slowly reach up and trace it before smiling at the anger through their bond he felt racing. She didn't want to do this for him, much less more horrifying and taboo, do as he said. He ran his fingers through his medium length locks and heard soft sounds of clothing being removed. He couldn't help himself as he opened the door and stared at the rather supple, toned; mortal that stared back at him. Her brown hair was down again shaping her face, a bra was placed on her form now, keeping her chest bound to her torso while he let his eyes trace down the flat of her stomach to the dip that began at the start of her legs as they sat uncovered by the sweatpants he had her in before.

She wore black underwear matching the bra which he was almost amused to see had pink place up the sides of them. Her eyes flashing as she twisted to him crossing her arms, hiding herself as she snapped, "Get out You Bastard! I'm changing!" Once again he ignored her moving forward and grasping her arms, easily removing them though she stubbornly held them in place.

A small waist but good hips for bearing children… he looked slowly up at her, she would more than likely have made some man very happy. But she belonged to him now and that was as simple as it would get. Her price would go down with her virginity being taken so he would more than have to refrain. Though she did remind him of a few women dubbed spoils of war his brothers and he had taken when he was mortal. It almost made him smirk before he noticed for the first time the tattoos around her left arm. He leaned forward immediately to look at them grabbing her arm and extending it away from her as he held her shoulder in place.

The first was the symbol of the Fetish, (an animal skin that hung from a stick, a symbol of Osiris and Anubis) that was bore across her deltoid, something he should have guessed with her pendants of Anubis and Bastet she carried. How ever though underneath it was a blue band that did a full link around her arm. Looking closer he saw the blue to be little zigzagging lines with in it symbolizing water (She). His fingers traced it slightly before he studied the next mark that laid on her right arm, the Udjat or the Eye of Horus, his eyes flicking to her. Anubis seemed to be one of her favorites, as guardian of the cemetery and guide to the dead. But the Udjat, a symbol of healing and protection was almost contradictory to it.

He watched as she yanked away from him, his eyes taking in the other symbol under the Udjat, the Ankh… he slowly smirked and covered his eyes, the symbol of eternal life.

"…You do know what your little symbols mean, don't you?" He brought his hand down his face and slowly lifted his head to smile toothily at her, he blinked as she slowly nodded and then he chuckled shaking his head and moving towards the bed. He would let her continue dressing but he wanted to watch as her small form moved around the room like some startled and angry bird. Her back to him he found the ultimate amusement at her final tattoo in his site as it rested on her lower back, the symbol of Pet, the heavens. He blinked as she pulled on a skintight black t-shirt and a white vest before soon a pair of white pants with chains followed. He immediately took them for what the gothic teens wore as TRIPP pants. Then looked off to the side tilting his head in thought as she had sat on the floor and moved to pull on socks.

"That is a lot of art work for someone so young…"

At the fact her eyes immediately narrowed as she slowly looked at him, and her silence held for a moment he smiled inwardly like a child as he could sense she was thoroughly pissed off at him. Resting his chin on his hand he leaned forward with his elbow on his knee. "Why'd you get them?"

"…Because." Was the simple reply he received, this brought a small frown to his lips.

"You decorated your body permanently for the reason of 'Because?'" He watched as she got up slamming her foot down into a shoe with out untying it before snapping haughtily, "Well ya know Eric, None of my Past is any of Your goddamned Business!"

Ooooh, spiteful little thing wasn't she? He kept quiet for a few momre moments before inwardly grinning, "Did they have anything to do with your great grandmother?" Her eyes immediately narrowed on him.

"You don't shut up, do you?" This made the vampire chortle.

"Not for you."

It brought him a great reward as she simply did the same method with getting her shoe on as the previous before she was adjusting her necklace and bracelet with an oddly tender feeling. Then he rose to his feet, crouching down in front of her immediately while grabbing her chin. He stared silently before murmuring, "You know Anubis could supposedly see the future? That he announced people's deaths?" Her hand came up and batted his own away.

"He's my Egyptian Birth Sign." Was the snap he got him blink, "Don't think any different."

"And Horus, She, and Pet?"

"Aren't you AFTER the Egyptians?" There was a pause before he slowly but certainly nodded. "Why so interested?"

"Your body belongs to me. I want to know why it's decorated." He felt amusement as the little human before him immediately glared angrily slipping on a pair of black gloves and strapping them in the matter of a video game player in a virtual reality game about to take on their enemy.

Flexing her hands into fists and then stopping and staring at him she raised a brow before murmuring very softly, "My body is mine." He laughed at this aloud and slowly shook his head keeping a smirk, as the anger running through his mind that wasn't his own was oddly refreshing. The fact he was laughing was odd enough but the little human was becoming as amusing as she was annoying, it was hard to say which she was more at the moment as he grasped her chin and rested his hand on her shoulder again, tightening his hand lightly into it.

"You're bonded to me little girl." He watched her eyes flash tastefully at this, not for her, but most certainly to him. This defiance at times annoying was at moments like these, most refreshing. "In the eyes of another vampire, you are _mine_."

The reaction he got was her getting immediately up to her full height… and then falling back down from a dizzy spell. He had smelt the vomit in the bathroom; he knew she regurgitated the blood he had given her. But for the moment he was not willing to give her more. Eying those oddly sharp canines in her mouth he watched her eyes slowly glare at him and spotted something immediately around the pupils he hadn't noticed before. His hand shot forward and he yanked her face to him again causing her eyes to widen and his own to narrow.

For a moment he had seen red around those pupils, and he knew for a fact this time for he did. Slowly he looked at her again and let her move away as he released her jaw and frowned at the light barely noticeable bruise marks. He then reached into her mouth and blinked as her mouth opened instead of biting down. His rose a brow as he let his index finger press to her canine and slowly blood dripped into her mouth from the wound before he withdrew it. Watching her mouth close for a moment and stick her tongue out.

The taste didn't appeal to her apparently, that was fine, he didn't really care… he was interested in those sharp little devils she had. And why they were made like that as he could still feel and see no signs of filing. Which was starting to bug him… he didn't like knowledge to be out of his grasp for to long. Grasping her arms tightly he watched her eyes narrow as he lifted her and sat her on her bed. Crouching so they were eye level he leaned forward and put his hands on either side of her thighs. Hovering in front of her face.

"…I order you to tell me what you are." He breathed out, wondering if he would get the same reaction as last time. As her eyes narrowed how ever he knew immediately that he was going to as annoyance flooded through their bond.

"Human." She stated exasperatedly to him. He scowled at this and then gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You are clearly NOT human." He finally snapped. The Sheriff of area five clearly annoyed with this ordeal now that he was quite sure that neither of them knew what they were, but he would still press her for that slight chance that she did.

"I am too!" He almost twitched at the childish argumentative voice he got back, "I was born to human parents, I grew up as a human, I wasn't bitten by anything, so I'm a damn human!" He watched her for a few more moments before he scoffed and stood up straight crossing his arms. Soon grabbing her wrist and starting to pull.

"Let's go." He barked as she resisted only for her eyes to widen in panic.

"Where are you trying to drag me off to now!?"

"Where Ever The Hell Your Friend Wanted You To BE!" He finally snarled and watched her eyes clench and felt fear rip through the bond again. He stilled for a moment considering before he found his hand gentling and remaining firm as ever. His tone got lower how ever as he slowly relaxed. He would NOT let this simple matter annoy him and fully overtake his mind. He would maintain a control. "I ordered you to perform for him and you will do so… you seem to be talented in these areas and I wish to evaluate them myself…"

Slowly her eyes opened and he felt the shaking. She was still afraid but he felt a little pride that something new he owned didn't break down immediately as she slowly nodded. He saw the trembling of the lip but immediately watched as she had gone into the handy practiced breathing routine that seemed to calm her… he felt the fear slowly ebbing as well as the tension and the anxiety before she gave a little, more confident nod. Tugging her along he made sure to watch as she grasped the large case tug it along with them.

He heard her opening her mouth before he cut her off stating, "Yes, we will be returning, tomorrow night I will call a moving company and we will head back on a red eye to Shreveport… make sure you pack what ever you are bringing during the day… after this little event we'll get boxes."

He got no reply in return as he made her place the case in the back seat then made sure she got in the passenger side before turning his head to her as he got into the driver's side before he adjusted the sit to comfortably fit him. He studied her face as it stared blankly at her lap before looking off to the side out the window at the sky. Letting out a very low breath, simply because this time, he felt he needed to, he looked at her before asking simply, "Now where is this place?"

He got a soft reply back giving him basic directions before he looked ahead as he started the car, eyes lidded as he let the silence carry as the vehicle rolled down the driveway and onto the dark country road. As he kept the car lights off and the speed below forty due to the gravel roads. He let his eyes drift back to her then he stated, "Do not make me that irritated again with you Kylie, your place is a fragile one."

He got no reply to this, and for the moment, he was just fine with that.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, the reason I'm posting this a bit early is cause I sort of have an idea of what Kylie is shaping out to be. Yes folks, she has a species, maybe more than one, I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out as I go. Some hints will be here or there about what she might be or might not be, cause really it's in the wind, scattered, and I'll pick up the pieces as I find them. Hoped you enjoyed this early post, and I will be posting this weekend, do not fear. This was just just as much for my benefit as yours though. Cause between studying and trying to stay awake, my mind drifts to this story with new ideas. So let me know what ya thought in the usual fashion, and see you this weekend.


	13. Trance

**A/N:** Thank you to **Ophelia Weasley, Murgatroid-98, DaniD32, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Jiffie, Kat, lisbeth.21, Fairy Skull,** and **xxericbitesxx** for all reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out. Also I don't own any of the music or it's lyrics that are on here, and have only changed them to suit the character temporarily, don't sue me, I'm college kid broke.

* * *

**Trance**

I had managed to regain something of a stable mindset by the time he had pulled into the "Hunter's Moon." My eyes keeping down for the moment as Eric hadn't said anything else to me since telling me my place. I had cooled my mind, made my feelings go into an odd numbness that I was comfortable with, and then slowly looked up as he was unbuckling his seatbelt. Why would a vampire wear one? Maybe he didn't like getting cut up or something… reaching down I unbuckled mine as well before feeling a small feeling of contentment play through me at the familiar surroundings. His hand and its cool form moved around my hand.

I stared down before slowly looking back up and found my hand wrapping slowly around his wrist. My nails dug into the skin before I watched his eyes narrow as I brought my nails down leaving five red marks. Then raised a brow, "…" Slowly I felt my form leaning forward so we were eye to eye for the first time. My breath could brush his face from where we were. That numbness remained before I slowly shut my eyes. I felt funny… good almost. I released and pulled my hand from his grasp getting out of the car smiling and then laughing. My mood had changed… I felt better… giddy almost.

My form felt warm and filled with energy, my hands were shaking as I stretched. The silence had been nerve wracking, my mind was odd being so close to the familiar bar though… was it right for me to feel so happy as I grasped the handle to the bar door and the vampire's hand came up and grasped my shoulder. I blinked and slowly looked at him with a brow raised, then grunted as he held my guitar case out….

I grasped it from him and the sober feeling returned as my hand brushed his before my other hand shot out and grasped the bar door. The giddiness came flooding back while my eyes narrowed on him before that dreamy feeling moved through me as I turned and entered the bar after opening the door. It was a public place, the vampire silently followed and as I heard the voices of people around me, their presences outweighed his. I forgot him completely as a large man with well-toned muscles came towards me.

Hanska had been one of my first friends when I had moved to Ohio; he held traits from his Native American heritage such as the dark tan skin and long black hair usually tied back. His nose was long and pointed, straight and his eyes seemed to naturally stare down them. Not in a sneering or snobbish way, but in a form that demanded presence and obedience and respect. One would think twice about starting a fight in his bar…

Did I mention he had a rather nice ass too? As if my troubles slipped away at the sight of 25 year old Indian I lunged forward with a laugh and wrapped my arms around his neck after dropping my guitar. Large arms came around me instantly as he let out a laugh as well, face burying into my shoulder as he stood at a good 6' 4" to my 5' 4". Looking down at me he rested his forehead to mine grinning, "How are you kid?"

I couldn't help it, being happy as I looked back at him I replied, "Fine!" The giant nodded at me setting me down then ruffled my hair. Looking slowly up I followed his eyes and the thought of my troubles rushed back as the cause of them stood staring at us both with a neutral face. Slowly a large hand came up and brushed over my neck, my eyes drifted to Chris as he stared at the bite marks on my neck then glanced at Eric with a small glare then looked back at me.

A cooling feeling moved through my mind and I felt the tension that was slowly beginning start to ebb away as his hand came up and rested on my head. His fingers moved through my hair and he leaned forward, whispering into my ear I blinked for a moment, "You're safe here… go on." His hand patted my back lightly twice and in those two pats I've felt more reassured and alright than I had in days… I immediately moved away with a small smile on my face.

* * *

Eric stared quietly as the man smiled lightly watching the girl exit through the room. Then slowly look at him. For a few moments blue met brown as they stared at each other and then the man leaned back again the bar behind him, crossing his arms. The vampire inhaled, and his eyes slowly widened before he approached the creature in front of him.

The man looked over at him and then to the side as he let himself sit on a bar stool and then murmured very softly, "Tru blood, B negative." He wasn't surprised as the bartender nodded and move away while he set 45 dollars down. The Native American descendant beside him outstretched his hand and shoved the money back at him. "…'son the house." He slowly frowned and pulled his money away leaning forward.

For a few moments the silence held again between the two before the vampire was given his drink and he lifted it to his lips. Frowning as it touched his lips and the disgusting taste flowed into his mouth he shook his head before setting it down. It just wasn't the same as HER blood… he let it go as he looked back at the man in good relations with her and saw him looking back. A slight smile on his lips that made him glare immediately.

He got a chuckle in return that made him clench his hand on the bottle gently, resisting the want to throw it at him. He was in unfamiliar territory though… and he was most certainly in non-vampire territory. He opened his mouth to snap something at him only for his finger to come to his lips and a soft, "Shhh…" Exit him, "A fight would be a bad thing to start here vampire…" His lips pulled back to reveal enlarged canines.

Eric could hear his heart beating, fast but the man's breathing was normal. Hanska's eyes were lidded and his fingers came up and pulled through his long ponytail before he murmured simply, "So you've bonded with Ky." His eyes became deathly as he turned them to the vampire now and slowly turned in his direction, "Hrm." His lips pulled into a grimace at the thought of it and the blonde vampires rose immediately at the look as it became provoking.

A few moments passed as both of them stared before the air stilled as guitar chords went through the air. Eric immediately looked toward the stare. He stared quietly as Kylie had begun to tune her guitar with a lidded gaze and a small smile on her face. She felt calm, at peace… it was nice to feel that through the bond, though he would keep such a thought to himself. Shutting his eyes he listened as she continued before stopping and looking up. There was a light in her eye he hadn't seen before… he wondered what was causing this bit of emotion to pass over her and keep her happy.

His eyes immediately went to the creature beside him who was watching with a lidded gaze but also a smile on his lips. And then he got it, it was so simple.

"You're an empathic…. " Hanska's eyes immediately flicked to the vampire, staring quietly before looking back ahead. In a childish matter he smiled again and shushed the vampire. The quiet happiness was continuing through the girl as though it was a natural thing before she simply stilled and shut her eyes. Eric watched her chest rise and fall and a little nervous drifted in the bond only to immediately be wiped away.

For a few moments it continued before the thick baritone voice moved across his hearing, "Usually she keeps at home or stays with her parents, she doesn't like being around a large group of people… I was surprised she even agreed to go on a trip with people she met at her school…" The Viking immediately looked towards the male whose eyes had shut and his face had gained a firm but lax look. "And to find her in so much trouble disturbs me… as she's what one might call a 'good' girl." He opened his eyes to stare at the sheriff who held a neutral expression on his face.

"And why do you care?" The Indian blinked for a moment before looking at him with a calm easy stare.

"…You don't know?" Eric paused at the almost curious tone, there was an instant scowl on his face as he turned lightly and planted his foot… "How much of your blood has she drunk?" Immediately he flinched then studied this human with a new eye, his lips pulling back as he was about to let his fangs slide out before he was prevented by a very soft, sound. The man in front of him reached forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

The vampire immediately flinched away as something was yanked from his mind. The will to fight with this human leaving him making his eyes widen and fall back into his chair. The empathic human simply grinned at him. "I suggest you don't give her any more… hopefully she'll recover tonight, if not then I'll have to pump it out of her system… and that's a nasty little process."

_What does he know?_ The vampire's mouth opened when the guitar chords strummed softly. Slowly he stared before her eyes lifted up and she stood in front of the microphone. His eyes narrowing as her mouth opened lightly and her fingers pulled a guitar pick from her pocket while she paused to look over at Hanska.

The dark haired man lifted his chin lightly and stated very firmly, not in an order, but a request, "What ever you're comfortable with…" With a nod from her he watched as she shut her eyes and then turned to the drummer behind her. There was a pause and a nod before her lips came quietly to the microphone, she took a loud inhale… and the drums began instead.

She leaned away with the guitar in hand as she began to strum out the chords all to fluidly. The bass player beside her looked up before smiling as he followed suit with the drums as she leaned forward. Her voice was surprisingly low that was all too soothing. Soothing enough it was making his body relax…. Eric blinked as he listened.

"_Caught up in this madness too blind to see_

_Woke animal feelings in me_

_Took over my sense and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight…"  
_

_"Mmmm you know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time."  
_

_"Relax while you're closing your eyes to me_

_So warm as I'm setting you free_

_With your arms by your side there's no struggling_

_Pleasure's all mine this time."_

_"You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But know it's to late you've wasted all your time…"_

_"Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire…_

_Perishing…"_

He could have smiled lightly, was she speaking from what she was thinking to be his point of view? His eyes narrowed however as he noticed that a trance had seemed to come over the bar. Men in particular were watching, lust holding the air as they began slowly towards the stage. He too felt a mild annoyance of a pull in his mind to go towards her. Her eyes were bright, her mouth was particularly attractive to him now, and her form seemed to hold an essence demanding that respect he knew his own to hold. He let his body hold to the pull for a moment and his feet carried him into the crowd of smelling Neanderthals all watching the 19 year old.

Her fingers continued with the guitar despite her distraction of actually singing the song, she didn't seem to mind it to much, he noticed the tension of her body was gone, he only felt excitement through their bond, odd feelings from her like joy, happiness, they felt electric and so vivid to him… he grunted as she made eye contact with him now as she continued the song.

"…_..where we've lost control,_

_We've all had our time to grow,_

_I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right,_

_I'll hunt again one night."_

_"You know I make you wanna scream,_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby,_

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time."_

_"Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire…_

_Perishing…"_

_"Some live repressing their instinctive feelings,_

_Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me."_

_"Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body,_

_Scream Scream Scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind."_

_"Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring,_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency,_

_Scream till there's silence,_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing,_

_Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire._

_Peeeerishing…"_

Her eyes became lidded as they slowly ended the song with an automatic silence after the final chords of the drums and the base. She slowly leaned away from the microphone and himself, breaking eye contact and looking over at the drummer and bass player nodding and smiling. Then pausing and looking back at the crowd. Eric was snapped out of the daze he was in from that pulling he had in his mind as it was interrupted with a wave of shock that ripped through him. He looked at the other males that seemed to hold themselves in the trance again before looking back at her again.

Her mouth was opened, her eyes were wide, a look of shock was on her face…

Now this was interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **-Winces- Alright, here's the thing, this was originally seven pages long, but a lot of stuff happened in it. Well, since I'm mean, I took those last three pages, and I'm putting them into the next chapter, and I tell ya now, the next chapter is gonna be a GOOD one. Kylie finally hits her rebound and I know some of you have been wanting to see Eric get knocked on his ass… well, it _may_ just happen. So wait about a day, and it'll be up around tonight since it's Friday. Till then, let this [filler] –winces at own loathing again at doing this- hold you over. I don't want to over load a chapter. So hopefully this will hold for the moment. The next one will be called….-dramatic music- Crossing The Line! So tell me what you thought, and then I'll hear what you all thought again tonight! Or tomorrow night if you're three hours behind me.

Oh yeah, the song was Avenged Sevenfolds "Scream."


	14. Crossing the Line

**A/N:** Thanks to **DaniD32, murgatroid-98, Vampfan4, **and** Ophelia Weasley **for reviewing**. Kay** I totally lied, I had this done about four hours after the last posting, but I had to go to bed, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Crossing the Line**

They. Were. Back. I felt a bit of relief as well as absolute joy rush through me as I saw dark blue surrounding a majority of the crowd that had gathered at the stage. Really I had no idea why I chose to sing Avenged Sevenfold's "Scream." But it had seemed to do something for me…

The auras were back. I felt a grin pull across my face as the contentment and in some cases the arousal mixed into it was as visible to me as Hanska's smirk on his face. I could have whooped with the thrill that was going through me, but immediately pulled it in as a frown soon took my face. With out the auras I could play off being a normal human cause I couldn't read emotions… now I would have to act as though I couldn't read them.

The flaw in the entire situation of me getting back my auras came and hit me in the face like a pie to a clown at the circus.

Shit. I slowly relaxed though, maybe it would help me out either way, I could touch vaguely close, but never on the dot with reacting. I wouldn't let myself… I would have to learn a different control than reacting in response to the emotions… I would have to do the opposite of appease them back to contentment.

I ran a hand over my face in a movement of perhaps wiping sweat off my forehead; really I was covering my eyes for the moment then stared at the auras surrounding the people before looking over towards Eric. I really didn't want to see his… that dark blue was there too… speaking of which, why the hell had that happened? I was used to it, but I was always curious was to why I made people calm the hell down… and apparently turn them on. Shaking my head lightly inwardly I continued as I looked at the vampire who was watching me with a narrowed stare.

Brown and white were in the dark blue of his, he was puzzled and more than likely confused, maybe he was pondering… I didn't know exactly but I wouldn't do much about it. I tried to think of the next song but found my mind drawing blanks before I looked over at the man beside me, I think his name was Larry or something… I opened my mouth to ask him what he wanted to play but there was that damn brown red color again… he was staring at my ass.

_Prick!_ Annoyance immediately went through me before I blinked… I felt more confident with the reappearance of those wonderful objects. Shutting my eyes though I let out a breath. Soon I felt my annoyance drift with each breath I took before I concentrated on something different.

Right now was not the time to see if I could turn off the sight… but later perhaps when I was staring at Eric for a while I could try.

Smiling I opened my eyes and turned back to the microphone only to stop as they were gone now. Frowning I tried to bring them back, I concentrated on wanting to see them and blinked as that dull glow of them came back…

I had control?

…How?

Shaking my head visibly this time to focus my attention back on my audience I started the next song.

* * *

It was like one of those ridiculous cartoons he had seen, a shock crossed his senses and he immediately looked at the teenager as her hand had grasped the microphone and she began a new song. The empathic human still at the bar as he looked over his shoulder at him was grinning. Ignoring the pull on his mind that her voice as it sang brought, he turned and moved towards the man. His eyes twinkling with something as he finally came to stop standing at almost exact height with him. Eric was just a little taller.

"What did you do?" He growled. The Indian descendant looked at him for a moment and rose a brow at him.

"Do, vampire?" Tilting his head the human gained a quizzical look, "You talkin' about the electricity the little beam up there managed?"

"Beam?" Eric questioned now frowning, the man nodded lightly.

"Moon beam, little moon beam. You askin' about the shock?"

"…" There was no reply as the vampire thought that it was pretty damn obvious that was exactly what he was talking about. The human simply smiled at him shaking his head.

"Not sure what it was must be good though."

He could have punched him! He had almost forgotten how he hated dealing with the majority of humans and now he was reminded of why. Slowly he forced himself to regain his calm now and shut his eyes and then looked at him with a harsh glare. He relaxed though and smiled as he leaned forward, "Tell me…" His voice wrapped in glamour.

He felt something like a child's tantrum in his head as the human continued to grin from ear to ear with his odd canines but ignored him now looking back at the stage as the males were swaying and moving but also smelled of lust and relaxation. Their female companions also moving forward with that same daze. Well, some of them, others looked rather upset…

"She's made a little bit of a bounce back… was all depressed, seems rather happy now… don't know if she could do that in front of a group of the undead…" The vampire snapped from his gaze and glared immediately at the human, "Not quite the same… "

"Do you always speak to a guest in such fashion?" He found himself murmuring very lightly as he took a drink from the cooled tru blood, scoffing immediately as he slammed it down. Hanska simply glanced back at him and looked him up and down then back ahead.

"No, just people I don't like."

These humans, they were all the same. Turning back to the crowd he blinked as she was eyeing them as she began the last of the song. As the last audible sound exited the stage she gave a bow of her head as the crowd erupted into applause before she quickly unplugged her guitar and ran from his sight. Feeling their bond for a moment he noticed something else was there and tried to look into it. What he ran into was a large wall, he looked off to where she had ran and immediately followed.

* * *

I was in what Hanska called the dressing room, when the bastard entered. I was happy that whole wave of feminine "Bitchiness" was back in my system as I slowly turned to him and blinked. I didn't look at his shoulder as I made eye contact with him and he shut the door quietly behind him.

"…You seem to have a gift for getting the crowd's attention." I watched him slowly move to the couch as he said this; my eyes remained on him now before I simply shrugged. "It would be useful in my bar…" I tensed at this immediately and clenched my hand onto the counter in front of me and slowly relaxed as I stared at the mirror back at him.

He was watching me now, lips a simple line, I could see his aura like this but I found I didn't really care for the moment. The absence of them had made them less important through the stress and fear that had been in me… now that they were back…

Well I guess that was it, they were back, I could see what he was really feeling and I could navigate my way through a situation. A logical part had come back in me with this realization though…

Just because I could tell didn't mean it mattered. Because Eric didn't play a situation by his emotions... he was scary like that. He was playing by… he was playing what he wanted. That was how he was, he wanted me and he played into it, I wondered what he was feeling at that time… I wasn't sure I wanted to fully know. So as I slowly turned to him I found myself leaning against the counter ignoring that I saw the white(1), magenta(2), and blue-green(3) moving around him. "I would rather not sing for your bar."

"…Oh really now? This is new." His voice was on the edge of sarcasm but he sounded intrigued to me. I couldn't help but see that he was and fought back the soft want to frown. "What brought about this change of attitude."

I forced my mind to stomp down before I paused and then blinked. No.

Smiling lightly I watched the curiosity flare before continuing, "Because I don't want to be drunk from by a bunch of blood suckers." He was in front of me in an instant. Hand down on the mirror behind me and arm beside me. His head down in front of me.

"It's our agreement." He murmured softly, his breath brushed against my face and I slowly made eye contact with him. I watched his eyes widen as my hands came up and cupped his face. It was an intriguing prospect, and this new confidence felt wonderful before I patted them lightly.

"No. It is for YOU to." I brought them back down as he stared wide-eyed at me. "Not for vampires to, just you. Remember?" He leaned back, his eyes narrowing now and black flashed, then I grunted as pain flooded through my cheek.

That bastard….

Hit Me? My hand came up slowly and felt the tender spot before he spat, "Do not disrespect me girl. I'm already frustrated and irritated with you!"

My head bowed and I felt my hand clench into a fist, _hit him, beat him, shake him, stab him, stake him! FUCK HIM UP!_ My mind shrieked before I slowly looked up. My teeth ached, the canines in particular as I felt the odd urge to bite, scratch and thoroughly beat the shit out of him.

I tried to find an insult that would amount to what I was feeling right now, to how angry I was, to how I wanted to make him feel what I had been feeling for the past two weeks, to how sad I was at everything that happened, to how much I wanted to cry, I needed to be held. Something that would take up everything… instead I simply stared at the ground for a while before I found my solution.

I gave the vampire a good kick in the sack, watching his eyes widen and his form fall to the ground. When his hand moved, I stomped on it again and smiled down at him as his face was flushed with pain as he stared up at me, eyes wide and aura black. I simply felt the satisfaction of seeing him in pain flood over me, and then paused. He was angry, that was obvious but my mind was telling me right now, I wasn't allowed to run.

Him hitting me was far worse than anything he'd done before. Particularly when all I did was pat his cheek. I guess him throwing me in the basement was worse, but right now...

Well fuck then, right now was now. A hand came forward and I brought my hand up to stop it. Pain ripped through my wrist as his hand clenched onto it and yanked me forward. I let out a snarl and his mouth slammed down onto my neck.

Pain followed through it and I stilled for a moment before I opened my mouth and felt his mouth release as I bit down. A growl had formed in my chest as my nails dug into his back. The behemoth of a vampire had began to cough and seemed surprised before I wrapped my arms around him instinctively and my knee slammed into his abdomen.

I didn't expect it to work, but he slumped and I let go, staring down at him I stared silently at him as he was limp, then looked around. He had no aura, I shoved him onto his back and simply found myself staring at his eyes wide and his mouth open lightly, blood flowing from his neck…

"…." Did I just Kill Eric? Fear took over me for a moment, and then numbness again before a hissing was exiting the man as he lay on the floor. His hand came up and pressed to his skin where I bit and I bit my lip only for blood to flow from him. I fought back a scream as I was shoved down onto the floor, pinned underneath him as he grabbed my hands while I let out a snarl and bucked, starting to struggle. The back of his hand snapped onto the side of my face and I fought back a cry as my foot came and slammed into the back of his neck.

"Knock. It. Off!" He hissed and then his hand raised. I let my head move and catch it, biting down immediately ignoring as blood flowed into, over, and around my mouth. I didn't swallow; I tore, ripped, mauled, and snarled. My mind going into nothing but a frenzy of anger and animalistic rage before his hand ripped away, thoroughly bloody and finding itself wrapped around my throat. I was cut off from my air soon enough and felt my body forced to slowly stop struggling. I wanted to shriek at him but my hands clawed at his single one around my wrists.

Then I stilled as my vision was getting fuzzy, it was then he released and I gasped for air as he lifted lightly, my form turned to crawl away from him but his weight crashed down onto my backside and held me still as I held my head to the floor in a mixture of wanting to cry, wanting to scream, and wanting to hide somewhere.

I also wanted to get the blood off me, but that was different. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him, his fingers were up and in my hair, about to move through it and no doubt yank it, pull as he would. Then I slowly shut my eyes and felt my form forcibly relax. He didn't move and neither did I as his hand simply remained bunched where it was. The quiet held for to long before his voice broke it.

"Are you done?"

* * *

He hadn't expected her to get so angry, nor for her temper to be so explosive… in fact it was almost interesting for that to happen to him… the anger was still her system so fresh and going so strong he could almost taste it… his eyes drifted to her own and lifted her hair so he could see it. Pulling her hair away from the bite and her face he stared at the single gray orb that was staring into his holding such a fire….

Now where had she been hiding all that? He had stopped breathing but moved his hand down to her side and then slowly pulled her over onto her back. Hitting was out of the question apparently, he didn't like what had happened but he was not going to play for the moment at these feelings. His hand came down onto her face lightly covering it and feeling her hard breathing against it before his mouth came down his tongue moved down over her chin. The mixture of his blood and hers was sweet… he felt her flinch away and move to struggle from his grasp before he held her face lightly in his hand. There was no movement as this happened before he murmured simply, "Are you afraid?"

Her eyes flicked up and stared at him, he blinked as he slowly leaned forward hovering above her as he noticed the red had become permanent around her eyes. Her head then slammed up against his. He didn't feel much pain but heard her let out a groan as she fell back against the floor. His hand released hers and he simple watched her for a few more moments before getting to his feet and pulling her up as he sat down on the couch he had been sitting on before.

Soon she sat across his thighs and stared for a few moments before letting his mouth come down onto her neck. He licked the blood away silently, ignoring her confusion and her tensing as he kept a hand on her hip to keep her to him. He blinked for a moment as he moved for the blood around her mouth before her hand planted on his face refusing him. He slowly reached up, grasping hold of her hand and staring for a moment as she continued to watch him.

Caution, anger, hate, fear, and a hurt pride stared at him through her eyes. His fingers came up and brushed over her lids before he sighed and let her move away. And she did, rather quickly to the other side of the room towards the bathroom attached. Slowly he moved after her and got a door in the face… he wasn't quite sure he liked that but his hand came up and with a shove the door gave. He saw her stare quietly up at him from the mirror, eyes narrowed and breathing heavy before she moved away from him again. His hand came out and grabbed her hand.

"LET GO OF ME!" Was the shriek he got but quietly he yanked her to him and drug her out kicking and screaming anyways. His eyes lidded before he sighed looking down at her. She was hysterical… he wouldn't hit her again either as that would turn out badly. His solution was to grasp her jaw and force her to stare up at him. Her reply was to shut her eyes tightly and shake.

He growled inwardly as he was trying to think of a way that was now going to make her calm down with out actually having to physically do anything. He felt through the bond and then frowned, as all he got back was panic and yes, fear. He supposed if he had just done more than enough to warrant his own death, he might have been afraid too…

He let his head come down and rest against her own and felt her still immediately. The shaking continued as he let his eyes shut and a sigh exited him. There was a change in the bond immediately as the confusion began to ebb through the panic, his eyes remained shut as he felt her own on his. He slowly reached forward and let go of her wrists, feeling her hand immediately on his chest and trying to push him away. His hands how ever moved onto her shoulders.

Then up her face and into her hair. He followed the same movements he had seen the Indian do and felt her form naturally start to relax but that pushing was still there before he opened his eyes and slowly locked gazes with her. He felt his breath exit him as he looked at the bruising beginning on her cheek and found that he rather didn't like to see something of his tarnished as such. Standing up straight away from her and keeping his head down as he stared at the eyes still holding an almost panicked glaze to them before he let out a low breath for what felt like the 100th time tonight.

* * *

Why was he so calm? I didn't know whether to be wary or fearful, was he gonna come back and hit me or was he gonna continue to stand there all cool and composed simply staring at me. His fingers drawing through my hair again and again almost continuing to make me concerned. I took a step back from him only for on of his hands to move and rest on the back of my neck. The blood around my neck, mouth, and chin, probably on my cheeks to was starting to get itchy. I shivered as I stared at him before he murmured very quietly, "I'm not going to hit you again Kylie. Calm down."

I didn't know whether to feel offended or confused. I also didn't know if I wanted to run or cry….

My knees gave out as I simply stared at the floor, nothing I did, nothing besides maybe staking him in his sleep, which I wasn't going to do as it was too cowardly, was going to stop him. I couldn't hurt him, well, I could but it wouldn't do any good. And I was finding myself spiraling down ward bit by bit.

Hands rested on my shoulders and pulled me up, I fought back a cry and bit hard on my lip. A hand came down and slowly moved to my chin lifting it and I shut my eyes as his mouth came. A warm tongue moving over the wound again before he mumbled, "Stop that…" The bleeding had stopped. His mouth moved down to the bite on my neck and I immediately stilled, his tongue moved over it to before he reached up and bit down on his finger. I grunted as it was stuck in my mouth with a simple order to suck.

In my confusion I obeyed before after a few seconds he withdrew his finger and stared at me quietly. His eyes lidded and aura white as well as a gray(4) touching the edges. His hand ran through my hair starting from the front of it and down my scalp to the back of my head as I spotted a little amber, almost green(5) near his neck. "Go wash your face off. I'll wait for you outside at the car." I watched him walk away and the door shut quietly behind him.

My mind stopped as he disappeared from my sight, then I looked down at the ground as I felt confusion… but not my own. My eyes narrowed as I poked and prodded at this feeling and then hovered around it in thought. Was it his? I didn't know as I walked to the bathroom, something had just happened…

As I grabbed the soap and turned the water on hot I decided that I would try and figure it out later.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! So Eric is still Mr. Fuckwad but he's not completely Mr. Fuckwad. His transition WILL Be slow and he WILL Still be an ass… eh, he's Eric though, so nobody forget this, and don't think he's all nice and happy still….

He's still got a shit long way to go.

Now for the numbers, there are lots of emotions according to the website I'm using that these colors could go by, so these are the colors I'm making them match to.

**(1)**White - Pensive

**(2)**Magenta – Unanswered questions/ curious

**(3)**Blue-Green - Puzzled

**(4)**Amber green – Uneasy/Troubled

**(5)**Gray – Cool/Neutral

Those that I was just too damn lazy to go back and put numbers too.

Brown – Puzzled/Unexplored

Dark blue – Content

Red-brown – Aroused/Allured/Awe-struck/Excited/ In love


	15. Like a Switch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N:** Thanks to **DaniD32, manniee, murgatroid-98, lisbeth.21, ****xxericbitesxx,**and **Ophelia Weasley **for reviewing. Once again I'm going to give you all color guide, as some shit goes down in this one.

**Brown- **troubled/worried/fearful

**Amber **– Confused

**Black **– Serious/Angry/Stormy/Stressed

**Blue-Green** - Surprised

* * *

**Like a Switch**

He stared at the door of the bar as he was leaning against the car now. With a very soft sound Eric let his eyes shut and his nails dug into his arm for a moment. He could remember back in his days as a Viking, even now… he glared down at the ground; he'd never had to resort to hitting a woman for her to obey him… dominate them yes… but never actually raise his hand to one. A small hiss moved through him in a moment of disgust as he glared off to the side then blinked as he felt her mind poking at the bond. He raise a brow slowly and looked to the side to see her holding her guitar over her back and then looking up at him.

Their eyes made contact and he grunted as she immediately looked away. Slowly he moved forward to her and grasped the case from her. He didn't know why exactly he felt the need to make up the bruise on her face. His hand launched out and grasped her wrist and he felt her form tense. His eyes widened but narrowed before he slowly pulled her stiff form to his own and leaned back tucking her to his front. "Don't move…" He bit down on his thumb and felt her immediately tense as his hand came down and began around the bruise, which had lessened from the blood in her system, but not enough… he wanted it gone.

He let it smear over the bruise, staring quietly as he kept an arm tightly around her arms before mumbling softly, "Does it sting?" He got no answer… he fought back a small growl before he simply lifted the girl's chin. Staring up at the gray eyes he saw that familiar glaze that was calming but now alarmed him. She couldn't go into another withdrawal… if she did than she would have another break down and frankly, selfishly; he did not want to deal with another one. His thumb moved up and against the blood before he lowered his head and began to lick it away.

He was relieved as she flinched away from him but his hand remained on her head to keep it still. It was soon enough that it was wiped away and he simply watched her as her gaze remained forward. Slowly he sighed as he stood up straight and moved away opening the door. Gently he pushed her down into the passenger side and then shut the car door. He moved to the other side before sitting down in the driver's seat and looking over as she was staring quietly at nothing in particular. His hand shot for her before he let his hand come down on her thigh. She stilled and looked at him.

Her fingers came up and rubbed her face before immediately looked way from him. A frown made him scowl for a moment before she interrupted the silence, "It's not fair." This made him pause and slowly look at her as she was staring away from him, "I can come at you with everything I have and you're back to normal like nothing happened with in moments…"

He listened to this for a moment, it was completely childish but his fingers came up and brushed where he hit her as she continued simply, "Yet when you hit back I have a big ugly bruise." She was capable of talking civilly to him, he threw this fact away as he was more interested in her reaction. He grunted however as she buckled up and then continued simply, "Let's go, the sooner we get to the house the sooner I can pack everything away…" Her fingers ran through her hair brushing it over her shoulder and letting her arms cross on the open window and her chin rest on them while her guitar had been shoved in the back in the process of his moving.

He quietly watched her back before starting the car and letting his eyes move back ahead. Once again he didn't turn on the lights, he simply backed out and then paused. "Your friend in there… what is he?"

He knew he was an empathic, but his fangs… his eyes turned to the girl as she didn't move for a few moments then replied back in that soft voice he felt his annoyance rising at, "Hanska is Hanska. I never discern species except for vampires."

"A little racist don't' you think?" He found his voice acting accordingly but neutrally as he let his eyes drift to her then back ahead, "Separating the two groups like that."

"…Everyone Else isn't what scares me Eric, it's your kind that does." The silence held as he stared at her before she murmured, "I didn't give a damn if you all had your rights. Just as long as me and mine were left alone out of it all…" So she was one of those, not on the Light of Day, not religious. Not with complete vampire league either…

Equality, yes, coexisting yes, association, not in particularly... He guess it made a little sense while she had been so terrified when she had first entered his office then. She had had no intention of associating with vampires and had no will, want, or need to. He knew her friends had dragged her into this situation and now, by all means her owner he was not helping the matter. He slowly pulled the car over to the side of the road deciding for the moment it was best not to drive. His hand outstretched and he stated very simply, "So how is the change?"

"Don't touch me." He ignored her and let his hand rested on her back lightly then he shut his eyes. For a few moments he leaned back in his chair then yanked. There was a yelp as her form was yanked back, his arm resting at her back as she stilled on his lap and he grabbed hold of her chin now examining her face as she had tensed once again.

* * *

He felt different, he seemed different, but I still didn't trust the bastard at all. My hands came up and moved to his wrist to pull it from my jaw. I then found this was becoming impossible as what I was only starting to see as more and more an ancient brute was not going to let me have my way this time. I felt the anger in me that had died start to cook up old coals before his hands clenched lightly on my jaw as he was done and my form was released.

"…" I found my way back to the perch I had been on staring out at the window before he spoke again.

"Is this Hanska what you are?"

I almost flinched, but my tensing took care of it as I simply replied, "Hanska is Hanska and Me is me." My eyes shut, "Why don't you simply get that?"

"I understand who you are perfectly well." His voice was light but I sensed irritation in him… it was odd…. I looked over my shoulder staring at his aura but not reading it… I was actually feeling him. However light it may be, I could feel a part of him inside me… and I didn't know if it was good or bad. He simply stared back at me before I slowly turned and found that I really couldn't put up with this much longer. "I am asking What you are though…"

"…" I felt the window behind me rolling up, the doors locked and the darkness held between myself and this blonde, animated, attractive, corpse was only lightened to me by the color that floated transparently around him. Shutting my eyes slowly I tried to will it away only to find it was stubborn… why the hell would it work like this now? I decided right then, the mood ring auras were becoming just more than a pain my ass. Reaching up I felt the numbness in my cheek and then tapped it for a moment with a small stare… there was no feeling except a normal one. My eyes narrowed and recalled his smearing of blood on it before I looked back up at him now. "Don't like bruises Eric?"

He lowered his head so we were inches apart and I blinked as the shadows of his face made him quite eerie. Staring for a few moments I felt that lazy ease fall back over me before he leaned forward with his lips beside my ear, "No. I don't." Staring quietly ahead of me I grunted as his fingers moved onto my lower back and followed up before he leaned back against the chair. I squirmed on his thighs for a moment before replying, "I'd like to go back to my seat now…"

"To bad." I gritted my teeth as an arm moved around my stomach and he started the car again. My eyes narrowed as it went tight as he stated simply, "I don't want you to."

It was the most terrifying experience that I had ever had. My head was buried into his chest and my hands clenched onto his shirt by the time we had pulled into my driveway I found myself almost close to crying before I yanked away from him and crawled back to the other side. Opening the door I rolled out of the car and lay on my back staring before crawling over to the grass! "LAND!" I splayed my arms out in a motion of hugging the ground. The quiet took over the yard at my moment before I slowly got up and stared at the fine leather shoes in front of me. Looking up I stared at Eric's face. He held no amusement as he held almost no aura… that was curious.

I sat back on my backside as I watched him before a hand came out. Quizzically I stared at it before following it up to his face before taking it. His hand clamped onto it and I was yanked up and onto my feet. My breathing was soft as he kept a hold of mine before I felt confusion go through me. I tugged lightly blinking as he simply kept hold and then looked back up slowly, "…Um…" I yelped as he grabbed my chin and stared again at my cheeks. Was he OCD on them or something?

He seemed out of character to me… and even more so as his lips came down onto the cheek that had been bruised before his hand came up and ruffled into my hair. I jumped away from him and yanked my hand from his own watching his face go neutral again. Keeping my hand protectively to my chest I tensed and watched his aura become a little clearer. His lips began to pull into a simple line and then a smirk making me raise a brow as he stated, "You don't trust me at all do you?"

I slowly let my form steady before I shut my eyes and shook my head. "…" I pointed at him now, "I have no want, reason, or rhyme too…" Opening my eyes I blinked as his eyes narrowed and he let a hand move over his mouth. I then clenched my hand after I stopped pointing at him, "…"

"..What are you feeling right now?" The question threw me off guard and my hand dropped to my side. I looked down for a moment before looking back up at him and then back and forth before pointing at myself. At his nod there was a simple stare.

"…I feel numb." It wasn't a happy statement, it wasn't upsetting… It was just… there. I looked at the ground for a moment as this feeling continued in my mind before slowly looking back up, an itch on the back of my neck made me reach up and scratch it before grunting and yanking a tick off wincing. I felt around my hair immediately and ran my fingers through it immediately in a mild flip out. I then relaxed, as there was nothing found. My mind going back into its single simple line of numbness instead of panicking. I looked off at the house for a moment as he was still staring at me.

"I hate ticks."

* * *

His eyes narrowed on her for a moment at this comment before he slowly shrugged and turned. His walking food source was feeling numb, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad… she had her comical moments but other than that… he wasn't too sure if he liked this almost empty feeling on the bond. The Viking and male in him told him it was just simple female emotions.

The vampire in him was concerned of the unhealthy state that a human's mind could land them in if they weren't as lively and vivid that was their normality. This could lead to bad sour tasting blood… it was bad for business…

He would have to fix this matter… turning he began back towards the house, dark and desolate as they had left it. He reached back and grabbed her shoulder tugging her ahead of him and then moving towards the house. He paused for a moment as watched her move almost to easily with no resistance before getting to the door and entering. He grasped his cell phone as he followed her in, wincing at the minor annoyance that was the light as she flipped a switch on.

Opening it and used the voice dialing for Pam and watched her quietly from the corner of her eye as the dark calico came running up and began to rub against her legs.

_"Yes Eric?"_ He stared for a moment and then looked away from her ahead at the wall before stating simply, "Call my home in Red Springs and have Imeal set up the empty room for a college student. Also to stock the kitchen, inform him I'll be back tomorrow night."

_"Is the little girl giving you some trouble?"_ A clear amused voice came from her making him grunt and then look back at the crouching 19 year old stroking the cat's fur.

"Plenty." He hung up and turned to her. "…I'm going to get the boxes." He watched her eyes flick up and stare at him for a moment, he blinked and then moved forward. His hand came and grasped her chin as he crouched down, the cat hissed at him and he wasn't sure he blamed it. He analyzed her form for a few moments then got up and sighed, "Don't do something stupid while I'm gone." He grasped the jacket he had over a chair and moved for the door.

"I want to come with." He paused and looked over his shoulder looking through his hair at her. There was a few moments of silence before he looked her up and down. The Viking tried to decide if that was actually a good idea. Being with people would show her what he was taking from her. Keeping her here though with her thoughts was likely to cause her to fall deeper into herself. It was a lose lose situation either way but to which degree would it end?

She wanted to come with… he supposed he could humor her now… he nodded lightly and she immediately moved after him out the door. The cat didn't follow as it disappeared into the shadows of the house. He looked over his shoulder to see her lock the door and stick the key in her pocket before there was a moment of pause and she looked back.

He reached up and beckoned her. She didn't move as she stared at him but as he turned and moved away, followed at what he could determine was a respectful distance. She didn't want to be touched or talked to… she just wanted to come with. They moved quickly back to the car and he stared at her guitar, then back at her. Once inside he watched her buckle up before chortling, "I'm more than likely much more efficient than that simple strap of cloth."

"I don't feel safe with you."

He looked over and stared as she reached up and brushed the fang marks, he frowned looking back ahead. "I liked it better when you felt things, you're not as annoying."

"Fuck off." He blinked several times before looking back at her.

"What was that?" A light glare was his return and he blinked as she simply repeated the phrase. His hand tightened on the wheel and he felt part of it give before he exhaled slowly. For a few moments all he did was look ahead before letting it go. Starting the car he began ahead and felt at ease around this little doll.

It wasn't something he liked. Glaring at her now with no particular intent he looked back ahead and then stated, "You're to stay with me while we're at…" Where the hell sold boxes at this hour.

"Walmart." He blinked and slowly looked at her before nodding. He himself didn't go shopping, he had people to do that for him but agreeing with her he turned onto the main dirt road again. "…Why did we even go by the house?"

He gave her no reply as there was no reason for it really. He opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. Squirming in the seat for a moment he pulled it out and placed it to his ear frowning. What he heard made him almost swerve off the road and slam the breaks to avoid from doing so. He stared ahead for a few moments before looking at her slowly, "Do you have full boxes at your home?" A small frown reached her before she slowly nodded.

"Good." Turning the car around he began immediately towards the house again. Eyes narrowed and hand clenched on the wheel tightly.

* * *

I wondered what happened, as his pale knuckles were almost snow white as his hand was wrapped so tightly on the wheel. My head bowed lightly as curiosity was moving over my mind and I felt some thing warm going through me. I had to look, his aura was getting brighter and brighter by the moment, the majority of it was brown. A dot of amber mixed as well… I saw black and I grew concerned.

"Eric." There was a moment where at the high speed, which I was trying to ignore, I fought back the gulp in my throat from the thoughts of crashing as I made eye contact with him, "…Who was that?"

"Why?" Was the immediate snap. I didn't flinch; I didn't feel like it was worth it as I slowly looked ahead as he slowed to the drive way and up it. Pulling in I got out immediately and grabbed my guitar case remembering it this time and moved to the door not answering him till it was unlocked and I could gaze at him again as he was staring off with a frown on his face.

"…..What's happened?"

His eyes turned to me and narrowed as his face grew firm and he held a completely composed look. "..Go get packed, you have an hour."

"An hour!?" I stumbled over the thresh hold of the door and fell onto my ass, "I thought you said I had till tonight!"

"I was wrong, you have an hour and we'll be taking a morning flight back to Shreveport. I do not have time for this, go get packed or I will pack for you."

"But I have to unpack other things before I can use the boxes, some things are so fragile if I handle them to roughly they'll br-"

"Kylie!" His voice was sharp and I shut up immediately as I stared at him, black was quickly gaining and I clenched my hands into fists. "I don't. Care. Go pack NOW. What you have will go, what you don't won't! Am I clear?"

My eyes flicked up and I stared at him for a few moments in the eye. That numbness left in my anger before I bit the inside of my cheek and felt blood of my mouth and turned my head spitting it out immediately before more filled. This time I swallowed before getting to my feet. "Artemis! Apollo!" I called as I turned back into the house, the two came running and I reached into the laundry room, the two cat carriers that my parents had bought soon in my hands as I opened them for the two to go in.

"The cat's-"

I cut him off snarling, "GO."

I watched him pause and stare for a moment before glaring and looking off to the side.

"Fine, I have no time for this, go start to empty boxes. I'm timing this hour. Do not worry about clothing." I stared as he glared at me, "I'll take care of it later. They're unimportant at the moment and will waste your time if you pack them."

"We can't catch a morning flight though Eric, you c-"

"Go Pack Woman!" He snarled, I flinched as I wasn't staring at someone that was scary or a vampire, but rather the shadow of a man deeply concerned about something. "I'll taking care of it!"

"…Fine." I turned and paused taking a glance at his aura one last time before running into the house.

His colors concerned me. Something had clearly knocked Eric off his kilter and it was messing with him. I didn't see him as able to be like this but right now something had happened to make him worried. He was worried and nervous… covering it mostly by a steely shield

I think if he was still human he might be having a panic attack. I felt it in my mind, I didn't know why either but the fact he was worried over something was making me rather unsettled as well…

What ever he had been informed of in that phone call had him worried.

I really really hoped it wasn't something to bad. Deciding that it wasn't worth thinking about right now though with my own thoughts in disarray and needing to focus, I moved immediately down the stairs into the basement and I threw away the fact of what just happened and reached for the first box in front of me. One hour was all I got and I needed to use it to the fullest of my ability now. Particularly if we were leaving when it was up.

Shutting my eyes as I threw the contents out I couldn't help but think how much I was going to financial suck from him through college for this. It brought me a little more satisfaction as I threw the empty box to the side and started with the next one in front of me.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! So things are picking back up, and the plot is taking an interesting turn. Keep in mind this is sorta kinda following the true blood line, so it'll be kinda interesting.


	16. Awakening

**A/N:** Alright, thank you too **DaniD32,** **lisbeth.21, charhamblin, murgatroid-98, xxericbitesxx, poplar – kat, **and **Fairy Skull** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Awakening**

My head felt so heavy as I sat in first class on an Anubis air jet, my hand came up slowly as I put it over my eyes and the tiredness of the events went through me. I knew my cats were down in the cargo hold… with Eric. Who was in this weird rectangle box thing… it was like a coffin but smaller… I hope he would wake up stiff and in pain. Slowly I let my eyes move to the peeking sun and winced before feeling a hand on my neck. My eyes widened and I slowly let them move to the large Indian. Was I seeing things? I grunted as Hanska sat down beside me.

"….Are you magic or something now Hanska?" I blurted after a few moments, the man simply smirked and then shook his head lifting the arm rest and murmuring simply, "No I'm not Ky, go to sleep… you need rest."

"How'd you get here? Why are you here? How the hell did you-" He clamped a hand over my mouth and I grunted as he shushed me. We stared for a moment before he shook my head lightly and then let go.

"You need rest." He repeated making me watch him wide eyed for a few moments. Slowly I laid back in my seat then stared ahead before looking back at him.

"… How Did You get here?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head, his hand came up and planted on my head.

"Go To Sleep." My eyes grew heavy and I slowly slumped staring down before looking back at him. The arm rest being lifted a hand came onto my shoulder and yanked me down so my head rested on his thigh, his fingers moved through my hair and I let my mind become subdued by the darkness as I murmured, "You fucking creeper…" The last thing I heard was a chuckle…….

* * *

_I was in a cage, I wasn't quite sure why or what happened for that to be so but now I was…. And I was naked as well…. _

_Why? I blinked for a few moments then slowly leaned forward and yelped as blood was coming from my hand as barbed wire cut into it. I looked around immediately and took notice that the entire floor of the cage was covered in barbed wire except from where I was sitting. Fear consumed me immediately as I looked around and saw nothing but darkness making me shout out, "Hello? Is anyone there!?"_

_Another voice spoke out, male, but in a language I didn't understand. I watched fearfully as a form began out of the darkness, my eyes focused in on it and I blinked as Eric slowly approached the light that the cage was giving off. "Eric? Eric! Let Me Out!" He didn't reply, just watched for a moment making me shiver as his eyes looked me up and down before he let out a sigh. His hand came out and twisted a long wire keeping the cage closed before yanking it off. A hand grasped my own and I stared at it immediately._

_It was warm… why? I frowned as there was a yank and I was lifted and pulled into the large man's chest. He was only wearing pants… or they looked like pants. I glanced at the leggings as he turned holding the cage before hearing other shrieks. An arm cradled underneath me and I bit my lip harshly before feeling blood run down my chin. His hand was planted lightly on the underside of my thighs keeping me carefully balanced as I looked around and saw other cages._

_More women were shrieking in their cages, some looking wild and fierce while others were cowering. Barbed wire was on the bottom of their cages too, keeping them from moving around to much though some were ignoring it and going against the cage. I curled as much as I could towards the warm being that was beside me. He let out a shout of that same language and my eyes widened looking up at him as he turned and moved away from the cages that had quieted._

_What in the Hell was going on? I looked up at him and questioned as much before he simply glanced down at me with an annoyed look. Could he not understand me? I grunted as his hand not underneath me came up and wiped the blood away, bringing it to his lips and his tongue darting out to it._

_I flinched as he immediately became cool, the warmth of his body gone as he stared back at me for a moment and moved towards a large chair. It reminded me of a Viking throne really… he sat down on it and placed me on his thighs before his fingers came up to the tattoos I held on my shoulders. I shivered as his fingers traced them lightly before he grasped my arms and turned me so I was straddling him._

_The fact I was nude became all to clear to me as I covered my self immediately and fought back a soft sound, I was rewarded with a chuckle from the blonde as his hand came up and moved through my hair then grasped my chin making me flinch and stare up at him wide eyed. He murmured something else again and that warmth came back for his body like he was living. I felt a hand move onto the small of my back and then push forward forcing my form against his own as he continued to speak. The light male voice echoing through my ears as I tried to figure out what in the hell he was saying._

_"I don't understand you!" I finally stated bluntly. He looked down at me again with annoyance before putting a hand on the back of my head and forcing my head into his chest making me grunt and shiver as I looked behind us to see he was speaking to other men all in a Viking, or what I was now assuming to be Viking, uniform. His hand on my back remaining while I grunted seeing as the men were looking me slowly up and down. Hunger in their eyes that made me move closer to my current handler whose arm moved down around my waist._

_Slowly the men edged away and I looked up to see an amused look with the same rough shaven face. I let out a cry as his hand came onto the back of my head and his mouth came onto my own. Holding it in place I felt the warmth of his lips move against mine, his tongue coming into my mouth as I gasped and my next sound muffled before he broke apart from the ravaging of my mouth and let his tongue move down my chin to my neck. He sucked at the skin before I shut my eyes as he opened his mouth. I expected fangs to go in but instead dull blunt teeth followed._

_My eyes opened at this, as he remained warm to me before I let out a yelp as he nipped. Blood came to the surface and I felt the warm slimy substance of his tongue go down the column of my throat before he became cold again. His mouth opened and I felt that familiar hot feeling of his fangs piercing into my throat. My hand came up to the back of his head immediately and into his hair, clenching onto it as his hands planted on my hips keeping me still._

"_E-Eric…" I hissed, he continued to drink; I was starting to get dizzy. "Eric stop…" There was no response as he clung to my form and my vision was filled with black dots. Then I blacked out._

_The dream turned omniscient and I stood quietly in the background, watching the lit Viking stare down at the limp form that was my body in his grasp… it was my body, but it wasn't at the same time. It had my tattoos, and it had my face, but my hair was long and black, my eyes were glazed as the body itself was limp and pale, unmoving, not breathing…_

_I frowned at this as something in me was staring at the scene with great disgust before a female voice hissed, "Death by blood suction, how annoying…" It sounded like me now… I whipped around to stare at the nude form of the woman, not the 19 year old, but the woman in front of me that could have been my elder sister._

_She was scary as hell though. Her eyes were a bright red, almost glowing and her teeth were tipped with blood. It was like looking in a reverse mirror of the scene behind me, as Eric's form was limp on the floor beside her. Teeth marks on his neck and her tongue coming out, rubbing against her teeth like mine did when I'm deep in thought. The blood was wiped away before she used the back of her hand to get a smear of it on her lips._

_I stumbled back lightly and my foot hit something wet, I looked over my shoulder to see blood surrounding me making me move away immediately. The woman's arms wrapped around me making me let out a shout of surprise before her ample breasts came into my back. Her ears were lightly pointed and her eyes almond shaped. Her lips were luscious and pink, darkened by the blood before I took notice her nails were sharp and her form was toned and tan. She was taller than I was, and the aroma of something very tempting too… what was she?_

_Her breathing was soft against my neck before she let her mouth slowly come onto it and suck quietly mumbling, "I really am starting to love his blood…" Her black hair moved slowly so it brushed over my shoulder and covered part of my right breast, as her arms remained tight around them. She smiled at me happily, "It's so sweet… and tasty…"_

_"I don't think it is…" She smiled for a moment and then giggled, then there was the unpleasantness equal to that of nails on a chalkboard as her tongue moved up my neck to my cheek making me wince and lean away from her as I felt I was acting far to casual with her. Like I knew her… did I?_

_Her hands moved down my sides and traced my curves before she reached up and turned my face letting her mouth come onto my own making me grunt and yank away from her. Her tattoos were black and held a lack of detail while my own were covered with color and lines. She simply stared for a few moments at me after I yanked away before she smiled. "Kylie?" I frowned. "…" She appeared in front of me and grasped the back of my neck forcing my head up, her mouth crashed onto my own._

_"I love you."

* * *

_

……I shot up from my spot with a gasp and sweat covering my form. It was like I just woke from a nightmare, and with that woman in it… it may have been. I was panting before Hanska's hand came up and his hand held my jaw lightly as he stared at me with concerned eyes, "Are you alright beam?"

I kicked him out of his seat into the isle and pointed at him, "I'm Not Going Back To Sleep!" I shouted making him stare at me for a few moments before slowly climbing back up. He leaned forward and rested his hand against my cheek and then my forehead frowning.

"Did you have a nightmare?" When ever Hanska talked to me like a child I usually felt annoyed but right now I could feel myself calming down and not by my own will. I slapped his hand away and squirmed before he unbuckled my seat belt and set me on his knee. I felt my breathing steady with each shuddering breath I took before I looked slowly up at him.

"Did you make me have it?" He shook his head frowning as I could see he was generally concerned, not because of his face but the lights around him changing their colors. I looked back at him and then slowly let my head rest against his chest, the heart beat strong and fast but steady in my ears making me slowly relax. "…I don't want to sleep again Hanska…"

He nodded and rested a hand on my thigh in a chaste way before mumbling, "Then don't sleep." Digging in his pocket he handed me a large journal and a pen, "Write out the nightmare, maybe you can think on it and make connections later." Slowly I nodded and let out a low breath before moving back to my own seat and bring the tray table down. The pen seemed to move on its own as I began to write out exactly what had happened…….

When the plane landed I was staring at bright and vivid surroundings, something I actually hadn't seen in a very long time. Grabbing my backpack I had brought with me under the seat I stared quietly and felt secure with the heavy weight of the journal and the laptop in it secured to my back, as Hanska was grabbing a large duffle bag from above me. I didn't bother to ask him of what it was doing there as I looked at him for a moment before slowly glaring off to the side in wondering of how he got there or what he was doing here.

Eric wouldn't be happy about him being around and it was in his own territory that the Indian was now in, it wasn't something that I thought was a good idea but I wasn't in charge of the man. He nudged me ahead and I found the stewardess of the jet that had been serving first class and moved down the clear path and approached her. She lead me out with Hanska and we watched as they unloaded my cats and the coffin. Or what ever the hell Eric was traveling in. I looked to my right to see a man holding a sign, he looked rather sophisticated as well… the sign read 'Scott.' My eyes narrowed and I slowly moved over.

"'m Scott." I stated softly, he looked at me and I felt as though I was being undressed and sized up at the same time in his gaze before he looked at Hanska who was holding a spot at my right and behind me, like a big native American body guard. A hand up on my shoulder as the man murmured simply, "I am Imeal, Mr. Northman's main human handler at his home. I will be taking care of you and… your friend till night fall… and then he will be in charge of you. I am under direct orders to take you home at once, and your items shall arrive tomorrow… we do not have much for cats.." He was looking at my felines as the coffin approached with much distaste. I let my eyes flash for a moment in annoyance.

"I brought my own stuff, but it will apparently arrive tomorrow." He slowly nodded and moved to the side as we were moving towards what I took as a hummer limo. My eyes flicked to it as the men handling Eric's coffin were moving it far gentler than I would have if I was handling the fucking thing. I moved inside the limo and felt unbelievably small as Hanska followed. The man dropped my two cats on the floor of the vehicle, which made them yowl before I immediately glared at him watching him still. "…Do not manhandle my cats Mr. Imeal." He studied me for a moment before bowing lightly.

"I apologize Ms. Scott." I couldn't' help but nod as the snobbish level of this guy went down and he seemed almost casual moving towards the driver's seat once Eric was loaded and secured by belts into the trunk. The door shut completely and locked as I looked at my friend before mumbling, "Who's gonna take care of the bar? Why are you even here?"

Hanska smiled at me and put a finger to his lips winking and going, "Shh… secret."

* * *

**A/N: **What is Hanska? Why is he there? Well I got an idea as to it and I'll be playing it out, my neighbor likes listening to the chapters so they'll be better as I can catch my mistakes as I read it out loud to her, so yippee! This is also the last update for the weekend, so hopefully it holds you over till then. Now I'm off to do my work, and yes, the dream is sorta, kinda important, just something to keep in mind as you read the next chapters.


	17. Start Up

**A/N:** Thank you to **charhamblin, DaniD32, Fairy Skull, murgatroid-98**, **nicolias, WWEchika** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Start Up**

The only thing I could think once I arrived at the house of Eric Northman was the following.

BIG.

I seriously wondered how many 'side income projects' he had to afford this kind of home. The home itself was large and castle like, but as we had walked inside I took into account how it held what seemed to be almost the best furnishings and up-to-date gadgets or items. The blonde immediately became 'rich' in my mind which I supposed was to be expected. I slowly looked over at Hanska as he carried Apollo and Artemis for me as my guitar case and backpack were on my back and in my hand.

Mr. Imeal turned to us once we had crossed the threshold of the demon's layer and stood in the hall entrance before he told us that Eric hadn't exactly accounted that I might have some grueling bodyguard. (Hanska, which made me laugh hysterically on the inside.) And that he would have to take up the bedroom with me until our host (My kidnapper and now household bastard) was awake enough to make plans and speak with Hanska regarding his presence around me.

So after that the butler/handler/vamp servant man thing lead us towards what he called the 'East Wing' and came to a simple door. Opening it I blinked as what looked to be a very expensive college dorm room met my gaze. I didn't think much about it as I walked towards the bed then set my case down followed by my backpack beside it then looked at the serving creature that seemed human who was eying me than Hanska. Before promptly turning and leaving us to our own devices, the door seeming to shut behind him.

Maybe it was possessed, the building itself looked like it might be haunted. Turning my gaze to Hanska I crossed my arms as he was crouched allowing my kitties out of their cases, which in turn they immediately began to explore. He looked up and met my gaze as I took my shoes off and crossed my legs sitting up on the bed. We were quiet before I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

If I couldn't get him to tell me why he was here, then I would change the subject. I blinked at him for a moment and tilted my head, "How can you make people feeling what you want?"

"How do you mean?" He questioned sitting on the floor in the same posture as me. My blue eyes made contact with his own brown and I inhaled.

"Like when I got to your bar, I felt happy almost instantly. I was upset before hand and then I was laughing at and around everything as I got out of the car. I lunged and hugged you; I was completely thrilled to be on stage. That wasn't me was it?"

He stared for a few moments quietly after I finished and let his head go this way and that before he mumbled, "Well… it was, and it wasn't… you can do it to you know." I stilled at this, "Just cause you don't' know how yet doesn't mean you can't, I mean I saw them too at first, if I feel like not channeling it through my body I just watch and observe…" I grunted and felt something lunge onto my back making me scream and immediately look over my shoulder. Looking at the orange tabby that mewed for attention as he stood on his back legs with his front paws on my shoulder. I reached back and began to pet him as his rumbling began immediately.

There was a moment of quiet as the cat moved onto my lap and then I looked back at the clearly amused Indian as he continued, "You're just not… there yet."

"There?" I questioned, emphasizing that the bastard needed to explain what he was talking about.

Leaning back on his arms he nodded to this and continued, "Yes, there. You're not quite there at the point where you can start feeling instead of seeing."

"I can feel Eric." I pointed out, he raised a brow, "At brief times I can…" I didn't know why it was important for me to say this to Hanska, I had always felt a sort of kinship with him and he had always been very honest with me of sorts. He had a habit of making sure I wasn't in dangerous situations, this whole situation as far I knew was his only slip up, and really he couldn't have known. My well being wasn't really his business, but he made it so it was…

That I never got, I didn't get much charity feeling and I wasn't even sure it was that the majority of the time. So really it was all him…. He then spoke breaking me from my thoughts.

"Can you feel me?" I immediately looked at him and shook my head making him chuckle, I received a bat at the hand and a nip for not paying attention as Apollo let out an audible breath complete with cat meow sigh. My eyes moved down to him as I began to rub his stomach lightly.

"No, it's like I have this cord attached to my brain, going to Eric's, and now and then I'll feel something knocking at the door of my end of the cord, and it'll be what he's feeling. And I'll be poking it and prodding it with my own mind trying to figure it out. He's really worried about something, I can see that much…. Hanska, what are we?" I immediately looked up at the elder who stared back before shrugging and looking off, "Don't give me that!"

"I know what I am, I dunno quite what you are except part of what I am." He explained, I let out a sound of frustration, "But I do know soon you should be able to see people… for me all I did was will their vibes inside me and then they stopped showing up in my sight and started translating in my head… gives me a headache now and then."

"Well what are YOU then?" I snapped finally as he was trying to change the subject, he scowled for a moment then shut his eyes and leaned back letting his head rest on his arms, "…Should be a good seven hours till sunset, you should probably go to sleep."

I threw the pillow beside me at him then laid down and used the other one to scream into it. My nails digging in a primal fit of rage before I thrashed and then stilled and let out a sigh. Turning my head I saw he was clearly not amused by my fit and I simply scowled at him while my cat had fled for the closet where Artemis was now, the two began wrestling and I ignored their squeals as I tried to think of a way to get information out of the bastard I was sharing the room with. "WHY Won't You Tell Me?" I finally snarled, he sat up and stared before reaching forward letting his fingers slide down a strand of my hair.

"To protect you." Was the simple reply, I glared for a few moments then rolled so my back was to him.

"What could you possibly be protecting me from now, vampires? To late."

"No, not vampires." I blinked and slowly looked over my shoulder at him, "In fact you're safest here."

How ironic, "Who then?"

He slowly smiled at me, "Secret."

I stared ahead of me now and watched as my two cats decided that I would be their next jungle gym and began to climb on me. Artemis settled at my neck and let her face bury into it before I shut my eyes and mumbled, "I fucking hate your secrets Hanska; they're inconvenient and annoying." I merely got a laugh from the elder man.

"Go to sleep Kylie, you'll feel better when you wake up."

"Why, cause you'll stuff good vibes into me like before?" I verbally jumped on him while glancing at him again. His face held no humor in it as he leaned forward and stared at me before shaking his head.

"No." He smirked, "Because I'm the happiest sonuvabitch you'll probably be around for a while. As your little vampire boss ain't to happy with anything of this world at the moment." I slowly blinked then looked ahead.

"Stupid, I could'a told ya that." I sighed and slowly shut my eyes mumbling soft obscenities about the Indian behind me before starting to fall to sleep…….

* * *

_…….This time the dream started in an omniscient setting. I could see the odd woman from before sitting on a bed, behind her Eric's once again limp form was cuffed by silver to the bed. This time I noticed he was alive though, or… dead… undead…. whatever_

_He was awake at least. His eyes moving around the cave before mumbling something in that same damn language as before, the woman looking over the bed for a moment at him and smiling as he was splayed NAKED on a group of fur pelts. She replied in the same language, and I felt myself annoyed that was I was being left out of the conversation. Soon enough though she looked up and grinned at me._

_"Glad to see you back so soon love."_

_"What the fuck are you?" Is what left my mouth in a rush as my reply, her grin left before she stopped and looked around then pointed at herself, "Yes! You!" She laughed…_

_I didn't think it was very frickin' funny. Getting up her form, still naked, didn't she have any clothes? Moved towards me and stopped just in front of me. She posted and then grinned and made blink as I looked over my shoulder and around…_

_Eric was sitting on the bed with handcuffs in his hands watching me. Did Vikings have handcuffs… I didn't think they did? I looked back at the mirror and slowly began to move my hair before she leaned forward and smiled at me. "Your head is like a mirror." She snickered softly, "Last time you slept was the first crack."_

_"You're fuckin' nuts. I want to wake up, Now." I found myself stomping my foot in emphasis and she threw her head back and laughed._

_"It doesn't work like that love."_

_"Stop calling me that! I'm not your love! I command my body and I want it to Wake The Fuck Up!"_

_I waited…_

_And I was still here._

_Gods damn it. She simply stood grinning; her enlarged canines so much like my own as she reached forward to the mirror and placed her hand on it. My eye twitched in my anger before I shuddered. She turned around towards the bed stating happily, "You should try what the Indian said he did, it might work!"_

_I remained silent now in my stirring anger before she ran a hand down her body in front of Eric who was simply grinning at her now like an idiot… men. "He's our brother of sorts you know?" She whipped around and smiled at me._

_"…Hanska is our brother? He looks Nothing like US!" I snapped, she shrugged and then murmured, "Of Sorts. Of Sorts. Don't look TOO much into it."_

_"Well then what the Hell are WE?"_

_She simply smiled at me. Then shrugged making me almost lunge at her… if there wasn't a mirror in front of me… how did a mirror get into a viking's age…_

_OH YEAH…._

_It was a dream, they didn't make sense naturally…. I was gonna go to coffee soon, I swear if I had a third one of these fucked up dreams then I was just going to become an insomniac via. Caffeine._

_"Don't hate these dreams, they're the only bit of information you'll get it seems." I looked over at her and slowly glared before she licked the mirror face. I watched her tongue darken as it pressed to it and then leave a trail of saliva behind. She then stood up straight and crossed her arms leaning forward. I felt a hand move around my shoulder then down and an arm come around my waist. I let my own arms wrap around it… or rather they just did with out my consent or with it I wasn't sure, and I looked up at the Viking staring back as his other arm came around me._

_She continued to smile before murmuring, "See, your society and your birth society are sooo different." She pointed at me, "your birth society is a matriarch, while your society right now is a monarch, it's soooo annoying." She was annoying... I lifted my lip partially and then slowly fought back a soft hiss. I felt a head against my neck and then Eric's lips pressing to it._

_He was becoming distracting; I wanted to know what this woman was. I asked her again and then she simply put her fingers to her lips._

_"Shh se-"_

_"I get enough of that with Hanska! Who and what the fuck are you!?" I finally snarled, she paused and stared for a moment before slowly smiling._

_"…..Not one for suspense are you?" I shook my head frantically, Eric's hand wandered to my breasts. Cupping one I fought back the want to shove the vampire away so I could concentrate on the conversation as his other hand was moving down and his mouth still worked my neck. "Well I suppose that was expected… hrm… we're not one single being." I leaned lightly against his touch at this before she continued tapping her chin, "Meaning, we're no pure blood but hey.." She shrugged and laughed, "Who is these days, the Indian doesn't even got pure blood."_

_"Get to the point!" I frantically squealed while the hands I found weren't cold, but warm and all too delightful. She simply giggled and put a hand to her lips._

_"You're SOOO cute." She placed her hands on her thighs and leaned forward. "But anyways, no one of us is true blood, I mean we're only descendants, we can't really help that fact either… your mom and dad were only descendants too…"_

_"How do you know all this shit if you're me and I Don't Know!" I mumbled letting my eyes wander from her to the Viking's head and slowly I let my hand come up into his hair and through it… it was so damn soft… I gasped as his hand cupped down on me making me arch and rise to my toes before looking back at her. She simply gave me a bigger grin._

_"Weeeell… I'm sort of like the starting files you get when you first get a laptop, I'm already on the hard drive…" She leaned forward and her voice got very deep and almost whisky rich to my ears as my eyes were shutting. Her voice echoed into the deepest part of my mind._

_"I'm just waiting for you start me up."

* * *

_

I shot up from my spot on the bed, Artemis's nails dug into my neck and Apollo to my chest making me shout out as pain erupted from both making me feel blood from the two places before groaning and laying back down.

Hanska was beside me immediately. His hand on my shoulder as he was checking the marks and extracting my cats claws from me. "Are you alright?" He questioned making me slowly wince and look at him before looking around and at the clock. Then outside. It was twilight…

I slowly shut my eyes and covered them before mumbling, "That bitch…" There was silence before I felt something soft on my neck, I looked to see Hanska had put a small cloth to it making me grunt and look at him before sitting up. Artemis must've torn into it quite well, but Apollo had only skimmed me, "Damn cats…" He simply shook his head as he continued to hold the cloth to my neck.

Slowly I replaced his hand and he sighed standing up from his crouch. I noticed he was wearing a black shirt now and a pair of camo pants. His eyes lidded as he had his hair back with a piece of twine then tilted his head over to the bathroom I had yet to notice was connected to the room.

Looking at him I watched him pull out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before stating very simply, "Go take a shower and change into them, I have underwear and a bra in it from when you crashed at the bar for the night last time…" I watched him glance off to the side then look back, "You forgot them after you changed into one of my shirts." I slowly nodded. Whenever mom and dad were on one of their trips and I stayed home, I usually went and spent my time with Hanska, I liked to be there because I was never unhappy…

That was all him apparently too. Not bitterly, but emotionlessly I moved to the bathroom in search of the shower stall that was almost jammed into the corner. I heard him moving and shouted back, "Where you going!?"

"That Imeal guy said Eric want's to talk, and I need to settle something with him."

I sighed and began to strip down for the shower with a grimace on my face, both cats exited the facility as soon as the water began.

I hoped it turned out well with him, from what I had seen, dealings with Eric usually didn't.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! After doing some research, I have found out what my little Kylie is, and eventually we will be getting to it. And as I don't want to jinx this story I won't say a word about it. I won't be doing Hanska's talk with Eric cause it's only gonna be a small point, but everything after it is more than likely gonna be big. And the next chapter we should be meeting little Miss Stackhouse and Bill Compton themselves. So we'll see.


	18. Fangtasia

**A/N:** Thank you to **DaniD32, Charhamblin, WWEchika, Vamp Fan4, Fairy Skull, nicolias **and **Ophelia Weasely.** And a SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S HELPED THIS STORY BREAK INTO TRIPLE DIGITS WITH THE REVIEWS! Sorry, I was very happy to see it, first time with a story for me that's happened.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Fangtasia**

Hanska stared quietly out as he sat on a chair in the study the mad butler had led him too…. He only said mad how ever seeing as he could sense a little bit of unstableness with the human. The bit of him that was still human felt a little uncomfortable, but the other part of him…

The darker part of him…

Well it just felt right at home. Sensing what he was going to push to be his ward getting out of the shower, he glanced up at the ceiling before looking back ahead as the door opened. Walking in he stared at the blonde vampire who seemed to hold a tired look and the elder empathic shut his eyes as he felt the wave of worry and stress come from the supernatural creature. He felt no happiness in the blonde's form, which was a pity. The Indian wasn't gay or anything, but he bet he looked all right when he smiled.

Leaning back in the chair though he watched the vampire sit across from him, a pack of blood in hand which he immediately bit into. The silence was only interrupted by his gulping before he slowly finished and threw the bag away then looked at him up and down. Hanska didn't move, his face remained a mask of stoic seriousness before finally Eric spoke, "Decided to follow her here empathic?"

"…More of concerned for her well being." He gruffly replied, this made the blonde blink then stare at him in the eye, blue met brown again and for a few moments before Hanska stated very simply, "I want to stay here and keep an eye on her."

"No, out of the question."

"You can't keep her safe during the day vampire." Was the immediate retort, he watched the man's mouth become a line and his eyes narrow, "if you even give a shit.."

"Kylie Scott is part of my financial business, of course I want to protect it." Was the grunt he got, the Indian found this slightly pleasing to hear, it would work in his favor, "…but I can get people I trust to watch her, not you." He didn't let his spirits down as he felt annoyance in the vamp sitting across from him. Shutting his eyes he took a slow and low breath then opened one and let a scowl come across his face.

"They won't be safe." He watched a glare come from those dark blue eyes and didn't break his own scowl, but he did inwardly grimace. It would be so much easier for him if he were to just infect the vampire with accepting feelings, and then he could get what he wanted so much easier…. It wasn't nearly as hard as having to convince the dead bastard he was the best choice with out stuffing him with emotions as Kylie had so elegantly put it…

He wanted the bastard to realize though that he was restraining stuffing him simply so he could prove that it had to be Eric's own choice that allowed him to stay… because one way or another he WAS going to stay.

"You come into my territory, following us all the way from your little bar in Ohio to here in Shreveport only to tell me my choice in staff isn't safe for a single little girl?" Eric's voice was soft to his ears, his mind screamed danger and he shoved it down, he didn't gulp to show the slight fear he felt in his mind, he simply continued to watch the vampire with an unwavering gaze before leaning forward so they were closer.

"Your pets won't be able to resist Kylie's charm like I can." He watched the vampire get a blank face, and then the feeling of amusement immediately came into his mind as the man laughed lightly leaning back in his chair. Smirking at him.

Hanska almost wanted to lunge at him and strangle him, but the man was already dead. So the effort wasted would have been futile and ineffective. He simply waited before the man snickered, "What charm does she have? She is slightly attractive, but none of my men would hold interest in her. And they would fear me too much to act on their emotions."

He grimaced and simply looked at Eric quietly before asking softly, "Do you really think that?" The amusement stopped… the blonde didn't like being questioned…

Good, the bartender leaned forward in his spot and then shut his eyes letting out a heavy sigh. "I would be willing to work under your conditions as well as assist Ky on stage as part of her music regiment. I have seen her practice enough and taught her enough as well."

Subject change, the vampire immediately caught on and stared for a moment before questioning, "I thought Jack taught her." Jack? Who the hell was….

Oooh, Jack. He groaned softly at the mention of the little bastard before continuing simply, "Yes, Jack began too. On a very rare occasion she would use my crowds as practice. And that took a lot of convincing… the little stoner gave her the guitar, I gave her the facilities." The silence continued before he glared at the ground.

_I'd kill him myself if he wasn't gone and missing._ He looked back up at the Viking as he was crossing his legs, ankle up on his knee making his shin parallel to the floor. "She'll change soon."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can feel it. She'll be able to read your emotions just as easily as I can. Not that she doesn't already." Interest flashed in the blue eyes of the vampire and he fought back a grin. _Got you._ "It's blockin' out broadcasted emotions that's the trick… and being bonded to you… well, she's already starting to read your emotions."

"That. I am aware of." Eric stiffly replied, there was a pause before the Indian gave a Cheshire cat grin. From ear to ear and his eyes lidded, "…What are you?"

"….Secret." Hanska winked making the vampire scowl, clearly not amused by the action, it wasn't like he cared.

"You both seem to be holding rather annoying secrets." Was the sneer the undead decided to give him, Hanska continued to grin before leaning forward.

"Yes, but they're detrimental to our existence… she's safest with you." He watched interest come to Eric's face immediately. "And the more she finds out about herself, the safer she is away from the general public.."

_Till she can control herself at least… and for a while, she more than likely won't be able to….

* * *

_

Eric controlled himself as the Indian was dropping subtle hints, he wondered what this man's game was. Obviously he knew quite a bit more than Kylie Scott knew about what ever she was. As well as the fact he seemed to hold quite a bit of knowledge of what was to come with the adolescent. Grasping his chin he rubbed the stubble, he really couldn't afford to waste to much time on this matter till something actually happened. And this man was curious to him, if not greatly annoying though…

He needed to get back to business soon how ever…. He had an idea. "I will give you a trial run." He watched the brown eyes of the man immediately narrow, but settle with a vast determination. "I will allow to accompany myself and the girl tonight."

"Kylie." Was the immediate correction making his eyes focus in on the brown to see there was a slight frown in them, "She has a name."

"I'm well aware of that."

"She's not fully human either."

"I know, I have tasted her blood."

"So don't' talk about her like she's one." This took him off guard, he studied Hanska for a moment who leaned back in his chair letting out breath, "I'm not stupid and have met plenty of vampires in my short life, as they come to the bar often, I have seen how they treat humans…" His eyes flashed, "We're not full human, and I would rather you not treat her as one. Kylie has a name, use it."

"…do you have feelings for her?" He watched the man blink and gain a blank look as though he was thinking it over before he slowly frowned.

"Perhaps the feelings a mentor feels for a ward, other than that, no." This puzzled the over a thousand year vampire before he slowly exhaled and then nodded. He could understand it though it confused him but he supposed for now he would let it go. "I'm also a stabilizer."

"…How do you mean?"

"…." Hanska grinned at him, and it wasn't one that he found rather pleasant to see on the creature's face, "You're not exactly good with keeping her content."

"It's not my job to keep her content-"

"Oh but it is…" Eric once again felt intrigued by this man's gall as he put a finger into the air, "Her blood's taste changes with her taste remember?" A slow growl exited the vamp as he indeed recalled this then slowly sighed, "I can keep her happy whether she wishes to be or not." His eyes flicked up, "Can you?"

He had a point… Eric couldn't help but grin, "You don't really want a trial do you? You're a very stubborn creature."

"You'll find she is too.."

"Oh I know… but the trial still stands." He watched the Indian sigh, then lean back before smirking.

"Couldn't blame me for trying."

* * *

"Ow!" I looked down at Apollo as he was seeing it fit to climb up my leg, there were footsteps outside my door that my ears picked up and I immediately looked to the door to see it open. I was relieved to see Hanska enter, and then tensed immediately as Eric followed. Staring at the two men I looked back and forth before feeling the heavy weight of the cat reach my shoulder.

Looking at him I was met by fur to the face as he was using his head to rub against my cheek. I ignored him temporarily to stare over at the orange tabby before Artemis squeaked/mewed at my feet making me bend down to pet her head immediately.

I then looked back up at the two vampires as I stood in a skintight black t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans. I didn't think I looked to bad, I had my hair pulled back and my bangs back over my forehead, slightly down in front of my eyes though revealing that I needed a trim.

The silence continued as I pet the dark calico before murmuring, "Eric." His eyes narrowed onto mine, "When are you going to call your attorney to write up our contract?"

"We will meet them tonight at Fangtasia." I stilled immediately and felt a cold rush come over my mind. Breathing soft and eyes slowly shutting to try and discern what he just said.

"I…see." I did not want to go to the bar, but I was going to get this damn contract written up so he was legally bound to the conditions.

"Hanska will be accompanying us." I felt immediately better and looked up at the elder bartender who nodded to me and nodded his head lightly to my shoes. Slowly I moved over and began to put them on. (Apollo decided to attack the shoestrings as I tied them making me hiss loudly at him, which got him to scamper away.) Slowly I felt the firmness around my foot once they were fully on and looked up and around. By this moment I would usually have my purse with me… frowning I rubbed my face.

"Your belongings have been at Fangtasia." I slowly looked at him and then nodded to this before looking off to the side. I needed my purse, it had my debit card and my driver's license. I would love to be able to drive with out the fear of being pulled over… it would be a nice feeling to have it again…

Had it only been about four or five days since I escaped? I looked down at the ground unsure of this time and found it was a light estimate… my mind felt the situation to almost be months old… really it may have been about three and a half weeks since I left home. It was very annoying and confusing. A hand grasped my shoulder and tugged me, I looked up at Hanska who was leading me now behind Eric, shutting the door behind me to my room so my cat's were in there by themselves. I hoped they didn't do anything stupid……

It felt like a dream, stepping out of Eric's car to stare at Fangtasia's big glowing sign. I was tensed lightly and wanted to run but I forced my body to relax. My mind slipped into a surreal setting as all I could do was stand very stiff and still in front of the building before the door opened. My eyes immediately moved to Pam as she stood leaning against the door then looked at me. For a few moments all I could do was stare before I felt her eyes go up and down me. I looked at Hanska to find him behind my right shoulder and a hand planting lightly onto the back of my neck…

I calmed down before the panic attack could even hit, my gaze went lidded and I felt a soft breath exit me as my body cooled down from the fear that was about to rush through it. I slowly relaxed and stuck my hands in my pockets. Eric was heading for the door and we followed him in quietly. Pam murmuring softly, "Well well, you did manage to bring the little girl back."

I immediately glared to the side at her in thought, our eyes made contact before she slowly smiled at me, grasping my chin she stated softly, "Well this is new." I yanked my chin from her and stepped back, her eyes narrowed and her grin widened, she stated something in the same language that I heard Eric talking in my dreams, and my mind caught it.

I blinked as it translated.

"_You'll have to let me borrow your new toy some time."_ I kept my mouth shut as I was completely intrigued by what was going through my head and translating it. Slowly I looked at Hanska who winked lightly at me… it was a silent notion that I needed to keep my mouth shut about it. For the time being I couldn't help but totally agree with it.

We stared back as they continued talking, my face gaining a blank fascade.

"_Perhaps at some point. Is the lawyer here?"_

"_Yes, the leech is in your office."_

He walked away and began to smile as he did so, I found it odd to see on his face but pleasant at the same time as Hanska moved to follow but Pam put a hand out, "Not you." I watched the Indian pause and slowly look at her. Then I sensed something coming from Pam. These new senses were starting to drive me mad, she smiled lightly and I heard the effects of the glamour, "Why don't you let me buy you a drink?"

"That's not going to work on me ma'am."

"Scott!" Eric's voice pulled me from my observing and I immediately looked to the side at the vampire who was waiting for me. My feet moved on their own as I moved into his office and he shut the door behind him. The woman standing in the corner holding a group of files made me blink before she smiled at me now. Not even put off by Eric's presence… she in fact held fang marks on her neck, telling me exactly why. Stepping forward I shut my eyes before I was soon in front of her. She held her hand out.

"Alexis Richards. Shreveport firm lawyer."

I stared at her hand for a moment and then slowly looked away replying calmly, "Kylie Scott. Student." She lost her smile and slowly put her hand down before moving towards Eric's desk setting files out. I watched the man get up and abruptly leave stating calmly, "I expect you to behave yourself."

"Nothin' written in ink yet." Was my reply, I watched him pause and slowly look at me with a firm look, he got a cross one in return which gained a small emotional loss for him before he exited making me grunt in satisfaction. Ignoring my surroundings I found my mind jumping to focus on the task at hand. She leaned over with a pen in hand, "Now I just need you to sign he-"

"No." I felt my mouth working on its own. My eyes lidded as I stared at her and she stopped, "I don't just sign, let me read the thing first." Slowly she paused and watched me, before smiling.

"Have you done this before?"

"No." She blinked with a blank face.

"Then how do you know to-"

"Common sense." The silence from the room was chilling, there was a moment of quiet before I grasped the paper, "This it?" She slowly nodded. Moving to Eric's chair, I sat down, not bothering to really think to much of it as I began to read over what was to be our contract…..

….The door opened a good half hour later and I stared at the man that held tinfoil in his hair and a towel around his shoulders. My eyes narrowed for a moment before I fought back a small laugh that wanted to move through me. He simply glanced at me for a moment before I continued to rewrite out the contract. His eyes narrowing as he moved over and began to read.

"What are you doing?" Though he already knew I guess he meant clarify on why.

"Writing out _our_ agreement, not Yours." I replied simply with a lidded gaze. The quiet continued before he replied, "no, I meant what are you doing sitting in my chair?"

"….Are you sitting in it?" I looked up at him and he slowly shook his head, "And you're not in the room, and she needs a place to sit, so I'll sit in it." Really I had torn apart, dissected, and now felt like I was sewing back up the bits of the contract to our actual agreement. I kept things that were normal, like I'd be on his insurance and other simple things. As he left the room, I gave my mind a moment to ponder, at the moment I was also partially concerned. As when I started focusing on an object, and not the people around me…

Well I was feeling rather odd. Like there was a subtle bubble of fear in my stomach which I could realize wasn't my own. And then I heard it. I wasn't sure what it was at first but the shrieks of a man came up ringing through my ears, and then a snarl of anger and animalistic rage.

I felt the intensity of it on my end of the bond and the pen dropped from my hand as my heart began to pound. The fear erupted and my mind went blank for a moment before I slowly fell forward. My forehead slammed against the desk and I began to shiver before memories of my own time spent down in that reeking pit of death and gore came flooding to my mind. My hand clenched down on itself and my body locked up. I couldn't move as the screams continued only to die but in my head they were still going strong.

Slowly I let my head bow and sat back, trying to stop the screams in my head before they ran completely rampant. Soon I found that I was failing as my eyes shut, the fear in the bottom of my belly was growing and then, it popped. My eyes tightened shut as I was seeing Jack's death again. Georgia being led out, Amy's screams. Flashes of the other three in my mind as well before they mixed into one single stream that made me reach up and hold tightly onto the desk.

Slowly my eyes drifted up and I saw Ms. Alexis Richard's staring at me worriedly. Our eyes held tightly and I began to focus more and more in on them as the screams got louder and the images flashed faster…

And then… they were gone, and the woman fell to the floor shrieking. My eyes widened for a moment as I saw her fall to her knees and hug herself, soon in the fetal position rocking back and forth on the floor muttering to herself. The door opened and Pam stared down at her then at me with a look of confusion and then intrigued interest.

Hanska appeared behind her and soon brushed by her to me and grasped my chin. He inspected me for any damage first before looking out the door to no doubt Eric was. Then back at Pam who was walking slowly over towards the lawyer and crouching down. I stopped paying attention from there as I felt the soothing sensations Hanska was calming me down. Or maybe it was just his fingers through my hair before I let my head slowly bow.

The silence was there except for Pam's voice, and then my mind was steady and calm. He held my chin for a moment and stared at me before murmuring very softly, "You must not project like that."

"Project?" He nodded lightly frowning and ran his fingers through my hair on last time. Soon the lawyer was up, and seemed functioning again, as though nothing had actually happened. I looked down at the contract I had been working on and added the last bit before handing it to her. She stared for a moment at it then nodded and packed up the files, "I'll type this up and fax it over." I slowly nodded, now confused and intrigued at what happened before Pam cast one last glance at me, and walked out.

Hanska shut the door and looked at me while I looked back, before I repeated again curiously, "Project?" He took the chair across from me and then nodded murmuring very softly, "It's sort of like you shoot whats making you upset into another person… it relieves you of the pain of the emotion.."

"And this means?"

"You're getting close to fully awakening." I grunted and looked at him before leaning forward and resting my arms on the desk. For a few moments all I could do was stare at him before repeating his final word. He slowly nodded and smirked, "It'll only be a little more time, maybe a few days." He grinned lightly, "My first projection I made a man piss himself…" He smiled, "I suppose it would have been worse." Standing I slammed my hands down on the desk in front of me and watched him shut up immediately and lose his smile. It was quiet before I calmly exited the room.

I wish I hadn't. Staring at the throne Eric was sitting in the black man kneeling before him as he was speaking covered in dirt and a metal collar around his neck. I slowly felt my form go limp before it fell back against the wall and my emotions still as that wonderful feeling of numbness was ebbing it back.

And then I stopped and yanked it away, letting the emotions run rampant. I controlled myself enough to move towards the bathroom and collapse against the toilet once in it. Kicking the door shut I let the lights remain off before grabbing the small towel hanging beside me and wet it down so it was completely cold. I let it hang over my head as I stared down at the ground in the darkness.

Slowly I was quiet as I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, the cold against my head felt so good… the stress of the situation weighed heavily against me and my eyelids gained weight. Leaning my head back I fell immediately to sleep……

The door opened and my eyes did as well, for a few moments, all I did was stare at Eric as he stood… his hair was different, he had his blonde hair but high lights of sorts in it, and it was slicked back… he looked aristocratic in my opinion… and his clothing was different too… how'd that happen. Rubbing my eyes I grabbed the towel and threw it lightly in the sink asking how long I had been asleep.

"…The entire night and day. I just got here… your things are at the house." I slowly nodded and threw myself up onto my feet then leaned against the sink. Staring down I turned on the cold water.

"Where's Hanska?" I forced the cold water onto my face, into my eyes, right now I just felt… I felt extremely sleepy. And stiff, my entire body ached… I had no clue I could sleep dreamlessly in that position for such a long time. Tilting my head I found it stiff and then slowly jerked it both ways then tilted it side to side… it felt good after a few moments.

"…." There was no reply before I slowly looked at Eric and felt my form tensing, eyes narrowing I repeated the question softly before he kicked the door open. The Indian sat leaning against the wall, head bowed and fast asleep. Relief swept through me to see him just asleep before I slowly rubbed my eyes through my lids with my hand against the sink to keep me from falling. I opened my mouth to speak, and then all hell broke lose.

An old southern accent broke through the air as it called Eric, I immediately moved after him as his eyes widened and he darted from the room. Hanska woke up alert as ever and was right behind me as we rushed into the main entrance of Fangtasia. The sight in front of me was almost mild to what I had seen before. The woman in the vampire's arms was blonde, maybe 5' 4", 5' 5", certainly a bit taller than me. My eyes took in her full luscious lips and her long blonde hair… it was her eyes that concerned me, wide and frightened. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I saw the fear around her, around the vampire, then I looked at Eric and found a bit of concern there too. Immediately he snapped at me to clear the table over to the side in another room and I found myself moving swiftly. Taking in the pale face of the vampire with his short black hair and almost conservative dress for only a moment I watched as Eric grasped a towel and threw it out over the table as he shouted something in Swedish in the back that mind translated with out my knowing.

"_Call Dr. Ludwig Pam!"_ I watched as the girl was set down and cried out immediately and my eyes got sight of her back. Three long claw marks stood out, bleeding and flushed red. It looked like she was infected. Looking at Eric I murmured softly as much as he paused for a moment then looked at the marks himself before nodding. Tilting his head I was instructed to go look back over the contract, silently I obeyed.

I was too anxious to concentrate though and had to read through it several times before I was signing it with a full comprehension and darting back out. Standing beside Eric and Pam, who both glanced at me, I watched silently. It was an annoyance but I couldn't help it. Something about this girl was not pissing me off… but it was unsettling to me.

Hanska yanked me back so I was standing quietly beside him. Then I tilted my head up frowning at him, I silently asked what was going on. Looking ahead, he shrugged and I watched the girl as well as her vampire lover spoke to her calming her down. We made eye contact and she stared for a few moments before her eyes seemed to hold something else. She looked over at Hanska too before back at me.

I felt a connection spark through my mind and stilled, quietly I felt my eyes go lidded and my breathing soften before I let something go through me. She quieted and her breathing was softening as she was relaxing.

"…Sookie. Sookie!" The male vampire immediately moved to shake her but she immediately managed out, "No Bill!" It was choked up and jerky, we made eye contact again and a pain ripped through my back making me hiss and then shut my eyes. It stopped as soon as I did so and the calm continued through, but the pain seemed to disappear from me and rip back into the woman named Sookie.

Hanska's hand came down onto my shoulder and tightened lightly breaking my concentration completely.

Sookie wasn't the only one staring at me now…

Right about now an explanation for everything would have been nice, and as I looked at Hanska who was frowning lightly, he said nothing and denied me such knowledge once again. Slowly I looked at the floor then at Sookie before the door snapped open. The one called Dr. Ludwig had finally arrived.

She was probably one of the most unpleasant feeling people I had known. Her eyes were squinty and she was smaller than me. She was older too, in her hand she held a large case and immediately looked at Sookie before moving quickly over. I'm not quite sure what she did, but soon the woman was in pain again and Eric's hand shot out and dug into my shoulder painfully.

"Do it again!" He snapped making me look up at him wide eyed. Hanska grasped the vampire's hand and yanked it from me before tucking me behind him. I noticed this gesture of safety immediately but was soon beside the doctor who simply glanced at me before I was in front of Sookie. My eyes connected with her and that link up began again.

It wasn't glamour, and it wasn't a trance, but I felt pain rip through my back again and fought to keep my eyes open as I bit down hard on my inner cheek. They were taking a beating lately, and forced that line of straight calm into her. She stilled again and her breathing steadied. The doctor put her fingers inside the wounds and dug something up, making the pain grow in my own body while Sookie shout out. She looked at me.

"If you want her to live you need to hold her down!" I nodded and my hands grasped hold of her arms. I felt my form still as a feeling of almost forced concentration went into autopilot. And as odd as it sounded, I began to learn about Sookie.

I learned her preferences, she liked to have a golden tan, as well as preferred her pokadotted bikini, and she met Bill at the bar she worked at… Merlotte's. Her Grandmother 'Gran' was killed by a serial strangler. She had a best friend, a black woman named Tara, and she preferred sex with Bill because it was very, very, _good._ Part of me shivered at this part… and another part of me was thrilled to hear this. That part of me I didn't know… She also wanted to know what the fuck I was and who I was as well as why I was at Fangtasia.

I heard something in the background on if anyone knew anything about Komodo Dragons. I felt my mouth move in autopilot about their bacterial bites and how their food would die of the bite and be tracked down till it did for days. I had to much time at home and used to be best friends with the Discovery Channel. I heard a light praise from her, as the doctor continued to work before she stated how the wound was sorta like that. I only half listened as I was still feeling pain as well as staring at Sookie. That autopilot remaining before slowly the woman turned.

"I have to strip her of the clothes, leave us with some privacy." I watched them leave as she kept a hand on my arm signifying for me to stay. I ignored her and continued to stare at Sookie quietly before she inhaled and exhaled sharply hissing, "You work for Eric often?" I shook my head slowly so we could maintain eye contact before I managed out, "No, I just started officially today."

"You're doing a good job." I could have laughed if I wasn't trying not to cry, slowly I failed as the pain was getting into me.

"There's no reason to be scared."

I kept my eyes open as the tears continued down before I whispered, "I'm not scared." I found it odd how she was trying to comfort me, it wasn't working, as her pain wasn't gone, but as she smiled at me for a few moments she was quiet, and then her eyes widened.

"I can't hear you…" And then the good doctor turned and called for one of the vampires. Sookie's boy, Bill. I looked at him as she told him he could administer his blood now and simply continued the link up looking politely away. The pain lessened though and there was a cry from the woman as I kept a hold on her arm before she finished drinking from the vamp then passed out.

Dr. Ludwig was quiet for a few moments before informing me I could stop keeping a grip on her. Slowly I removed my hands and noticed the blood on them. I simply sat on the floor staring before she instructed me to go wash my hands and change my shirt if I could. I moved immediately for the bathroom and felt Eric's eyes following me for a moment before he continued to stare at Sookie. My head bowed lightly once in the lavatory and I spat out the blood I hadn't swallowed in my mouth before looking at Hanska as he came in, shirt in hand. Peeling my own off I proceeded to wash my form with the towel from earlier to get off any blood before pulling on to my disgust, the Fangtasia t-shirt.

I reentered the room and stared to see thankfully no one looking at me. Felling the protective aura of Hanska I calmed and the Indian put an arm over my shoulder to reassure that I would remain calm for the time being. Eric turned after speaking to Bill for a few moments then looked at me. He tilted his head and then murmured, "We're retiring for the night, let's go." Nodding I followed after him and outside. Looking up to see it was only about four or five in the morning. The sun wouldn't be up for another good hour.

I got into the convertible this time and felt Hanska get in the back as I sat on the passenger side and buckled in. He jumped the door and landed in the seat not bothering to buckle up as he dug the keys out of his pockets. Slowly turning to me he was quiet for a few moments before his hand came up and moved through my hair. He didn't say anything as he made my head tilt back before his lips came down onto my head very lightly, it wasn't a romantic gesture, in fact my mind recognized it as a reward. I could sense the mass amount of curiosity in him, but also felt the delay in it for the time being due to the events as his voice went through my mind.

"Good girl…"

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! And that's chapter 18! Long as hell in celebration for going over the 100 mark and since all the crap that happens in it happens at Fangtasia except for the beginning! I don't have much work, so I was able to take time out to work on it. That and I woke up at 3:30 in the morning after going to bed at 10. I hate insomnia. Alright! Same song and same hook! Tell me what ya thought and all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya at the next one!n


	19. CountDown

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out. I also do not own any of Nora Robert's characters or books.

**A/N:** Thank you to **Ophelia Weasley, Charhamblin, Constance Bleu, nicolias, WWEchica, murgatroid-98, Fairy Skull, mannie,** and **Poplar-kat** for reviewing.

* * *

**Count-Down**

_I was laying on a bed now, my breathing soft and something moving above me. Cool… soft but firm at the same time… Eric. My eyes opened slowly and I turned my gaze to stare at the vampire staring down at me. His mouth open and fangs extended. He leaned down and placed his mouth to my neck, I recognized what was going to happen and my eyes shut tightly before the pain blossomed from my neck. It burned but soon that burning was moving down and resting on my lower abdomen then between my legs. _

_He separated from me and stared down, blood running down his lips and eyes holding a wide gaze as he was studying me now. His fingers came down onto my breasts, calloused fingers brushed them making me inhale sharply and gasp. He spoke again in Swedish and I understood him now._

_"Why do you bring me such gifts sub?" I almost twitched and then opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a female voice and watched arms come up and move around his neck. Eric's eyes turned to the side as the face of my other self appeared. Nuzzling his neck before her mouth opened and her fangs dug into his neck. He let out a loud hiss as he reached his hand behind her and dug it into her backside's left cheek. _

_Still hovering above me I looked to see my hands pinned above my head held by wires. I looked back ahead as she continued to drink before tearing into the skin. Smiling as the Viking snarled, I could feel warmth of his blood down on my body, alive, loving, caressing my skin before he was thrown away from the bed._

_My eyes followed his form and saw it lay limp. Chest rising and falling though as he was unconscious, clearly human in my dream once again. I immediately looked back at the other me as she was sitting beside me on the bed of fur pelts I laid upon, staring at her nails for a few moments before she let her eyes move back to me and a smile came to her lips as she leaned forward and held my chin. Her mouth came down towards it and I immediately spat in her mouth._

_I was punished with a backhand. My cheek hurt for a few moments before I slowly shut my eyes and exhaled before inhaling again and shivering. She watched me now before slowly moving up to crawl towards me. Blood moving down her chin and dripping off from her breasts and straddling me so the blood continued downward. The eroticism of the situation not coming to my mind._

_I had a different focus. Staring at her I watched her lean forward and rest her hands beside my head hovering above my face before she smiled now._

_"You're a very uncooperative girl Kylie." I simply grimaced as blood was dripping from her onto my form, covering it with more and slowly her tongue came down to my stomach. The wet muscle followed the blood up to my breasts and I felt my form flush as I squirmed and then snarled for her to knock it off._

_"But you need it." Her eyes drifted up to me, I saw no spark of lust, her black hair laid down and brushed to my skin, her hands came down underneath my arms and her warm hands, soft and pleasant caressed my sides. "You need the energy from it."_

_"I don't need shit!" I snapped, "Now Get The Fuck Off Me!" She simply stared, red eyes lidded before she moved so she hovered over my face._

_"It's in your instinct. It's in every animal's instinct Kylie." I felt my mind trying to block her out as her hands moved down to my hips pulling lightly at them, "Even the undead still find satisfaction in fucking… we're just insatiable… always in search for a limit. But for us… there is none." She leaned away from me and let her finger follow the line of my stomach before she sat on the edge of the bed and smiled lifting her finger from above my own brown curls. She held her finger up and sucked the blood from it before chuckling, "We're classified as many things you know?" I was ultimately focused…_

_She ran her fingers through her hair and I took notice at the slight claws she had. Staring at them she continued softly, "We take in things around us differently. We touch someone and we'll know what he or she like, we know what to appear as to them. We lose control of our emotions and we'll send them into someone… we're not psychic, but by nature we've been known to hold such qualities…" She had a pensive look. "We're kind of funny." She smiled and shut her eyes letting out a soft sound of thought._

_Opening her mouth she yawned, her fangs were noticeable to me immediately. "We learn our targets… they like certain appearances." She tapped her chin, "We hold the knowledge in our minds as instinct, and as long as we hold interest in it there's nothing to say we can't hold a psychic ability or fly… we're interesting we hold all sorts of categories to what we are. Demons, Faeries, Spirits, Curses. But we ourselves don't particularly think like that… we're very like animals, when we're mad, when we're happy." A giggle exited her showing off her fangs. "We're even equipped."_

_I didn't like this… I squirmed lightly, glaring at her and making an uncomfortable sound only to be stared at for a few moments. In the thought of it she leaned forward resting an arm over and on the other side of my stomach. We stared as she hovered over my face again before she murmured very simply, "Do you know what we are?_

_"No. You idiot." I felt it leave my mouth and her eyes narrow and her lips pull into a grin, "Why the hell do you think I get pissed off in these dreams? Stop speaking vaguely and tell me what we Are!" I was getting rather angry quickly, she simply continued to stare at me before worrying a hand up her face and then peeking at me with one of those red eyes down at me between her fingers. Grasping my chin she leaned my head forward and planted her lips on my forehead._

_"Next time maybe you'll find out."

* * *

_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up slowly to see I was in my room back at Eric's house. I immediately looked at my alarm clock that was saying it was going on 7 P.M. Staring at it I slowly looked around the room and got up to see I had been changed only into a pair of boxers that were a bit to big for me and a t-shirt. I smelt Hanska's comforting scent on them and got to my feet only to collapse from my knees giving out.

Staring at the floor I felt a bit of concern well through me before I got to my feet and trudged forward. My legs were stiff and took me a few moments to teach myself how to walk again before I was at the door. Apollo running to my legs before I stepped outside and rubbing against my legs mewing loudly.

Staring at him I exited the room and shut the door before he could exit and began to look around. My feet starting to carry me before I reached up and felt my neck, immediately jerking my hand away as a stinging sensation ran through me. _Bastard drank from me while I was asleep._ I heard a clearing throat and glared slowly to the side at Mr. Imeal as he watched me with an unimpressed look.

Have you ever read J.D. Robb's 'In Death' series, with the detective called 'Dallas' and her rich boyfriend 'Roarch?' Or something. Well I sort of felt like Dallas did with Roarch's butler…

I'd be perfectly happy shoving my foot up his ass and yanking it out only to watch him fly (fall) down the stairs. Turning to him I saw he had clothing of some sorts in his hands before he held them up and murmured, "Mr. Northman would like you to shower and dress then meet himself and Mr. Hanska down stairs in thirty minutes." He held the clothes out to me as I lumbered towards him in my half awake, bad mood daze before I snatched them and he continued, "And please… try and at least Look pleasant."

Slowly I stilled and glared at him, our eyes made contact and I felt my anger surging upward with my frustration before I fought back remembering what Hanska said about 'projecting' before I had passed out once we had got back to Eric's earlier this morning after the vampire retired.

_"If you get too angry, or you're unable to keep calm, don't look anyone in the eye or focus in on them. The results could turn out horrible."_

_"How?_ Naturally I had been curious.

_"If you over load them you could damage them. And a vampire's glamour can only go so far…"_ I wouldn't mind doing that to Mr. Fancy Pants. Turning I moved towards the bedroom and back in. The cats both gathered at my feet and began to mew, I forced myself to ignore them going into the bathroom. Throwing the clothing onto the toilet seat I stripped in what clothing I was in and moved into the shower. For a few moments all I did was stand there as the water began to turn from cold to hot after I switched it on. My breathing heavy before I tilted my head back and let it crash against my face.

My bad mood came forward again. I was getting pissed off at not knowing what the fuck I was and what I could do. Hanska knew, the damn bitch in my head knew, it seemed the only ones who didn't know were Eric and myself. And I was NOT happy about being in the same boat as my blood-sucking master of the house or what ever the fuck he was. I reached for the shampoo to the side and began to work it into my hair after dumping it out onto my hand. My breathing becoming soft and glaring at the ground as I let water start to go through my hair after it was all sudsy and letting it fall out onto the porcelain floor.

I wanted to scream almost… there was a light knock on the door and then it opened. The lights were on dim and I looked to the side before hearing it shut quietly. I chose to ignore it glaring back ahead. Grasping the conditioner I shut my eyes and started to force it through my hair, my fingers rough and hard against my scalp before I paused and leaned back peeking out of the curtain. I didn't let out a shout, I merely wondered why the hell Eric sat there leaning against the door.

"Imeal said you were weak from my feeding." I blinked as his voice remained soft but loud as ever over the water making me slowly look at the curtain before washing the conditioner out of my hair and grasping the soap swiftly scrubbed it over myself trying to almost wash away the picture of blood from my dream that moved through my head.

I soon washed it away from my form feeling that clean sensation and shut the water off. I grabbed hold of the towel outside the curtain and yanked it in. Ruffling it through my hair I soon pulled it around my chest and mumbled a confirmation or something along those lines.

The curtain was ripped back and I looked up at him before his hands came up and picked me up under my arms and set me down. I didn't remember asking for help but I thanked him anyways and moved past him grabbing the clothes and heading for the door.

His hand clamped down onto my shoulder and pulled me back slowly so my nude back rested against his clothed chest lightly. The fingers against my shoulder were cool as ever, not hot like the ones I felt in my dreams. I tensed against them before he continued, "We'll be heading back to Fangtasia. I can't have you half dazed." His other hand came down after a few seconds of silence, his wrist open and blood coming down lightly, "Drink." I shut my mouth immediately and leaned away from his wrist shaking my head as my body rested against his own form.

I felt his hand dig into my shoulder and gritted my teeth, I didn't like the pain and I turned to glare at him but only a simple neutral face stared back at me before I grudgingly opened my mouth.

His wrist pressed to it and I let loose exactly how I feeling. My anger flared up, my lips locked down onto his wrist and my teeth followed, digging, tearing, before I heard him gasp out and an arm wrap around my waist lifting me up tightly to his chest. I grunted in response but continued to swallow the blood that came down into my mouth before yanking my face away as his own had buried into my neck.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me, that curiosity was back at full force before he looked at his wrist as it was healing before both our eyes. My form had curved instinctively, as I had grabbed his arm with my hands in the process of my angry fit. He looked back ahead slowly and set me down. Grabbing the towel I wiped the bit of his blood that had come down onto my form from down my neck. The quiet continued before he murmured very simply, "Do not do that again."

I twisted immediately and was glaring at him. The quiet held before I looked him in the eye holding back the anger before replying as steadily and as calm as I could, "You knew I was pissed, it's your own damn fault." His own gaze grew cold but I felt my naked form dig in before I continued simply, "And plus." I felt a sneer come to my lips, his fangs had been extended when I tore into him and I had caught a glimpse of it. "You enjoyed it." Grabbing the clothes on the toilet seat I moved into the bedroom but stopped as his voice had stopped me.

"Perhaps… but you didn't have permission to do anything but drink." I felt my anger spike before I began to pull on my clothing. I felt myself annoyed as it was a pair of tight black pants and a low cut v-neck with a turtle neck collar and no actual sleeves. I followed with my socks and sneakers as he was waiting at the door for me. My purse was thrown at me and with out thinking I pulled the strap over my head and across my chest before I was now staring at the floor.

What I was feeling wasn't really anger, in fact it was pure rage in its finest. I dug in my purse for the pair of sunglasses that were supposed to be there and slowly found them. They were in good condition and using my shirt I cleaned them before yanking them onto my face with a scowl. Maybe it would keep me from projecting if I looked at them through them.

There was no sound for a few moments as I turned to Eric and stared at him before he breathed, "It doesn't matter what you do, I'll be able to feel your emotions Kylie."

"…Don't be so self centered." I replied very lowly, my voice was heavy with what I could only place as that rage fighting to get out of control. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't think you feel much at all."

"Do you think it hurts me for you to say such things?"

"No, it amuses you." I watched him flinch as I slowly looked over the sunglasses at right underneath his eyes. Then his eyes and then pushed them back up to cover my own. I moved forward and past him out the door. I heard him following and I kept my head down and my mind in it's stirring going in circles. Hopefully to keep it in though I knew what exactly I was at the moment.

Just a ticking time bomb, ready to go off. If I didn't find anything out soon I was going to lose my mind. Completely get lost in my rage and do something incredibly stupid. I wouldn't talk to anyone tonight anymore if I could help it, right now… well right now I just wanted to be left alone with out having to feel something that wasn't mine, or was influenced by it. I didn't want to feel good, I just wanted to be left alone and not tampered with or bothered any more than needed….

Her words were going through my head as I stared at the car Eric was now ahead of me and getting into. Slipping into the passenger side I didn't bother to look at Hanska as the words played again. "_We're very like animals, when we're mad, when we're happy." _Looking at Eric, or more specifically, his wrist, I soon looked away and out the window. _"We're even equipped…"_ Shutting my eyes I rested my arms on the window and let my face bury into them again as the roar of the engine went through my ears.

I was very close to just losing it my control again, and if I did…

Well I didn't think it was going to be as violent or as thoughtless as last time…. But I didn't think it was gonna be very pretty either.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! A count down has begun! Not the count down to the end of the story, cause really I don't know how it's gonna end or what, and there's so much more to do now still, but a count down none the less! You should see what in the next few chapters and it'll probably not be so much a nuclear bomb, as maybe many, Who knows!? I don't! MUHAHAH! See ya next time!


	20. Tick Tick Boom

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N: **Thank you to **DaniD32, Charhamblin, ****Ophelia Weasley, WWEchica, **and** Murgatroid-98 **for reviewing.

* * *

* * *

**Tick. Tick. Boom.**

Stepping out of Eric's car into the parking lot of Fangtasia I didn't bother to take notice that it was one of maybe only three cars that were there. Hanska was quiet as he stood behind me but also concerned, as he had a hand on the back of my neck, his thumb rubbing against it making me irritated and slowly that was sinking into irate behavior. Wisely he moved his hand away and simply stood quietly behind me. The solemn bodyguard that held no need to speak fit him a little well while I found the ground most interesting. We found it natural to let the vampire in first, before we followed swiftly and quietly.

I felt anger and felt my body almost repel backwards against Hanska in a want to flee from it. Miss Sookie with a large Fangtasia t-shirt on appeared and was glaring angrily at Eric. I wondered exactly what happened and a hand on my shoulder had me calming down almost immediately. Our link up acted involuntarily and I felt the brush of Sookie's emotions, she was worried, angry, and frantic about something, I dug a little deeper before she immediately looked at me, as my mouth had become a simple line and her curiosity sparked but her anger remained the same. "Did you know the man you work for has a man down in the basement, has fed on him, and he's been shot!?" Hanska's hand tightened on my shoulder for the moment.

It was a silent warning not to stare her in the eye, as my own anger seemed to be feeding off her own. I slowly let my hand come up and rest on his hand in a want to keep myself calm. I had to remain calm… so I indulged her.

"I stay away from the basement as much as possible." She stared for a few moments while I continued very lowly, "I do not like it there."

"Nor should you." She seemed to gain an understanding that I was not here to play a part in this, I worked for Eric, but that didn't mean I was the one who threw the bastard down in the basement. Eric merely kept a cool exterior while I watched him now instead and Hanska's hand led me behind him again. I grunted and let my head come forward and rest against his back. Bill walked in to see this scene while Sookie turned to him, and growled, "Bill I swear if I find you had anything to do with this I will never forgive you!"

The poor undead seemed utterly confused, I couldn't blame him either, I was sort of confused too, the man down in the basement was probably the black man though I had seen earlier… I noticed Eric's eyes had turned to me now and didn't understand what he wanted before he raised a hand and beckoned me. I felt eyes on me as my feet moved rather unwillingly as well as dragged before his hand came up and rested on my shoulder….

I felt a bit calmer immediately, not because I particularly wanted to, and it wasn't Hanska either. The cold hand of the vampire remained on the back of my neck before he turned his head and looked back ahead. I didn't particularly like that my fuse was put out temporarily by the undead bastard but for the moment it was sort of like being told to wait to shoot the child killer and having to sit back and cross my arms with a grumble as the result.

My comparisons were getting weirder and weirder the more I spent time in this stupid and angry situation… fighting back a yawn I simply found the ground so interesting before that anger came up a little more as Sookie was speaking with Eric, the vibrations of the vampire's voice going through his hand to my body continued to slowly make my anger go deeper into myself. But also I learned that this man in the basement was a V-dealer. Resting nicely in my chest now I felt the anger settle a little as I brought my head up and paid more attention and let a calm mask come over.

_"If you were to accompany me to Dallas I would be more persuaded into letting your friend go." _ Now this caught my utmost attention and had my full focus. I felt that anger flare at these words and looked at him for a moment tightening my jaw. The anger grew once again and my chest actually hurt as I let my head bow and my ears caught the words as they flew. Negotiations were made, hissed and angry of course, but Eric almost sounded amused. That was until Sookie started to state her demands. I felt slight annoyance in him but also a willing to cooperate.

**Tick.**

My head was starting to hurt, as it was an unpleasant feeling moving through my stomach into my throat as I felt as though I was about to puke. Looking up for a moment and around I slowly looked at Hanska, I needed to separate from Eric's grasp, it was to emotionally straining and my mind was frustrated with trying to find out exactly what was making this girl so special that the vampire would simply let the man go… with just a few demands. My hand clenched into a fist and my throat was tightening.

Money, help finding some missing vampire, her friend let go, and the boy friend goes with her… her agreement to help Eric. Her agreement that was making it so he let her friend go…

I felt my foot dig down slowly into the floor and Eric's hand tighten. My heart was hammering in my chest as that feeling continued. Turning his head, I faintly heard the vampire state something and soon there was moving. My sight was getting fuzzy and black, and his hand moved away from me. I turned my head to stare through the darkened lenses of the sunglasses to stare at the black man from before that was brought up. Eric crouching beside him as I felt the twisted man murmuring something softly. Hanska's arms immediately launched up and around me, the calming feeling moving through my body but soon thrown off as my mind was getting harder to keep clear.

I didn't bother with a breathing exercise as I watched Sookie immediately approach the man whose name I learned was Lafayette. My breathing was hard but silent against Hanska's arms as the anger wasn't as easy to keep locked down.

I had to get out of this bar, I had to get outside. I watched Sookie turn towards Eric and get to her feet while Bill picked up the drug dealer and the two spoke with Eric briefly before I felt a gaze on me. If the sunglasses hadn't been on, I probably would have scared the girl away, but as Sookie stared at me her lips pulled into a smile.

"Thank you for helping me last night." With that she turned and exited, the vampire stayed behind for a moment, staring at me before looking at Eric and giving a small curt nod before leaving. I let my mind rest while the vampire was quiet as ever. Moving out of the room and towards his office before pausing and glancing at me. I wanted nothing more than to gouge his eyes out. To keep myself from doing so I ripped from Hanska's grasp and moved immediately to the door.

It was Eric's chest that stopped me from leaving.

**Tick.**

I had to swallow down what felt like a yell or a shriek of agony at the same time as his hands came up towards me. I flinched immediately, utterly disgusted as well as upset. His hand shot forward and caught my front as he murmured lowly, "Kylie, we have an agreement."

Agreements? He and Sookie just had an agreement, her friend was leaving, and her friend was getting out Alive. He hadn't thrown her in the basement. He didn't come at her for her blood, or try to. He didn't even… he didn't even – my mind was going into hysteria immediately and my breathing was getting hard. I couldn't stay in this place… my head hurt, my body was on fire, my eyes burned and I felt something worse than nausea moving through me.

**Boom.**

My hands shot forward and grasped his wrist. My mouth opened and I attacked his knuckles hearing him grunt and let go. I shoved with my body and forced him against the door and then grabbing the latch, yanking it down and shoving us both through it. Warm but cool air came out and brushed against my face as my legs felt spring-loaded as I took off at full sprint away from the bar. I heard Hanska shout out and felt the vampire after me instantly.

My mind screamed for me to just keep running before two large arms wrapped around my form while I let out a yell and struggled, clawed, bucked, and shrieked as the result as I was tucked close and the vampire crouched. I was kept in a tight grasp for sometime, as my breathing had gotten so heavy it was hurt to breath, tears were flooding from my eyes, and the cool body behind me almost burned like acid to my form. I wanted him to die, I said as much to, I wanted him to die, to burn, to just fucking leave me alone.

Of course there was no response, as I slowly was exhausting myself and finding my body more aware of his emotions as my brain was starting to translate, there was no worry, but there was no disgust or anger either. He wasn't sympathetic, or annoyed. If he didn't care why the fuck wouldn't he just let me go!? His arms slowly loosened as he sat on the ground, I took notice I had made it as far as the woods across the high way and in my normal state a bit of pride would have hit me. Right now I just slumped back against the being I was finding myself to absolutely loathe.

What ever happened to Stockholm syndrome? Really now. My hand dug into his pant leg and there was a slight shift and quiet came forward in a want to calm and soothe. It just left me with my thoughts making me continue to cry and stare at the ground eventually going fully silent before my eyes were shutting, heavy and exhausted all at once. Fingers went up to my hair and I made a sound, signifying I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't want him to calm me down. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

Like Eric Fucking Northman would ever give me my own way though. Slowly his fingers drew through my hair, coaxing, comforting…. I felt my mind to tired to become pissed off into it as my head bowed slowly. His head bowed forward and rested against the top of my head, arms coming up around me. I knew he had no need to, I didn't know why he was either as he pulled me closer and murmured very lowly, "he is not going unscathed."

My eyes were shut but I made them open as I croaked out lowly, "The hell he isn't." The arms remained around me tightened almost lightly, "you let him go. He sold V and you let him go… I hate you."

"Because I didn't kill him, because I let him go?" I nodded with a scowl on my face, his hand came up through my hair for a few moments before he let out a breath, "my my you are a merciless thing when it comes to being fair…" I felt revolted and opened my mouth, my fangs came down onto his arms and dug in. He was silent for a few moments and I felt that neutrality remain through him before he continued very lowly, "Sookie is a telepath. She would be very useful to me but she belongs to Bill, just as you belong to me. While I could simply take her… it would be complicated to do so." So he was trying to win her over?

I continued to bite down on his arm as this fact only renewed my exhausted anger, blood was going into my mouth and down it. Slowly I removed it from his arm though and felt his hand on my chin. Tilting it up, as I was too tired to look at him I let my eyes shut. I heard an order to open my eyes and shut them tighter before feeling his tongue on my chin.

My eyes snapped open and he immediately looked into them, at some point the sunglasses had been discarded in my running. He stared for a few moments at me before mumbling, "The red grew." I jerked away from him and looked back ahead keeping my hand clenched tightly as ever on his leg at this.

"Just go die." I hissed lowly. His breathing stilled before he slowly let his hand come down to my throat and began to rub it lightly. I hated it as the cool was so contrasted to my hot, he felt cold.. my eyes began to shut again as I was growing far to tired, unconsciousness let me slip away from him.

* * *

Eric felt what he was quickly starting to feel was becoming his pet project start to fall asleep in his arms. His hand continued to rub against her neck as her breathing was heavy and ragged but her chest was rising and falling steadily. He had felt it immediately when he had her stand beside him that she had been rather angry to begin with… he supposed he should have known a bit better than to push the envelope…

And now it had quite literally bitten into him. He lifted her head and let his tongue come down to begin to lap up his own blood, it was interesting to taste it off her skin though, most certainly because he hadn't done anything quite like it though. He supposed that he would have to keep her with him for a while, at least while he was in Dallas searching for the over 2000 year old vampire Godrick as doing anything else might cause her to actually escape this time with out a problem… and tracking her down would a pain.

His fang cut her cheek lightly and he watched the blood come out, his mouth coming onto it immediately and soon pulling away, confused as he did so. Her blood had changed… it didn't taste human… in fact it tasted quite…

Good. He held the back of her head; it hadn't taste like that last night. Letting his tongue edge forward he allowed it to dig lightly into the small cut and the taste came back and he shut his eyes leaning back against one of his hands. It tasted of O-negative basis, but it had a cocktail in it now, holding something tempting, alluring, and…

He felt himself getting hard and immediately looked down at where the girl was sitting, covering him as he kept an arm safely around her letting her head drop down against his chest. He tried to figure out a reason quick why that happened and the only one he could make was the imbibing of her blood… his eyes narrowing at this thought he opened his mouth and immediately moved for her neck before pausing and slowly frowning.

He sensed something in the woods making him lift his head, his blue eyes narrowing as his warrior's intuition kicked in and commanded him to raise and exit the area. Lifting the curious creature in his lap to his chest, he immediately turned and moved back towards the bar. He moved quickly and soon enough found himself inside the bar itself. Eyes lidded as he set the girl down on the couch that laid in his office. He watched her immediately turn so her form was facing the back of the couch and her back was to him. Slowly looking up from her he studied the Indian as he entered.

"What is she?" There was no reply and the vampire let out a very low growl, then slowly moved forward. He reached forward only for the man's hand to launch up and surprisingly stop his own. Hanska's eyes were lidded, holding a small frown before he murmured softly, "It's none of your business at the moment Vampire." He backhanded the male to the floor watching his eyes widen.

"I am older than you boy, you would do best to not undermine me." Eric felt himself growling as the Viking was moving forward and he stared at the surprised creature before he looked at the girl and pointed, "What is she?" He repeated. Slowly Hanska shook his head, "Fine, what can she do?"

"…" There was silence before Hanska shut his eyes and sighed before getting to his feet ignoring the pain in his jaw. They stared for a moment before he shut his eyes. "Can't say." There was silence before the vampire cursed very loudly in swedish and turned for the door.

"_PAM!"_ His progeny appeared immediately, a smile on her lips, he shut the door behind him and pointed. _"Nobody gets through this door, and nobody leaves till she's awake."_ He got a nod and shut his eyes moving towards the bar as it was beginning to receive customers. Relatively quickly he decided he wanted two things tonight, one, a cure for his hard on, and two, the woman who'd solve it's blood.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, another chapter down... everyone nice and frustrated now? You'll be relieved soon, wow that sounds perverted. Well I got to get ready for class since I finished this last night. Hope to know what you all thought soon. Oh yeah what Kylie is... -Puts fingers to lips and shh's- is a secret. ;) You'll find out very soon if I work the next chapter right. So just wait a little longer... -hiding behind be concrete door- and don't kill me. The chapter can't get done if you kill me.


	21. Just Lovely

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N: **Thank you to **lisbeth.21**, **DaniD32, Ophelia Weasley, Constance Bleu, nicolias, WWEchica**, **Jiffie**, and **Murgatroid-98** for reviewing

* * *

* * *

**Just Lovely**

_This time, there was no room, or throne, there was no Eric, or bed, there was only darkness… my body was clad though in a soft white silk toga fashioned dress. I heard a giggle to my left and immediately twisted, eyes narrowing at the bitch that was nude as ever. She didn't have my tattoos though, she had different ones. They were like tribal designs that traveled up her left hip to the side of her stomach. Her neck held the bite marks my own did and her wrists were clad in big metal intricate bracelets. Resting her fingers against a railing that was appearing as she let her hand slide down it, she approached._

_"I think you scared him." She chuckled, standing over me as I stared at the floor, "Eric I mean." I glared at her immediately and the dark faded out as shapes began to take place. We were in the woods now, her eyes narrowing and looking around before she slowly turned to me with a large grin, "My my, are you trying to scare Me Kylie?"_

_"No." I felt my mouth working but my mind was screaming the opposite of the words coming from my mouth, "I could never do that." Bull Shit! I would like nothing more __**but**__ to do that! I wanted to rip her chest open and tear out her heart with how angry I was!_

_Slowly I felt that hurting coming back to my chest at my anger before she waved her hand and it relieved me. "You shouldn't stow it like that. You'll hurt someone."_

"_Fuck off."_

"_Aww but I would rather fuck you!" I glared at her now and then looked off to the side, the silence continued before she leaned forward, "Do you have an idea yet?" I looked her up and down then back at her, "Of what we are?" I pulled my lip back and verbally growled at her, "Oooh, feisty." She continued to watch me before I scowled turning my head from her._

"_When will these dreams stop?" I finally asked after a few moments of quiet, she shrugged and then crossed her arms giggling, "I hope never, you're to much fun." My eyes narrowed and I fought back a loud shriek, deciding however this was bad, I let it out and watched her eyes widen._

"_Wow… so we are a screamer." I just wanted to beat her face in now, if only a little bit… I restrained, as I needed to know… I had to know…._

"_Are we one thing or are we many?" I questioned finally, she paused and her brows raised before she leaned forward and smiled._

"_We're in fourths I think. 1/4__th__ something, another fourth something, and then half something else." I slowly focused and began to puzzle over this before I shut my eyes and let out a low breath. I began to soon let my mind focus before she wrapped her arms around me making me growl as my face was against her breasts. She let her fingers draw down my back, the nails making me shiver if only slightly._

"_So the half is taking over?" She paused for a moment and grinned down at me pulling away, her chest remaining against my collar before she whispered, "You get the prize…." She slowly let a hand dip into the dress before murmuring lowly, "We're lovers."_

"_Lovers?" She slowly nodded and moved away._

"_And demons. Sometimes we're under the class of Faeries, spirits… we don't really have forms." My eyes narrowed and she widened her grin, "We look and act like humans. We eat and drink, we play, we fuck, we talk…." She reached forward and held my chin, "Throw barbeques… all that main streaming bullshit." I frowned and then she wrapped her arms slowly around my lower body and pulled me against her own._

_Her face moved into my neck, "We're even considered vampires you know?" Her mouth slowly opened before I felt pain rip through my form as she bit down into my neck. My body went limp instantly against her own as her arms tightened. The red of her eyes were so vivid that I was finding myself entranced. I wanted to give… give her what? I wanted her to take me, love me, make me feel… she licked up my neck slowly, blood following in a trail on her tongue as it surrounded her mouth._

_Her hand lifted my leg up and rested it against her hip, her thigh coming between my legs and pressing against my core while she whispered softly, "We just feed differently." She ground her leg against me making me groan out before she licked up the blood staining the white of my toga before she sighed bringing her hand up into my hair and tucking my head into her collar, her fingers massaged into my scalp. "Feed from me." Was the breathless hiss. My teeth immediately began to ache._

_"Why?" She smiled at me now before nuzzling my face lightly and cupping my chin after moving her hand from my hair._

_"Because it's necessary." The ache was now a pain, and my eyes were tearing up._

_"I don't want to."_

_"Please?" She pushed. It seemed as good a reason as any, my mouth opened and I found her neck instantly. Blood flooded into my mouth and I greedily began to gulp it down as I heard her moan and let out a breathless hiss. Her hands clutched to me as my own held so tight to her I felt as needy as a babe._

_Before I knew it, she was falling limp against me, her eyes lidded as I felt her warm form going cold. I felt a panic come to me immediately but her hand weakly came up to my hair, "No no…" She whispered, "Let it happen. It's supposed to happen."_

_"I…don't' get it." I felt retarded for saying that, but I really didn't, I felt so good right now… I felt warm, my breathing was heavy, a wet feeling was down between my legs, and the slowly fading warmth of the body leaning on me felt so depressing…_

_She lifted her head weakly and her lips pulled into a smile, she grasped my chin and pulled my head down, her lips coming onto my own once again for a final moment before she separated murmuring in my ear one last thing. My eyes widened as I stared quietly ahead of me and her form began to slowly sink into my own. An intense carnal hunger began in my mind and then slowly relaxed into a restful state, as the last bit of her seemed to merge into my form. Staring at the ground I felt the darkness creeping back in and the room around me disappeared before I looked up. My mouth opened and it left my mouth with a tone of command._

_"…Wake up."

* * *

_

I didn't snap up, like I had been with the usual fashion of my dreams. In fact I slowly moved so I was hunching over, staring at the floor with my legs over the side of the couch I had been laying on. My breathing steady but new feelings over me as I let my tongue slowly graze over my fangs. They weren't canines; they were fangs, larger canines meant for biting. Meant for causing blood.

My head lifted to stare at Hanska as he looked at me wide eyed as what I supposed were my now red orbs stared at him before I slowly got to my feet. He watched me with a critical eye before handing me slowly something from in his pocket. Lifting my hand out I studied the capsule before moving to the mirror on the wall and washing my hands in the sink. Slowly, and painstakingly I put the blue contacts in.

The thing that was staring back at me was a mere shadow of what I had thought I saw perhaps only two weeks ago. Right now I couldn't decide if I liked the woman that looked back at me, bringing my hand up through my hair I found my roots had gained a healthier color and a darker brown. My skin was a little paler too… I let my form turn, feeling oddly cat like, they did call women cougars at times though.

Now studying Hanska I looked him up and down with a new gaze and understanding. And for a few moments, the silence continued before I returned to the couch and sat back down on it.

"…So…are we vampires?" I finally asked, he frowned and then looked off to the side. Then shut his eyes.

"Sometimes. We feed off blood during intercourse on occasion… it's not uncommon." I looked up and then back down again.

"I thought it was only dreams." He shook his head lightly.

"Dreams, physical, non… if we can't bed them we resort to their dreams… then we show as what they like best… they're prey to us. Once bedded unless they have much to give, we usually leave them quickly. It's not as strong though for me as it is for you…" I looked up curiously at him, "I'm older though… so I am a little stronger than you at the moment."

"Does it matter?" He nodded.

"A fourth doesn't need it as much as a half does. And you got a little bit of Siren in you too…"

"I thought they were legends."

"And for a while, vampires were too." He replied while my hand came up and covered my face. He leaned against the desk and crossed his legs and arms at the same time.

"The psychic abilities?"

"Are common Incubi and Succubus traits." I grimaced as he said this and beckoned for a garbage can, picking it up and setting it in front of me I began to throw up what little contents there was in my stomach. With a haggard breath I eventually pushed the can away and a bottle of water was handed to me. I bit off the cap with ferocity and downed what I could of it.

"So what exactly are we? Demons, faeries, spirits?" I managed out with a gasp, he simply shrugged.

"Most say demons, other's say fae. A lot of the Christians blame us for being sexual spirits that birth witches and demons and such." I looked at him now with a scowl. "But we're more than anything just here. The Mesopotamian were first to believe in us. We remain in seclusion, halves and fourths… cause if we like someone we give off these pheromones that attract some… sometimes an unknown incubus or succubus has been raped from their charm. But then again, a desperate full blood might rape as well… we're lucky as the human makes us not as desperate."

"…So we live off sex?"

He sighed lightly and shut his eyes shaking his head. Then continued, "We're odd. We live off of many things… but nothing is not quite as torturous or filling as sex." He gave me an odd smirk that my instinct took immediately for his other nature coming out. "We change our forms to suit our needs as well."

"Is this my rea-"

"By nature we take the form of that which raised us, so yes. But in dreams, and to humans, we're able to change to please. But a freshly awakened is always hungry, much like you are right now."

I began to say I wasn't but the moment my mouth opened I found that yes. I was. Shutting it I stared at the ground before mumbling out, "I don't have to fuck someone right now do I? To become not hungry or something…"

"…It would be best for you too." My eyes immediately widened as he was staring to the side but shutting his eyes he shook his head, "But at the moment it would be most unwise. There's too much prey outside, you need to stay inside this room where you're safe and their emotions can't touch you… cause the walls are keeping them from you right now."

"…Will I later?" He nodded with a scowl before looking at me and continuing very simply, "In places like this, where the energy is dark, and filled with blood lust and sex, it will be very hard for you to control yourself for a while. If I were to let you out right now, your instinct would take control and you'd more than likely go full out and attempt to fuck Eric."

The thought disgusted my mind but my body felt a little warmer than usual at the mention. I watched his lip twitch before he chuckled softly and leaned forward, his hand ruffled my hair before he stated very simply, "you have a bond with him already. And he's horny."

Yes, I could feel that through the bond that the vampire had locked around me, staring for a few moments at him I looked down before stating very quietly, "What'll happen if I refrain? And why don't I feel the same about you?"

"I'm the same species as you, you're just female." He sneered lightly but had an amused undertone. Rubbing my hair he was quiet before he grunted, "And you see me as a mentor. Brownie points for me." I fought back a smile as he rested a hand on my shoulder, "If you refrain you'll get very sick, you have to eat healthy too… we eat and drink like everyone else… just we have three choices on how."

"My mom, and dad?" I looked up at him for a few moments as he gained a quizzical look then stated very calmly, "Your dad's odd, he's a ¾ of human and ¼ of Siren… dormant of course. Judging from his smell." I slowly nodded, "Your mother… is more than likely a ¾ succubus… the full bloods stick to the dreams… she often does too."

"Why?"

"It's safer that way. For us, and for them. And for humans all around. Don't think we haven't been hunted down… we stay hidden…" He looked at me for a moment and smirked, "And they stay unknowing. If they don't know they can't exorcise or hunt us again." I blinked, as the situation had caused everything else to just flow away. What happened didn't at the moment matter much to me as I was focused and concentrating completely on this conversation. Wondering if I was still in the dream.

"Why?"

Hanska sat on the floor in front of me, his form leaning forward and making me as well before we made eye contact. I took notice the sheen around his eyes as contacts and blinked at this before he shut them and murmured very simply, "Because Kylie, we're not necessarily as curable in the hunger department as vampires are, or weres, or any of the others out there."

"Weres?"

"Girly, my dear, you have much to learn about the world around you." I felt as though I was a five year old in kindergarten again, and Hanska was the teacher that I didn't know if I should be afraid of or in awe of. Slowly I looked away then back at him and then grunted as his hand came up. My head leaned into it immediately in search for contact, and my instinct begged for touching. He let his hand move away after stroking my cheek for a few moments before murmuring, "You won't want sex from me, but you will want my company." I slowly nodded to his statement; I felt nothing but a kinship with his man now before I found myself looking lightly at the door then back at him.

"I feel like a little kid again Hanska." He grinned lightly at me.

"With myself being nearly 100, trust me little one, you are."

Leaning back against the sofa I shut my eyes slowly and then let my head fall back to stare at the ceiling. Eyes lidded I tried to comprehend that around me, but I couldn't quite get it right as my thoughts were soft whispers.

_Well isn't this just lovely, Martha Stewart wouldn't even be able to make this situation look pretty. _Scowling I let my form slump forward and then flinched as I thought about something, "I thought you were 25."

"I lied Kylie. What part of hiding don't you get?" His voice was amused and I looked at him then off to the side before slowly shutting my eyes and shaking my head. I didn't have a headache, in fact I didn't feel much at all except an intense hunger going through me that was making my stomach hurt. He laughed at my form before I looked back at him.

"How long have you known I was…" I tilted my head back and forth knowing he'd get the idea anyways. Leaning back on his hands he stared at me pondering this for a few moments before rolling his shoulders in his own thought.

"I've known since you were born." My eyes narrowed at this and he waved a finger, "We have a sort of predestined sense, when you entered this world I felt you… and when you came to the bar with your parents I knew immediately. We all sense each other, it's what drew you too me, awakened or not we're all we have in the end, so we have to keep an eye out. You already had the nature, you stayed with your clan, your family, and you were reclusive to large groups. Typical Halfling behavior."

"That's why you knew when I was in trouble and how to get me out of it… how long have you had to learn up on all this crap?"

"Oh plenty little one." I blinked as I now had a new name. Leaning forward he popped his long legs up so his arms could rest on his knees and poked me in the forehead making me grunt. "And I'll have plenty more to teach you."

Staring at him for a few moments, I slowly nodded as the remnants of my succubus's half last words went through my head.

"_We're not evil… though a lot of people think we are, we just have to feed Kylie, that's why we need to fuck, our best feeding is when we screw. Blood, energy, it's the succubi way Kylie, and it's nothing but instinct."_

My mind was falling out of a daze, but I let it as I was more aware than ever of my surroundings. Slowly I got to my feet and moved, searching the doors of Eric's desk before I found an old vintage, opened of course. I didn't think much as I opened the bottle and saw Hanska watch comically as I took a long swig from it and let the booze move down my throat before capping it and putting it back in the cabinet before leaning forward.

"Are we immortal?" He blinked for a few moments and then chuckled.

"We're like Freddy Kruger in that sense. If there are wet dreams for an eternity, then you an' me, and a bunch of others can look forward to a good long time of lookin' good before we die. Mixed bloods like us, we're had to kill… exorcisms hurt us but don't fully do the job…once awakened we'll get to an adult form, and then we won't age…" He frowned at this. "It causes for much practice in moving. After a good five or six years of staying in one place, you can only go so long before people start asking questions."

Nodding to this I found myself watching him for a few moments before standing up straight and sticking my hands in my pockets before looking at the mirror beside me. He watched me as well before I continued simply, "You don't have an ounce of Caucasian in you, do you Hanska?"

"Not in the least." He replied simply, I looked back at him as he murmured, "My father and mother were both Indian. I'm no descendant."

"Real fuckin' thing huh?" He nodded as I watched him now before I jumped over the desk and landed in front of him feeling oddly energetic, but as well as hungry as hell still. "… So you gonna Be my mentor?" He nodded and planted a hand on my head.

"Yes little one, and that's all I'm gonna be."

For some reason, this was a good thing for me to hear, as I watched him, part of my mind understood quite well that in my state Hanska could easily over power me… I also felt a bit of security come into my mind at the fact this elder fourth incubus was now in charge of teaching me.

"…I'm guessing I'm not gonna be able to stay a virgin for much longer, huh Hanska?"

My reply from the large man in front of me was simply a very toothy grin.

* * *

**A/N:** So. Is anyone hitting their heads against a desk right now? Or are they all jumping with joy on finding out what little Kylie is? Either way, I wanna hear it. –Laughs- Alright! Next chapter, Dallas! See ya when it's posted!


	22. Dallas, Not Really

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N**: Thank you to **WWEchika, DaniD32, Fairy Skull, murgatroid-98, TheWinterWolf, Poplar-kat, Ophelia Weasley, Constance Bleu **and** freakyXely **all for reviewing. I'm so happy the last chapter turned out so well!

* * *

* * *

**Dallas, Not Really  
**

I had sat quietly for what seemed like a lifetime to me. My head had bowed while I had leaned against the back of the couch. Two arms up on the top of the back…

Two arms where I wouldn't mind having two just lovely… fine men fawning over me….

Wait… what? I immediately shook my head and looked up at Hanska who had positioned himself by the entrance to the office door. My eyes were narrowed and though I didn't know it, or feel it, a good sheet of sweat was over my form. I was uncomfortable, I was angry, and.. and…

My fangs were killing me… I let out a low breath and hissed, my mouth was open and my fangs bared as the slight feeling of the soft flesh of the inside of my lips on them made me almost want to cry. It was like that feeling of something too cold against your teeth; it was awkward and annoying at the same time. But it made you uncomfortable and unbelievably awkward all the same time.

I wanted to end quickly, and it was all to clear to me that with out some sort of satisfaction it wasn't going to. Hanska had after all stressed that biting someone or having intercourse would make it go away, but it wasn't something either of us was going to do at the moment. And he was my mentor, it wouldn't be right. We weren't Spartans… I didn't think we were like that anyways.

So here I was, head bowed again and mouth opened as I panting with each little moment passing where my body was cool one moment, and then a thought of something else, like before, was making me go abnormally warm the next. It was a warm feeling in my abdomen, but a bad one too, it made me squirm and shift now and then.

I couldn't get comfortable… my stomach growled.

And I couldn't ignore how hungry I was much longer either. Soon I was sucking on my lip, not biting it. Biting it would cause it to grow puffy and abused; men didn't like lips that were ripped and redder than usual. I paused again in my breathing to notice this thought before shutting my lips and making a sound at the instant pain that came from my oddly sensitive fangs before lifting my knees and burying my head into them. The silence passed before there was a click and the door opened. I felt a gaze on me before Eric's voice immediately came through the air in an accusatory manner.

"What did you do to her?" There was a simple moment of quiet before a hand came forward, Hanska had moved towards me, and planted on my head I fought back a soft growl. Moving through my hair I knew it wasn't Hanska though. The scent that was going through my nose was making me almost want to lunge forward and begin to bite, tear, and fuck. My felt my hand clench into a fist before Hanska murmured very softly, "Mr. Northman, move away from Kylie."

"Do no-"

"It's not for my sake, Eric. But your own." Hanska's form had moved swiftly beside me and grasped my shoulder lightly. I lifted my head as the elder Incubus was standing quietly beside me. He kept ah and on my shoulder and I felt something calming move through me before he inquired softly, "Better?" I stared for a few moments at the ground before nodding as the ache on my teeth lessened. And then felt a hand hold my chin lightly; my mind recognized it instantly as something that was male, something that wasn't of my race. My instinct snarled for me to rush forward and take him. My hunger returned and I sprung.

I heard Eric let out a choked sound as my teeth made contact with his neck, my eyes lidded immediately as my weight had thrown us to the floor. My hips straddled his own and his hands were tight on them immediately.. I tried to shout at the want in my body, _I don't like him! Get the fuck off him! Knock it off!_

My throat worked as blood began down it. Swallowing, lapping, soon enough I separated and felt blue eyes on me and as my sanity came back, I felt my form relax slowly. My hands were planted beside his head and my eyes shut as my fangs were stopping, the heat in my body was pleasant and thrummed, my tongue moved over them and I grunted as a hand slammed up on my hip. Pain ripped through my neck as he bit down and I let out a low groan.

The pain wasn't pain. My breathing was hard and heavy, my eyes had shut and my fingers had found his hair, gripping it and growling softly. He grabbed my hands and slammed them down to the ground ripping from my neck. I stared at him through my eyelashes as I continued to breathe harshly. I could see my blood move down his neck, I got warm again at it and then groaned looked away from him trying to make it go away. I felt his mouth near my ear and then a breath against it.

"Now what… are you?" Something hard pressed against my form, he felt hot… My head turned and my cheek brushed his own as his hands remained down on my wrists. My chest rose and fell before my eyes made contact with his own. "….they've gone fully red huh?" The breathing stilled for a moment and my lips pulled into a single line.

Then I pushed my hands against his own, finding it oddly easy to push them off as I watched his arms remain firm with pressure to push my hands down. Slowly forced the vampire back before sitting hunched over a few moments. Then I looked over at Hanksa who frowned.

"The contact fell out."

"So I have one blue and one red?" He nodded, I sighed lightly shutting my eyes and then took the other out after opening. Slowly I looked over at Eric, that hunger immediately clenched in my stomach making me fight back the urge to pin him down and bite back into him. I slowly shut my eyes and forced my mind to think about something, anything.

I thought back to Spartans.

Bad choice, the movie 300 began to go through my head and Leonidas's fine body flashed through my head before a hand held my chin lightly and I opened my eyes immediately look at Eric quietly. We stared for a few moments before he raised a brow, "You change so much… doesn't seem I can leave you alone…" He shut his eyes and then grasped the back of my head before yanking me forward. His forehead lightly bumped my own though as he kept his hand there tightly in my hair.

The silence was terrifying before it relaxed and he murmured very simply, "I told you not to bite me again." His head was cool… easy, I fought back the want to relax before I slowly found my voice and replied simply, "Sorry." I didn't know if I was, I didn't know if I wasn't, I just knew that my body was cooling with every moment.

Hanska's hand grasped underneath my arm and pulled me up to my feet from Eric's grasp. He was looking me up and down and then lifted my lip staring at my fangs before looking back at me and murmuring, "better?" I nodded frantically, it felt much better. He sighed and staring and shook his head before muttering, "Wish it wasn't him." It was a slight thing that made me grunt and stare at him before frowning.

I opened my mouth to ask why before Eric cut us both off, "tell me what is going on. Now." My mouth shut for a moment before I slowly looked at Hanska who put a finger to my lips and then looked back at Eric, I followed his gaze and felt fear touch into me as the vampire's fangs were out, his eyes were narrowed into slits and my hand clenched down onto his pant leg.

For a few moments it was quiet before Hanska was ripped away from me. My eyes widened as Eric went for his throat. I saw Jack, the screams echoed through my head and I opened my mouth.

"Succubus!" There was a pause and the vampire slowly looked over his shoulder, I saw Hanska's lips pull into line, my hand was shaking and I brought my hand to my eyes trying to block out Jack's screams. A cold hand came up to the back of my neck lightly while I murmured, "I'm a half-"

"Succubus." The tone left him in a curious tone, his thumb rubbed lightly before he grasped my hand and pulled it away from my eyes. I stared at him and a flash of him with his long hair and blood covered mouth and throat ripped through my mind and I clamped my eyes shut. "Oh shh sh shh sweet heart." It wasn't a comforting tone, it was one to calm me and it sounded like that was all he was thinking of. I could sense that, I could also sense a great displeasure; it translated a little to my mind. He didn't want to deal with another panic attack or another tantrum.

My body warmed as his arm led me to his front and his hand moved up through my hair, pulling the strands back and letting them fall from his fingers then moving his fingers back up and down through my hair again. The action soothed me soon enough of the images stopped. I grunted and let my head slowly rest down against his chest. The quiet held for a few moments before he began to move. I watched him move back to his desk and sit down.

Hanska was behind me now, hand up on my shoulder and I felt the calming move through me soon before I watched the vampire now. He pointed slowly up at the Indian Incubus behind me and raised a brow, slowly I felt Hanska nod before the quiet came through again.

My breathing remained the only thing I could hear before the vampire lifted his feet onto his desk and shut his eyes. The quiet held for a few moments before he stated very simply, "So did you want to drink from me Kylie, or did you want to have sex with me?"

I opened my mouth as I felt repulsion come through my mind but at the same time my body got warm again. I shut my eyes tightly and then shook my head frantically trying to get the feelings to go away. Hanska's fingers moved lightly against my neck and I calmed again making me bite down on my lip before feeling blood trickle down now. My finger came up and brushed it away before I blinked as no more blood came down.

The silence continued for a moment before I stated very simply, "I was hungry." He stared for a few moments at me before raising a brow.

"Hungry?" I nodded, he looked at Hanska now before getting to his feet, "Take your ward back to my home Hanska." I watched him turn and look at the pictures on his wall and then put his hands behind his back lacing his fingers together. He said nothing for a few moments before looking off to the side and over his shoulder while Hanska held my upper arm, "Imeal has already packed your bags for tomorrow night." I blinked as the elder Incubus was grasping my arm and leading me lightly.

"Packed?" I dug my feet into the ground and made the other stop for a moment. The silence held before slowly Eric looked at me. I felt a spark of interest in his mind and knew I wasn't necessarily in trouble. The quiet held for a few moments before he nodded.

"We're heading to Dallas tomorrow night." I opened my mouth before he continued, "I'll explain tomorrow night. Go home, shower, and get some sleep. I have other matters to take care of." I found that I was indeed tired at the moment but I didn't want to necessarily listen to him… I felt my feet trudging behind Hanska as he continued to lead me anyways, keeping the calm through me as we passed the patrons. My mind wasn't nearly as fixated on them though.

I just didn't feel like going over at them, I looked up and over at the Incubus as we made it outside and I slowly looked at the sky. "…Will I go after him when he's asleep?"

"You might." He replied, I watched him with narrowed eyes while his hand remained tightly on my shoulder, his fingers continued down the back of my neck before he replied very softly, "You wouldn't be able to do anything at the moment if you did though."

"But wh-"

"You're a babe compared to him Kylie, and while he does hold animal instincts, and is weakened in his sleep, you are by no means any match for him." He smiled lightly, "Though he just might let you considering nothing is quite as satisfying as claiming a virgin." I grunted while he seemed to drift off into thought, his scent changed lightly and I frowned as it itched my nose, rubbing it I frowned at him for a few moments.

"Why?" He paused from his thoughts and looked at me.

"Why?" He repeated, I nodded and he looked off at the sky before stating very simply, "They gain a scent when it's from one of us… not to mention." He grinned, "virgins have a lot of pent up sexual energy, for us it would be quite filling…" He ruffled my hair, "For him your blood would actually a little bitter, but it's an aphrodisiac."

Aphrodisiac? How in the hell did that work? I opened my mouth to say as much before he continued very simply, "But when you're not anymore… it'll be sweet." Once again, I wondered how in the hell this was, before he answered me again, "We're sexual beings. How can a sexual being who doesn't have sex be happy?" I stared for a few moments at him at this before letting out a low grumble as he led me to the convertible and we slipped in. He held keys, (I wondered when he'd get them.) and soon put them into the ignition.

Quietly I stared at the car seat before stating, "Becoming celibate?" He shook his head and then continued simply, "That route will cause you to drop dead."

"If we're vampires aren't we sort of already?" I asked softly, he shook his head.

"No, we're a type, an energy type, but sexual intercourse is the energy we need, and then there's the fact that we'll also get blood when we're feeling sexual and it can soothe our senses for a while." I looked at him now and blinked, "…freshly awakened, all you want to really do is fuck something." I flinched at this but felt something in my mind rejoice of the fact that he nailed it on the head.

"The stupid part was that you went after Eric almost as soon as he was in the room, and wanted to fuck him but your teeth hurt so you bit him instead. Vampire blood raises the libido and it makes your appearance improve, you'll be glowin' all tomorrow, know what that means?" I shook my head slowly, the elder Incubus let out a low sigh.

"In essence, little one, it means anything with a dick or a homosexual pussy that ain't supernatural, and even some that are will be after your pretty head." I fought back the want to hit him with something for such language but again the other part of me that was rejoicing let a small nod at what he said. "And you'll be wanting them as much as they want you…"

Leaning back against my car seat as he was pulling the car out once he started it up I watched the lit sign to Fangtasia flash through my sight while he moved quietly onto the road. The silence held for a few moments before I mumbled, "Even vampires?"

"Just don't bite your lip again, and the old ones should leave you alone."

"The young ones?"

He stared for a moment ahead of him and then sighed turning onto a smaller road, continuing with an easy look, "Well." He shrugged lightly. "Pray young ones have better control than you do."

"They don't do they?"

"…Dallas vampires are sort of like Cowboys." The quiet held for a few moments before he winced, "Just not quite as… chivalrous."

"…" I opened my mouth for a moment and then looked at him then back out the car front window, "That's a no, isn't it Hanska?"

"Yes Kylie, that's would be a no."

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty, they're heading to Dallas, but that's two chapters away, the next is another His View. And lovely Eric will be doin' a little research. Now I'm off to do a Philosophy paper, don't expect anything till at least Friday night till then. Oh, and same old same old routine. Ciao!


	23. His View Pt 3: He Can Feel It

**A/N:** Thank you to **Fairy Skull, WWEchica, murgatroid – 98, Constance bleu, Penelope Sawyer, Ophelia Weasley,** and **Poplar – Kat **all for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery series. I am receiving no profit for making this fic, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

**His View Pt. 3  
He Can Feel It**

Eric had never been one for pity, but the hunger through their bond he had created coming from her, he couldn't help but allow his Viking self seep in his mind a little. The fact was the blood had only soothed her for a little bit, and now… now she was feeling the hunger worse than before. He didn't like that he could feel such a thing coming from her. It bugged him even more it was bringing a response from him. Possibly because of all the time they spent together.

Slowly he looked to the side then back ahead at the road as he was approaching his home. The sound of the radio only a dull thrum over his hearing as he let his thoughts envelope him again. He suppose it was his job as her 'owner' of sorts to take care of her needs. She would be healthier if he did as well… At least that's what he read. He felt like a first time dog owner of the modern day. Getting books on the caring of his new pup and training manuals… only his books were just checked out for the trip to Dallas.

And they were by no means care guides, they were simply telling him what he was going to be working with… and he knew enough about her character to sense when something was wrong or not. If she wouldn't tell him her body told him all he needed to know. He DID pay attention to her when she was in hysterics of all things after all…

Slowly he shut his eyes in thought before letting out a very low breath pulling into Red Springs. He could feel how she felt she was going to go insane, he could sense that she was so confused and was frightened. It was stirring his Viking again and it demanded, quite loudly in his instincts to go to the female immediately.

He of course being the vampire he was, ignored it in partial shame that it would even be able to arise so quickly. It almost made him chuckle as he compared what the girl did to his Viking side compared to what Sookie did to him in general.

Kylie arose his Viking and snarled for him to take the girl and dominate her. Show her who was lord and master of the house and why she should obey him and only him. It also demanded he get rid of the elder incubus and teach the little wench himself. It had been all to satisfied the night he had her sleep in the coffin with him. Small, and feisty but also vulnerable and angry. It was a cocktail the Viking enjoyed.

Sookie Stackhouse enthralled the vampire, she refused him so many times that it was like waving a string in front of a cat. He was considering very much that going after it would end in his favor. And he had a plan for it too… carrying out though was the tricky part. He still couldn't find a situation in which she would drink his blood willingly. Not thinking too much about it for the time being, as when the opportunity came forth he would see it, he concentrated mainly on the creature that was on the other side of one of his stronger bonds.

He could feel as something close to fear and pain were swirling in her mind and frowned once he pulled into his parking garage. Getting out of his car and ordering Imeal once in the house to retrieve them as he was heading upstairs. His eyes lidded and his lips a simple line though he wouldn't say that he was almost interested to see how she was fairing. Quietly he approached her room and opened the door, seeing just how small it was. It had been a closet that Imeal had emptied out. Really he never used it so it seemed suitable. Staring quietly at her he moved forward to see she had stripped herself of her clothing down to her bra and underwear and she was completely soaked in sweat.

He made sure to keep the lights off as he continued to stare over her form before looking off at the window that revealed it was getting closer and closer to dawn. Looking back down at her he watched her let out a groan, her lips pulled back in a grimace baring her teeth which were gritted together. No doubt that was what was bothering her again. Her teeth seemed to be an irritable spot.

Where was Hanska? Looking to the corner he blinked to see the fourth incubus wasn't in much better condition. He was gasping lightly and his lips were pulled back in a similar matter. He questioned out loud how long the man went, at the small sound of the Indian, Eric immediately took note that he was slightly out of it but still a little bit coherent.

"It's not me." Was the growl, he tilted his head, "It's her." He beckoned it to Kylie who had rolled with her back to them both pulling into a ball. The vulnerable little beast a little to much for him making the Viking in him lunge forward to take control. He held it back with relative ease, at least for the moment anyways.

It seemed that Hanska's own empathic ability was coming back to bite him… and while Eric had a very good idea of how intense her hunger was, given he himself could feel it, he had the idea that the Indian hadn't had any in a while either. Adding to his own hunger.

The vampire almost sighed, as he wasn't one to give a pity fuck nor was he one to simply screw something that was in desperate need of it. He could almost hear a verbal, angry, _"COME ON ALREADY!"_ From the Viking which was just aching for this female. A fact he wasn't to particularly happy with but at the same time didn't really mind.

Slowly he considered his options.

He brought a male in for her to take the sexual energy from in his sleep.

2. He himself allowed her to sleep in his bed again, and once he was asleep, allowed her to take the sexual energy from him after he of course drunk her blood so the energy would be there.

3. He waited it out and saw what happened.

Or of course four. He did nothing and went to bed. With it being so close to dawn, one was out of the question while 2-4 seemed the more likely courses of action. He had heard bits of their conversation when Hanska had spoken to her in his office, her blood would get sweeter with the loss of her virginity, but at the same time, if he was asleep and it was in their dreams…

Would she still remain pure?

Was he really willing to risk it? Drinking her blood would allow him to stay alive if she fed off him in such a fashion. And her drinking from him would make her healthier than she had been. She had been almost relieved when she had drunk his blood… so perhaps…

_Troublesome female._ He grumbled in his head lightly, a bit of the Viking seeping through into his mind again making him almost twitch before shutting his eyes and sighing. Grasping her under the back and supporting it, then holding her under the legs he turned and began out the room. Murmuring to Hanska on the way, "Get some sleep."

_He seems almost relieved. _He noted amusedly as the Indian all but fell to the floor in relief. Carrying Kylie to his chest he moved up a third set of stairs that led to a pair of huge oak double doors. Opening them, he then stood in a narrow passage that had another wall not five feet in front of him. The doors that he was facing now were large metal ones. He had vents that allowed air in but other than that his room was completely sealed. He wasn't going to risk sunlight exposure, but he wasn't particularly fond of sleeping into a coffin. So in essence, he had made his room to be a room, inside another room.

Opening the second pair of doors, (which doing so required punching in a code) he watched them open with a hiss before entering the crimson red room. His room composed of a large sleeping area, complete with a good size flat screen plasma T.V. on the wall 10 feet in front of his king size bed, a couch to the left of that bed, and a refrigerator with many blood packs as needed stocked into it at any time.

He also held a bathroom, but that was for bathing (which he had a large tub that was big enough for four for) and on the occasion, the very _rare_ occasion he shared his room with a mortal, a toilet. Explaining how you pissed out blood on occasion was not a very nice thing to do after all.

So the moral thing was his excuse. Slowly he set Kylie down on his bed, staring over her for moving quietly away. He knew she wasn't going anywhere so he didn't bother being quick or cautious as he heard the doors close and began to pull off his clothing.

Once he was down to his, no pun intended, birthday suit, he turned back to his bed. The sheets of it were actually animal pelts with silk under them. He couldn't help but let the Viking win on that factor, as nothing felt quite as wonderful as animal fur on the bare skin. He had yet to grow tired of the feeling, as laying on the silk with it was also a wonderful contrast.

She seemed to be enjoying it too, as her form had sprawled out on it instead of the curled measly ball she had been before hand. Crawling up onto the slippery fabric he moved so his hands were planted on both sides of her underneath her arms and looked down at her. Her eyes were shut tightly, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each pant.

She had burn through his blood so fast it was almost commendable. His mouth came down lightly to her neck where he felt her pulse rapidly pounding through it with his tongue. He smiled to himself before his fangs extended and he let them immediately slide into the fleshy mass beneath them. The warm liquid hit his tongue and he swore for a moment, he was on fire.

She would definitely be a very good product once they had time to get the blood out of her. Perhaps in Dallas he would be able to sell a little of it. Quietly he let his tongue come and lap at the small creature's life essence as he grasped her back of head lightly. Tilting her head back to expose her more he dug his teeth in again.

Bitter… he knew he didn't like that part and it bugged him, bitter wasn't something a vampire really enjoyed unless they had an odd taste. Even the Viking of him didn't like it, as mead was always sweet to him. He let his hand rest down on her side as he heard something with the equivalence to a keen exit her. Her breathing wasn't as hard any more, the blood that had been rushing through her in her needy fit was slowing down with her heart.

If he had one still beating, it would be pounding right now though. He felt himself become aroused and shut his eyes. This blood of hers would definitely sell high. Letting his arms wrap around her, he lifted her asleep form up and against his own to lick up the rest that had come out before he nipped his lip and kissed her own. Once a few drops dripped inside he laid her back down, coaxing her throat to swallow as he rubbed it quietly.

Soon the bleeding in her neck stopped, he smiled as none of it managed to get onto the pelts and laid down across them before pulling himself underneath them. He pulled her to him, the warm a great contrast to his cool just as the silk was to the fur. And his head buried into her neck as he opened an eye lightly feeling that intense hunger in her mind as she slept still.

Him drinking her blood did little to cool it down, but he supposed it was okay as she was all to tensed against him. He thought if she was awake she may have jumped him all together, and he knew by no means was it attraction to him… well at least not willing attraction. His eyes became lidded as he sensed the sun getting closer and closer to rising, and let out a low breath as he kissed the bite mark on her neck. It would be gone by the time they woke up, but for now it would be quite visible. He liked it, sort of reminding him of a thrall's collar back in his younger days.

He threw the Viking back as it was attempting to seep fully into him. It wanted to be the dominant personality in this dream he guessed he was going to have, but for the moment he wanted control…. Maybe later, but for now, he would decide.

Shutting his eyes, he began to think of the finances this little cretin was managing out of him. And all to easily he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so next chapter will be a little steamy, no doubt. But it will still be the bloody Dallas chapter. So enjoy this teasing little bastard till then! I got an English paper to do and I hope to have it completed by tomorrow, as well as an idea coming up in another category. But never the less this story will be continued. So don't worry! See ya next chapter!


	24. Instinct

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery series. I am receiving no profit for making this fic, as much as I wish I did.

**A/N:** Thank you to **VampFan4, Ophelia Weasley, DaniD32, WWEchica**, and **Fairy Skull** for all reviewing. I've reached Club Dead for the Sookie Stackhouse novels, so I may start leanin' more towards that story line, but Dallas will definitely get done first.

* * *

* * *

**Instinct**

_My dreams had changed since my last, with the absence of my succubus self due to her merging with me, I was lonely, cold, and hungry…._

_I was so hungry….._

_It was almost insane. For a few moments there had been a relief, but now it was gone and I was surrounded only by fog. My form as usual nude as ever, my hands clenched so tight as I was floating through the fog, hunting, savaging, and searching for anything to sedate my hunger that blood dripped from them. I wanted to be warm, and full, and happy again. Like a mongrel that had been on the street for too long._

_I hated that similarity I was having to some rouged canine, but it was the only thing I could think that suited the situation. I stared at the nails that were in my palm, claws now, not even close to nails. They were meant for violence. My fangs didn't ache, but my body did. It ached and it felt cold and empty._

_I felt a groan pull from me as I laid hungry as ever before I slammed onto the ground that the fog covered with a dull thud. I wasn't sure how I was levitating to begin with, but I had been doing so for what felt like hours. And now here I was._

_I could barely move, but my lightly pointed ears could hear something. Foot steps, breathing… my small breaths soon accompanied my mind with an interesting scent that made me shiver inside. My dream recognized it for what it was though immediately. __**Male**__ and __**Prey**__. I managed a small smile as I pulled myself to my feet. The succubus came forward, lovingly coaxing my sanity back only to replace it with instinct._

_**Seduce, screw, eat.**__ I was moving through the fog and a bit of my natural self demanded that I pull on clothes. My hands wandered down to my lean thighs and I sensed my prey immediately. Something catching me off guard though as there were two sides of it. One side felt annoyed, and cautious, I learned, as I was moving closer and the fog supplied me with a tight fit black corset and a pair of sexy black underwear, that this prey did not want Me. It wanted something else._

_The other side of it said different though, it was human, and it said it very much wanted me. Underneath it, pounding, writhing, screaming…_

_Heat pulled in between my thighs making me bite my lip as the hunger came forward again. I urged for that side to come out but the sheer will of my prey grudgingly kept it in place. Something that annoyed myself as it was making my instinct confused. I searched this side and tried to find what it wanted._

_The woman appeared in my mind and I had no thoughts as I felt my astral form get taller and my brown hair become blonde. I was __**hungry **__god damn it, and while one side of my prey pleased me, if I had to be this other side in order to get what I wanted from the male so be it!_

_My feet were quiet as I found him in the fog, my breath taken away by the beautiful specimen before me. My instincts were haywire as he glanced at me slowly and we simply stared. Sexual promise was in those eyes. Energy crackled in them and almost sizzled me to the bone. I felt my hunger grow to almost uncontrollable. I would get no energy if it was not pleasant for him too though, or not nearly as filling._

_I cursed my own existence for the moment as he rose from his crouched position and pointed at me, "I do not want that form." Was the order, my eyes narrowed and my lips pulled back before I paused and thought of this. The form that felt to be 'me' came seeping back, the fog drifting and taking away the clothing. My mind remaining hazed and my body shaking with the hunger that was moving through me._

_"…" We simply stared and though I knew him, his name slipped from my mind as he looked at me for a few moments before looking around at the circle of fog around me. He seemed to have an understanding I felt, that right now he was prey to me. That I was here because I was hungry, and he had plenty of 'food' to offer._

_I sensed he understood that this was need and this was hunger. This was my Instinct and it had full reign here, while I myself was so weak I had no choice but to act on it. I felt confusion in the air and lifted my head inhaling deeply to find it with in the musk of this male. Then lowered my head to stare at him quietly once again._

_He seemed to be fighting with himself at something before he was moving towards me quickly. His stride had changed from the one I knew to be light and casual, long, and on his own time. This was wild, hurried, and then I felt it. The thing that almost knocked all the air out of me in one shocking realization._

_The side that my prey had that wanted me was being allowed control. If only momentarily, it was being allowed to do what it desired. I would not question why, as he was upon me with in moments and I had no time to._

_His hand finding the back of my head and his blunt teeth slamming onto my own as my arms were immediately up over his neck. Our teeth banged together, my body ignited immediately and one hand came down groping at my backside, yanking my nude form against his much larger one with out much thought causing a delicious spark to go through me._

_I forgot about the hunger as our tongues intertwined, his mouth tasted hot and as my head tilted back with the pressure, full of dominance. His presence demanded such that almost coaxed me into playing a submissive role. But though I was weak in general, I would not go as far as that as my mouth fought back just as ferociously. Soon enough we separated for air but his foot had dreaded behind my ankles and with a yank I had fallen to the ground._

_Letting out a snarl of surprise but an odd bubble of delight racing through me I squirmed as his large hands had found my wrists and slammed them down beside my head. He hovered for a moment staring down at me letting me take in his face, his hair no longer it's short self but the medium length it had been before. Light stubble on his chin and his blue eyes holding something akin to amusement and delight._

_His mouth then opened and I felt his lips working on my jaw, his still blunt teeth nipping as he gathered both of my wrists in to one of his hands as I continued to struggle, buck, and writhe, hissing and spitting in the mock fight. His mouth once reaching my pulse point sucked and he gave almost a primal level growl against it making me shiver. His chest pressed to my own and I felt my nipples growl hard and erect towards him, my breasts begging to be touched._

_His free hand had moved down to my lower back and lifted though, his body between my legs soon enough as he kept my form tight against his own then growled softly into my ear in that evil Swedish he so desperately loved to use, __**"I hope you're ready little one."**_

_Turning my head I bit down on his ear lightly making him pause and grunt then chuckle softly as his breathing was just as rushed as before. His form pushed against my own and I felt his generous manhood grind against me. A loud groan exited me as that little bit of friction was so damn teasing but loving at the same time. The rush in my mind slowed as his mouth came down onto my collar and then after kissing the line of it and sucking on my other pulse point, his mouth found its way to my right nipple._

_The warm, wet, heat of his mouth caused an instant reaction from my already needy form as my hand slipped from his grasp and found it way into his hair. Instinct told me what I should do as I let that hand rub his scalp and stroke at the back of his neck while he used his teeth against my breast causing me to let out a yelp. His hand that held my other hand slowly abandoned its post to rest against my hip as he let my form rest back on the ground cool ground. My heated body thought it felt like ice really, but at the moment I was in an inferno that Dante couldn't even describe._

_My hunger for it made it all the more intense as his other hand traced the line of my stomach down to my navel which he gently pressed, his nail tucking into it causing something in my nether regions to spark causing my form to buck lightly. His head moved up from my breast and then began to attend the other one as his hand left my belly button and came to my previously tended breast. Rolling it in his hand I felt the calluses on it making me let out a soft keen. My instinct roared how ever, it wanted more, it wanted something filling, it wanted it Now._

_This part of my Prey seemed to notice this, and took all the more time as he deliberately used the one hand on my hip to lift and pull my lower body over his knees so his stomach rested between my legs. His arousal stood proudly against my lower lips making me bit my lip and whimper. An inkling of what my instinct was really feeling. The Viking didn't bother to pay much attention though as he was doing his own exploration of my body._

_He had completely abandoned his movement downward only to move to my tattoos, tracing them as they sat on my arms with his fingers. His mouth, his tongue, and then while dragging his warm, wet, tongue up my deltoid to my neck, he bit down. I let out a snarl as he did this and my free hand came and slammed down in his back in the center of his shoulder blades. _

_The result I got was a grunt before his hands came up and captured mine. For a few moments we grappled as his form continued to emit the feeling of dominance and my own gave off the great feeling that I would not be denied my own._

_It was the smile on his face, my mind vaguely recognized, that said I didn't stand a chance how ever. Almost shrieking in his refusal I was soon silenced by his mouth coming onto my own harshly again. My eyes fluttered as I let out a soft moan against his lips as our tongues intertwined. Instinct gave in for now, it would be all right to be on the bottom, if not just this once._

_My own will snarled it wouldn't be, but I let out a soft breathy gasp as he ground again so his length if only for a moment pressed against me then away. The mere pressure almost to much as there was something building in my abdomen. His mouth still connected to my own ate up ever-small sound that exited me. Soon we separated again as his large hands lifted me. Moving away from me I blinked as he was crawling down my body. My eyes widened immediately in confusion before I felt hot panting against my nether regions and I opened my mouth._

_When his fingers first touched me, all I could manage out was a distant, "Ohn?" My mind having been distracted from the hunger in me now, managed to wonder who makes that sound during sex while my instinct began to throw a bitch fit. It was quieted how ever the when the rough texture of his tongue made my breath hitch, by body arch up, and his hands grasp tightly on my hips as they wiggled lightly with the want to move in the only motion that was at the moment natural to them._

_It was then I sensed he began his torture. His tongue lapped, prodded, and licked at me in places that I didn't quite even know I had. My upper body was squirming as all I had found myself able to do was place a hand in his hair and make sounds that were all to dirty that my mind shut itself away though it had to admit it enjoyed it. His lips sucked on me making me cry out and thrash, while his teeth did things to me that you only read in one of those smutty romance novels._

_When his fingers accompanied his tongue, stretching me with little to know pain, and distracting me with his ministrations, I knew it was over the moment I felt his lips come onto that little bundle of nerves. I saw white as I cried out, shrieking, clawing, and thrashing as I came violently, his form soon resting over mine and his hands interlaced with mine as I laid panting on the still cool as ever ground._

_We stared up for a moment and made eye contact, before he smirked at me as prey and predator felt something close to the same thing. I could feel that I wasn't hungry, but I wasn't full either. His mouth came onto my own and he shifted my body lightly. His tip of his manhood, I could feel slick no doubt with the beginning of his own essence, pressed lightly to my core. I gasped, and he then thrust inside._

_We stilled for only a moment as my toes curled and my eyes shut, I knew your first time you're supposed to feel pain, but maybe cause it was a dream, and it was all in the head, I was feeding in his head, that all I felt was bliss. Opening my eyes I looked to see his own were shut before his hands came up and grasped my hips and he pulled backwards, and then thrust forward again._

_I almost purred at the feeling, my hips moving to meet him as he held a very slow rate at first, I could feel he was testing. He wasn't sure exactly how to handle the situation, he was a brute by nature and had many women before, but here in this dream realm… what was he supposed to do? He was also getting a little tired. I was getting fuller though with each little thrust he gave. His mouth came down as he began to tend to my neck again and my hands found his neck and back, my nails gentle, or attempting to be as I scraped them downward._

_I keened as he gave a sharp thrust and my nails dug in, there was a grunt and he gave another sharp thrust into me making me arch. His form stilled for a moment and I looked up at him as he was staring down at my form. Thinking, deciding. He sat back and soon pulled me up, I grunted as he sat on the back of his thighs and rose a little before he yanked me forward and thrust up inside of me. _

_Out of surprise I let out a shriek before he looked up at me and paused. Slowly I nodded as I panted before he began to bring my hips to meet his own as his leg and hands kept me elevated. My backside hit against his balls each time he gave a hard thrust causing a wet slapping sound to ring through the air._

_I could sense that he liked it, just as he liked the sounds coming from my mouth whether it was a keening or a cry, he liked knowing he did this to me…._

_And when he touched somewhere deep inside me that made me almost come for a second time, he was all the more gleeful, like a boy making a discovering before he slowly moved me to better angle that spot. Soon the slapping sound was ringing through the air and my body was that blissful inferno as I writhed and thrashed in his grasp. He made odd animalistic grunting sounds with each thrust, groaning now and then when he would slow down his pace and roll his hips causing an odd but delightful friction through me._

_I could feel on my own thighs and his the mixing of my arousal making the area slick causing a relief to me. But it was forgotten as he hissed and began to pound through me after one of his momentary posses. My head flung back as I cried out and felt his hands move so they intertwined with my own as I had been placed back on my back in his angling. His form hunched over my own as my body had curled up slightly. His mouth came onto mine as he hit that spot a final time. And the dam that had been holding back that feeling in my lower abdomen broke._

_I felt the details of his manhood all the more as my walls clamped down at him as I cried out into his mouth and came once again. His form moving in what was a hurried pace, not stopping and stabbing into my innards again and again before he gave a loud snarl of release against my own throat which I happily drank in. I felt him slowly go soft inside of me, before he pulled out after his seed had been shot deeply with in._

_Slowly I watched him fall to my side, panting and covered in sweat before an arm shot out around me and pulled me to him. His head buried into my neck, which he kissed. The hunger was gone and I soon felt back to normal in my dream as he slowly disappeared and darkness crept back in. The fog was gone and I looked up and around feeling an odd loneliness as instinct left and my mind was left to ponder just how great of a control it could have on me if went with out to the point where it would take over again.

* * *

_

I woke up to find myself with in a group of fur pelts and satin sheets. There was a cool form curled around my own I knew to be Eric's and his mouth was buried into my neck, but not biting… He was sucking. So he had already bitten. Slowly I looked over at him and then away, only a little groggy before he pulled away and yanked my only partially clothed form up onto his completely naked lap.

The silence held for a few moments, after all, if you were pretty sure the vampire was very aware you just fed off of HIM sexually in a very, Very, nice wet dream, would you have much to say? Of course he didn't bother with words as an arm had come under me and as my thighs moved against each other in the motion of picking me up I almost gasped in my horror, the sign of the dream all to relevant. Before he moved across the room in the bathroom before setting me down and pointing at me, ordering me to strip down.

I opened my mouth to outright refuse him, embarrassed and ashamed enough of myself simply because of my lack of control that he raised an eyebrow and cut me off stating, "You have nothing I have not already Seen Kylie." This did cause a red blush to come from my face and I slowly pulled my clothing off as it was and watched him grasp them and throw them in the garbage.

Grasping my hand he tugged me into the shower stall with him and cold water immediately cascaded down once he turned it on making me jump. He held no reaction but turned the water to hot slowly before stating, "Has your more basic needs been fulfilled?" Slowly I nodded keeping my head down and felt his gaze on me.

I was no longer hungry, I felt actually, like a million bucks, but emotionally my mind was trying to figure out how to respond. I was confused in what I should do. I had sex with him, but I didn't have sex with him, I knew for him it was like a business arrangement, but for me it was a means to survival. It was a means for survival, but that didn't necessarily make it the correct thing to do, right?

My head hurt just thinking about it and I took the shampoo from him as he handed it to me and stated grasping my chin, making me look up at him, "Relax and get yourself together. If you want, what we did didn't happen."

"But it Did…" I found myself replying, he raised a brow.

"Are you regretting it?" I blinked at this question and then slowly looked at the ground, away from his flaccid phallus and then slowly turned with my back away from him.

"I don't know what I'm feeling about it." He made a sound that was of light frustration and took the shampoo away after I had applied it to my hair. The quiet held for a few more moments before his arms came down and I felt one at my stomach and one around my collar pulling me to his cool body before he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You are what you are." I blinked at this statement as he separated and slowly began to wash the water from my hair, his body pressing close to my own so he could do the same, in a non sexual way my mind sensed as well. We had done what we had to and that was it. It was a cold, harsh fact but my mind was almost all to happy to accept it as that way… but it also hoped we could do more business like that another time. So I decided to change to a different focus point.

"Are YOU okay?" I looked over my shoulder at him as I asked this as water continued to thrum against my head making the suds come down out of it all the more. I saw him pause and slowly look at me with a curious look and he raised an eyebrow.

"…Why?"

"Cause you passed out after."

He chuckled at that and shook his head murmuring very softly, "It will take much more than one romp to affect me Kylie."

"Would it take Many more?" I couldn't stop myself before I asked and he paused for a moment and slowly eyed me before that odd smirk that pisses me off showed it's ugly head.

The quiet held for a few moments before he tilted his head and lowered it so we were eye level, "Why? Looking for this to be a constant thing little one?" His breath almost brought a shiver down my spine. Almost. I was getting good at covering my emotions such as that. I simply shrugged my shoulders and looked back ahead plucking the conditioner from the shower shelf in front of me.

"No." Lie. "Just curious." Another lie. The vampire simply held quietly for a few moments before laughing and I immediately stuck my lip out in a pout as I applied the white liquid to my hair and he leaned forward. A hand placed in front of me against the wall.

"Hrm, don't tell lies, it doesn't suit you."

"Don't chastise, it's hypocritical coming from you." I shot back; he stared for a few moments and then smirked. Shaking his head he sighed as he took a shower hair gel and began to apply it to his head. Once I was done my own cleaning I noticed an almost abandoned bottle of Calvin Klein in a dark corner. I moved to grab it immediately and once in my hand I put a drop on my palm and began to apply it.

"…What are you doing?"

"I like C.K." I replied simply looking over my shoulder at him as I rubbed underneath my chin, he made a face.

"It's a men's bath gel." I now stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good, if you're not bi or gay maybe you'll stay away from me." I looked back ahead and then rubbed it on the back of my neck before letting the water wash it off, the smell of it was always a pleasant one for me, I never knew exactly why. He stared at me as I held the bottle in hand before he snatched it from me and began to put it on himself.

"Actually, it'll simply clarify all the more who you belong to." I twitched and almost threw a fit before seeing him set down the bottle and shoo me out since I was done. My foot made contact with the tiled floor as I grabbed a towel and I paused staring at it quizzically.

What the hell was wrong with me that I was being social with Eric? My mind considered Stockholm Syndrome, but I didn't really feel trust to Eric, nor did I feel affection… well… no, actually. I blinked, I didn't feel affection at all, attraction yes, but I was in a way here on my own will now… well… kinda.

I exited the room only to find the bed had been made, if there was such a thing, and clothing had been set out while we had showered. I moved quietly over to the hoodie and t-shirt and noticed it was my own clothing. Quickly I slipped on the black sports bra and matching underwear that had been with it before yanking on the Metallica t-shirt and black Avenged Sevenfold hoodie. The hip huggers I pulled on after were snug and fit me like a charm before I found a fresh pair of socks as well as a note attached to them.

_This clothing was in one of your boxes, you taste is horrendous._ Three guesses as to which butler it was from. Shrugging I yanked on the socks and smiled happily wiggling my toes in them before hearing a chuckle. Turning to look over my shoulder at the nude vampire that entered I frowned as he looked me up and down and murmured very simply, "I see Imeal found some of the clothing you Did pack."

"…So sue me, I like me bands." I replied simply with a shrug looking back ahead. There was no reply before I heard ruffling and looked to see him yanking on a pair of black formal pants, and then a belt before continuing with a black skintight tank top. I stared at the back of it that reminded me to much of a sports bra and fought back a chuckle as he hunched lightly. Pulling on a Rolex though I watched him check the time.

"If you have anything you're bringing." He moved slowly across the room and punched a keypad next to the door, "I suggest you go get it, we're leaving in 10 minutes." Staring at him for a moment I decided talking would be wasted and moved quickly out the door, hearing him chuckle as I passed him, "You learn fast."

Rolling my eyes I frowned, he was such an asshole…….

* * *

I had a feeling that I would be making good friend with Anubis air while I worked for Eric, because right now I was sitting between himself, and Hanska as he held the window seat staring out quietly. We had only been in the air for 20 minutes so far. And in those 20 minutes, aside from being told not to move around to much by Eric, and for me to stop adjusting the seat handle by Hanska, not one of us had said a word.

Yet I was finding that was just fine, but Hanska decided to break the silence. "So this vampire missing in Texas." I turned my attention to Eric as Hanska spoke, "What's his relation to you? That's two different areas if I'm correct."

"Godrick is twice as old as I am and twice as strong, if he's been kidnapped it could be a danger for any vampire any where." I blinked at this and furrowed my brows at him, tilting my head I opened my mouth before shutting it, he looked down at me anyways, "What?"

"It's more than that." I pointed out softly, I watched something in his eyes flash before he rested his hand on my head, his palm brushed my forehead and I grunted flinching. He yanked his hand away having felt it to before I looked over at Hanska and sighed soon becoming interested in an airline catalogue.

"He's my maker." Was the simple soft reply from Eric, I didn't pay attention as Hanska looked over but I did open up my ears, I felt Eric's eyes on me, "so finding him is very important to me." Now this caught my attention, I looked at him now and smiled lightly. I hated being a 'good person' some times, particularly to someone who didn't deserve it but the empathy I had was biting me in the ass as his worry and concern in the matter flashed through my mind.

Resting a hand on his shoulder, my smile left and I squeezed lightly urging at ease feelings to him, before looking out the window as Hanksa was now staring at me, I ignored him now. Comforting Eric was not something I wanted to do or ever though I would do. But my gut said it was the right thing to do. And I wasn't liking my gut right now, but as it hadn't strayed me wrong before, unlike my mind, I guess it was alright to follow it.

I didn't like him. But I did like fucking him in my dreams apparently. I wanted nothing to do with him, but I couldn't let him feel all to shitty by natural need to comfort. I wanted to be at home, but right now I was on a plane all to willingly, with out much fuss, going to Dallas to help him with what ever way I could in finding his maker.

Looking up at the roof of the plane, I slowly sighed before staring back ahead of me at the seat that stood erect before shutting my eyes. _Someone up there is out to get me, I just know it, that or I'm just really really fucked up._

Either way, it seemed I was gonna still help in the situation, and the worse part of it was, my gut was saying being willing throughout the entire thing was in my best interest, I think that was what was bugging me the most.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! So the Dallas part has finally kicked off! And you guys got your steaminess, let me know what you thought in the usual fashion and I'll hopefully see you all next chapter, Till then!


	25. Fulfillment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

**A/N:** Thank you to **DaniD32, WWEchica, murgatroid-98, AngelsDanceUpwards, lisbeth.21, poplar-kat**, and **Fairy Skull** for reviewing.

* * *

* * *

**Fulfillment**

I was feeling almost giddy when we had landed; the Texan air that was around me was warm but very cool at the same time. Look up I found myself expecting to see a rain cloud or many, but I found none adding to my joy. Turning to the airliner I spotted Hanksa and Eric both staring at me quietly, Eric with a raised brow and Hanska shaking his head slowly. I frowned watching them before the fourth incubus wiggled his finger in a beckoning and I moved over swiftly. He kept a hand on my shoulder and then blinked as we began to walk, "You're in an awfully good mood."

"Yup." I nodded smiling at him now, then tripping over a bit of the concrete making him yank me back before I could fall. I grunted and then shook my head lightly before looking up at him and he eyed the area around us. I followed his gaze before looking back up at him, "What?" He shrugged and pushed me along between himself and Eric who was in front of us.

The silence was unnerving, maybe it was because I did like talking when I was in a good mood that I couldn't help but lift my chin and question exactly where we were headed.

"The Hotel Camilla." Eric replied, he looked over his shoulder with a scowl on his face, "Do not embarrass me Scott."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I lied making him raise a brow then continue ahead. A coffin trailing behind us as some of the men who worked for Anubis air pushed it. I looked at Hanska who watched me with a wary gaze before I mouthed, "What?"

"You're in a good mood and you're glowing, I take it he allowed you to feed on him?" I slowly nodded, the tension left his shoulders and he ruffled his hair, "Good, your pheromone level will be to a minimum then." We were getting closer to a car that Eric was already slipping into, quietly we followed behind him and I found myself sitting between the two large men squished in.

My mood didn't dampen as I kicked my feet lightly and had my hands on my lap. The quiet held as we were driven from the airport. My head turning occasionally to look out the window before I looked back ahead and smiled, my lips pressed together as I had began to hum… I didn't actually realize it though till Hanska poked me making me look at him. I looked back up at him and he raised a brow.

"That good of a mood huh?" I found myself nodding frantically with that smile still on my lips before looking back ahead, "Hrm…" It was almost a 'that figures' sound. I looked up at the ceiling of the car before then going quiet and looking back ahead focusing a little on the situation around me… my good mood made it easy to do so. I looked at Eric as he was staring out the window now with a frown on his lips.

Abruptly he turned to me as I stared to long and grumbled, "You're an emotional rollercoaster you know that?"

"I'm Female." I replied back coolly now, he opened his mouth, and I continued, "I'm at liberty to change my mind and emotions at any time I feel." His mouth shut and he scowled.

"And why not do it when it's convenient for me?"

"Because dummy, I won't do anything that's convenient for you." He glared at me for this and I shrugged looking ahead, "Comin' with out a fuss on this thing's about where I stop."

"And if I ask you to entertain any guests I may have?" I blinked at this and tapped my lip looking at him then shrugging slowly. Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. If it was singing yes, other things…. No. Just no…..

When we pulled up to the Hotel Camilla I wondered briefly why it was called that and not the Camilla Hotel. Shaking my head inwardly at my thoughts I decided it just wasn't worth the thought and continued quietly ahead. We entered and air conditioning immediately brushed against my face making me look off to the side and at Hanska who lifted his jacket he was wearing a little higher. Relaxing into the cool feeling I put my hands in my hoodie pockets while following Eric to the front desk in my curiosity.

Hanska stayed behind as a woman was approaching him immediately, his eyes widening and whispers going between them that I couldn't understand before he looked at me, then at Eric, and followed her out. A clear warning for me not to leave the vampire's side. I had no intentions to for the time being, I didn't know who anyone was here.

"Fang or human?" I immediately whipped my head to stare at the woman behind the clerk's desk, Eric's hand came up and rested on my shoulder before he continued simply, "A reservation for Northman." I looked up at him and he glanced back with a clear nonverbal, 'stay silent.' I looked back ahead at the woman wondering what was it with men giving me so many orders lately.

And why the hell was I so damn cheery? There was no reply and the quiet was there for a bit before the woman handed Eric three keys and nodded, "If you need anything Mr. Northman just let us know, your suite is on the eighth floor next to the Compton party."

Well wasn't that just peachy. I should have figured from their agreement Sookie would be here with Bill, his name was Bill right? Bill the vampire….

Hehe, anyways, getting side tracked there, I should have known, after all. I had a freak out because of it.

Why the HELL was I so fucking Cheerful!? I shot my mind into one direction while following Eric into an elevator where he stared at me for a few moments. We held the quiet before he opened his mouth and murmured, "I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"What the hell am I Eric, your kid?" I glared at him lightly, then back ahead not really feeling in the moment of my insult, "If you mean embarrass you in front of all your little buddies, I have no intention of doing so." I watched his shoulders relax, then rubbed my nose, "It's Sookie you hope to gain out of this right, besides your maker being saved and what not." He stiffened and glanced at me.

"That's none of your business."

"The hell it isn't, I feed off you, you feed off me." I replied back simply, "IF I'm gonna be showin' up because your mind wants her, as her, I think I got the right to know." He sighed and looked back ahead.

"I liked it better when you were quiet."

"I liked you better when I thought I killed you." Sure, a lie, why not, we were all telling them lately. He got a chuckle out of this though.

"You were horrified."

"Out of what Pam might do to me." I crossed my arms and looked away with my lip in a pout, then looked back ahead and sighed shoving my hands in my pockets, "… So what is it about her?"

"Are we girlfriends now Kylie?"

"Only if you're Gay Eric.

The silence held for a few moments before he looked at me then back. An amused smile on his face making me immediately stare at him and then raise a brow, "What?" I finally snapped.

The elevator dinged and he just laughed lightly as we walked speaking in Swedish, _"You get a bone and you just seem to get twice the bite and that much jump in your step."_ I twitched for a moment at this and watched him.

I rubbed the side of my neck, as he had no clue I could understand him, my tongue went over my fang and then paused completely in my steps making him immediately turn to me. My tongue ran over it again unsure of what I was feeling… again… then a fourth time before I slowly let my tongue rest and stared at the floor lightly.

"What?" He sounded impatient but I looked up at him then back down before looking around and my eyes found my way back to him.

"My fangs are gone." I replied back simply, "They're normal." He immediately moved forward and grasped my jaw, I opened my mouth and he leaned forward studying then leaned away lightly letting me shut my mouth.

"So they are." He confirmed and stared at me with a spark of curiosity in his eyes. My own lidded as we watched each other before he slowly made a sound and shrugged, I followed him with my hands still in my pockets, my purse across my chest and backpack on my back. We reached a door soon enough hand he opened it letting me in first then following behind. I took in the room in silent wonder.

The colors of it mostly were black, and a dark red, the walls had fake candles for light and there were large shades that I guessed could move in front of the windows. Walking towards them I looked down at the city that was bustling below. A small smile pulled at my lips again before I heard him moving about. I watched him take one of his own bags he had, a simple case, and open it. I didn't approach but watched in curiosity. I watched as he pulled out what looked like… no… it was! What the hell?!

Slowly Eric beckoned me and as I eyed the strap of leather in his hand I slowly shook my head. "No. Fucking. Way." He sighed and then he was gone. My form immediately turned so I faced him and my hands grabbed his own as they had shot up with the black leather and small silver square studs.

"What the hell Eric! There's no way I'm putting it on!" He grabbed my front and yanked me forward and off the floor. I kept my hands on his own using what strength I now had to keep his hands down and away from my neck. He glared at me, "Do I look like a dog to you?"

"You CAN be quite the bitch." He replied back simply, I raised a brow while we continued to stare before he waved it lightly, "It will keep other vampires from you once you show it, cover it if you must but you Are wearing this collar Kylie."

"Yeah, and what does it say? If found find Eric Northman immediately? Oh yeah, stay away from her mouth!" I exclaimed angrily, he gained a neutral look and we stared for a few moments.

"How ever did you know?" He questioned, I flinched and glared at him now, I knew it was sarcasm, but never the less I opened my mouth to protest before he continued, "I'll give you lee way enough to leave the room during the day when I'm asleep and do not need your assistance so you may move about the town as you please." I shut my mouth to think about this.

Wear the collar, get to move about. Don't wear it, be stuck bored all day…. Slowly I nodded and he set me down, my hoodie not too badly stretched out as he snapped it slowly around my neck. I let my fingers come up and tap the small metal pieces and he brought his hand up and patted my head. "Good girl." I kicked him in the shin making him grunt out loud and wince lightly.

"Wow. That actually hurt you?" I questioned lightly, he batted me lightly on the side of the head. I watched him back away and move towards his case again and point over at the black arm chair, "Go sit there."

"Why?"

"You're turn to fill out your part of your contract." I flinched at this and stared at him wide eyed that meant…. I shut my eyes and slowly sighed, my happiness dying immediately as I walked over to the chair and sat down starting to pump my hand into a fist as he nodded approvingly as I pulled up my sleeve…..

20 minutes I sat with a needle in my arm, a tube with blood coursing through it, my blood by the way, going into small little packets as Eric sat across from me staring with his fingers interlace and his chin propped on them. I glowered at him, refusing to move as my arm was going to be killing me after this. Slowly, when he was satisfied with the amount, he moved forward and began to relieve me of the equipment attached to me.

That of course, was also painful. Looking away as he pulled the needle from me I shut my eyes tightly and bit down on my lip. For once not breaking it, his hand came up onto my head running through my hair before he placed a bandage on the bite and moved with the blood bags in hand. I turned my head and immediately got up to follow him.

Bad mistake, with a 'thud' I slammed to the floor and laid there for a few moments. Head pounding and eyes holding large black dots before I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "…Ow." Arms came down underneath my back and legs, there was a grunt and something that was rather salty was stuck into my mouth. I slowly dry swallowed it and questioned what exactly it was.

"Supplement pills, I can give you my blood, but it would be better for you Not to become dependant on it." His voice vibrated through his chest into my form, it made sense enough.

"I'm tired and dizzy." I managed out, something else was stuck into my mouth and I blinked.

Did Eric magically carry cookies or something? My eyes remaining shut, Hanska's voice came through the air, soft and an easy caress, "Eat." My one arm that didn't feel like lead came up and I held the cookie starting to eat it. My eyes opening after a few moment and I was gently set back on my feet.

I fell back and Hanska's scent came through my nose as he held me up. I relaxed now before slowly regaining myself and rubbing my eyes, I let my form fall back onto the black armchair. Then looked at Hanska who stared at me for a few moments. I didn't know when he got here, but I would like to know who the woman he was with was. It showed in my eyes and I felt from him a gentle urging to keep my mouth shut and he'd tell me later. Satisfied for now, I looked at the ground and then back up.

A few moments later I pushed myself to my feet and shoved my hands into my pockets feeling a little better. Hanska shoved a bottle of water into my face though and I took it, soon downing half of it and then nodding in thanks to him before I looked back at Eric who was staring for a few moments at the peep hole in the door then beckoned me.

"You're coming with me for this Kylie." I blinked and moved forward the infront of him. I stood on my toe's tips and looked through the peep hole.

Sookie stood quietly in the hall with Bill moving down it towards the elevator. I looked back at him and then at Hanska.

"He stays." I nodded now and then looked back at Eric.

"Alrighty." I winked lightly at Hanska who smiled and winked back. Worry was as fresh in his systems as Eric's though. Moving out of the door with him, a guiding hand on my shoulder also making sure I didn't fall, I moved to the second elevator with Eric in which we slipped inside quietly. Resting a hand now on my other shoulder and pulling me in, I questioned simply, "Am I diffuser cause she likes me or something?"

"Something like that."

Great. "This part of the contract too?"

"It's an order, so yes Kylie."

"I though I was Scott again." I looked up at him and he looked back down at me and frowned.

"Does me not calling you by your name also annoy you like the many things I do do." I shrugged lightly looking back ahead.

"Pick one. That's all I'm saying."

"I find the use of both convenient." I twitched at this and then the elevator dinged. We stepped out and I fought back a growl but it left me anyways.

"You're an ass Eric." He simply laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! So that's another chapter down! A little banter, a little talk, Eric get's Kylie's blood, Hanska met someone that brings suspicion, and the world is lookin' a little darker/brighter for our heroine. Let me know what ya thought in the usual fashion, and I'll see ya next chapter!


	26. We Need To Talk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood or anything that is related to it, I do own Kylie Scott though.

**A/N:** Thank you to **WWEchica, murgatroid-98, AngelsDanceUpwards, DaniD32, winchesterxgirl, **and** Fairy Skull **( I think your Pen name is fuckin' awesome by the way) for reviewing! On with the chapter!

* * *

**We Need To Talk**

I couldn't help but keep a cool head as I followed with my hands behind my back behind Eric. He stared for a few moments ahead of him as we entered before I took in the people around us. There was of course Eric, Bill, and Sookie. But there were two others that hadn't approached, I could feel their anticipation though. Eric followed my gaze towards them, the woman in a very nice formal pants suit while the male reminded me a little bit of a cowboy.

Hanska's words moved through my head and I looked back ahead towards Sookie who was staring at me. I looked back, face blank and my mind for the moment silent, she was wondering what I was doing here… I think I was too really even though I already knew. I heard music in the background and winced, my eyes following over to the guitarist vampire in the lobby.

It hurt to hear them play… I wanted to go sing… I slowly looked back ahead and fought back the want in me before looking back at Sookie. I looked her up and down, "You look better than last time I saw you Miss Stackhouse."

"That close to Eric already, you work fast." She replied watching me with a crisp voice. I winced. Ouch. I opened my mouth to respond before Eric cut me off smiling at Sookie.

"Kylie has a contract with me Sookie." He murmured softly. "She's doing as I asked and she's not doing it cheaply."

"So you sold yourself to service a vampire huh?"

"Isn't that what You're doing as well Miss Stackhouse?" I questioned now watching her pause and recoil. I felt Eric's hand drift and press lightly to my lower back, I felt him tense in thought, it was a warning. I would rather not be on bad terms with Sookie though…

"You know nothing of my situation."

"I was there…." I continued softly watching her pause again, then smiled, "But then I suppose we're on even ground, as you know nothing of my own." She slowly relaxed and nodded. We had an agreement now not to touch the subject again, Eric's hand moved from my back. My eyes became lidded as Sookie turned to Eric, "You knew the Fellowship was involved, didn't you?"

I blinked, they couldn't be talking about the Fellowship of the Sun could they?

"You suspected it and deliberately put Sookie in danger." Bill continued for Sookie, I twitched and looked up at Eric raising a brow, he ignored my gaze but slowly shrugged.

"I had my thoughts." Oh yeah right… I looked at him lightly with a complete face that said 'bull shit.' Before looking back ahead and letting out a breath. Eric slowly looked to the side and nodded and the two vampires came forward. "Bill, Sookie, this is Stan and Isabelle, Godric left them in charge." I watched for a few moments as the two sized up our two companions, then looked at me. My eyes were lidded as I stared back for a few moments before Isabelle, she had the looks of a noble in my opinion, looked up at Eric.

"You did not say You were bringing your own human with Eric." I felt a hand come up on my shoulder and rest there for a moment while Eric said nothing for a few moments.

He seemed lost in thought, so I stomped on his foot to get his attention, he immediately glared at me and I glared back, "You gonna answer the lady or not?" He twitched watching me and I had the distinct impression he was trying very hard not to strangle me on the spot. Slowly he turned towards Isabelle.

"She has a disobedience issue and I cannot trust her not to run first chance she gets." I crossed my arms and looked away, "And she has certain talents… I thought I may be in need of." Oh that bastard, the way he said 'talents.' I shoved my hands in my pockets before the cowboy chuckled.

"I told you Isabelle, it'd be easier for us to do it ourselves, bringing along humans into it…" He eyed me up, and I looked back for a few moments before I slowly frowned.

"What's your name?" I asked before the polite noble woman could speak. He stiffened and glared at me.

"Stan."

"Well shut the hell up Stan." The stunned silence came before I felt fury from the cowboy in front of me. A hand landed on the back of my neck and Eric excused us, proceeding to walk (drag) me away from the ground and into a private bathroom. He stared at me once we were out of earshot and promptly slammed me against the wall. I felt my eyes slowly become lidded as he glared at me, fangs extended.

"What are you DOING Scott, I thought I told you Strictly Not to Embarrass me." My hands came up and grabbed his face by the ears and yanked him forward.

"I. Am Not. Your Fucking. Dog." I snapped angrily, something in me begged to bite him and rip him to shreds, "I will not be put through another indignity from You Eric, I'm about sick of it and the Collar is the last freebe you got." He stilled for a few moments and then I glared, "You got my blood, I get my college education. I'll follow your fucking orders, but don't you Dare think I'll act like some unintelligent mutt while you act like Big fucking Brother while watching my every move in front of someone you're associated with. They're your associates, not mine. If I'm your business and your's ain't mine, don't expect me to give a rats ass about your shit."

He moved away from me and studied me for a few moments. I rolled my eyes, "Don't act like a hurt fucking puppy." He flinched glared, "If you push me to far, I snap, everyone does, you're no fuckin' exception." I pointed at him, "My tolerance is just greater than yours."

He chuckled lowly and leaned forward whispering softly, 'You really think so Kylie?" I watched him for a moment then grabbed his front and twisted. It must have been because I was fed, but I felt him grunt as he slammed against the wall behind us. My arm came up and latched around his neck bringing his head down. His fangs were extended, my own I felt were back as I glared up.

"Eric." I breathed, "Stop your high and mighty bullshit act with me." He twitched and stared down at me as I felt the dominance of the succubus in me rise up, "I'm just sayin' show me some goddamn respect, and I'll be a good girl, keep your little act up, and I'll see how much I can ruin any good view Sookie has of you." He flinched at this.

"You wouldn't dare you little brat."

I raised a brow at this and watched him quietly, "I wouldn't?" He paused as I shoved my hands in my pockets, "Or would I jump at the first chance I got to? You have no idea how much when I'm pissed off I want to rip you to shreds. You don't have a clue that it takes almost every ounce of me not to come at you with that do you?" I glared at him, "I can't hurt you with you healing Eric. And I don't what what I can do exactly. Emotional is always effective and unlike you, I do find my situation at times _desperate_." His eyes narrowed and I smiled, "I'm not asking for _much_. I'm only asking you stop degrading me in front of people, and stop treating me like your goddamn dog."

"No, you're blackmailing me too."

"Don't sound like I'm not playing fair either." He stared for a few moments before I gained a simple blank look, "I've had enough of the bullshit. Like you said, I learn fast." I cracked my neck from one side to the other and then tilted my head, "And you're keeping the Dallas vamps waiting."

Saying nothing, but the truce made he slowly nodded and I followed him back. I kept a blank face as they began to talk casually like nothing happened. Sookie was staring at me now with a wide worried gaze. When Eric wasn't looking, I turned my face slowly to her.

I shot her a grin and winked, then looked back ahead listening to the vampires. The cowboy kept glaring at me and I let my gaze wander to him and raised a brow. Soon we moved our conversation into a more private area, getting into a car and driving to what Eric only mentioned was a 'nest.' Once there I stared at the lounge where I made myself comfortable against the armchair that Eric sat down in. At his glance at me I took this as a sign that it was appropriate, since I felt no negative vibes. Crossing my arms I looked back ahead.

Dumbass decided to talk, "Seems your human is under control now." I glanced over my shoulder at Eric and raised a brow at this, he said nothing and ignored the comment, before getting up and starting to walk around the room. I watched him quietly as he placed his hands behind his back in curiosity.

"Now you're sure that Godric was abducted by the fellowship of the Sun." He began. The two Dallas vampires glanced at each other.

"Yes/No." They stated, I blinked in confusion before Stan continued very simply, "They're the only ones with the organization and manpower."

"But they're amateurs." Isabelle began, "It doesn't make any sense." She looked at Eric, "This is Godric we're talking about, 2000 years old." She was right, that didn't make sense… then again, I paused and glanced at Eric before looking at the ceiling in thought.

"Old don't make you smart." Stan inputted. I immediately looked at him and couldn't hold my tongue making me bite it instead. My fang punctured it and I winced starting to suck on the blood lightly ignoring as Eric immediately looked at me. I gained a lidded look ignoring his gaze and the others now before the bleeding stopped after a second.

"Besides." I looked at Isabelle, "There's no proof."

"If they got him I'll hear it, that's my job." I immediately looked over at Sookie and stared for a moment before glaring and shaking my head visibly. She looked at me, I didn't say a word though as Stan broke the silence.

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down, full out attack." I shivered at the thought of such a genocide but turned my attention to him. I straddled the arm chair now's arm rest now in thought. Doing so would take care of the problem though.. "Exterminate them like the vermin they are, leave no trace."

"Oh Yeah." I finally blurted, "That'll work." I couldn't have been more sarcastic if I tried. He immediately glared at me.

"You got something to say little girl?"

"Well if the microphone's open." I glared, "Really? Exterminate an entire Church, an entire Vampire hating church, oh yeah, no one's gonna guess on who did that." Isabelle nodded in agreement with my thought, and I felt a little bit of joy go in before I silenced again. Eric had moved closer and sat back down in the armchair.

"I doubt the King of Texas." Bill began, wait, King of Texas? I looked at Eric who held a hand up lightly telling me to shut up nonverbally, "Would approve the destruction of our international political agenda."

"Fuck that, the great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made." Murmured Stan, I stared for a few moments at him at this and then sighed lightly. I agreed with him, I liked the world better when there weren't vampires. But I'd deal with it now. I still didn't like this association, but my fear was gone, and now it was just because the majority of them I had found to be rather unpleasant.

Tapping her foot while he had spoken, Isabelle turned around and squared up on him, "Don't use Godric for an excuse to make your own little power play." I slowly looked at Stan who glared for a few moments at her. My eyes became lidded. I looked down at Eric who was glaring now and absolutely silent. My hand came up and rested on his shoulder watching him flinch and look at me. I then looked back ahead as he reached up and rested his hand on my own before growling out, "You're Completely InCompetent!"

His hand tightened on my own and I blinked at this but simply tightened my nails onto his shoulder as he continued clearly aggravated, "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns."

"We invited You as a courtesy." Isabelle began I twitched and then immediately felt myself moving from the armchair. Eric's hand let go. My movement caused the entire attention of the room to fall on me. Shit. Staring for a moment I slowly put my hands into my pockets and looked back. "This is not your territory, you have no voice here."

I looked at Eric who silenced for a moment before I looked back at Isabelle. Then I reached forward lightly for a pitcher of water, brushing my hand against her accidentally. I blinked as I slowly poured the water and let my mind wait for a moment and adjust. Instinct was acting again…

Stan opened his mouth but I beat him to it turning to Isabelle. That accent, I knew it wasn't from around here so the language came from my mouth immediately.

"_Ma'am."_ She turned her head to me and I stared quietly before taking a sip of the water, _"Please do excuse his anger." _Her eyes flashed at me and I smiled slowly and bowed my head, _"He is worried for his maker's safety, and this is a rather petty argument, you requested him and he's here to help. So please, stop offending him, that's all I'm asking."_ Slowly she exhaled and leaned back.

Then she spoke softly to me, _"You defend your vampire so easily?"_

I shook my head, "_No, I just don't like such tension in the atmosphere, so can we wrap this confrontation up quickly and get on with why we're really here?"_ The silence held and the vampire studied me, I gave her the same gaze before she slowly nodded before Stan opened his mouth, "What's that blood bag saying to you?"

"She says we need a plan."

"I Have a Plan." Stan snapped glaring at me, only for Isabelle to continue "It's not a plan, it's a movie!" I watched for a few moments before Stan slowly turned his eyes to her.

"It's not a movie…. It's a war." Oh my god. I almost wanted to laugh, he was so dramatic… I shut my eyes though and forced a blank mask to remain before I looked at Eric and with a simple gaze I blinked and nodded, returning back to his arm chair as he studied the two.

"Idiots." He rose and immediately moved to a corner, I watched them before the two started bickering again. Then I saw it, the thing that made Eric snap. He grabbed a vase and slammed it to the ground.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich and still you stand there hissing and scratching like infants!"

"Don't you care that there is a traitor in your midsts?" Bill's voice chimed him.

"No." Stan stated quite bluntly, while Isabelle stared.

"Impossible."

"Not really." I found myself mumbling. Sookie didn't hear me though, thankfully and stood up from her spot, "Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport!" Bill watching her, turned to the two, "You were the only ones that knew she was coming."

I watched quietly for a few moments before I slowly inhaled and paused. My eyes were lidded. I smelt an unfamiliar male… my eyes drifted to the side and I slowly glared off at nothing in particular. Eric moved in front of me walking towards them in the process and stopped murmuring, "Explain."

The two were silent before immediately accusing each other. Sookie opened her mouth but at this moment I was starting to get a headache.

"Look can we just get this fuckin' thing on the road!?"

"If you all argue any more I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming." Sookie continued after me nodding to my statement, "So this is what we're gonna do." She gained a look that made me blink and stare for a few moments.

Why did I have the idea something extremely dangerous was about to come out of her mouth?

"I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Ahh… that was why.

"Absolutely not." Bill began.

"Let her speak." Eric finished, I looked between the two as the pale vampire glared at the man in front of me and my foot lightly kicked his pant leg, just a brush making him stare, I raised a brow and he put a finger up to tell me to hold on.

"Since Bill glamoured the driver no one knows who I am, I'll infiltrate the church pretending I want to join and check out what people are thinking."

"Assuming no one amongst us is the traitor you mean." I stated very simply watching her. She turned to me.

"Even if there is do you not think it's worth the risk?" We eyed each other for a few moments before I couldn't help but sigh lightly and scratch the back of my neck. God damn it.

"It's a plan at least."

"No." Bill refused, "During the day none of us can help you."

"It'll only take a little while, really Bill it's simple." She stated smiling leaning forward, I looked the vampire, then back at Sookie, and then I found it. That was why Eric was so interested in her right there. I wasn't quite sure but I thought I was pretty damn right.

Sookie had the poor guy wrapped around her finger.

Stan exited, mumbling something and then I looked back at Eric who kept a blank face. I kicked him again and he glared at me. "What?"

I looked over at the two then back at him meaningfully. Then hissed so they couldn't hear, "You just gonna let her walk into danger like that?"

Isabelle interrupted him before he could start, "There's no easier way to find out if they're involved." I looked quietly around and then at her before back at Eric frowning. He was quiet for a few moments before nodding.

"If it leads us to Godric we'll do it, a decision has been made." My hand came over my eyes and covered my face.

What a fucking idiot.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of that chapter. Kylie black mails Eric for respect, sorta, and the plan is set. Next chapter, well... Kylie chastises Eric! Same old same old, lemme know what you thought.


	27. Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood or anything that is related to it, I do own Kylie Scott though.

**A/N: **Thank you to **winchesterxgirl, DaniD32, lisbeth.21, WWEchica,** **murgatroid-98, Ophelia Weasley, charhamblin, **and** Fairy Skull.

* * *

**

**Encounter**

I didn't speak all the way back to the Hotel Camilla cause I mean really, who would? It was just that long of a drive though because of it. Sookie talking to Bill, looking at me now and then as I stared out the window. Really the only time I felt easy enough to talk was when we went by a bar. And that was only to look at Eric who glanced at it and then ignored my blatant unsaid request to stop there.

Ass hole.

I stared up at the ceiling wondering where Hanska had gotten off to, he was now such a big part of my life I just felt a little off kilter with out him......

Slowly I rose up as Eric was coming out of the shower and pulled my socked feet together. His eyes flicked to me and he tensed on the spot, studying me before taking the towel he was using for his hair off and wrapping it around his hips, moving for his suitcase that had been delivered as he looked away from me.

So I decided to break the silence, "So you're seriously going to let her just walk right into the Fellowship of the Sun's hands, Knowing there's a traitor in that nest." He glared at me now quietly. "…" I laid back on the bed and sighed as the glare just seemed render me for a moment speechless and silent.

Rubbing my face I tried to think of a different way of doing this, but blunt and forward seemed to be the way to get to Eric. So I tried a much more provocative approach. "You are a tactless Dumb Ass." He once again glared at me after just looking away, I could feel the intensity of it this time and then sat up, "Seriously Eric, what are you going to do if she gets seriously hurt? I know I'm not the brightest bulb at times but how the hell do you expect to court the lady if your idea of a date and sending her into a building filled to the brim of crazies?"

"You sound rather concerned, for someone who was threatening my investment just a few hours ago." I stared at him now for a few moments before slowly blinking.

"You sound so Unconcerned for the girl you're trying to get to leave her vampire for you. Honestly I'm not seein' where she would have a reason to. Unless this is her idea of an epic love poem or something."

Leaning back I decided to recite what was going through my head.

"_And then it was Eric who decided in the dead of night._

_That Sookie would be the one to go to the light._

_Happily she shed a romantic tear,_

_Filled with joy at the prospect of doing anything for her Eric Dear."_

"You're rather slick in the tongue tonight."

"You're rather thick headed tonight." I shot back with a shrug. Slowly he touched a button on a remote in hand and shudders slipped in front of the windows blocking out any of the sunlight that was to come. I watched him slip onto the bed slowly and lay for a few moments before I glanced at the coffin. Distracting myself best I could from his state of nude.

"What was the point of bringing that awfully heavy thing if you're just going to sleep in the bed?" I was staring down at him now, with a brow raised. He rolled over with his back to me and slowly shrugged. I let my eyes trail down his back and fought back the succubus in me that was just screaming how nice of an ass he had.

"Just in case I got tired of your babbling on and on and on and decided to throw you in it to assure you didn't 'disappear' while I was gone." There was a beeping sound and the door to the side opened. I looked to see Hanska enter with a sweaty face; he was also bleeding at the neck. I shot up from my spot and watched him now before moving forward as he was moving across the room to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Eric moved across the room to my mentor after me.

Examining the wound in the mirror Hanska was quiet for a few moments before stating, "Nothing that can't be fixed with a good night's rest."

I quietly stared at the wound and then reached forward, my fingers going over it. Hanska glanced at me as I licked the blood on my fingers, then a flash of something went through my mind. He sighed, "Do at least attempt to control your more basic urges Kylie." I flinched and then looked at him before looking at the ground and frowning.

"A woman did this to you?" I finally questioned in disbelief, he shut his eyes but nodded, "How'd she manage? It wasn't a vampire."

Eric said nothing, just listening to us now, "No, it wasn't." Hanska stated simply, "It was actually more of a love bite…" I found myself confused at this statement.

"Love. Bite?" He nodded at this and then stared for a few moments at me in thought. I then looked around and back at him. He rolled his eyes, and then slowly shut them before resting a hand on my head. "I'll be fine."

I felt like a child once again and then rubbed my face lightly and nodded with a sigh. Slowly I shut my eyes and turned exiting the bathroom before pausing and looking over my shoulder at him. "So who was she?" He flinched and looked at me with a frown.

The succubus in me was hissing in it's want to know, it hated a fourth keeping things from it. He shook his head and then looked down at me before slowly coming towards me. He then rubbed my head in a ruffle. "Don't worry about it." He turned and continued to tend to the bite.

I found myself soon all to annoyed as I walked and sat on the bed. Eric stared at me now before I was soon joined by him. I twitched and kept from looking down at his form, my 'modesty' coming back. I stubbornly looked away from him. The silence held for a few more moments before I got to my feet and grabbed a key card, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Eric glanced at me now and I blinked staring at him before furrowing my brows and pursing my lips in my slight annoyance at his question but decided to answer it for lack of trouble.

"For a walk." He studied me for a few moments before slowly nodding. I smiled and moved to leave before he continued, "If you run Kylie...."

I froze up and slowly looked off to the side. It wasn't like he needed to finish that sentence. I looked back at him and shut my eyes before saying in a sigh. "I'm not gonna run." I watched him raise a brow, "I'm just gonna get my thoughts in order… that's all." With that I exited, the soon in my pocket as my purse remained across my chest. Quickl I found the elevator and shut my eyes once opening it.

Stepping inside, I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets before turning and opening my eyes, turning my gaze to the button panel. I pressed my fingers to the small buttons telling the elevator to go down to the first floor before leaning back and rocking on my feet now.

Whistling 'ohway ohway ohwaaay' to myself, I sighed lightly. Then paused for a few moments in my thoughts, but nothing coherent magically appeared in front of me. Groaning as the door opened after reaching the first floor I moved out of it for the exit. The fact was I was bugged by something, as well as I didn't know what it was for one, was a little frustrating to me.

I looked around me to see the lobby empty as I moved. Once at the exit, one of the men at the doors stopped me. I blinked at him before he questioned if he could see my driver's license. Digging it out I grudgingly handed it to him before he handed it back to me after checking it out with the hotel records. I was allowed outside while he told me, "Sorry ma'am, but it's for the safety of the other guests." On the way out. My hand came up as the first lights of the sun began to hit my eyes once I cleared the doors. I winced for a few moments before letting my form slump.

It only lasted a few moments but it felt like hours, just a searing pain that tortured the hell out of my eyes. I dug around in my purse in search of something to cure it, some where there was…. Ah ha! I grabbed hold of the sunglasses and pulled them out before putting them on, relief flooding into me immediately before I pulled my hood up over my head and began to trek down the road. The Dallas heat bearing down on me, but the cold that the lack of sleep brought into me caused my form to give an involuntary shiver. I shut my eyes and yawned before continuing ahead frowning.

I could fall asleep walking right now… I opened my eyes and frantically shook my head back and forth before relaxing slowly. I needed coffee, maybe a doughnut, looking up around me I walked to the first restaurant I saw.

Denny's. Good old, wonderful Denny's. I entered, thanking the early opening hours before looking to see the waitress immediately looked up. The quiet held for a few moments before she smiled that cheap 'I'm getting paid to grin at you' smile. I pulled my hood down slowly and nodded in greeting. "Hi, just one?" Another nod, she led me to a booth and handed me a menu. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee." She blinked at me, asking me the basics, cream, sugar, soy. (What the fuck was Soy anyways) then nodded turning away from me after having my order and leaving me to my thoughts for now. In her absence I turned my thoughts to my problem at the current time. I was sleepy but I didn't want to go to sleep. I was afraid I'd hunt again… I wasn't sure I even would but I didn't want to risk it either. The coffee was set down in front of me, breaking me from my thoughts and I took notice of the waitress again, she was working fast. I slowly blinked and then watched her leave as I hid my face behind the menu.

What looked good…. What looked good? I looked at everything for a few moments and shivered as I found that…

I wasn't… well I sort of was but at the same time… wasn't hungry. I slowly frowned and bit my lip. Taking a gulp of my coffee I shivered at the spark it caused that almost gave me an instant caffeine jolt.... it also burnt my tongue in the process.

Relaxing now I ignored my lack of taste and decided on bacon and eggs with toast. Soon enough I had my meal in front of me. I nibbled and picked at it idly, drinking my coffee silently and letting the mug burn at my tips.

It warmed me and at the same time… hurt me. I ignored the pain though and continued to drink, continuing to my tongue until it was gone. Slowly I shut my eyes and rubbed my hot tips against my palms before quickly devouring my meal and leaving the money there for her, what was left she could have for a tip. Raising from the table and turning, I soon exited Denny's. Something was still wrong though.

What was bugging me Now? It was there, at the edge of my mind just holding tightly to that last little bit of ledge. I shut my eyes slowly and then let my feet wander down the sidewalk. The lack of people for it being in the early a nice change for me. Opening my eyes after a while though, I found the sun bearing down on my eyes, thankfully the sunglasses protected them now, I looked up at the clouded sky and a breeze came by me. It was so cold….

"Hey there sweet thing." I stared for a few more moments at the sky then slowly let my head bow and looked over my glasses at the man in front of me. I looked around me then back at him… I had wandered into an alley, this was just fantastic.… I took the time to notice that the man in front of me was going for the classical biker look… his blonde hair sticking out in every direction, messy and windswept. His eyes a bright blue… he had a beard of sorts but it was shaved a little bit back, so he had five o'clock shadow going on now.

"Hi." My voice replied, it held a sweet tone that almost made my mind do a double take. What the hell… I was talking without consent now. And I sounded like some little ditz. This was so wrong.

"My aren't you just cute." His hand came up and grabbed my chin, he smiled at me, "Why don't you and I go to a restaurant. You seem hungry." I found that my commonsense side that had the urge to kick him and tell him I just ate was being barred away, but that cool feeling was there again and my hand came forward and placed on his cheek. I opened my mouth to speak, no doubt some happy little ditz talk of 'come take me home' bull shit about to spill out from it when someone cut me off.

"My my. Newborns really are so greedy…" It was a female voice, and it sounded clearly amused. My eyes widened though and my heart began to pound instantly into me though. Fear began in me with out any rhyme or reason and before I knew it, my knees gave. I fell to the ground and my hands clenched tightly as they were scraped up by concrete. The quiet that was held except for her footsteps, which was the clacking of her dark red pumps I noticed from my low view point, the only sound that I paid attention to and my ears filled with it. My head bowed slowly before I saw her long black hair swish past me.

She reached forward, hand coming up and holding it in front of the man's face, "Go home boy." Later I would remember his name was Jackson, Dave. I watched him immediately turn and leave though, the sound almost absorbing into her form as she turned towards me. My body went limp except for remaining erect to the ground. Her hand rose and so did I slowly, my eyes shut as a feeling of ignorance and lack of control ran over me. She reached for me and grasped my chin. "I knew Hanksa was taking on a hard headed little brat." I felt like a marionette on strings.

My eyes slowly shut though at the pleasant feeling running through me; her hand was so cool… "Hmmm, you have such a large appetite don't you?" Slowly my eyes opened at this and I felt sounds moving through my throat, then I was silenced as her finger came onto my lips, "No no, don't speak back to me child… I may have to kill you."

…Kill me?

Panic began to come through my mind, fear following. This woman....

_Bad. Scary! Run! RUN!_ I wrenched away from her grasp and stumbled back gasping, the pounding of my heart the only thing I could hear now. Her hand was still held in the air though while her almond shaped brown eyes slowly stared at me and her perfect lips pulled into a frown. "…Well lookie there… aren't you... intriguing…"

The quiet held for a few moments as my heart was about to burst from my chest. My mind was clouded with the animal like urge to run; I could feel such intense emotions coming from her. So vivid in me that my legs shook at her lust, my body heated at her hunger, and incoherent words were forming on my tongue. And then my form went cold.

I twisted and ran. Not stopping till I was back at the only place I knew I was safest in Dallas.

Hanska had stared at me wide eyed the moment I had slammed the door behind me and fell against it panting as I laid on the floor, propped up against the door. My chest rose and fell quickly before I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my hands into fists before I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them, trying to stop the shaking.

Hands came on my shoulders and my mentor spoke immediately, "Kylie? Kylie!?" I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him. I felt incredibly dizzy… my head was so light, I was starting to see black spots and then....

A cool hand came to my shoulder and then slipped up into my neck and tilted my head back. I shivered at it but slowly smelled the familiar scent going through my nose help me calm down bit by bit. I managed to relax before two hands planted on the sides of my head. They pulled back through my hair and I heard a low order to open my eyes.

I stared up at Eric who looked half asleep and slightly grumpy, but there was something on his face I couldn't quite place.

"What happened?" I stared for a moment and then shook my head frantically making him lose his grasp on my head. It was too stupid to explain, but it was so… so unexplainable at the same time. What did happen? I had no clue!

I heard Eric sigh lightly before a hand grasped my own and yanked me up. I let out a sharp yell and attempted to yank away but soon my form was tucked against his own and felt his muscles move against my back as he pulled/dragged me to the bed.

"You'll tell me later." I slowly stopped fighting at this and my heart which had started pounding again slowly stopped from beating out of my chest. Once I laid on top of the covers, my shoes being kicked off, but I still fully dressed, I nodded before letting my head bury into the pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty, got some new things going on in Dallas besides the whole Godric thing. So this should be fun to play with. Drop me a line or tell me what ya thought, and hopefully I'll see you next chapter!


	28. The Old One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood or anything that is related to it, I do own Kylie Scott though.

A/N: Thank you to **murgatroid-98, TheWinterWolf, kat** and **WWEchica **for reviewing.

* * *

**The Old One**

_The fog was gone. I couldn't see it precisely and I was moving through a forest. My form was naked, my breathing was harsh. Each step was heavier than the next and harder to get out. Was I wounded? I looked down in case I was and saw nothing, before she was on me. The thing I was running from._

_It was the woman from earlier, her long black hair over her shoulders and her form just as bare as my own. She had large black wings that were beautiful and disgusting all at the same time, while she also had a long tail that was lashing back and forth. An arrowed tip at the end of it. She smiled down at me._

_"You think you can escape me child?" She grasped the back of my hair and pulled my head back, "How rude of you to treat your mother so crassly." I shut my eyes tightly as her mouth came down towards my neck. I opened my mouth and let out a shriek as she bit down. It hurt, it hurt so much. My eyes shut tightly as tears formed in them. She clung to my body, smiling happily as she drank my blood._

_It hurt, it hurt so badly. My eyes shut tightly as I fought back a scream before there was something ripping her off me. Hands came and grasped me under the arms before I was yanked backwards and into a strong muscled chest. A snarl exiting the figure behind me as the pain in my body continued, I was clutched close to the warm chest before fingers moved to my neck and felt at the bite._

_Pain moved through it immediately causing another cry before I relaxed into the small feeling of warmth that was coming from the being. My eyes shut tightly as they kept me to them, they made me feel safe… I let out a low breath and shivered while hearing the clear Swedish voice snarl angrily as the woman who watched with interest. My eyes drifted up and made contact with her almost black ones._

_"Is this your prey?" Her voice was light and amused. Eric clutched to me all the tighter making me shut my eyes and grit my teeth. Nodding I stared at her and let my arms slip slowly around him. The pain in my body all I could deal with in the moment. "He's pretty." I felt a feral growl come in my throat while a face buried into my hair. I stared up at the Viking who looked back down and then glared ahead at the woman. "He seems to like you as well…" She was eyeing him. A possessive snarl exited me while my nails dug lightly into his back. I heard him chuckle almost._

_Grasping her chin for a few moments, that long tail flicking back and forth, she slowly smiled, "…I'll take him." My eyes widened and I felt a hand move down my back lightly followed by a shush from the male that caused the Succubus in me to roar angrily but also made my eyes turn up in a panic. A calculative look was there in the blonde's eyes and he let my legs drop but kept me tucked to his side._

_He went cool instantly and his arm remained tight around my waist, the heat the pain had caused dampening immediately before the vampire was eyeing the woman in front of us with a look of great contemplation and curiosity. He looked down at me, "Are you alright?" I shivered again and shook my head back and forth. He gave me a scowl, "Wake up. Now."_

_I hated being able to follow orders so well, but nothing sounded better than being awake right now.

* * *

_

I snapped up from my slumber and slumped forward, chest rising and falling, left arm sticky and covered in warm goop. My eyes flicked immediately over, only seeing red before I felt nauseous immediately, Eric's hand came onto my head and he slowly shoved me back down, ignoring the blood completely. He stared for a few moments at me in silence, my blue remaining to his own before he got up. "Don't move. That bite is deep." I felt my chest rising and falling softly. My hoodie had been cast aside at least, but the bitch had ruined my favorite shirt. I paused for a moment though and shivered, how did she manage to bite me? Unless she didn't… I looked over at Eric as he moved quietly, still naked as ever, into the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit in hand.

I stared up at the ceiling quietly and then looked over at Hanska as he was sitting on a chair, head hung and black hair flowing around his face. I felt shame and horror from him before I slowly opened my mouth and hissed out, "Who is she?" It hurt to talk. A hand planted lightly over my mouth and I looked at the vampire who held a small frown on his lips and wiggled his finger in a nonverbal 'no talking.' For a few moments the silent continued before Hanska's raspy voice filled the room.

"She's The Old One." He lifted his head lightly and stared at me for a few moments, I stared back, "The ancestral mother to us all…" I shivered as a needle bit into my skin, my eyes shutting tightly as the pain was rather annoying and upsetting, soon it was taken care of though and alcohol was applied. I let out a soft snarl in the process. "She's the very first Succubus."

He didn't say anything after that, my eyes moving to the ceiling in my thought before I slowly got up, my neck stiff and the vampire grabbing my shoulder as though to put me back down on the bed… I needed water though. Slowly I moved to the sink, but once seeing the minibar, I opened it and grasped the first bottle I saw. I opened it and downed some of the contents…

Whiskey I discovered was rather sweet. Putting it back down I looked at the wall before I found my voice again and turned back to the two men. Hanska was staring at me now with a frown before he opened his mouth, "Ky." I narrowed my gaze on him immediately. "The woman you ran into, was it her?" I slowly nodded, "What happened?"

I watched his eyes narrow and he got up after he asked, he moved forward and placed his hands lightly on my shoulder. "Tell me exactly Kylie Scott…." I backed away from him immediately and he paused watching me while I clenched my hands into fists and remained a good distance. I didn't like that feeling and I didn't like him using such an approach. Stumbling back though I made friends with an arm chair and stared for a few moments before letting my head bow and stare at the blood that covered my arm. I leaned forward and began to lick it away before my arm was yanked away. Hanska glared down, "Kylie!"

I glared back, "I dunno what I did okay!?" I snapped, he grunted and looked mildly surprised, stepping back as I continued, "I was hunting in an Alley, she interrupted me and my fucking prey! Made him go away, and then starts talkin' about all this crap! I got strung up like a marionette, she scared the shit out of me, so I broke free and ran a-" Whoa, where the fuck did the succubi attitude come from?

"You broke Free?" I flinched at this staring at his wide-eyed gaze before I slowly glared away and nodded crossing my arms. Thought I very much wanted to finish cleaning my arms.

"Yes. I wasn't going to just stand there, she said she might kill me if I back talked her, so I just ran." There was a silence before the fourth raised his hand as I opened mine and he sat down on the chair behind him. The silence continued before I slowly looked ahead and let out a low breath. I didn't like the silence, coming from him in particular. It carried though and I shut my eyes tightly before murmuring, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." I opened my eyes and looked at him in disbelief, "Not wrong per say… she doesn't like newborns, but she has to check on them to make sure they aren't dying… your instinct should have sensed a slight bit of comfort from her actually."

"Comfort from Her? She was scary as hell!" I blurted back, he shot his head up and watched me for a few moments then tapped his lips and let out a breath.

"It must be the Siren blood or the vampire blood in you that allows you to refuse her…" I simply continued to watch him now, "When she saw me for the first time I was almost relieved instantly of my hunger…"

I didn't understand much of this but I leaned up in interest, "Who the fuck exactly Is she?" He glared at me now like I was retarded, who knew, maybe I was.

"She. Is the very first Succubus. Kylie. She's a pure blood, she's _the purest _blood." He glanced at Eric then back at me, "You're lucky you already fed off him or he wouldn't have been able to pull you from the dream. Once she decides to invade yours you're screwed. She's… I guess what you might call, the modern day Freddy Krueger." I leaned forward in my intent to listen while he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it behind his ears. When had he let it down?

"She's the type you hear about that Can and Will suck the sexual energy from you in your dreams, can make you exhausted from a single feeding, and if she finds you annoying enough, she'll settle for damaging you in the physical world. She's testing you now, but she may have a taste for you, if you're that unlucky." I shuddered at this fact and covered my face lightly. I just wanted to go home right about now.

"Why would she go after one of her own?" Eric's voice piqued in.

Yeah, why would she? I immediately looked over at Hanska demanding an answer silently, he let out a low breath and sighed softly, shaking his head I watched him grimace. "If you can break her hold in physical world you could damage her in the dream realm should you so choose. It might make her view you as a threat. If you're a half that can break her control, she might consider you to carry on her next child, she's a complicated woman."

"She's a cunt." I snapped out loud. Hanska gasped and stared at me in disbelief, Eric simply held his tongue for the moment, before I insisted, "Well she IS! I didn't even do anything to her except run away from her and here she is biting me at the fucking neck!"

"Get your mouth under control brat or I'll get it there for you." Hanska spat. I paused to stare at my mentor for a few moments with a glowering glare before silencing fully, "You cannot speak about the old one like that."

I stared for a few moments and then glowered at his bite mark. "She give you that pretty little body art there?" I pointed at it and he brought his hand up lightly and then glared at me.

"That's none of your concern." Struggling out of the massive arm chair I made my way to him and tugged on his hand.

"Sure it is, I mean, she did just take a chunk out of my neck, and it doesn't feel nice by the way." He glared at me as I tugged at his hand before I slowly pulled it off and inhaled at the bite. Yes, the same smell she had, I glowered at him and then looked away before looking back, "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"I am your teacher god damn it! Do no question me Kylie!"

"I'm inquisitive you bastard! I'll question you however I want as you're now the object of curiosity!" Hanska opened his mouth to snap back at me before Eric's voice broke through between us.

"_**ENOUGH! **_I'M TIRED OF ALL THE BICKERING!"

Hanska immediately turned to him and opened his mouth to snarl something back but the vampire's icy glare was enough to silence us both. I began to force my breathing and moved away from Hanska over towards the chair again and sat down, staring at the floor with my form slumped over like a drunken king in his throne.

"Incubi, you test my patience." His voice was like chilled water, I almost felt delighted at it, but kept my head down and my mouth shut. He was 'master of this house' for the moment. Even though we weren't technically in the house. "Now this old one, the first Succubus, does she have a name?" My head did pop up at this and I looked over at Hanska.

He slowly frowned and said nothing making me shut my eyes and fight back a groan. He was like a metal box, lots of dents but no give. I let my head come up and with a glare from Eric I kept my mouth wisely shut. The silence continued before Hanska slowly exhaled.

"Her name is Lilith."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. Slowly I looked at Eric who was eyeing me, whose form was no doubt several shades lighter.

Great.

Just Great.

I had managed to piss off and catch the eye of the first wife of Adam.

Fucking, brilliant.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, hopefully FF won't screw up and you'll all be able to read the chapter, hope to know what you all think, I know there were some problems last time with sending reviews, getting to the chapters and such, but I think they worked out the kinks. So I'll see you all next chapter, ciao!


	29. Lilith

**Disclaimer: **I hold NO ownership of True blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels, I do how ever own Kylie Scott and Hanska.

**A/N:** Thank you too **winchesterxgirl, murgatroid-98, Constance-Bleu, lisbeth.21, DaniD32, Neese96, WWEchica, Fairy Skull, Poplar-kat** and **AngelsDanceUpwards** for all reviewing and giving me their thoughts on the last chapter.

* * *

* * *

**Lilith**

The first wife of Adam.

The woman who refused to lie underneath.

Lilith.

It is said that when 'God' created the first humans, he made Lilith and Adam. And that when they decided to have sex, as all animals do at one point, Lilith refused to lay underneath Adam because she wouldn't play a subservient role to him.

He told her that she was meant for that role, and she got pissed off. And as any woman who on occasion finds herself in such a position would, she gave the male the almighty bitch slap and left him. Soon settling in the Red Sea.

Now legend says that Adam refused to take anyone but Lilith, and asked God to bring her back. Now really people, keep in mind what times these were… ya know the saying Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn?

I think they're referring to Lilith. When three angels went to approach her, and bring her back, she refused to come back. They also told her, cause she was sorta a demon I guess, that any children she gave birth too. Well 100 of them would be killed every day she stayed away. Her response was she would kill the same amount of Adam's children.

I'm not too sure if Eve was brought in at the time, as I had never really looked too deep into the myth. Then again, I never really cared. My reason for thinking about this right now was because there were probably three things I definitely knew.

Lilith was as old as dirt.

She was apparently my ancestor.

She also was the modern day Freddy Kruger.

The interesting combo made her equal scary as fuck.

I let out a very low breath and looked up at Hanska who was studying me now before I got to my feet and clenched my hands into fists before then pausing in my continued thought. Looking at the blood on my hand and arm I yanked off my hoodie before I threw it to the side then moved to the sink to wash the blood on me off.

What was I going to do?

Maybe it was the Siren in me that was claiming that all I needed to do was sing. But I didn't really think that was going to work and thought it was being playful as well as being unhelpful. It was silent for a few moments, a simple whisper in the back of my head before relaxing and retreating. Once I found it easier to deal with the blood off my arm and unable to crust any more I pulled on the hoodie again and looked over at Hanska.

I recalled something he said. "…Bare… her child?" He nodded to this and laced his fingers behind his back.

"Strong surrogates mean strong kids." He shrugged, "She picks the male and she'd put the essence of him into you while you slept."

The thought made me grimace, "How?"

"You'd become prey to that incubus." I immediately flinched away at this from him and my back hit the wall as my hands slammed into my pockets.

"Eww! Gross! That's like inbreeding and shit! I am completely against that!" I brought my arms in an 'x' and slashed down and apart. He stared at me before laughing lightly and shaking his head then shrugging.

"I don't ask how she thinks, I just follow the rules." He mumbled dully looking off to the side now away from me. I looked frantically up at Eric who was staring at Hanska with almost a glare before he slowly turned a calm gaze to me.

We remained quiet for a few moments before I looked back at Hanska, "There a way to get her away?"

"No." Hanska replied surprisingly confidently, "There's not. She likes men, and succubi who can take care of themselves."

I blinked at this then looked back at him and frowned, "You're an incubus, so is there a male counterpart?" He opened his mouth then paused and looked at the ground in thought.

"Sort of, our's is that he was an angel that fell into lust, and that's how he got like us." He shrugged, "Dunno, can't give you a full definition Ky. The female side of the story is more interesting. But because it's you, a newborn, there's more than likely No way you can get her off your scent now."

"Does she take tribute?" I blurted and he paused and his eyes narrowed at me before he slowly smiled and shook his head lightly.

"You don't have it in you to get that kind of sexual energy in the air. Lilith is a true succubus, she's not a half blood or a fourth like you or me, her appetite is insatiable." He smiled lightly at me and slowly shrugged, "You don't have a chance of getting enough men to feed that."

Geeze, what confidence the guy had in me. Returning to the chair, I sat down and stared at the floor below my feet and let my breathing become steady in thought. I then paused frowning lifting my head, "Why's it more interesting for a sexual creature to be female?"

He paused and slowly looked at me with a small blank look. He was thinking something and I couldn't tell what it was, his emotions were masked too before he slowly let his shoulders slump and considered it. Then frowned shaking his head.

It was Eric's voice that took my attention instead, as the vampire had his legs over the bed and was staring at me with something in his eyes I couldn't place, and a feeling move over him that I couldn't quite get.

"Society."

I repeated the word, and he gave a nod. Politely, sorta, I asked him to elaborate.

"Women aren't viewed as sexual beings. They're viewed as nurturing mothers and are seen to have fewer needs in that department. Men may sleep with who they wish, and only few of their comrades will disapprove, and will complain if that male becomes to obedient to that female. Or in some cases, males. They are expected to behave in a fashion they wish sexually. They are even complimented."

He could see this, slowly I nodded and he leaned forward watching me now with a very steady gaze that was almost unnerving. "Women are expected to stay to their man, they are expected not to wander to others and are negatively viewed by the public for doing so. Their bodies are debatable on who they belong to and what they should be allowed to do with them. Simply because the female body of any race is capable of creating life." I stared several moments before blurting out the thing that was going through my head.

"But women usually want sex as much as men do, if not _more._" The vampire blinked and leaned back seeming perplexed, I waved a hand in my frustration, "It's cause of society that those views are denied though… so I can see what you're sayin'…" I looked at the ground again before the silence over took the room.

Hanska said nothing.

I said nothing.

Eric spoke again.

"What tribute were you planning on paying Kylie?" His voice was soft, and suggestive, almost interested… he wasn't though. He was curious, but he didn't really care. I looked his way anyways though with a small scowl before looking back at the floor.

"I was gonna try and put that siren part of me to work."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." A familiar female voice stated happily. I was on my feet immediately, whipped around and away from the chair to see the long arm of the black haired woman against the back of it and her eyes lidded with a lazy smile on her lips.

She really was a beautiful woman… part of me did relax, but the other part of me was completely on guard, my red eyes narrowed and she stared quietly at me before leaning forward against the back with a frown, "Why do you keep your red eyes? The blue you have when you're with humans was much more pretty."

I had blue when I was with humans? That was right… my body changed according to what I was doing… I clenched my hands into fists beside me before she slowly laughed and clapped her hands together, "There we go! They're so pretty!" She reached forward and grasped my chin before a hand launched and grabbed the back of my hoodie. Eric's chest met my back and an arm moved tight around my collar pulling me to him.

His piece was rested against my lower back, I frowned.

Why was he still naked? Ignoring this fact though my hand came up and rested on his arm, nails digging in but not to hurt him. A small shiver ran down my spine as she stared at us.

"How did you get in the room?" Eric's voice growled against my back, I watched Lilith look up at him, her brown eyes turning red and her hand planting on the back of the chair. She lumped and sat on the back with her feet on the seat. Her long black hair was so smooth and silky and I watched with fascination and dark awe as two long wings spread from her back. The tail following as she let it flick back and forth and her clothing disappeared silently.

Resting a hand on her chin, she simply watched us before her tongue came out and against her lips. She looked back at me and smiled, "Very good prey for a first timer…" My hand laid flat against his arm now but tightened and she perked at this , "Oooh, possessive too."

Was I? Eric's arm remained equally tight around my collar before he bowed his head lightly and looked at my bite, then back at her growling lowly, "You damaged my property, succubus."

"That would be Ms. Succubus to You." Was the simple reply from the woman as she watched him with a bored look, "Boy."

I felt Eric tense and Hanska chuckle in the background, Lilith's ferocious gaze moved to him and he quieted immediately.

"And what are you laughing at child?"

"Nothing ma'am." Was the grunted reply from the Indian. She turned her gaze back to me with a new interest.

"You're not feminine." She noted after a few moments, as though starting to critique my appearance, "You're more cute than beautiful…" I almost flinched at this but held back and simply tensed, the arm that was around my collar dropped down to my waist and she blinked as Eric yanked me closer to his back. "…But you still broke my hold…" She leaned forward again and her wings gave a light flutter causing a hot wind to move over me before I looked back at her. Unintentionally leaning forward.

The arm was back against my collar pulling me against the cool chest behind me before she let her gaze leave me again and move to Eric. She crossed her arms slowly and jutted out a hip in her sitting position, "And you. You're possessive vampire. As well as rather unpleasant." Her tongue came out and flicked against her fangs, my own followed her action and I felt mine were back and already starting to get sensitive…

"I don't like you." She was so childish… she looked down at me and then continued simply, "I don't like your prey newborn, despite him being a good catch."

The succubus in me hissed angrily and I clenched my nails slowly into the vampire's skin. The disapproval of this woman hit me in a spot that was so ancient and unknown that all I could do was fight back the want to lunge.

So I forgot fighting against it and lunged anyways. She watched interestedly as I was held back soon by both men. Her eyes held a sort of twinkle before she interlaced her fingers and placed them together. "You have almost No control over yourself… most Halflings have more control…"

"No, I just don't like You." It left me in an angry hiss as I found myself glaring from under my bangs.

"Kylie!" Hanska's voice snapped.

"Quiet Fourth!" I turned my gaze from him back to Lilith who was staring at me with a smile, though her voice had been so harsh toward Hanska it had made my blood go cold if only for a moment.

It was hot again right now though. With anger and rage, how dare she bitch about My prey. He tasted great and he kept me well fed!

Whoa, wait. What?

Never mind. I didn't let myself get distracted as arms had come up underneath my own and locked so I couldn't get free. I let myself lay back against the once Viking who was breathing as well. I didn't know why and for the moment I didn't care.

"You don't like me?" She questioned out loud, I nodded frantically in confirmation, yes, I didn't like her. She leaned back with a perplexed look and then slowly looked at Hanska before looking back at me. My eyes were lidded before she turned back to Hanska, "Oh Hanska." He looked up; face sober as she gained a smile, "Oh Hanska I LIKE this one."

My eyes widened, What the Hell!? I wanted nothing to do with her! I looked up at Eric who looked back at me and then slowly shrugged, bringing his hands down, and resting them on my shoulders after releasing my arms. I looked back ahead at the woman who was smiling impishly at me.

"This one's got a fuckin' brain."

Oh gods and goddess's….

Why me?

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty, and that's the 29th chapter, this is so far my longest fuckin' story Ever! It makes me happy on the inside to know how it's going. And yes they'll still be doing the Dallas stuff, I just had an inspiration with it that has Lilith's involvement.


	30. Viking

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood or the Southern vampire chronicles. I do own Kylie Scott though.

**A/N:** Alrighty, thanks to **winchesterxgirl, DaniD32, WWEchica, murgatroid-98, poplar-kat, **and **TheWinterWolf** for reviewing.

* * *

* * *

**Viking**

After my pleas to the gods and goddesses, it took me a few moments while I stared at her with a very simple stare. My form slowly laid back against Eric in a slightly stunned feeling before I looked up at him and he looked back down. Hands remaining on my shoulders lightly before an arm tucked around my chest while she was still smiling at me now.

I slowly relaxed against the vampire, part of my mind still for a few moments, the sane part of it. While the succubus enjoyed the cool feeling and company, as well as the light scent around him floating through me, I was extremely comfortable with him. Too comfortable in fact…

I was getting used to him. Shit. I heard Lilith laugh lightly as she leaned forward and grasped my chin before looking at me for a few moments and raising a brow, "You're interesting too… you fight with your instincts… its most amusing…" She raised a brow and snickered at me again. "Why?"

"Because I have control." I tensed against Eric's arm as it remained as it was before she paused and her head fell forward as she laughed. I felt my teeth grit before she leaned forward and then placed her hands on both of my cheeks. I felt the pull to relax in her grip again and my body began to.

A tightening around my chest from his arm pressing me back against his own made me more aware again. I slowly exhaled and let out a low breath before she began to speak.

"No one, has full control in this world." She pointed at me now, "A lot of it, but no one has complete… utter control." She worried a hand onto her face, "You're going to be a troublesome one. An awakened newborn that doesn't do as her instincts tell her specifically ends up doing the exact opposite of what she's been fighting against." She looked at Eric before looking back at back at me. Then smiled, "And being attracted to your prey will only end with you unleashing your hunger on him."

There was a small chuckle from Eric which made me look up at him confused before I saw something in his eye that was rather mischievous as well as amused. My breathing was soft before his hand resting on my shoulder still raised and planted onto my head. I blinked for a moment before looking up at his hand. It lowered through my hair before resting on the back of my neck lightly, finger coming over in a cool glide over the bite marks no doubt on my neck.

Unless of course he allowed them to heal, who knew though?

* * *

It was sort of interesting to see this elder woman speak so arrogantly to his blood source, and for her to be taking it nonetheless. He felt her body tense underneath his arm and let his fingers dig lightly into her neck before glancing down at her with a raised brow. He felt sort of like holding back a younger vampire that just crawled out of the ground after it lost it's temper.

Only this little vampire wasn't quite as smelly and had a pulse… and very nice blood…. He smiled inwardly but then let his mind turn back to the being that smelt of raw sexual energy in front of him. Her brown almond shaped eyes lidded and holding a clever glint and her lips pulled back to reveal the pleasant little fangs that no doubt had tasted many men's flesh and blood.

He let out a breath before murmuring very simply, "I am more than capable of handling this little girl." He felt the Viking in him stir approvingly to this as well as a possessive feeling race forward while the woman glared lightly at him. Before the vampire slammed a fist back sending the Viking back to the darkness of his mind for now. His eyes lidded as he let his arm lift and both hands once again rest onto her shoulders.

Her eyes turned up to stare at him with a doubtful look, but a small smirk on his lips made her pause and search his face. It was almost amusing as well as interesting to see that she had become accustomed and able to recognize the Viking side of him. He let his hand come and grasp her chin before leaning forward and sighing lightly, "isn't that correct, Kylie?" The quiet held for a few moment before she looked back forward at the woman.

He was surprised by her answer.

"Eric and I have a contract." He had expected her to flush and move away from the subject, "In exchange for my blood he's going to be paying for my schooling, he's also been my first feeding." There wouldn't be much dodging with this woman it seemed. He looked up at Lilith as she had a scowl on her lips now and had turned her head slowly so she stared at him.

Vampire and Succubus stared at each other for a few moments before he slowly let his hand come and rest on her hip before tucking Kylie back against him. His vampire mind claiming possession and glaring at the woman who's eyes widened in comprehension while Kylie herself seemed confused at his action. He could feel as much from her and smiled lightly to himself in his mind before slowly murmuring, "Correct." He went ahead and added a sigh and nod for affect.

"…Let me see." There was a pause and the woman moved forward. He tightened an arm now around the small half blood and turned his body to shield her. His eyes narrowing as the vampire was working along side the Viking now… he had her around him for too long… there wasn't much he could do right now though. It was either that or the connection between them and grown stronger from her feeding on him.

"Let me See my Child Vampire!" Snapped the woman, he fought back the want to twist and snarl at her only for his form to unwillingly slowly turn to allow her to do so. He was dealing with something that was older than him now. He watched the slim hand of Lilith come and land gently on the head of the girl before Kylie immediately stilled in his grasp and her head slumped into her hand.

The quiet held before Lilith brought her hand away and he stared with the utmost concentration, the creature in his arms still limp before the succubus sent a rather annoyed look in his direction. He considered opening his mouth and hissing at her only for his Viking side to actually reprimand him for it. He shook Kylie lightly before feeling her tense up again before he looked at the woman again.

"…You're underhanded… very much like the first blood suckers.." She murmured softy glaring at him with distaste.

He felt a chill down his back before he slowly glared at her before murmuring very softly, "Perhaps."

Lilith remained quiet and then looked down at the girl in his arms still, the silence of the room almost tangible before Kylie lifted her head. Lilith's fingers coming forward before stroking her hair back away from her face with her thumbs before looking back at him and jutting her right hip out before placing her hand against it. The quiet held all the more before she shut her eyes.

He was quickly starting to see why a succubus was so tempting, each movement seemed like it's own way of foreplay. He wouldn't mind letting his fingers run down the woman's body himself… he felt a small sound vibrate from the Halfling in his arms before her arms came up and wrapped tightly around his arms. He blinked several times before seeing her glare lightly at Lilith who watched with a narrowed critical gaze.

Then she spoke, "You enjoy this man's company?"

"Not really." He snorted at the reply but the Viking quivered as though ready to grab the small woman and throw her up against the wall. He restrained it for the time being as she spoke again though, "He's mean, ornery, bossy, and he's using me to get some other chick." He blinked and almost pulled his arm away before she continued simply, "But his other side's not to bad."

His other side?

The Viking. He blinked for a few moments at this and relaxed slowly in the grasp keeping an arm around her still. She liked the Viking in him, not the vampire, not what he had become.

But what he kept back. He almost laughed lightly, but held his tongue as the woman seemed to be thinking about this before slowly nodding and chuckling, "Yes, the Viking side of him does seem a bit more likable."

And how would she know? He fought back the urge to ask as well before looking down at Kylie who was staring up. He could see through her blue eyes that she was thinking, her arms came down and rested lightly on top of the one that was safely around her waist now.

"It's more of a man anyways." The pure blooded succubus mumbled. He did open his mouth and hiss at her now, eyes narrowing and tightening his arm around the small creature causing a soft hiss to exit her. Lilith's eyes immediately narrowed on him before she snapped, "Oh quiet Boy!"

He shut his mouth seeing the other breed of vampire annoyed. An ancient power rippling from it before she continued simply, "You lust this Sookie girl. Correct?" A fang still bore at him in a reminder that the elder was much more powerful and displeased. His eyes narrowed but he slowly nodded, "your other side prefers succubus over the blonde. It's more of a man."

Ah… that was right..

Their kind attracted males. Which was why, though his main state of mind Was tempted by the girl in front of him, it was a blood prospect, while the Viking wanted her body. Blood, body, it wanted her. Completely.

In that retrospect, it was more of a man.

"This is clearly an unhealthy environment for a newborn…" Was the continued thought of the woman, he listened carefully now, "It would be best to separate you two Now before things got any worse."

The Viking immediately rebelled against this thought, fighting him for control and shouting in its disapproval. While he noted lightly that her own back had pressed lightly against his chest and his arm tightened, drawing her closer. She wasn't going to be taken away from him, she was profit.

_She is MINE!_ Snapped the Viking making him grunt, as it usually didn't stay so vocal any more, _Don't let that wench take her away when she belongs to me!_ The vampire sighed lightly but felt the Viking immediately snarl at its laziness. Almost as though feeling bullied into it. (An awkward feeling) He hunched lightly and then fell back into the chair behind him. Dragging her up and onto his lap with him while he wrapped back arms around her strapping her to his chest.

"She stays with Me." Was the growl that exited him, the Viking's feelings being known fully. He looked down as she looked up, he was startled to see her almost shocked face but also feel relief inside her. He rested a hand up in between her shoulder blades before looking back at the two who seemed rather perturbed by this sudden display. The quiet held for a few moments before he felt the half succubus relax against him.

His fingers came up lazily into her hair, pulling them through it before shutting his eyes and finding himself taking a breath. The Viking did not want her to leave, and he didn't want to see the repercussions for having that happen. The vampire did not want such an easy opportunity at profit get away from him…

He looked up as the succubus made a sound of thought fullness before slowly grasping her own chin and leaning forward staring at the both of them.

"I see… your bond has become that strong then…" He frowned lightly as this and blinked as he grabbed her thigh. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he pulled her legs open and held her to him and felt her form straddle his waist. He looked up at her for a moment before pulling his arm out and pulling her into his chest again. He sighed as the Viking was being allowed a little leeway.

Slowly he rubbed the back of her scalp and heard her heartbeat start to relax, the warmth of her form against his own soothing to the Viking side of him before he stated very simply, "Kylie has agreed to be my property the moment we agreed to a contract. She stays with me." The vampire side's way of looking at it, the way he saw things.

The Viking was the one needing this contact, this assurance this little morsel belonged to him. Eric himself didn't mind the contact that much actually, it was sort of warm… he could feel his mind blazing lightly but lightly held back his own thoughts of arousal as the smell of her went through his nose.

He stared quietly at Lilith who continued to eye them before slowly nodding, "She has agreed to an ownership agreement then." Crossing her arms lightly, she watched him now carefully.

"In the vampire sense, yes." He nodded now and drug his fingers through her hair again and felt her mouth come down onto his shoulder, nipping lightly, he grunted and glanced down at her with a raised brow.

He got a light glare in return. "But that is the only sense…" She squirmed to get off him and his hands planted on her hips pulling her down and against him. A yelp exiting her in the process as his hand rested on her lower back, he stared down at her and she stared back up. Before she scowled.

"I see…" There was quiet before Lilith nodded and crossed her arms satisfied, "Well, if she will not come back with us willingly, I guess I have no choice but to stay here with you."

Immediately Eric looked up at her with a frown.

Kylie followed her gaze while it was quiet before smiling, Lilith continued.

"At least… till I get bored or you give me my tribute."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, and that's the 30th chapter, also, I'm gonna take a wee bit of a break on this. (Small one, like a few days or so, nothing more than I have been) and turning my focus to my other True Blood story **Blood on the Rocks** it's another Eric/OC that I'm gonna be figuring out. But the first chapter's up, so if you get bored while waiting or something, or just feel curious, go check it out. In the mean time I'll be waitin' to hear what you thought of this chapter and workin' on the next for Blood on the Rocks. Till next time!


	31. Testing

**A/N:** Thank you to **winchesterxgirl, Serpens Caput, DaniD32, poplar-kat, WWEchica, AngelsDanceUpwards**, and **Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar** for all reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Chronicles, True Blood, or any of it's cast members or actors. HOWEVER.

I do own Kylie, Hanska, and what ever OC that's mine shows up in this fic.

* * *

**Testing**

It was like one of those dreams you just wanted to wake up from… I was soon finding the majority of my life though starting to be like that. I mean, who would have seen me, the 19 year old left behind for drugs and beers, sitting on the lap of a 1000 some year old Viking vampire with a superiority complex, the descendant of one of the oldest creatures on earth, and in a rather dangerous game as a pawn for the vampire. Before she was even old enough to legally drink.

I sure as hell didn't…

I blinked at what Lilith said, and then opened my mouth, before shutting it. Then opened it again, I think I imitated a fish in the process.

"Stay?" I finally managed out, Eric's arm down around my waist keeping me firm to him now while Lilith let her eyes turn to me.

The ancient succubus nodded, before raising a brow, "Is there some problem with that?"

"Um." I wasn't the person to answer that, I really wasn't. A hand planted on my head and my gaze turned to Eric who shoved my head back against his chest. I got a mouthful of vampire skin and cursed. He was STILL NAKED!

"Yes." He growled out, "We have plans dealing with a current problem and there is no room for change."

"Oh my dear foolish child." Was the simple reply, I let my gaze turn to Lilith who smiled now, "There is Always room and time for a change. You should know this, being as old as you are…" Her eyes flicked to me though as I was fighting back the urge to hiss at her for looking at him again.

"…Though for your sake boy, I'd say it's about time you got some clothes on." Indeed! He had been naked for far too long and I didn't like it any more. (A/N: Three to four chapters if I'm correct.)

_Liar._ The succubus grumbled very lightly, I ignored it for the moment before slowly Eric shifted me off him and moved away from the chair he was in. The quiet held while he moved across the room, my eyes moving to my ancestral mother who was watching him with hungry eyes. A low growl pulling in my chest and reverberating around the room making her immediately glance at me and her lips pull into a small smile. I felt she was proud almost … I ignored it and shot her my best, 'bitch knock it off' glare.

I only felt more amusement in her which made me look away. Honestly, how was I to be respected in these conditions… oh wait.

No one really respected me, and I was black mailing Eric for it… I felt my hand clench into a fist slowly as that needed to stop. Soon too… slowly I marched over to the removed pane window and then let out a low breath. Opening the window I let a breath come from me and shut my eyes slowly breathing in the night air. Comfort flew into me immediately and I felt my shoulders relax slowly.

Eric finished getting dressed and I turned to face the group in front of me. Listening as he turned to Lilith and gave a very light, controlled glare. "I can make many changes, but I do not have one that has a place for you in it."

"Sure you do." Coaxed Lilith to him, I felt my hand clench again as she rested a hand on his chest and bit the inside of my cheek, her eyes lidded and those lips pulled into a 'take me baby' smile.

Why was I getting so pissed off suddenly? My hand unclenched and I forced myself to chill out. Really, what was I thinking, it wasn't like Eric was mind or anything right?

_But he is yours, she even said so._ I guess now that I was fed, for the most part, or rather, relaxed, the succubus would play with my new instincts… and it was right. She did say he was MY prey.

She needed to get her hands the fuck off him.

_WHOA_. The bit of me still intact from this whole fiasco ordered me to a stop, I felt annoyance at it, but also a bit of understanding. This beast was responsible for a bunch of shit that had happened to me. He fucked me over big time, and here he was still fucking me in a way. I needed to get a handle on myself.

"And what possible position would that be?" Eric's voice brought me back as his eyes were burning a hole into her.

Succubi I was learning quickly were stubborn though. A small pout on her lip came to Lilith before she glanced at me. My eyes widening as there was a spark in her eye. She was taunting me! "Under, top, against the wa-"

"OKAY BITCH THAT'S IT!" My voice exited me before I could stop it and I felt a fury in me grounding out. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM _**NOW.**__" _Her eyes turned to me and she lifted her hands away and stepped back smiling now.

"That was quicker than I expected." What? She expected…..

That Bitch!

"You really do have little control on your instincts don't you?" I wanted to hit her so badly, I bit my lip and immediately looked away. My hand clenching into a fist like I was the kid caught with my hand in the cookie jar. "You can't help it though, you're a newborn and he is your first prey."

Her eyes turned and met mine as she appeared in front of me. Her hand coming up and grabbing my face lightly before we stared at each other and she let her eyes become lidded slowly. I felt her cool hand against my face and let it lean in against it as something hot was at the corner of my eyes. Was I about to cry?

What the hell for? She let her thumb stroke against my cheek before murmuring very lightly, "All the more reason for me to stay. You don't have any control and while I'm around, I might be able to teach you a trick or two…"

"Don't fucking touch me." I managed to breathe out while my face continued to rest against her hand. She simply chuckled, "Ahh, you're not even one with yourself yet. That'd be why, you're confused."

"Kylie, Come Here." Was the brisk order. My eyes slowly turned over to the vampire and we stared. He seemed so far away and Lilith's hand felt so nice… slowly I moved away, regrettably.

What am I saying? I absolutely hated her! I managed to close the distance between us quickly and his hand came and rested on my shoulder lightly before he put a finger under my chin and made me look up. We stared before I looked ahead grudgingly and let out a low breath yanking my jaw away from his hand. He tightened his hand slightly on my shoulder before I felt him relax again.

If it came down between him or Lilith. I was taking the lesser of the two evils. Him.

I wondered if I would have said the same thing a while ago. Slowly I felt his hand relax before he murmured simply, "You can teach her control?" I looked at Lilith now that was staring at me for a few moments before slowly smiling.

"Oh I can teach her more than that, I've had oodles of time…" She murmured very simply and with a light stare on me. I stared back with a scowl on my face, wanting nothing more than to rip her face off.

_Her hand felt nice though…_ God damn it, shut the hell up. I didn't wanna hear from the other side of me. It was just to eager though and almost felt all to excited at the prospect of Lilith sticking around. The normal side of me though was feeling a great contempt at the situation and would rather eat a bowl of maggots than deal with her.

Either way it was a lose/lose.

"Then there might be a use for you around after all…" I stared at Eric in horror before he simply let his hand plant on my head. I hated being smaller than him, I hated being weaker than him.

I was starting to hate so much lately it wasn't even funny any more.

"Well howdie do to that." Was the sarcastic reply from the succubus. She stared at me for a few moments before blinking, "What's wrong with you newborn?" I simply stared back for a bit myself before looking at the ground.

"Nothing." I yanked away from Eric, moving for the door.

"Kylie where are you going?" His voice made me pause in step before I slowly shut my eyes and then grasped the door.

"A walk." I sighed out before exiting the room. Let the 'adults' talk it out… I just wanted another break from it all. And hopefully no damn succubus, or vampires, or anything else was gonna fuck around with me. I had enough on my plate already.

Like keeping Sookie Stackhouse from screwing up majorly at the Fellowship of the Sun church or something…

_Yeah._ I thought to myself nodding, _That's what I'll concentrate on._ The succubus that had made herself a little more known, though all the more myself, said nothing in protest to it. It seems that bit of me wanted a little bit of a break too…..

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! That's the end of this chapter! You've read, now lemme know what you thought, it's going to pick up in the next few chapters again. But um…

Kylie might not be so lucky. So yeah.


	32. Succubi Charm Pt 1

**A/N:** Thank you to **winchesterxgirl, Ophelia Weasley, sklarosealynne, xkayleigh3x, WWEchica, murgatroid-98**, and **lisbeth.21** for reviewing.

**We reached 200! AWESOME! Thank you to everyone so far who has helped reach it!**

_**Warning:**__This chapter contains material that may not be suitable to any palate, so if you're sensitive to extremely controversial stuff, you may want to skip this chapter. Also, to those who might bitch, and to cover my ass, I in no way find rape funny, or a thing to joke. So there you have it.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Succubi Charm Pt. 1**

The moment I was outside I felt relief move through me like a drug just taking effect. I slowly relaxed, a cool night breeze brushing against my face in the all to warm climate and a false sense of security filling me to the brim now that I was out of that room. Honestly, I wanted to just stay out here for a bit…

My feet were silent as I walked down the sidewalk. I didn't bother paying attention to the surroundings as I passed them due to the fact I was letting my thoughts wander as well.

I definitely needed to change some of my approaches with Eric. I wasn't going to get the respect I desperately craved if I had to constantly blackmail him for it. But how could I get respect from an over 1000-year-old vampire who seemed to clearly have none for the mortal?

Wait… I wasn't mortal any more, was I? I stopped in my tracks and then looked up around me.

I may or may not be mortal, but I was most certainly lost now. I wish I had someone with me that actually understood what the hell I wanted and didn't really fuck me over in the process…. Letting out a low curse I turned around and began back towards the other side of the alley I had entered. I had no doubt in my mind one-way or another that I was going to find myself back at the hotel. But to get there I knew that I also had to have a sense of direction, which at the moment, was clouded by my frustration at the vampire, and ancient succubi that was making herself a part of our party.

I couldn't win one way or another… shutting my eyes I reached the edge of the alley and then it all happened so fast.

A hand grabbed my own and yanked me around. Something wet and smelling bad was shoved over my mouth and my eyes fluttered as I gasped. I felt my mind get dizzy as I went into a panic immediately and my legs get weak before arms wrapped tightly around my stomach and hefted me up.

My vision was getting foggy, before I completely stopped thinking all together and slumped into unconsciousness.

……. I woke up to the sound of a male talking. I was incredibly groggy in the process, but also my body felt heavy. I tried to move my right hand and found it still, my eyes shot open and I took in the sights around me.

I was in a basement, from the looks of it. There was a figure to my right I wasn't able to turn my head to see, and I could smell a cigarette and the stench of alcohol. My eyes fluttered as I tried to open them fully from their lidded gaze but it was no avail. I shivered lightly, feeling something around my wrists and ankles… there was a breath against my stomach and I looked down.

I was naked. My eyes widened and I tried to struggle only for my form to continue to remain still before the man finally spoke. His voice was rough and light, but also easy, and slurred.

"Don' bother tryin'…. Gots a muscle relaxant in you…" The panic that was in my mind made itself evident through a soft hiss and whimper in my mouth. Where was that bloody vampire when you needed him?! My eyes shut tightly now as a rough hand moved over my stomach, "Yous a pretty thing…. Didn't think my boys did good…. Last one was some ugly little twat…"

_Don't Touch Me! _I felt my fingers move slowly, so slowly into fists. He seemed to notice too.

"Oh, gosha little bit of fight in you too… I like that… all the udderones didn' do shit… jus' sat there and cried… you a crier?" I opened my eyes and saw his face hovering above my own. It was unfocused but slowly I got it, my breathing picking up as his glazed, bloodshot eyes looked down into my own, his lips were chapped and ripped, his face rugged. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans from what I could see. He was easily two times bigger than me though.

"Ahhh no…." I felt his hand up and move on my cheek lightly, he grinned, "You're a screamer then…" I opened my mouth, or tried to only to feel it restrained. Duct tape holding it shut. "Yous godda lot of fight in ya…" I followed his hand down as he turned my head, watching as he brought it to his belt buckle. A cheap rodeo knock off before bringing his fingers back up to pluck his cigarette from his mouth and throw it to the side. He leaned forward and I cringed as his mouth came lightly onto my neck.

Inhaling deeply, he paused while letting his fingers move through my hair, "…damn you smell good. Almost too fuckin' good… should bottle that shit up and sell it as perfume." I shut my eyes tightly as he shifted. I felt a weight on top of my thighs and the fear in me began to take hold.

_Move!_ I snarled at my hands and legs, _Thrash! Move Damn You! MOVE!_ There was still nothing, my eyes opening as his fingers were tracing down my curves.

"Dunno who'd be stupid enough ta let you walk around alone…." His words continued in my mind before he was fumbling with his belt buckle, "I sure ain' letting you outta mah sight… Ta pretty ta share. Yous gonna be good for me…"

I felt something dark with in me stir as he continued to struggle with his belt. My form stilled and my body shivered and trembled with its fear. I felt his one hand as he finally got his belt lose rest on my stomach and move up. His fingers coming onto my right nipple and pulling while my eyes shut and my body arched with the force he pulled. It was painful… so painful.

Panic became background noise to my thoughts.

Was he going to kill me when he was done with me?

Was I going to die?

I didn't wanna die…

I wanted to get away from here.

_Somebody please help…_

I felt his fingers coming down my thigh and then shove in between my legs. My eyes snapped open and a loud shriek exited me as he thrust two in with out much thought. Fire burst from the area, my chest rising and falling rapidly and his eyes staring at the ceiling as though he was in deep thought about it.

Wiggling his fingers with in me causing more pain made me dig my nails into my hands as he pushed them further in. His eyes then widening as he slowly looked down at me; his horrible lips pulling into a Cheshire cat grin.

"Yous a virgin huh?" What was with him and sayin' 'yous?' I shut my eyes tightly and tried to turn my head away, "Ah uh…" His fingers grabbed my chin and pulled my face up. His breath was rank with alcohol and cigarettes. I forced my eyes open as we stared for a few moments before he grinned and let go. My paralyzed form falling backwards onto the surface below me. He eyed me for a few moments before slowly shifting. My eyes widened as he grasped my legs and shoved himself in between them. My form drug down on what ever I was laying upon to meet his hips which he ground against his fingers and my form.

I fought back a snarl and shut my eyes as my form was cold with the fear and the shaking continued through my body at the thought of what was going to happen. I felt him moving and something poking against me.

My eyes shot open as the succubus in me even felt fearful. I let out a sound against the duct tape and he paused looking up at me and then slowly smiled. He rubbed the prick holding in his hand against my form causing a wave of disgust to wash over me and my teeth to grit. Something warm was on the corner of my eyes and he immediately stopped.

"So yous Are a crier." He mumbled lightly. I let out a snarl opening my eyes and glaring at him angrily. I wanted out of here. I wanted to rip this guy apart. But my body.

Wouldn't…

Effing….

MOVE!

I let out another shriek attempting to squirm away as his hand remained on my abdomen keeping what little, minute, movements I could manage. His eyes lidded as he stared at me before shaking a finger. "Stop moving yous. It's not gonna take long… eventually you might even grow to like it."

What was he saying? How could he say that!? How could he even be doing this to me!? I screamed out against the tape and pain ushered through the side of my face before his hands placed on my hips and I felt him directly before me. There was a moment of shock, before pain blossomed through my unprepared body and core.

I shut my eyes.

_Let it all be a dream._

The pain wasn't stopping.

_Please someone help…_

Nothing was happening as he shifted inside me besides more pain ripping through me.

_It hurts… it hurts…_

I felt my breathing soften and my body shake as he moved out, and then thrust back in. The fear in me made me still and the heat of it in my veins made my eyes shut wanting the burning to just go away. Anything would be better than this. Everything would be better than this.

I would even go back into the basement instead of this. I reached out the best I could. Someone, someone had to help me. Why did it always have to be fuckin' me that got in these shitty situations? I was supposed to be the good one. I was supposed to be the one who got the farthest and didn't fuck up.

Why was it always me?

There was a poking at my mind that made me reach towards it, clutching for it in this hell that was sucking me entirely immediately.

_Kylie?_ It was Sookie, oh it was Sookie. How and why did It have to be Sookie? _Kylie, are you okay?_

I found no way to respond, I couldn't think, I could only feel. So I projected.

And then there was silence.

My ears had turned off, my breathing began to slow, and my vision began to darken. And soon.

There was nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end of that chapter…. Yeah, about Eric not showing up yet… it'll be explained. So, I can't wait to see what you all think of this one… I have to go work on my essay… that I've been holding off… for like… two weeks now. So, caio!


	33. Succubi Charm Pt 2 His View Pt 4

**A/N:** Thank you to **DaniD32, poplar-kat, WWEchica, aurora151989, xkayleigh3x, winchesterxgirl, murgatroid-98, skyiarosealynne,** and **TheWinterWolf** all for reviewing.

**Warning: **There is more stuff in here that may offend, disgust, etcetera etcetera, but yeah. It's still important. But if you feel you may not be able to handle it, the rape, the blood, the gore, and other such stuff…. Like the obsession I have with kicking doors down.

Don't read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Succubi Charm Pt. 2**

**His View Pt. 4**

The feeling of cold that was covering Eric Northman's body was unfamiliar and completely unwelcome. His form was perched, head bowed on his chair and a tru blood in hand. The sound of the two sexual energy vampires in the back talking the only thing in his ears though as he was studying the bond he held with Kylie. He couldn't feel her at all… he had felt a brief moment of panic, fear, and then it was gone in calming still and dark.

What had happened? He slowly rose from his seat, eyes lidded and breathing soft before he turned towards the two who had silenced sensing his disturbance. There was a quiet moment before he rested his hand on the back of the chair.

There was a deep silence, before the banging on the door interrupted it. He immediately looked to the entrance and Hanska opened the door, Sookie stumbled in, her eyes wide and dilated with fear, her chest rising and falling. She smelt delicious…

He moved towards her immediately, getting ready to comfort her before her eyes shot up and made contact with his own. He stopped dead in his tracks as anger flooded from her scent. His hand flexed as she stood up from her crouch.

"Sookie!" Bill Compton followed in behind the woman, stilling and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Sookie what is-"

"Where is she!?" The woman's voice was like that of a stabbing pain to his ears now, shrill, and angry. His eyes narrowed on her and his face grew taut, the Viking in him paused. "Where is Kylie?"

"…." He felt anger bubble into his mind lightly, wondering briefly what the little half blood managed to do now, before at her frantic looking around made something very similar to worry flood through his mind. He had taken the girl into part of his retinue, so Kylie was indeed his property, his follower, and in essence his paid family… he felt a cold chill, for the first time in a long time.

"The newborn threw a fit and went out for a walk about an hour ago. Why?"

Yes, why indeed? He watched panic flood onto her tan face and her eyes look around before she whispered weakly, "She's not… she's not here?"

"No." He felt his lips moving, something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"We need to find her!" He stilled as this rushed through the air and she looked at him with wide pleading eyes, "Please Eric, we need to find her now!"

"She should be fi-"

"SHE IS NOT _**FINE!**_" Was the loud angry reply, "SHE IS HURT AND IN TROUBLE AND MAYBE WORSE!"

The silence came back, heavy and as thick as Christmas gravy…

He let what he just heard process through his mind… and slowly looked over at Hanska and Lilith. Lilith's face grave, and immediately darkening while horror came onto the incubus fourth's face.

"She is not fine…" Was the whisper from the woman shaking in front of him. He thought back to the moment of panic he felt, and then frowned… looking at Lilith he then questioned it softly. "Would I still be able to feel her?"

"I've been stopping the reactions to give each of you a break." She replied simply as that scowl remained on her face, "It was the only way I could test her… a link with prey makes the feelings stronger…" He clenched his hand lightly and grabbed his leather jacket immediately moving towards the open window. The Viking in him screaming with anger as well as snarling for the vampire to go get his prize. The vampire with it's property being threatened all to agreed as his body jumped onto the ledge and then out of sight into the air.

For the first time in a while. Eric Northman was going hunting for blood.

There was a pregnant pause in the room before Lilith slowly looked to the left, then as Hanska looked at her, found himself frowning. She smacked him over the back of the head making him shut his eyes. But when he opened them, there was nothing there.

* * *

I didn't want to wake up… my body hurt; the duct tape had been moved from my mouth. There was a salty bitter taste that made my stomach hurt. I wanted to throw up… I wasn't bound either. The smell of a cigarette was still in the air as two large muscular arms wrapped around me and a male body curled against my own.

The warmth of it informed me it was human, and did not belong to the only one I thought who might come after me. I could feel his now hard cock against the center of my back and his breathing soft as he held his chin on my shoulder. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched him remove a syringe from my arm and throw it to the side with out much care.

I felt his hand in my hair, petting lightly, "Shhh shh… don't cry baby girl. Daddy's gonna take good care of you…" Daddy, what a pathetic term. I felt my mouth open and my body shake with the fear and pain. A whimper exited me, the succubus afraid but my words came out from the depths of my mind.

"My daddy would rip you apart… you sack of shit." There was a tensing behind me before a hand pulled into my hair. I let out a cry as he pulled me up by my head and stood on his knees. His dark eyes looking at me with almost annoyance and anger before a sharp pain entered into the side of my face. I moved to struggle but my limbs refused to move.

I felt pain rip into my body as his fists tasted it and his curses and insults snarled into my brain. When he was done, he let my form fall to the bed underneath us, I could hear him breathing heavily before he slowly grabbed my leg.

Large hands flipped me onto my stomach and I heard him move, his hand wrapped into my hair and pulled me back up while his arm wrapped around my waist, "Yous made a mistake in insulting me girly." My face says I did to, but boy did it give me a bit of an emotional boost. My eyes shut tightly as I felt something pressing to my opening before a shriek left my open mouth as he thrust up with in me. It hurt… it hurt so much.

My eyes blurred with tears again before his eyes became lidded and my form was forced to lay back against it. My teeth gritted as anger was filling me… I wished my actual father was here… my father that would kill this guy for hurting his daughter. Torture him in the worst possible ways and make him beg for death even…

_Daddy…._I shut my eyes slowly and felt him move, pain clouding into my mind and my form slumping lightly instead of falling back. His fingers, large, rough, clammy, moving over my body, touching me. I felt one of my teeth crack from the pressure I had in my jaw, my chest had started to rise and fall heavily with each thrust, breath hitching each time my body jerked up.

The burning remained, the pain too vivid in my mind… something was stabbing at my mind making me cry out. My head was shoved back against the man's shoulder as his hand moved up and planted to my forehead. My eyes opened as what ever was trying to get into my mind ripped through the barriers formed over the years. A scream pulled from my lips, fire spilled into my womb and the man stopped.

I let out a sob at the aching pain in my head, but a familiar presence was in my mind. It was filled with urgency and almost anger. My body shook as fear moved through me feeling the man slowly pull from my form and grasp my hips. My eyes shut and something poked against my backside. My eyes snapped open, "…No."

I gained no response but the pain that followed from him entering me anally and the sound of my own shriek.

* * *

His form stopped as soon as heat raked through his mind, his fist pumped lightly to keep himself from letting out something close to a feral shriek as he followed her scent through the air, running down alleys and his cold blue eyes narrowed. Nobody treated something of his like that. He didn't even treat his property like that. His fangs had long since extended and though he had to harm her to do it, he now had her back in his mind. Their bond fresh, vivid, and alive, sending every bit of information he needed to know how to find her.

Her feelings were so contorted and mixed, both fearful and angry, agony seeping from her. He wouldn't let her out of his sight again, end of story, she would go everywhere with a fucking escort. His Viking side was firmly stating its demands, and the vampire only concentrated ahead. Leave worrying to the side that was human… but Eric himself did feel a little sense, just beneath his diaphragm that could be called worried. She was hurt, but how hurt? He knew mentally she was going to be fragile…

But what was most important was if she was going to be alive when he got to her. His eyes flicked up around him and he inhaled again. He was getting closer. His eyes lidded as he followed the smell before he finally stood in front of a door. His ears picking up the creaking of springs inside, heavy panting, and the sobbing that he had heard many times before. His hand clenched and he slowly reached up and paused.

He couldn't enter… his eyes flicked up and stared before looking to his left. The succubus beside his side making him narrow his gaze. "…You move fast old hag." There was no response as she grasped the doorknob and twisted only for it to stop… it was locked. His eyes narrowed at her before seeing anger flash in her ancient eyes. Her heeled foot coming and slamming into the door. It fell as though a police battering ram was slamming into an old door with rusted hinges. She walked quickly across the threshold and glanced at him.

"Won't you come in sir?" He nodded quickly and moved forward, he actually breathed softly to try and calm himself before he entered the room, as his footsteps were heavy. He heard snarls and curses before he reached the staircase he could smell Kylie's scent so heavily in and moved down. His foot slammed up into the door in front of him and it shot from the doorway across the room and let his eyes turn to the form lying on the bed.

"Who the fuck are yous!?" A voice snarled, he looked to his left at the large man that was glaring angrily and fiercely at him, drugs and alcohol spilling from him. He didn't move towards him yet, his body moving towards the one shaking on the bed. He lifted a hand and heard the cocking of a gun. His eyes snapped up as his hand made contact with the back of her shoulder. He felt the muscles tense, the relaxant in her making it weak and his eyes moved away as Lilith stepped down the stairs.

"…My my…" There was no sound except for the confused one the man made at the succubi approaching, "You'll make such a nice meal…" He ignored as he began to scream, the woman's choice of punishment apparently to eat him alive. He bypassed the stench in the air and slowly rolled the female onto her back while continuing to take in the damage.

The Viking was seething, the vampire was angry, and Eric in whole?

He was pissed off. He looked up to see the form of the man gone and a very satisfied, now bloated, succubi disappearing into the air no doubt to go digest her meal, his eyes turned back down towards the unconscious form before hearing a sound. Her eyes slowly opened and they made contact with his own. He was surprised to feel such a relief come from her through their bond, for her eyes to shut again and her mind to go into that blank state. He reached down and let his finger move over the bruises that were going through her face before he sat down on the bed and pulled her to him slowly and as gently as he could.

He felt her stir and then reached up to his wrist, biting into it and feeling the blood come from it. He watched the blood drip onto her nude bruised and beaten form and then down her neck and through the valley of her breasts as he pressed his wrist to her mouth.

"Drink." He ordered lightly watching her very closely before feeling her lips slowly move, mouth opening to accept the blood he was giving her. He fought back a groan as she sucked and licked, guzzling before he slowly pulled his wrist away, feeling it start to heel before letting out a low breath. He didn't know how much that would help, but it would at least take care of the physical wounds… he let his eyes glance down towards her thighs were the blood left from her virginity was coated on the inside, and then the bit that had come from taking her in the backside. He shut his eyes and buried his face into her hair.

The Viking demanded revenge now, as there was nothing to take revenge from though it's demand to keep her with him had grown immensely, while the vampire was furious at the state his product had gotten into. For now though it was the Viking he would allow to be in control, as the vampire had no place in this situation except for retribution, and the succubi claimed it.

"Kylie." He breathed lowly, he felt her mind stir at him, "I'm going to move you, it will hurt. Alright?" He didn't know why he asked her permission, the situation was to fragile though so he felt it appropriate. As there was no response of protest, he slowly pulled the smaller form to his chest and rose.

He may not have gotten the man, but he had a feeling she was not kidnapped directly by him. The place where her scent had mixed with a car's and chloroform out on the street had been devoid of him. When the entire situation was resolved with, those stray scents of men he had smelt he would track down.

Then he would drink till he was no longer hungry, and make their bodies disappear off the face of the earth. He felt smug about the prospect of it, as it satisfied both sides before he slowly looked at the limp form. Her brown hair, which had gotten longer since she was brought under his watch was ruffled, crumpled, mussed, and filled partially with the disgusting substance of that man. She smelled of him, and her skin bore the treatment of him. He hissed between his fanged teeth and moved past the giant patch of blood on the floor up the stairs keeping her safely to his chest.

He would have to call Ludwig on this, but as she was back in Louisiana…. Well… who knew. Maybe she wasn't. Doctors would insist on keeping her in a hospital and he couldn't do that at the moment, not with the V in her system and the prospect of it showing them what it could do… he shook his head and headed for the hotel, it was his better bet. He would have Sookie, or that failure of a guardian and mentor, what ever he was, Hanska, clean her. Or he would do it himself…

She remained limp and dead weight in his arms, the only evidence she was alive was the sound of the soft heartbeat in his ears and the rise and fall of her chest. Slowly he cradled her best he could in one arm, and shifted his jacket off one shoulder before following the next and wrapping her best he could in it with out setting her back down. He placed her back in the bridal position she had been and pulled her close before looking up and feeling his feet leave the ground.

Flying would be faster.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of this chapter, it was actually harder to write and I had to wait further into the early morning to do it. As the more sleep deprived I get the more likely I'm to write out this type of stuff. So yeah, the Succubi Charm isn't over yet, I think there will be two more parts. Maybe just one, and then back on the Dallas track. Shock can hold for a while, and then the break down and trauma well... I need the Dallas track to work those kinks out. So yeah! Lemme know what you thought of this one assumin' ya read it, cause I usually don't write this genre. (Well... not this intense anyways.) See ya next time!


	34. Succubi Charm Part Three

**A/N**: Thank you to **WWEchica, murgatroid-98, aurora151989, winchesterxgirl, AngelsDanceUpwards, Constance Bleu, skyiarosealynne, greenfire249, charhamblin, poplar-kat, April, Katie, Lumi-rider, **and **AlixxandriaBarbieDoll **all for reviewing!

Usually I won't do this, but I wanna also give an extra special thanks and shoutout to **Chiara13**, your review for my story was very elating as well as informative, due to it as well I'm thinking I'm going to skim parts of the Dallas track and focus mainly on Kylie. But some parts of it I know I can use for that part of the 'fleshing out' as you put it as the part I'm interested mostly is the effects of the trauma coming in when Sookie was being assaulted in the basement. But shhh… how that turns out will be a secret.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Succubi Charm Part Three**

I woke up this time warm, naked, and surrounded by water. I didn't want to open my eyes as a hand drug a rag gently down my skin. Was it him? Was it my tormentor? I never got his name. What would I call him? He called himself 'Daddy' right? Was it him washing my skin. I was restrained… my body felt heavy and my head felt so groggy… I could feel a shake start though in my skin.

My breathing was getting heavy as well as the hand that dipped down my stomach and gently between my legs went up. The hand was large, but it wasn't his. I knew his hands… his hands were large, and rough, and painful. This wasn't… what was it…

Who was washing me?

"Child open your eyes." Slowly I did so, pain rushing to them making me instantly shut them and bow my head. My form continuing to shake lightly. The voice was familiar, did the bastard have a companion other than me? Some woman he was forcing to wash me? I felt my heart hammering and my form tensing. "Don't tense up you little idiot!" Pain rushed through me and I let out a shout before I shivered and my eyes opened staring at the water. "Beast! Turn the lights off!"

The room around me went dark instantly and I slowly felt my form start to relax. The dark was my sanctuary… the dark I couldn't feel anything… the pain began to meld away instantly and I stilled with in the water surrounding me. My form relaxing as I slowly laid back in it. My eyes shut and my head leaned back against the cool wall…. In the dark, nothing but myself was there… right?

The cloth was moving again and I didn't move except for the occasional shift, in which there was a hushed incoherent whisper. My mind was happily adrift, my head bowing forward lightly and my heart going back to normal. Then the voice became coherent again.

"Girl… open your eyes now and look at me." Slowly I did, staring at the dark that wasn't the dark anymore. I frowned lightly at this; I didn't like that and moved to shut them again before the female voice snapped at me for doing so. Grudgingly I slowly let my eyes turn to the right corner of them and stared at the female form next to me.

He couldn't have this woman working for him, or being with him. He was far too old. Would she hurt me though like he did? She looked frail and even in my state now… maybe I could take her out.

"Do you recognize me?" Her voice was low and whiskey fresh, I frowned and screwed up my forehead. Why would I recognize her, she works for Him right? I slowly shook my head and then she grabbed my chin yanking me forward, "Kylie. Do you recognize me? You helped me with Sookie before, remember? Dr. Ludwig. You held Sookie down for me."

"…" I took in her words and slowly looked away and down at the bath water…. That was right, a vague memory came into my mind before she shifted from her knees and got to her feet. Her hand came out towards me, immediately I felt my body move back before I could stop it. My eyes widened and unknown to me, glowing, my mouth opening and a sharp angry hiss exiting me. My fangs were back as they clipped my tongue lightly. She stared at me for a few moments, bringing her hand back and tensed before I felt something moving down by my ankle. I looked down from my now standing form before my legs gave out immediately making me shout out. My knees collided with the porcelain basin, my head slammed down onto the edge, and pain blossomed into my form.

Oh but I was still feral, still dangerous. If this bitch touched me I'd rip her fucking head off. My hissing continued and I watched her from my position of my head against the side, staring through my hair and up at her. The thing attached to me that was by my leg now flicking back and forth angrily and my nails dug into the rail. Despite the pain, I'd come at her.

Quietly she retreated, leaving me alone in the darkness and exiting through the door; I felt the water getting colder by the moment and slowly looked down at it. That was fine. Running my nails through it, which had become black and talon like, I ran my tongue over my fangs as my vision blurred lightly.

It was better for the darkness to be quiet then to have people in it with me.

* * *

Eric looked up as Dr. Ludwig moved out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The original succubi herself standing naked and at ease behind her. Unsurprised while the Doctor had a rather unnerved look on her face. One he hadn't seen before really. His interest now perked, more so than it had been tonight, he voiced it.

"How is she?"

"Vicious, unaware, and completely feral." The doctor replied back, "The blood you gave her is doing its job minimally. She can't tense with out being in pain, and she almost came at me when I attempted to touch her shoulder. If you want her out of that tub I suggest a heavy sedative or you drag her kicking, screaming, and clawing out." The man while amused did not smirk.

He looked at Lilith who said nothing to this in particular, her eyes were lidded a small frown on her lips. An exhausted Hanska was sitting on the chair across from him, having had to restrain the girl the first time around while she was unconscious. Sookie remained half dazed on a chair while Bill had sat beside her, stroking her hair as she had been sobbing earlier.

It was when she spoke though he found his attention yanked away from the Doctor immediately.

"She doesn't know the man is dead."

"Of course she doesn't, she was unconscious." Lilith mumbled simply looking back at the door, he followed the worried gaze of her before slowly she ran her fingers through her hair. He wondered why she seemed almost nonchalant about it though before she moved and soon pulled a long black dress on from the side. He looked away and back at the bathroom door where he could sense the young succubi awake, alert, and almost blood thirsty. He wasn't surprised she didn't hear them though, he would have felt her interest if she did.

Slowly he got to his feet, his hand coming out and grasping his jacket and pulling it on, he pulled his shoes on, fastened his belt, then approached the bathroom. The less skin, the better. He opened the door and heard a low growl and hiss immediately. Looking over his shoulder for a moment he stared at Ludwig. "Get that sedative ready…" It would be bad to put it in her system, particularly with the drugs and syringes that had been lying around that room, but it was better safe than sorry. Slowly he shut the door behind him, and then tensed lightly at the hissing as it continued.

* * *

It was a man… I inhaled and began to hiss again, the cold water around me swishing with my tail lightly as I shivered in it but also got ready to move if need be. I slowly began to stand but my legs gave again and I let out a snarl at this, as the male was getting closer. Hands slowly came forward and my hand moved immediately, I felt blood on them and felt the man pause.

I got ready for the hits and snarls as soon as he did. I felt anger in my mind but it quickly died down and I moved further away in the bathtub from him. Slowly his hand came forward again. Dripping blood and I glared angrily and offended at it. My form curled lightly to cover myself and one hand dipped down and covered myself. I growled, hissed, and bared my teeth.

_GO. AWAY._ My mind shrieked and I almost whimpered. It hurt to think. The hand got closer and my hand got ready…

Then it planted on my head and the cool feeling made me pause in hesitation. It was as cold as the water; it was as cold the porcelain surrounding me. I inhaled and sniffed lightly before shutting my eyes and feeling my form relax slowly. It wasn't him. It couldn't be him. He had been warm. His hand was bigger than this one, and he had smelt bad. This one didn't smell much at all…

"Kylie. Come here." I stared for a moment and then slowly opened my eyes. Wheels began to turn at the familiar voice.

"Eric." I felt my voice work in a soft croak and there was a grunt of acknowledgement. Eric was an ass. Eric had locked me in the basement. Eric killed my friends, and let a V dealer go. Eric took my blood for money.

But Eric was there when I woke up… was…. Was he really…

"Is he dead?" I felt my voice work again, it hurt to talk. Then the pause continued. I felt my form start to shake, my eyes start to warm and grow hot and itchy. My hand clenched into a fist and my talons dug into my palms. "Eric please say he's dead…" I didn't know how my voice got desperate, but I knew my mind was about to go into a frenzy. He HAD to be dead, he couldn't have let him live could he? Did he really not give that much of a shit about me? Did he let that bastard survive to?

"Shhh." The hand on my head moved through my hair and I felt my mind stop immediately, he had crouched now and he had reached forward, grasping my arm. I felt him slowly pull my entire form forward and shivered immediately before I looked at his face. I felt my lip tremble and the tears continue. "Yes, he's dead." Relief flooded through me and I felt shivering slowly dissipate as my consciousness began to as well. Arms wrapped around me as I felt my head growing heavy and the sound of water swishing moved through my ears.

I let my mind go back into the quiet darkness however. No voices still meant good things for me, and I wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Eric frowned as her wet form fell limp against his chest all to easily. The Viking growled that he really should just keep hold of her, not let the others see her and make just remain in the bathroom. But he had to dry and clothe her. He had to keep that warm little body of hers from going cold… He let out a low breath and then spoke through the door to Ludwig. "Tell Sookie and Bill to head back to their room." The other two he had no say in, and they could both see in the dark very well.

And that was fine, she seemed to be better off in the darkness, relaxed even. He let out a low breath and looked around. It was more than likely because the basement hadn't been dark, it had been rather well lit. And she could see everything. He knew from what Lilith said, she could see everything right now, but they were indeed vampires. Darkness had always been their friend….

His own vampire nature said her actions were completely instinctual as well as natural. He shook his head and slowly frowned staring at the small shaking form in his grasp before slowly grasping hold of a large white fluffy robe hanging on a rack beside the door. Maneuvering her carefully he got her into it and tied it securely. It was for him, but it would do the job nicely. Slowly he cradled her into one arm and moved her into the room. Turning on a single lamp in the corner he nodded his head to Lilith who turned the light off.

The dim light surrounding the red and black room was now eerie and almost drowsy feeling. He looked over at Ludwig as she took a long drink of whiskey from a tumbler and eyed him before murmuring, "Put her on the couch." He raised a brow.

"Wouldn't the bed be better?" She shook her head and then replied, "You found her on a bed."

True, very true. He moved slowly towards the couch and watched the doctor move from her stool as he set the girl down. His eyes lidded before he blinked as the old goblin like woman mumbled very simply, "I do not think associating with any humans at the moment is a rather good idea for her…"

"Or anything with a warm body." Mumbled Hanska. Eric watched as Ludwig looked up at him immediately and he shrugged, "Wasn't a cold one that did this, was a warm one. Ever see what a succubus does when it finds a human male it doesn't wanna screw but still wants energy from him?"

"No, enlighten me." Ludwig continued staring at him with a sharp gaze. Eric mimicking her own with one of his. The quiet held before Hanska jabbed a thumb towards Lilith.

"She'll eat him." Was the simple reply, "Any succubus eats the male they don't wanna fuck. Same energy, just differently taken. They taste different, just like blood. Sorta like in that horrible flick, ah what was it… saw it on the Internet…"

"Jennifer's Body." Lilith corrected. Eric looked between the two with a raised brow. "And Incubi don't do it, or not as much. You take her in a human infested area… I suggest you watch out." She didn't smile, neither of them did. He looked over at Ludwig who slowly nodded. The quiet held for a few more moments before Lilith quipped in, "How was she?"

"Her reproduction system is healing slowly. Any chance of having his child was removed with in the beatings, and the trauma itself could cause a miscarriage if not. The bruises and abrasions will fade and she'll have a scar in more than just her mind." The doctor sighed lightly before pouring herself another tumbler. "She'll have PTSD for a very long time… I gave Eric Ambien CR to help her sleep if need be. Don't take that prescription lightly though."

He looked at the doctor for a few moments with narrowed eyes before slowly thinking on it and nodding. He had no plans of letting the young succubi out of his sight if he could help it, and as far as the sleeping medication went. Well, he was hoping he wouldn't have to use it, not just for financial reasons either. It could cause nasty bouts of addiction that he would rather not deal with. The last thing she needed was to become a sleeping drug addict.

"I'd like to take another look at her though, would you two leave the room?" He looked over at Ludwig for a moment and then at Hanska before slowly nodding. Quietly exited the room, the vampire staring at the floor as he moved feeling not lost on what to do. But concentrating on a different task of it. He looked at the incubi who was thinking along the same lines by the look of it.

As they stood in the hall he watched as Hanska slowly rocked back and forth on his feet, and then looked at him with his arms clasping behind his back.

"Eric." Was the grunt gaining the vampire's full attention, "I feel like hunting…."

It was only then, that the vampire let himself grin. "You too?"

"You smelt them somewhere near Midstern and First right?" He slowly nodded towards the Indian who stared quietly ahead of him in thought before he looked back at him, "It's about five hours till sunrise."

"Plenty of time." The over 1000 year old vampire breathed out.

* * *

Lilith frowned as she stood next to Ludwig as she gazed at the body of one of her many children. She let out a low breath before slowly looking at the doctor then turned away from it and moved across and away to a chair.

"The sight of it urks you, doesn't it?" Ludwig's voice carried over to her. The original wife of Adam said nothing for a few moments before shutting her eyes leaning her head back and letting out a low breath. The quiet held before she eventually broke it.

"She might die because of this." The doctor blinked and slowly stood up straight turning her gaze to her. The elder but younger looking woman let her head slowly bow and look at the doctor with a scowl on her face.

"While the wounds are at best mild, she won't die. Eric's blood is taking care of that." The succubus shook her head and slowly raised moving forward towards the unconscious young one. Her hand moving through her hair once she reached her and sitting down at her abdomen. Her hand stroking at the skin not fondly or lovingly, but comfortingly.

"A succubus needs to feed to survive Ludwig, that is why it is best to establish good feeding habits early. That is why it is important that the first _physical_ romp be a good one, and consensual at least on the succubus's side." She looked slowly at the woman, "If a succubus fears what they need to survive, it could lead ultimately to-"

"Death." The doctor surmised, the ex-wife of Adam gave a slow nod and then looked back at her descendant before running her fingers through her hair. "That is problematic." Slowly the doctor stared down at the girl as well before back at the succubus. "...There's nothing that we can do, is there?"

"You're the doctor." The ancient creature stated with a soft grim smile, "You tell me."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! Sorry for the long wait but there you have it, the last part of the Succubi charm series of chapter. The next one will be interesting to do and Kylie will not be drifting in and out of consciousness with it. So yeah. There you go. Hope to hear what you thought and see you next chapter!


	35. Blood on the Walls

A/N: Okay… so. I've heard your words. ALL of them, and I guess, I'm back to make a 35 installment. O.o When I started this story almost three years ago I had no idea the amount of attention it was going to receive, and I will attempt to work on it more as I continue writing, I may fall off track a bit more, since it's been a while, but I will try and do my best!

Thank you for reviewing….

**Chiara13, AlixxandriaBarbieDoll, Neese96, murgatroid-98, lumi-rider, eli-21, DaniD32, skyiarosealynne, poplar-kat, WWEChica, winchesterxgirl, Rockmoss, acelticdream, SharkGurl, AlixxandriaBarbieDoll, FearIsHowIFall, wickedthunder02, Jessica, Kiira, Keyla, Egyptian Kiss, kirya, ilove-itasaku-90, corbsxx, SerenadeInTheMoonlight, Lidya, Nostalgic Beauty, blueiris, trueblood3, Mizue-chan, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin, monkey-101, sharlie, nikitta27, dolau, Sachmet, **and** BIMBOO.**

Also thank you to all those in the past two – three years who have added this story to their fave story, author, or story alert since the last update.

Songs listened to while writing for those interested:  
_Upside Down_ – Italobrothers  
_Moonlight Shadow_ – Italobrothers  
_Turn Me On_ – Nicki Minaj  
_Ready or not (I'm Coming)_ – Oomph!  
_Traumst du_ - Oomph!  
_Das letzte Streichholz_ - Oomph!  
_Radio Hardcore_ - Italobrothers  
_Smack You_ - Kimberly Cole  
_Cannibal_ - Ke$ha  
_Boom (Extended Mix)_ - Italo Brothers  
_We Found Love_ - Rihanna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Though, if I did…. Well… you know how that shit works out.

* * *

**Blood on the Walls**

The sound of heavy breathing and running footsteps echoed through the alley way as two men darted down it. One was tall, his tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair showing of Latino descent. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans, his boots on his feet tied, though there were now pit stains of sweat underneath his arms that had drenched through, his eyes wide as he looked around in fear of the alley way and the shadows. His companion, a white man with blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as farmer's tan; donning a black shirt that read an alternative band and a pair of khakis looked about mimicking his look.

"Do you think we lost them Dan?" Panted the Latino, Senzeh, before his White companion, Dan shook his head looking around speaking with a Texan twang.

"I don't know what the fuck they even were Senzeh!"

Senzeh, who sounded a little bit like Cheech from Cheech and Chong shook his head as well in response, "Some scary shit, maybe it was that weed we were smoking eh? Someone laced it or something."

Dan looked around again before there was the sound of something shifting and stirring ahead of them in the alley. Both of their heads turned towards the noise, Dan's feet turning towards the street to run if need be, while Senzeh tensed and reached for his pocket, the man pulling out a switchblade while Dan reached into his pocket for his .35 colt, he always had a taste for the classics after all. John Wayne being one of his heroes to this day. Senzeh held a hand out, motioning for him to hold as they listened. Cans and glass rattled in a shadow before a cat darted from a bin making them both jump, it's scraggly self stilling, looking up at them with a rat that squeaked in its mouth before the feline darted off again away from the two men, Dan relaxing his hand from where he withdrew his gun, Senzeh's hand falling lax as he let out a weak laugh.

"It's just a damn cat!" Snickered Dan, "Nothin' to be scared of." Senzeh nodded, standing up from his crouched defensive position. His body having naturally taken it when he had become spooked before he rubbed his face nodding, blade as he pressed slowly moving back into its sheath before he sighed.

"Do you t'ink Carl is done wit' that chick we dropped off earlier?" He turned to Dan who blinked before shrugging and then looking around, reaching into his pocket and grasping a small baggy from it. A blunt he had rolled before they had gotten spooked by something or someone inside, he pulled it out, making the bag crinkle, before lighting the end of it and with two fingers held it to his lips, inhaling and then pulling he blunt out, holding it in, before then exhaling.

"Nah." He began coughing before then shaking his head and banging a fist lightly to his chest to get his breathing back together. Once he settled, he continued with a rasp in his voice, "Carl like's e'm small and young, that one was just his type. You saw his face when we dropped her off, he's not gonna be done for a while."

He offered the joint to him and watched as Senzeh took it, giving a contemplative look before he inhaled thought for a few moments, then exhaled looking at him quietly as smoke rings ushered from his mouth. "Think he'll let us have a go when he's done?" Dan thought about it before shrugging, turning his head and then sighing.

"Maybe… young cunt, even messy young cunt, is pretty hard to come by when you're not working for the bastard." He then looked back over before stilling.

A man with black hair and dark brown eyes stared quietly back at him, holding Senzeh by the arm and a hand latched over his mouth. His skin was tan, and obvious in Indian origins with the redness of it making Dan pull his lips back in disgust. He hated Indians. "Who the fu-" He took a step back finding himself bumping into someone and slowly looked over his shoulder.

A man with blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes stared down at him. His skin was fair and holding a slight stubble along his jaw. Slowly Dan found himself lost in those eyes though, the fact Senzeh's arm was twisted behind his back and his mouth had been covered completely gone from his thoughts. He stilled mentally and physically, before the man then spoke with a light, easy voice, "There was a girl this morning that you captured, yes?"

"Yes sir. Kidnapped her and drug her to Carl, probably gonna have some of her later tonight…" His voice was still, toned, and easy, his eyes remaining wide staring at those blue that looked up for a moment thoughtfully, before capturing his gaze again and gesturing towards the man behind him. The Indian moved forward, holding the man and shuffling him, a cracking going through the air before Senzeh screamed out against the hand, his arm obviously broken and the tall Indian made no move to do anything.

Dan's body remained lax and unmoving, before the man then looked towards Senzeh, and back at him, "Dan, was it?"

"Yes sir."

The man slowly gave a nod in thought before pointing at Senzeh, "Shoot your friend through both the knees." Dan felt his hand moving on its own, grasping his .35 colt and turning, eyes lidded as he took aim. Senzeh's voice muffled against the Indians' hand, as his harsh screams began. The black haired man himself stepping to the side before the gun went off as to not be hit. Two gunshots rang through the air after Dan drew the hammer of his gun back twice, once before each round went off. He then looked back towards the blonde who stood with his arms crossed in thought, then nodded as the man of Latino descent lay on the ground screaming out.

"Alright Dan. Here's what you're going to do." Dan turned back toward the blonde, losing himself in those eyes again. Goddamn he had such pretty eyes… his body tilted forward as the blonde rested a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to rape your friend on the ground."

Dan didn't even blink an eye, slowly nodding in understanding before the man then continued, "And you're not going to stop. Not when he's dead from bleeding out, not even when the authorities arrive, which _they_ will, and not even when you put your own gun against your head. Knock that hammer back, and pull the trigger before they can take you away in a car. If your hips stop thrusting Dan, something bad will happen."

"What's going to happen?" Dan heard his own voice speak, but it sounded so far away. The blonde man merely grinned, and Dan stared at the white teeth he had, such white teeth, that held two long fangs.

"Are you _married_ Dan?" He slowly nodded, "Does your wife know what you do?" He shook his head, "If you don't do what I say Dan, she's going to die, and I'm going to _rape_ her… my friend over there." He nodded towards the Indian who Dan looked back at, seeing the man's teeth pulled back into a grin and his arms crossed as he looked up from staring at Senzeh on the ground who writhed while cursing in Spanish the Heavens and above. "He's going to rape her. And then when we're both done… I'm going to eat her. And any children you may have, all your friends, your family; I'm going to make have a _slow_ death. Do you understand Dan?" A whimper came from the man as his throat tightened and skin broke out on his forehead. Panic raced through his mind before the vampire looked from him, back to his friend.

"Then you know what to do to stop me _Dan_."

Dan Rennelds turned without hesitation and began to undo his belt as he walked towards his former friend Senzeh Mency. The two men who had appeared in the alleyway disappeared from sight without another word.

* * *

_The light was dim as I opened my eyes; someone had turned on a light. Quietly I looked around wincing. Why would they do that? I began to get up, one leg moving after another before getting up and walking. I stilled however as something stopped my ankle, taking my feet out from under me and I fell forward. Bells attached to the chain connected the shackle around my ankle caused ringing to go through the air. I stilled, looking around before there were footsteps. My heart began to pick up, pounding against my chest as I looked up. The door began to open and I stared wide-eyed. I shot up as he stood there, backing away._

_ "He said you were dead. You're Supposed To Be Dead!"_

_ "Donn'cha know girly… I can't die…" I stilled as 'Daddy' stood staring for a few moments at me, then crossed his arms grinning, walking forward with a slight stumble in his gait. "But since you' up… seems yous up for round three."_

_ "NO!"_

* * *

"KYLIE WAKE UP." The shrieking voice yanked me out of my sleep, my body shooting up and pain blossoming into my head as it slammed into something hard. I felt hands on my shoulders and a female curse go through the air. I tensed, lips open and a hiss exiting me as I curled back onto my perch, feeling that damned tail move by my ankles as I tensed and felt my talons dig into the sofa. A low growl pulled from my throat as I stared at the woman.

Something in me quailed as she pulled her own lips back and snarled a shriek directly at me. My mind panicking as I curled into a ball, making myself smaller as she bared down, her talons sharper and longer than mine, her pointed tail flicking behind her and her ruby red lips baring her shiny white teeth while her eyes glowered down scorning me. For a few moments she held this position, my talons unwillingly falling back into my hands, I felt the tail move back and my curled position sink further into the area I was sitting in, not breaking contact as she lowered down towards me.

A low male voice came from the side though, making tense as it calmly reprimanded, "Do not snarl at your _all mother_ Kylie." I shook for a moment and let my gaze slowly wander to the left, towards the man leaning against the wall attempting to comprehend what he just said, and who he was. His glaring gaze lightened soon enough, and he slowly moved forward, letting out a breath, "It's me, Hanska, remember?"

Hanska… Hanska was an Indian I met back home, he was like a big brother, he was… he was also an Incubus, and I was a Succubus… right? I slowly traced the thoughts nodding slowly, right. I was Kylie, Kylie Scott. I worked for Eric Northman who made a contract with me to get my blood… and… I winced. I was a partial Succubus right… ? Right… my eyes turned towards the woman in front of me. And this was _The_ Succubus, the first wife of Adam, Lilith… my ancestor.

"Are you yourself?" I looked towards her slowly as she moved back to her usual form. The woman taking over and her eyes lidded as their red orbs stared back at me. I slowly gulped, myself? What was myself? "Are you of sound mind?" I didn't know myself anymore. It hurt to think, it hurt to move, and even right now I felt aches moving through my body. Did myself hurt? I didn't know how to answer that… slowly though, I gave a hesitant nod, and then shook my head and she stared for a few moments in thought.

Lilith's fingers came to my face and I felt the warmth of her hand, my instinct murmured things were okay, but I leaned backwards out of it regardless, staring quietly for a few moments and then slowly lowering back to my seat. My mind felt quiet, though it wasn't because of nothing I could think about. I just didn't know what to _do_. Part of my mind said I should be crying, another part of me was hissing and shrieking in anger and fear. A third said to not trust Hanska or anyone with a warm body, to not touch anyone, to run, to hide in the darkness and not come out until hiding wasn't necessary more… that's what it said. And that's what I was willing to do honestly. My breathing was low as I stared up at her for a few moments and then down, then felt someone approaching.

The scent of Calvin Klein oddly enough familiar with me as the vampire sat down. There was a calm gaze on that once rugged Viking fact that now looked slightly aristocratic with that hair pulled back. I studied him as I remained curled up in a large white robe, he stayed still before his eyes turned off towards the others, "Leave." Was the low growl, and I blinked as oddly enough, Lilith listened, and Hanska soon did as well before hands moved and grasped my arms. Cool hands that I could feel through the robe before he pulled my tensed form and rested it against his side. There was no sound but the light ticking of a clock in the back as he breathed out.

Wasn't there a human earlier? A doctor? One I had met before or something? I remember hissing at someone who asked me if I remembered them. Asking me if I helped with Sookie, where was Sookie? My mind tried to trace it back and managed to recall the fellowship of the sun people she was supposed to go be meeting. I didn't move though as the arm around my waist remained, light but firm.

"Kylie." Was the very calm voice, "I killed them for you." I blinked and looked up at him, form still and trying to process what he said. He killed whom for me? He said that the man who had done… those things to me was dead… but who else did he kill? He grasped my chin lightly with a neutral gaze; "I killed the two men who grabbed you from the streets. Or rather, I punished them appropriately." What was appropriate? I turned in his grasp and slowly lifted onto my knees, arms moving around his neck and burying my face into his shoulder and my arm in the process. A hand coming up and resting against my back, rubbing lightly before a breath exited him. "…I still expect you to find a way to keep yourself healthy and maintained… even if it means I have to force you to do it." I tensed at this, slowly shaking at the thought.

"Do not break your contract to me. You get to lose yourself and die when I say so. You are still _mine._"

Anger welled up and I settled for setting my nails into his shoulder, he grunted in response, hand resting on my lower back before I bit down into his skin slowly, hearing the hiss from him and his nails grasp into my robe. I hesitated only a moment as I sensed anger from him and annoyance, the want to reproach him coming up but only in screams and hisses. I refrained and exhaled slowly, allowing my bloody fingers to leave him, and my tongue to come out onto the blood. He exhaled slowly and his voice whispered softly, though coldly, "Do that again and I will take the blood back from you when you are healthy enough for it."

Quietly I lifted my face and I moved, straddling his lap and arching as the pain hit between my legs, making me gasp out before staring up with a breath as he gave a deadpanned look back at me. His blue eyes lidded and blonde hair slightly out of place, looking almost wind swept. I then whispered, "Will shitty things stop happening to me Eric?" Eric was safe, Eric wasn't going to do anything to me at the moment, and I knew it through instinct and feeling, he wanted me alive after all. At his face though I pondered his expression as he leaned back and sighed putting a hand on the back of my head and shoving it into his chest.

I knew for a fact if anything it was for his sake to calm me down, and I let out a breath, forcing myself to rest and relax into it anyways, fingers moving through my hair lightly now before he finally grunted, "Bad things have been happening to people for no good reason for as long as I have been alive. And that's been 1000 years Kylie." I looked up quietly and then back down feeling as a lump grew in my throat and my jaw clenched, there was heat in the corner of my eyes and he let out a sigh before resting a hand on my back, rubbing it in circles.

"All we can do is deal with them. Silly woman."

More than likely much to his annoyance, I let my face fall back into his chest and cried.

* * *

**A/N: **AAAAAND bam! I DIIIIID IT! –poses- I actually managed to update this sucker. Now you've read, review, and I'll see you next chapter, which with any luck will be sooner, rather than later.


End file.
